Double menace
by Lune d'argent
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! La suite d'Escapade à Lyon : et les soeurs Kiang se retrouvent à Poudlard pour une année mouvementée !
1. Chapitre 1

            Coucou !!! Pour cette nouvelle fic, vous allez retrouver les sœurs Kiang dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !! La nouvelle année ne sera pas de tout repos, mais bien entendu, nos amis vont s'en sortir sans problème !!! Vous le verrez, mais l'atmosphère est un peu moins détendue dans cette partie, mais c'est normal quand on voit ce qui va se produire !!

            Je dédie cette fic à mes sœurs **Stéphanie et Valérie** pour leur soutien, leurs idées, leurs critiques et leurs compliments sur mon travail. Pas besoin de vous dire que je demande leur autorisation pour tout acte !!!

            _Disclaimer_ : Tout appartient à JKR, mais mes sœurs et moi, nous appartenons à nous-mêmes !!

            Mon chapitre 6 de Némésis est en ligne pour ceux qui suivent !!

            **Petit coup de pub** : allez lire la fic **Ignorance** de mon ami Yoann !! Elle est géniale !!

            Bonne lecture !

            **_DOUBLE MENACE_**

            **Chapitre 1**

- Non, c'est non !

- Mais Severus !! Je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de toi, rien que pour le premier cours !!

- N'insiste pas plus. Je refuse de me laisser ridiculiser par toi dès le premier jour !

            Myriam se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

- Espèce de trouillard ! Lâche !

- Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que tu y arriveras.

            C'était le matin du premier jour de cours. Myriam et Severus se trouvaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, en train de s'habiller avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Myriam Kiang avait été engagée en tant que Professeur de Duel par Dumbledore pour l'année à venir. Par un heureux hasard, ils s'étaient rencontrés durant l'été à Lyon en France, où Severus et Drago s'y étaient rendus pour échapper deux mois à l'emprise de Voldemort. Lucius avait tué sa femme et voulait faire de même avec son fils quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort. A Lyon, ils avaient retrouvé Harry, Ron et Hermione qui passaient les vacances avec les parents d'Hermione. Ils firent la connaissance des sœurs Kiang, Myriam, Stéphanie et Valérie. Stéphanie et Valérie entraient respectivement en Sixième et Cinquième Année à Beauxbâtons. Ce qui était difficile pour elles, car elles étaient tombées amoureuses d'Harry et Drago. Les sentiments étaient réciproques, mais ils avaient dû tout de même se séparer avec la promesse de se revoir à Noël. Quant à Myriam, elle était tombée follement amoureuse de Severus. Celui-ci avait été surpris mais heureux de la revoir à Poudlard. A présent, Myriam tentait par tous les moyens de convaincre Severus de l'assister pendant son premier cours de Duel, mais il refusait obstinément.

- Je t'en supplie !! Ce sera juste pour les Septième Année ! Ils n'ont jamais vu de Duel, j'aurais beaucoup à attendre d'eux. . .

- Surtout pas en face des Septième Année ! Ecoute, je serai ravi de t'aider mais pas comme ça.

            Myriam se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Il restait un moyen. . .

- Severus, à quelle heure commencent les cours ici ? En France, c'est à 8 heures.

- 8h30. Il est 7 heures, nous avons le temps.

- Severus, tu ne vas vraiment pas m'aider ?

            Elle avait pris une petite voix timide, et baissait les yeux, tristement. Severus soupira et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit le menton et leva son visage.

- Tu ne m'auras pas par les sentiments.

            Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Myriam.

- Je sais.

            Elle l'embrassa. Severus n'ayant pas encore mis sa robe de sorcier, elle déboutonna sa chemise lentement, et laissa ses doigts glisser sur son torse. Il se dégagea.

- Que fais-tu ?

- A ton avis ? Nous avons le temps. . .

            Elle s'approcha et reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Severus laissa échapper un soupir et glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille. S'embrassant à perdre haleine, ils tombèrent sur le lit.

- Accorde-moi une chose, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Tout ce que tu veux, dit-il sans réfléchir.

            Le rire triomphant de Myriam le ramena à la réalité. Il avait été piégé. Il la fusilla du regard. Elle se dressa sur ses coudes et plongea dans ses yeux noirs.

- Je suis redoutable n'est-ce pas ? 15h à 17h ce soir, dans ma Salle !

- Tu me le paieras.

- Quand tu veux, je suis prête. Mais avant. . . merci.

            Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, et gémit quand Severus posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. . .

            Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle à 8h15, tout en parlant ensemble du cours de Duel qu'elle allait donner aux Septième Année le soir-même. Personne, à part Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago, n'était au courant de leur liaison, aussi beaucoup d'élèves furent surpris quand ils les virent s'installer à table, riant ensemble, et échangeant des regards complices.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, murmura Dean Thomas à Gryffondor. Rogue est presque sympa avec la nouvelle prof !

            Hermione rit.

- Myriam. . . Le Professeur Kiang est gentille avec tout le monde.

- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas raconté d'où vous la connaissez tous les trois, rappela Seamus Finnigan.

- A Lyon, en France, cet été, répondit Ron. Un pur hasard.

            Etant Préfète-en-Chef, Hermione finit la distribution des emplois du temps et s'assit pour étudier le sien.

- Nous avons Duel ce soir de 15h à 17h.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, dit Harry. Elle est vraiment extraordinaire.

- Moi aussi, avoua Hermione.

            Les hiboux arrivèrent. Un hibou se posa devant Harry, une chouette effraie qu'il ne connaissait pas, et lui tendit la patte droite. Il détacha le message, puis elle s'envola vers la table des Professeurs, où elle se posa devant Myriam, qui détacha le message attaché à la patte gauche. Harry sourit.

- C'est Stéphanie.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ginny, la sœur de Ron.

- Sa petite amie, répondit Ron sans réfléchir.

            Il se reçut un coup de coude d'Hermione et Ginny reporta son regard sur Harry qui lisait toujours la lettre.

- Ron, Hermione, Stéph' vous passe le bonjour et nous souhaite une bonne rentrée, et aussi je cite « bon courage avec les cours de Duel ».

- « Bon courage » ? répéta Hermione. Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Je crois que nous allons en voir de toutes les couleurs dans le cours de Myriam.

            Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet puis Hermione remarqua que Drago souriait légèrement en parcourant une lettre, sans prêter aucune attention à Pansy Parkinson à ses côtés qui tentait d'engager sans succès la conversation avec lui. Elle devina sans grande difficulté que la lettre venait de Valérie. Elle en fit part à Harry et Ron qui rirent. Aucun des trois ne remarqua que Ginny s'était assombrie.

            Myriam passa la journée à répéter à ses élèves les principes de base d'un Duel. Elle avait cours à 15h avec Gryffondor et Serpentard de 7e Année, et à 16h avec les 7e Année de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle. Avec l'accord du Professeur MacGonagall, elle avait regroupé les deux cours, et elle savait aussi que Severus finissait justement ses cours à 15 heures, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle aviat demandé son aide, sinon, elle s'en serait passée.

            A 15 heures, tous les 7e Année arrivèrent devant la Salle de Duel, où les 6e Année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle en sortaient. Ginny s'arrêta devant le trio.

- Le cours est intéressant ? demanda Ron.

            Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Elle est compétente, bien plus que Lockhart, mais elle n'a repris que les bases du Duel.

- Ce n'est que le premier cours, dit Hermione, mais. . .

            Elle s'interrompit et resta bouche bée. Ses amis suivirent son regard et se figèrent. Le Professeur Rogue s'avançait vers eux, dans un tourbillon de robe noire, le regard aussi sombre que d'habitude. Myriam sortit de la classe et invita les élèves à entrer dans la Salle. Severus y pénétra en dernier.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, murmura-t-il.

            Myriam se contenta d'un sourire éclatant.

- Merci d'être venu.

            Elle se positionna au milieu de la Salle, où tous les bureaux avaient été poussés contre les murs, et une moquette tapissait le sol.

- Mettez-vous tous contre les murs, indiqua-t-elle, et tout le monde obéit.

            Severus resta à ses côtés.

- Bien. Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis le Professeur Myriam Kiang, et le Professeur Dumbledore a gentiment accepté de m'engager ici, en tant que Professeur de Duel. J'ai fait mes études à Beauxbâtons, spécialisée en Duel. Le Professeur Rogue, ici présent, à tout de suite accepté d'être mon assistant, rien que pour ce premier cours. . .

            Des rires s'élevèrent, et Rogue la fusilla du regard. Myriam ignora l'interruption.

- Le Professeur Rogue et moi allons livrer un Duel, et, ce que vous verrez, c'est ce que je veux que vous soyiez capables de faire à la fin de l'année pour vos diplômes. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous soyiez capables de rivaliser avec un membre de la Guilde des Duellistes, mais au moins de tenir un moment contre Voldemort. . .

            Un frisson parcourut la Salle, et Myriam soupira, agacée.

- Bon, passons à la pratique. Professeur Rogue, en garde ! Donnez le meilleur de vous-même !

- A vous l'honneur !

- Vous d'abord, vous êtes désavantagé par rapport à moi !

            Les élèves sourirent : ce duel serait intéressant. Severus attaqua.

- Expelliarmus !

- Protego ! Impedimenta !

            Severus évita aisément les sorts.Myriam savait qu'elle aurait plus de mal à le battre que la première fois, quand ils s'étaient battus en France, dans son jardin. Ce soir-là, elle avait bénéficié de l'effet de surprise en transformant sa baguette en Epée de Duelliste, mais elle avait d'autres ressources. Ils enchaînaient des sorts offensifs et défensifs, et les élèves les regardaient, fascinés. Personne n'avait vu que le Professeur Dumbledore était discrètement rentré dans la Salle, au début du Duel. Les attaques de Severus devenant plus précises, elle déploya son Epée, provoquant un sursaut de surprise des élèves. Elle fit un salto arrière pour éviter un sort particulièrement dangereux et riposta.

- Pyros !

            Un jet de flammes sortit de l'Epée, et elle s'élança vers lui. Severus, occupé à parer le feu, ne la vit pas arriver derrière le rideau de flammes, et se retrouva avec l'Epée pointée sur sa gorge.

            Il y eut un moment de silence généra, puis des applaudissements fusèrent, autant pour le Professeur Rogue que pour le Professeur Kiang. Elle baissa son Epée et leva la main pour rétablir le calme, encore trop essoufflée pour parler. C'est alors que les deux adultes virent le Directeur.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Très belle démonstration, Professeur Kiang. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir engagée.

- Merci.

- Quant à vous Severus, j'ignorais que vous aviez un tel potentiel. Sinon, je vous aurais offert un autre poste que celui de Professeur de Potions. Mais vous excellez partout.

- Merci Professeur.

- Je vous laisse finir votre cours.

            Il quitta la Salle, et Myriam sourit à Severus. Puis elle se tourna vers ses élèves.

- Voilà le niveau que je veux que vous atteingniez.

            Ils gémirent et protestèrent.

- C'est juste une question de travail et d'entraînement. Je sais que vous allez y arriver. Pour certains d'entre vous, ce cours vous permettra de rester en vie, et une majorité des sorts appris vous sauvera la vie.

            En disant cela, elle regardait Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago, particulièrement exposés.

- Des questions ?

- Vous êtes membre de la Guilde des Duellistes Français ? demanda un Serdaigle.

- Oui.

            Des murmures s'élevèrent. Beaucoup d'élèves savaient que cette Guilde accueillait les 50 meilleurs Duellistes français, voire les 50 meilleurs Duellistes d'Europe. Cette Guilde était très célèbre et le niveau pour y entrer était très élevé. Myriam sourit.

- Je suis là pour vous apprendre ce que je sais. Et le Professeur Lupin, en DCFM, complétera la formation. Le cours est terminé.

            Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago s'attardèrent.

- Tu as été géniale, Myriam ! complimenta Harry.

- Merci. Mais le Professeur Rogue est aussi fort. J'ai eu du mal contre lui.

- Vous avez des talents cachés, dit Drago. Ce n'est pas plus mal contre lui.

            Il parlait de Voldemort. Myriam dissipa la tension qui s'était installée.

- Allons, nous vaincrons. Allez donc vous reposer tous les quatre ! On se voit au dîner !

            Les quatre adolescents quittèrent la Salle. Myriam se tourna vers Severus.

- Va t'asseoir et fais-moi voir ton bras.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

- Qui risque de s'infecter. Ne discute pas. Je t'ai blessé, il faut que je te soigne.

            Severus finit par obéir. Myriam désinfecta la plaie et banda son bras.

- Tu es très rapide, dit-il. Personne n'a rien remarqué.

- Un Duelliste est formé sur tous les plans. Je reconnais que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte. Et tu ne t'es pas plaint.

- Cela ne me fait pas de mal.

- La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à m'attaquer.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, répliqua Severus en l'attirant sur ses cuisses.

            Elle se laissa embrasser avec plaisir. Elle aimait son nouveau travail, elle aimait ce Collège, ses élèves étaient adorables – à l'exception des Serpentards – et elle était follement amoureuse de Severus Rogue. . .

            Voilà !!! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour les fans des deux sœurs restantes, elles seront là au prochain chapitre !!!

**Réponses aux reviews de la fin d'EAL :**

**Sanou** : tu n'as pas aimé ma fin ? C'est pour ça que j'ai fait une suite !!! Bisoux !!

**Cirisse** : pas de panique, les chapitres seront un peu plus longs dans cette partie !! Bisous !!

**Riddle Tom** : ah, le schizo de service !!! Ouais, ton héritière est vachement mieux !! Tu verras ce qu'elle nous fait, toi à côté, excuse-moi mais tu peux aller te rhabiller !!! Tu veux du macabre ? Que dis-tu d'un démembrement en règle dans la partie 5 de l'Héritier de Voldemort ? Je suis pas censée révéler ça, mais bon, c'était irrésistible !! Concernant ta fic, je suis d'accord pour aller le lire quand j'aurais le temps, mais tiens moi au courant. Et pour mes projets concernant ton avenir dans cette suite, tu verras bien comment les sœurs Kiang vont s'en prendre à toi !!!

**Kenya Malfoy** : bien sûr que tu vas revoir mes sœurs !!! Et pas plus tard que dans le chap 2 !!

**Emilia Potter** : merci !!

**Lliv** : mes sœurs apprécient merci !! Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue !!

**Kyarah **: comment tu as deviné qu'il y avait un autre méchant avec Voldie ?

**Yoann** : ouais, je fantasme grave !! Mes sœurs aussi, tu peux me croire !! Sinon, d'où tu crois que viennent ces couples ? Tu penses bien qu'elles ont leur part de responsabilité !! Bonne chance pour ta fic, et je t'écris dans la journée !!

**Paradise 1** : cf ma réponse dans HV !!


	2. Chapitre 2

            Désolée pour ce petit décalage de quelques heures, mais j'avais un cours ce matin (un cours le samedi matin, faut être sadique) !!

Bon, trêve de bavardages, voici la suite !!

            **Chapitre 2**

            La semaine passa rapidement. Les habitudes s'installèrent, Severus tourmenta les Gryffondors comme à l'accoutumée pendant les cours, mais Drago ne chercha plus à provoquer les trois amis de Gryffondor. Harry et Drago recevaient chaque jour une lettre de Stéphanie et Valérie, mais elles n'avaient pas écrit dimanche, et ils s'attendaient à recevoir de leurs nouvelles le lundi matin.

            Dumbledore attendit que Myriam et Severus arrivassent et s'installassent pour se lever et demander le silence.

- Cette année, nous avons décié d'opérer une échange d'étudiants. Nous allons donc accueillir ce matin deux étudiantes de Beauxbâtons. . .

            Myriam bondit.

- Quoi ?!!

- Laissez-moi finir Professeur Kiang, dit Dumbledore, amusé. Donc deux étudiantes françaises en Sixième Année et Cinquième Année. . .

            Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione avaient deviné l'identité des deux transfuges.

- Veuillez accueillir Mlles Stéphanie et Valérie Kiang !

            Celles-ci s'avançaient dans l'allée centrale, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, mais elles cherchaient frénétiquement leurs petits-amis du regard. Mais elles croisèrent leur sœur du regard.

- Oh oh, murmura Stéphanie, Myriam est folle furieuse.

- Pas étonnant, on va se faire éjecter, acquiesça Valérie.

            A ce moment, Stéphanie repéra Drago et Valérie croisa le regard ravi d'Harry.

- Val', ton chéri est à la table verte et argent.

- Et le tien est à l'opposé.

            Elles firent les signes de la main et rejoignirent le Professeur MacGonagall qui les attendait avec le Choixpeau. Ce fut Stéphanie qui commença. Le Choixpeau voulut l'envoyer à Serdaigle.

- Envoie-moi à Gryffondor, murmura Stéphanie.

- Tes aptitudes seront bien mieux. . .

- J'ai dit : Gryffondor, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- Très bien. De toute manière, tu es têtue. Gryffondor ! cria le Choixpeau tout haut.

            Stéphanie se leva, radieuse et se dirigea vers ses amis.

- Bonjour Harry !

            Il se leva et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Quelle surprise !

- N'est-ce pas ? Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr.

            Harry se tourna vers Ginny, assise à côté de lui.

- Ginny, s'il te plaît, tu peux te pousser un peu ?

- Oui. . . murmura-t-elle, les lèvres pincées, furieuse.

            Valérie, à son tour, s'installa sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

- Oh. . . Une autre Kiang. Tu as du courage, Gryffondor. . .

- Envoie-moi à Serpentard.

- Cette Maison ne te conviendrait pas du tout ! protesta le Choixpeau.

- Si tu ne m'envoies pas à Serpentard, ton fabricant ne te reconnaîtra pas quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, maudit chapeau !!

- Sur ces paroles en effet. . . Serpentard !! cria le Choixpeau.

            Valérie se leva et se précipita sur Drago. Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué !!

- Toi aussi, Valérie ! Viens, assieds-toi. Parkinson, pousse-toi.

            Celle-ci ne bougea pas, fixant haineusement Valérie. Celle-ci lui retourna son regard.

- Tu es sourde ? Dégage de là !

            Et sans prévenir, elle s'installa sans ménagement entre Drago et elle. A la table des Professeurs, Myriam se leva brusquement de table et quitta la Salle par la petite porte. Severus la suivit après une seconde d'hésitation. Chacun de leur côté, Drago et Harry voulurent savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elles soient transférées à Poudlard. Mais elles virent Myriam quitter la Salle et échangèrent un regard. Elles se levèrent.

- Viens avec moi Drago, dit Valérie, nous devons aller voir Myriam, elle n'était pas au courant.

- C'était une surprise ?

- Oui. Et elle est furieuse.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, vous venez ? Je vais dire bonjour à Myriam, déclara Stéphanie.

- Oui, allons-y.

            Myriam et Severus les attendaient à la sortie de la Grande Salle, dans le Hall. Myriam arborait un air sombre, les bras croisés, le pied battant impatiemment le sol.

- Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez ? attaqua-t-elle.

- Calme-toi, dit doucement Stéphanie. Tu nous manquais et. . .

- Je vous manquais ? Ce serait plutôt Drago et Harry qui vous manquaient !!

- Eux aussi. Mais tu sais que nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être séparées si longtemps de toi, dit Valérie.

- Alors Maman et Mme Maxime ont arrangé un transfert de Beauxbâtons à Poudlard.

- Sans rien me dire ?

- Nous voulions juste te faire la surprise, à toi, Harry et Drago, apaisa Stéphanie.

            Myriam commençait à s'apaiser. Mais en fait, elle n'était pas si mécontente de voir ses sœurs, même si elle aurait être prévenue. Valérie reprit.

- De toute manière, si tu n'es pas contente, eh ben c'est pareil ! T'as qu'à t'en prendre à Maman !

- Oh, je vous permets de rester, mais à la moindre bêtise, j'envoie une lettre à Maman. Et je peux vous assurer que vous recevrez une Beuglante digne de ce nom !

            Stéphanie pouffa.

- Dis-le à Valérie ! C'est elle qui a toujours reçu les Beuglantes.

            Valérie grimaça. Des trois sœurs Kiang, Valérie était celle qui était toujours la plus agitée, alors que Myriam et Stéphanie n'avaient jamais rien reçu, étant toujours les meilleurs élèves de Beauxbâtons, faisant la fierté de leurs Professeurs. Myriam rit.

- C'est bon. Mais je serais aussi exigeante avec vous qu'avec les autres élèves !

- Nous n'attendons pas de favoritisme de ta part, répliqua Stéphanie.

            Le premier cours de Stéphanie fut le cours de DCFM, avec le Professeur Lupin. Elle s'assit au fond de la classe, seule à une table, vu qu'elle ne connaissait personne. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron, semblait ne pas l'apprécier. Le Professeur Lupin la repéra immédiatement au fond de la salle, mais commença son cours.

- Le Seigneur Sombre s'est allié très récemment avec les Détraqueurs. Miss Weasley, pouvez-vous me dire ce que sont les Détraqueurs ?

- Des créatures immondes, gardiennes de la prison d'Azkaban. Elles ont le pouvoir d'aspirer toute joie et toute vie chez un Sorcier quand il reçoit un baiser.

- Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Le seul moyen de combattre un Détraqueur est un Patronus. En principe, la majorité d'entre vous devrait savoir conjurer un Patronus.

            Des hésitations s'élevèrent. Remus soupira. Le Patronus était difficile à conjurer, mais il fallait que ces jeunes le maîtrisent.

- Qui sait parfaitement en conjurer un ?

            Ginny et Stéphanie levèrent la main.

- Miss Kiang, vous avez appris à lancer un Patronus à Beauxbâtons ?

            Stéphanie parut embarrassée.

- A vrai dire, non. C'est My. . . Le Professeur Kiang qui m'a appris à en lancer un. Le Patronus est souvent utilisé dans les Duels pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. . .

- Je vois. Votre sœur est un excellent professeur. Consentirez-vous à nous faire une démonstration ?

- Euh. . . Oui, si vous y tenez.

- J'y tiens.

            Stéphanie se leva, s'avança sur l'estrade. Elle leva sa baguette, elle ferma les yeux, repensa au moment où Harry l'avait embrassée pour la première fois.

- Spero Patronum !!

            Un filet argenté sortit de sa baguette, prenant progressivement une forme animale plus distincte. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sourit. Son Patronus était un immense gryffon argenté avec une particularité qui fit pouffer certaines filles : ce gryffon avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. . . Remus sourit, follement amusé, mais Ginny serra les poings. Le Patronus s'évanouit.

- 15 points pour Gryffondor. Votre Patronus est assez impressionnant et insolite.

            Stéphanie rougit. Cette fois-ci, toute l'école saurait à coup sûr qu'elle était follement amoureuse de Harry. Remus acheva son cours et libéra ses élèves. Il aimait bien Stéphanie Kiang. Pas de doute que Sirius l'aimerait beaucoup lui aussi. Stéphanie ressemblait à Myriam, par son calme et son intelligence, mais Myriam était beaucoup plus mûre et sûre d'elle. Et c'était une excellent Duelliste.

            Myriam se demandait si les Serpentards et les Pouffsouffles de Cinquième Année devant elle étaient stupides. Ils ne répondaient pas aux questions qu'elle posait, et seule Valérie levait la main pour répondre. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'interroger trop souvent, sinon elle serait accusée de favoritisme. Ainsi, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ignorait totalement Valérie qui demeurait la main levée. Grave erreur. . .

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait me donner un exemple de sort de protection dans un Duel ?

            Personne ne leva la main. Elle soupira et voulut reprendre la parole, ne remarquant pas que Valérie s'agitait.

- Les différents sortilèges. . .

- Je te signale que j'existe ! interrompit Valérie en se levant.

            Myriam fixa sa sœur, les sourcils froncés.

- Veuillez vous expliquer, Kiang !

- Je t'en prie ! Tu m'ignores depuis le début du cours ! Il n'est pas follement intéressant d'ailleurs ! C'est ce qu'on apprend aux Première Année à Beauxbâtons !

- Mais pas ici. Je ne tolérerai pas un tel manque de respect. . .

- Frimeuse.

- 20 points de moins pour Serpentard.

- C'est ça, réfugie-toi derrière tes points !

            Elles s'affrontèrent du regard. Mais Valérie avait l'avantage, ce dont Myriam était consciente, mais elle avait l'habitude de se disputer contre sa sœur.

- Veuillez vous rasseoir, Kiang, et vous viendrez me voir ce soir pour une retenue.

- Tu oses me coller ?

- Valérie ! Etre ma sœur ne t'autorise pas à toutes les folies pendant mon cours ! Tu as voulu venir ici alors suis les règles ! En attendant, non seulement je suis ta sœur aînée, mais aussi ton professeur, alors tu vas m'obéir, sinon je te réexpédie en France !

            Valérie se rassit, furieuse. Myriam n'avait pas tort. Myriam était Professeur, et elle lui avait ouvertement manqué de respect. Beaucoup d'élèves regardaient tour à tour le professeur et la jeune Serpentard. Pas de doute, à midi, tout le monde serait au courant de cette altercation. Quand le cours se termina, Valérie resta assise à son bureau. Myriam s'assit et regarda sa sœur, sans rien dire. Valérie soupira.

- Ça va, je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

- Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas t'interroger trop souvent. On m'accuserait de favoritisme.

- Je comprends. Suis-je obligée de venir en retenue ce soir ?

- Hélas oui ! rit Myriam.

- Je suppose que je le mérite, soupira Valérie.

- Cela s'est relativement bien passé, dit Myriam le soir venu à Severus.

- La retenue s'est bien passée ?

- Oh, Val n'a pas fait de difficultés. Nous avons passé une heure à parler de Duels. Mes cours l'ennuient, mais je la comprends. Elle suit ces cours depuis la première Année en France, alors qu'ici, je suis obligée de reprendre les bases.

- Effectivement, tes sœurs risquent de s'ennuyer.

- Oh, Stéph' s'amusera à aider ses amis.

- En parlant d'elle, je l'ai eue en Potions cet après-midi. Elle est plutôt douée, plus douée que la majorité des Gryffondors.

- La majorité ?

- Granger est la plus douée. Suivie de près par ta sœur. Mais j'ai risqué une chose. Weasley ne semble pas l'apprécier.

- Ginny ? demanda Myriam, surprise. Je ne comprends pas. Ron est pourtant le meilleur ami…

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Weasley a toujours été amoureuse de Potter.

- Je vois. Elle est jalouse. Mais Ginny a l'air si douce et vulnérable. . .

- Qui sait ce que la jalousie peut conduire à faire ?

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

- Peut-être. Et dis à Valérie de se méfier de Parkinson.

- Cette imbécile va juste réussir à se rendre ridicule !

- Son père est un Mangemort. Et on ne sait pas de quoi est capable Parkinson. C'est une Serpentard.

- Donc sournoise, rusée et maligne. C'est ça ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Comment as-tu pu être un Serpentard ? Tu es tout sauf sournois.

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui entre en ligne de compte. Serpentard n'accueille que les Sangs Purs – à l'exception de ta sœur – et j'en étais un. Et ma famille pratiquait activement la Magie Noire, au service de Voldemort.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu es devenu. . .

- Mon destin était tracé.

- Je ne crois pas au destin. Tu pouvais refuser de t'asservir.

- La situation était difficile. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. De plus. . .

- Oui ?

- Je venais de subir une déception, avoua-t-il, hésitant.

- Une déception d'ordre. . . sentimental ?

- Si on veut.

- Ecoute, quoi que tu aies fait, c'est du passé. Je me fiche que tu aies été Mangemort, ce qui compte, c'est que tu ne le sois plus.

            Ils se regardèrent tendrement.

- Merci, murmura Severus.

            Valérie rentra dans la Salle Commune en chantonnant. Tous les Serpentards la regardèrent, certains franchement hostiles, comme Pansy Parkinson. Elle les ignora et se dirigea vers Drago, assis dans un fauteuil, étudiant un livre. Pansy lui barra le chemin.

- Ne t'approche pas de Drago. Il est à moi.

            Valérie la regarda et lui rit sarcastiquement au nez. Drago suivit la confrontation de loin, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. Mais il ne doutait pas que Valérie allait lui rabattre son caquet.

- Ton nom n'est pas inscrit sur son front que je sache.

- Nous sommes fiancés depuis notre naissance !

- Mais baaaaah ! Quelle idiotie ! Et pour ta propre information, c'est lui qui m'a embrassée le premier ! Encore faut-il que cette révélation pénètre ton cerveau ramolli de Sang Pure.

- Une Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard ! On aura tout vu !

            Les yeux de Valérie flamboyèrent.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Le QI des Sangs Purs laisse à désirer !

            Pansy perdit son contrôle et gifla violemment Valérie. Drago se leva d'un bond et écarta rudement Pansy pour s'approcher de Valérie. Celle-ci se tenait la joue, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Valérie ! Ça va ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux si tu attachais ton chien de garde !

- Comment oses-tu ? hurla Pansy.

- La ferme Parkinson ! rétorqua Drago. Si tu touches encore à un seul cheveu de Valérie, ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas. Et c'est valable pour tout le monde. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

            Tout le monde chez Serpentard craignait que Drago Malefoy à cause de son père. Et depuis qu'il était Préfet-en-Chef, personne n'osait le contredire. Ils acquiescèrent et se dispersèrent. Drago conduisit Valérie sur le canapé, et examina sa joue meurtrie.

- Tu vas avoir un bleu demain.

- Stéphanie et Myriam vont se poser des questions. Or, si Myriam apprend ça, elle va me renvoyer en France illico.

- Tu n'es pas en faute. Je plaiderai en ta faveur. Tu aurais dû te défendre.

- J'aurais pu l'envoyer bouler, mais si je l'avais attaquée. . .

- Ne fais pas attention à elle. Elle se fatiguera vite.

- J'aimerai te croire, mais je crains que ce soit plus compliqué que ça.

            Pour l'apaiser, il l'embrassa tendrement, et ils finirent la soirée dans le canapé, enlacés, parlant de tout et de rien, en contemplant le feu.

Voilà !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Riddle Tom** : c'est clair que dans la plupart des fics, tu en prends plein la gueule !! C'est ton destin, et tu peux rien y faire, hélas !! Oh, là, ma fic n'est pas si violente que ça, même si tu es présent ! Si tu veux du sang, va voir dans ma Saga de l'Héritier !! La fin de HV 3 t'a un peu trop tapé sur le système en effet !!! Bisous !! (Je suis folle, j'embrasse Voldemort !!)

**Cirisse** : bon, on va répondre aux questions. Double menace est évidemment évocateur. Tu verras bien dans le prochain chapitre avec qui notre Voldie national s'est allié. Et deuxièmement, il va bien y avoir un Ron-Hermione dans cette suite. Par contre, je sais pas du tout comment je vais aborder ce couple. Je vois bien Ron pas du tout timide, mais au contraire sûr de lui, mais en même temps gêné parce qu'Hermione est sa meilleure amie. . . Si tu as des conseils ne te gêne pas, je suis bloquée !!

**Emilia Potter** : je suis contente que tu aimes !! Bisous !!

**Sanou** : laisse-moi le temps d'installer le cadre et l'intrigue !! Un peu de patience !!

**Kenya Malfoy** : parlons-en de Ginny !! J'espère que c'est pas ton perso préféré parce que je suis pas tendre avec elle !!! Faut pas qu'elle s'en prenne à mes sœurs !! Tu verras bien !!

**Lliv** : tu as eu ta réponse pour les sœurs !!! Il y aura d'autres Duels !!

**Kyarah** : j'ai dit quoi à la fin du chap 11 ? Je me rappelle plus, attends que j'aille relire ça. . . Tu parles de la menace et le danger qui rôde ? Attends ma fic s'appelle Double Menace, donc déduis ce qu'il faut !!

**Harriette Potter** : des chap un peu plus longs ? Je fais de mon mieux !! Je t'assure, mais ils seront à peine moins courts que ceux de HV !

**Paradise1** : t'en fais pas pour les reviews, je t'en voudrais pas si tu oublies !! Je sais que tu suis c'est l'essentiel !

**Yoann **: merci tu es mon premier revieweur pour cette partie !! Et les mercis ça me gêne, c'est pour ça que j'aime pas qu'on me remercie, mais je sais que tu le penses, c'est l'essentiel !!

A samedi prochain !


	3. Chapitre 3

            Bonjour everybody !!! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'ai tapé ce chapitre en cinquième vitesse hier soir !!! Bref, vous serez contents, dans ce chapitre, l'intrigue se profile à l'horizon, et on apprend aussi ce que prévoit Voldie chéri !!!! Bisous à tous !!

            **Chapitre 3**

            Ron avait demandé à Ginny d'aider Stéphanie à s'installer. Stéphanie partagerait le dortoir de Ginny et deux autres filles. Ginny accepta la requête de son frère à contrecoeur. Mais la jeune fille française était déterminée à savoir pourquoi Ginny ne l'aimait pas.

- Ginny ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne m'aimes pas. Pourquoi ?

- Tu te fais des idées. Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore très bien.

- Ce n'est pas la raison. Tu me détestes parce que je sors avec Harry n'est-ce pas ?

            Ginny se planta devant elle et la regarda. Stéphanie l'agaçait prodigieusement avec ses airs de Sainte-Nitouche. . . et ce pyjama dans lequel, il fallait l'admettre, elle était ravissante. Un pyjama de style chinois, bleu ciel.

- Harry est le meilleur ami de mon frère, et il est comme un frère pour moi. De plus, il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais en Première année. Voldemort le recherche pour le tuer, et il n'a pas besoin d'une fille pour le distraire. Si Voldemort apprend ton existence, il essaiera de te tuer pour atteindre Harry. C'est pour Harry que je suis inquiète, et tu vas juste réussir à exposer sa vie encore davantage, et en faire une cible facile pour son pire ennemi.

            Elle se détourna et se coucha, sans un regard pour Stéphanie, horrifiée et consternée. Ginny avait raison. Mais fallait-il pour autant s'éloigner d'Harry alors qu'elle l'aimait profondément ? Elle demanderait conseil à sa sœur, dans le même cas qu'elle, puisque Severus était lui aussi recherché par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

            Harry, Stéphanie, Hermione, Ron, Drago et Valérie se rencontrèrent dans le Hall le lendemain matin. Stéphanie remarqua tout de suite le bleu sur la joue de sa sœur.

- Val' ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Rien. Je. . . Je suis tombée. . . c'est tout, dit-elle en fixant le sol.

- Arrête de mentir. De toute façon, Myriam le remarquera.

            Valérie ne répondit rien. En désespoir de cause, sa sœur regarda Drago.

- Elle s'est battue ?

- Non. Disons plutôt qu'elle s'est fait battre.

- Drago ! protesta Valérie.

- Et tu n'as rien fait pour la défendre ? demanda Hermione.

            Drago la foudroya du regard, mais Valérie le calma.

- Si. Mais tout est de la faute de. . . Ecoutez, ce n'est pas grave alors. . .

- C'est Parkinson ? demanda Ron.

            Drago acquiesça.

- Fallait s'en douter, déclara Harry. Parles-en à Myriam. Elle. . .

- Salut tout le monde ! interrompit Myriam en arrivant justement. Vous en faites des têtes ! Que. . . Valérie !!

            Myriam saisit le menton de sa jeune sœur et l'examina.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! dit vigoureusement Valérie.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore accusée. Drago, que s'est-il passé ?

- Hier soir, quand elle est rentrée dans la Salle Commune, elle a eu une petite altercation avec Parkinson qui a fini par la gifler car Valérie lui a cloué le bec, comme elle sait si bien le faire.

- Et Drago a pris ma défense, contre tous les Serpentards.

            Myriam esquissa un sourire.

- Tu n'es pas fautive, mais évite quand même de te mettre à dos tous les Serpentards, d'accord ? Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. . .

- Non ! Ce n'est qu'un bleu, il disparaîtra dans quelques jours !

- Bien comme tu voudras, se résigna Myriam, tout en échangeant un regard complice avec Stéphanie.

            Valérie avait horreur des médicaments et tout ce qui allait avec. Elle n'acceptait d'être soignée qu'en cas de vie ou de mort. Ils commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle, mais Stéphanie retint Myriam. Harry s'arrêta.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins. Il faut que je parle à Myriam.

- OK.

            Stéphanie se tourna vers sa sœur, qui l'interrogeait du regard.

- J'ai un problème.

- Concernant Harry ?

- Oui. Et Voldemort. . . Enfin, c'est compliqué. . .

- OK. Ecoute, les cours vont bientôt commencer. Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir ce soir dans ma chambre. On sera plus tranquilles.

- Ta chambre, ou celle du Professeur Rogue ?

- La mienne. Je ne partage pas la chambre de Severus toutes les nuits. . . ou presque ! dit-elle en riant.

            Stéphanie esquissa un pâle sourire et acquiesça, puis pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Myriam la suivit. Severus la rejoignit à table.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Tu n'étais pas avec moi.

            Elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Je me rattraperai la nuit prochaine.

            Le courrier arriva. Un hibou avec une lettre et un paquet se posa devant Myriam.

- Tiens, bonjour Sarina ! dit-elle en caressant l'animal. Une lettre de Maman !

            Elle détacha la lettre et le paquet et laissa le hibou picorer son pain. La lettre venait en effet de sa mère.

« Ma chérie,

            J'ignore si les journaux anglais en ont parlé, mais à toutes fins utiles, je t'envoie le Monde Sorcier pour t'informer. Sois prudente, et embrasse Stéphanie et Valérie de ma part.

            Je vous aime, Maman. »

            Myriam fronça les sourcils et déplia le journal. Elle pâlit en voyant le gros titre du journal français : _LA GUILDE DES DUELLISTES ATTAQUEE !!_ Elle parcourut l'article, ses mains tremblaient.

_            « Dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et quelques Mangemorts ont pénétré dans les locaux de la Guilde des Duellistes. Ils ont réussi à délivrer plusieurs Mangemorts prisonniers, capturés le 23 août dernier sur Bellecour._

_            Rappelons la situation. Le 23 août dernier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a débarqué à Bellecour du côté sorcier où se trouvaient justement Harry Potter et ses amis. Parmi eux se trouvait Myriam Kiang, une Duelliste Armée, célèbre pour avoir vaincu le tristement célèbre Dark Master dès sa sortie de Beauxbâtons. Les Duellistes sont arrivés à temps pour nous sauver d'un désastre, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a préféré transplaner, laissant ses Mangemorts sur place. Plusieurs d'entre eux furent capturés, dont Lucius Malefoy, membre influent du Ministère de la Magie en Angleterre._

_            Celui-ci a été délivré par son Maître la nuit dernière, mais ils ont réussi également à libérer Dark Master. Plusieurs Duellistes, pris par surprise, ont été grièvement blessés, et deux ont été tués. Le responsable des Stratégies, Charles Duval, craint que la guerre, qui a repris il y a deux ans Outre-Manche, n'atteigne bientôt la France, car nous savons maintenant de source sûre que Dark Master et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ont allié leurs forces. De même, Duval craint que Dark Master ne cherche à se venger de Myriam Kiang pour l'avoir vaincu autrefois._

            Celle-ci se trouve actuellement en Angleterre où elle enseigle à Poudlard l'art des Duels, et de fait, très proche d'Harry Potter, ennemi juré du Seigneur Sombre. Nous espérons qu'ils nous débarrassent une nouvelle fois de ces deux Sorciers. L'avenir nous le dira. »

            Myriam était livide quand elle reposa le journal. Severus, inquiet, s'en empara, traduisit l'article en anglais avec un sort et le parcourut. Il jura quand il apprit que Voldemort avait libéré Malefoy Senior, mais il ne connaissait pas Dark Master. Il leva la tête et vit Dumbledore qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, soucieux.

- Severus, appela Remus, je crois qu'il faut que tu lises ça.

            Remus, professeur de DCFM, avait conclu une trêve avec Severus, leurs querelles n'étant plus admises dans leur lutte contre Voldemort. Severus saisit le journal que lui tendait Remus et le lit. Il racontait à peu près la même chose que le Monde Sorcier, mais détaillait en plus la vie de Myriam et son œuvre contre Dark Master. Celui-ci était un Membre de la Guilde depuis de nombreuses années quand Myriam fut admise. Sans que l'on sut comment, Myriam découvrit que celui-ci pratiquait la Magie Noire, et le dénonça aux Responsables de la Guilde. Celui-ci fut jugé et renvoyé de la Guilde, mais pas emprisonné à cause des services rendus et accomplis au sein de la Guilde. Il jura de se venger de Myriam. Un jour que celle-ci était en mission dans le Sud de la France, celui-ci l'enleva. Elle réussit à s'échapper, mais il réussit à la retrouver avant qu'elle ne contacte des collègues. Un Duel s'engagea, dont Myriam en sortit vainqueur. Le Sorcier fut de nouveau arrêté et emprisonné à vie dans les prisons de la Guilde. Myriam se retira pendant un an du Monde Sorcier, avant d'y revenir pour enseigner à Poudlard.

            Severus leva les yeux. Myriam se tenait figée, pâle. A la table des Gryffondors, Stéphanie se leva soudain et courut vers la table des Professeurs. Elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle par Hermione qui avait lu l'article à voix haute.

- Myriam ! dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

            Valérie la rejoignit. Myriam se secoua.

- Tout va bien les filles.

- Mais. . . Dark Master, dit Valérie.

- Je l'ai vaincu une fois. Je le referai si nécessaire.

            Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, inquiètes.

- Myriam, reprit Stéphanie, il est. . .

- Je te dis que je réussirai à. . .

- Myriam ! coupa Valérie. Ne sois pas aussi têtue. Professeur Rogue, Myriam a failli mourir quand ce malade l'a enlevée. Leur Duel a failli la tuer. Quand les Duellistes les ont trouvés tous les deux, ils baignaient dans leur sang, mais Myriam était dans le coma, et l'autre seulement inconscient. La Gazette du Sorcier, tout comme le Monde Sorcier ne connaissent pas la vérité, et Myriam a toujours refusé de nous la dire.

- Il n'y a rien à en dire, dit celle-ci. C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

            Elle quitta la Salle sous les regards des élèves. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit, mais il se jura d'avoir une conversation avec elle dès que possible.

- Veillez sur elle, s'il vous plaît, Professeur, demanda Stéphanie. Dark Master est un sujet sensible pour elle, elle a été traumatisée par lui. L'attaque de la Guilde l'a bouleversée, et elle doit être très inquiète pour ses amis.

- Je veillerai sur elle.

- Merci Professeur, dirent-elle en même temps.

            Valérie rejoignit Drago, qui se préparait à aller en cours. Il était sombre. Valérie en comprit la cause.

- Tu es inquiet à cause de ton père ?

- Si on veut. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Il veut te tuer. Mais je suis optimiste. Dumbledore est un grand sorcier. De plus, tous nos profs sont forts, Harry, Myriam, Severus. . . toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi. Je demanderai à Myriam de nous entraîner en Duel.

- Laisse-la tranquille. Elle a assez de problèmes.

- Elle sera ravie de nous aider. Elle pourra reléguer toute cette histoire dans un coin de sa mémoire. Je la connais.

            Stéphanie décida de son côté qu'elle n'ennuierait pas sa sœur avec son problème. Cela pouvait bien attendre. Dark Master et Voldemort passaient en priorité.

            Myriam fut distraite toute la matinée. Elle donna des pages à étudier à ses élèves, pour réfléchir en paix. Comment Voldemort et Dark Master avaient pu s'allier ? Leur seul point commun était la Magie Noire. Dark Master était un ex-Duelliste armé, et même si son arme avait été confisquée, il aurait très bien pu s'en procurer une autre. De plus, il connaissait par cœur toutes ses techniques de combat. Il la tuerait pour se venger. . . A midi, Minerva l'informa que Dumbledore souhaitait la voir.

            Remus et Severus se trouvaient avec Albus. Ils arboraient tous un air grave.

- Asseyez-vous, Miss Kiang.

- Merci.

- Vous réalisez que. . .

- Je sais. Ecoutez, je suis parfaitement consciente que Dark Master veut me tuer de ses mains. Et de préférence avec une dose considérable de douleur. Je l'ai vaincu une fois, même si c'était par le plus pur des hasards. C'était le premier Duel que je livrais, à mon plus haut niveau. Et je n'étais qu'une apprentie. Depuis, je me suis améliorée, et je m'entraîne tous les jours, alors que lui n'a pas pu augmenter son niveau, vu qu'il était enfermé.

- Voldemort fera en sorte qu'il retrouve son potentiel.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Vous vous occupez de Voldemort, je m'occupe de Dark Master.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas seule, intervint Severus.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Dark Master est mon ennemi et. . .

- Il est devenu le nôtre depuis qu'il s'est allié avec Voldemort, intervint Remus.

            Myriam ne répondit pas. Si elle affrontait son ennemi seule, elle courait droit à la catastrophe. Et à la mort. Elle soupira.

- Je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber, dit Remus.

- Juste une chose. Harry et Drago sont particulièrement exposés, et leurs connaissances en Duel et Magie Noire ne suffiront pas. Je voudrais leur donner des cours intensifs en Duel. Ils en auront besoin.

- Je vous aiderai, déclara Remus. Je suis leur Professeur de DCFM après tout.

            Myriam hocha la tête et sourit.

- Nous y arriverons. J'en suis sûre.

Voilà !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé, alors donnez-moi vite vos impressions sur ce chapitre !!!

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Riddle Tom** : si tu reprenais l'apparence que tu avais à 17 ans, ça ne me dérangera absolument pas de t'embrasser !!! Dans ce chapitre, tu as appris tes plans, alors qu'en dis-tu ? Et en principe tu commences à agir dans quelques chapitres, je sais plus combien, mais ça va pas tarder je pense. Tu te fais ridiculiser en effet, mais pas tant que ça, puisque tu es diabolique, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Hermione et Ron, j'y suis pas encore, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire sur les révélations finales… Explique-moi donc, grand Voldemort plein d'intelligence !! Je t'embrasse, à la prochaine !!

**Lliv** : les bacs blancs ? Ma pauvre je te plains, j'ai déjà subi ça et c'est pas une partie de plaisir !! Enfin, moi j'y allais sans réviser !! Bref, il n'y aura pas que des confrontations Val-Pansy, mais aussi deux autres personnages, devine lesquels !!! Je te souhaite bon courage pour tes études !!

**Luna** : Severus est un de mes personnages préférés, donc je le change à ma façon tout en faisant attention pour qu'il ne soit pas trop OOC !! Je suis ravie de voir qu'il te plaît !!

**Sanou** : Stéph' s'est en effet trouvé une rivale !! Eh bien pour Sirius, c'est pourtant logique !! C'est la chérie à Harry, donc elle est le parrain vont sûrement se rencontrer, et Sirius va sûrement donner son opinion sur la jeune fille non ? Quant à l'autre du nom de Parkinson, elle va faire beaucoup de misère à Valou, mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça !!

**Kenya Malfoy** : à mon avis, Ginny et Pansy vont très vite t'énerver !! Je pense que tu aimeras ce que je prépare !! Bisous !

**Emilia Potter** : je te rassure, je lui prévois une fin horrible pour Parkinson !

**Cirisse** : ouais, la scène du Choixpeau, c'était quelque chose !! Pour Ron et Hermione je me suis arrangée !! Tu verras bien !!

**Yoann** : de toute manière tu n'aimes pas Ginny n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu vas être servi !

**Kyarah** : pour le titre, tu as eu ta réponse !! Val et Dray sont adorables en effet !!

**Paradise 1** : merci !!


	4. Chapitre 4

            Coucou tout le monde !!! J'espère que vous allez bien tous, et franchement, je suis en manque d'inspiration pour cette fic !! Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour Némésis, alors que la semaine dernière c'était tout le contraire !!

            Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !!

            **Chapitre 4**

            Il fut décidé que Stéphanie, Valérie, Hermione et Ron suivraient ce cours. Hermione et Ron étaient aussi exposés que Harry, et Stéphanie et Valérie avaient déjà un niveau avancé en Duel.

            Le premier cours eut lieu le mercredi soir, dans la Salle de Duels. Myriam observait les six adolescents devant elle. Remus et Severus étaient à ses côtés.

- Bon. Stéph' et Val' en position. Je veux que vous donniez une démonstration de ce que vous savez faire à nos amis. Harry, Drago, Ron, Hermione, observez bien ce qu'elles vont faire. C'est ce que je veux que vous parveniez à faire dans un mois. Après ça, nous passerons aux choses plus sérieuses.

- Elles ne risquent rien ? demanda anxieusement Harry.

- Non. Elles ont un niveau élevé, et je les ai entraînées moi-même. Leur niveau dépasse légèrement celui des Septième Année de Beauxbâtons. Stéph', Val', à vous.

            Elles dégainèrent leurs baguettes et se placèrent au centre de la pièce. Elles se saluèrent. Puis, sans prévenir, Valérie lança un sort.

- Expelliarmus !

            Stéphanie l'évita en faisant une roue puis contre-attaqua.

- Stupéfix !

            Le Duel était engagé. Les sorts s'enchaînaient, mais sans jamais toucher leur cible. Les quatre amis les regardèrent bouche bée. Le Duel était moins impressionnant que celui de Myriam et Severus, mais il était tout aussi passionnant. Stéphanie et Valérie enchaînaient les sorts, tout en exécutant des figures de gymnastique pour éviter les attaques. Au bout d'un moment, elles passèrent à la confrontation physique. Là, Hermione et Harry reconnurent des figures d'arts martiaux, une discipline sportive moldue conjuguée à la magie. Stéphanie avait l'avantage, elle attaquait sans arrêt et Valérie esquivait. Puis, Valérie lança un sort de Répulsion, mais Stéphanie prit appui sur le mur avec ses pieds et se propulsa sur sa sœur en brandissant sa baguette.

- Pyros !

- Aqua !

            La baguette de Stéphanie atteignit la gorge de Valérie, en même temps que la baguette de celle-ci pointa le cœur de son adversaire. Elles s'arrêtèrent net.

- Parfait, félicita Myriam. Match nul.

            Les quatre adolescents les félicitèrent chaudement. Même Remus et Severus semblaient impressionnés par un niveau aussi élevé chez des filles aussi jeunes. Hermione se tourna vers Myriam.

- Je me trompe peut-être, mais elles utilisent les arts martiaux non ?

- C'est juste. Nous utilisons les arts ninjas dans les Duels. Harry, Drago, Hermione, Ron, mes sœurs et moi passerons le mois entier à vous initier aux arts martiaux, pendant que Remus et Severus vous enseigneront la meilleure défense possible contre les Impardonnables. Des questions ?

- Nous n'y arriverons pas, dit Ron. Un mois, c'est trop court.

            Les trois autres semblèrent du même avis.

- Et c'est pour ça que nous nous entraînerons tous les soirs, conclut Myriam. Le cours est terminé. Les choses sérieuses commenceront demain. Bonne nuit.

            Ils gémirent, mais se dispersèrent. Remus quitta la Salle. Myriam retint Stéphanie.

- Stéph ? Tu voulais me parler ce matin. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Ce n'est rien. Laisse tomber.

- Sûrement pas. Severus, tu peux nous laisser ? Je te rejoins.

            Il acquiesça et sortit en refermant derrière lui. Myriam se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Alors ?

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment !

- Dans ce cas, tu peux m'en parler sans m'angoisser davantage.

            La jeune fille soupira. Myriam était très persuasive quand elle le voulait. Elle lui exposa la conversation avec Ginny et ses doutes. Myriam demeura pensive.

- En effet, elle n'a pas tort. Mais il faut que tu saches que Ginny a toujours été amoureuse de Harry. Severus me l'a dit. Donc ses paroles sont peut-être pleines de bon sens, mais elles sont dictées par la jalousie. Dis-toi bien une chose. Harry t'aime, et jamais tu ne seras un point faible pour lui, car tant qu'il t'aimera, il trouvera la force pour combattre. L'amour est un point fort, ne l'oublie jamais. C'est la même chose pour Severus et moi. Voldemort le cherche à cause de sa trahison, mais je suis là pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Ne laisse plus jamais Ginny semer le doute en toi. D'accord ?

- Merci Myriam.

- Je suis là pour ça.

            Elles se sourirent puis se quittèrent. Myriam regagna la chambre de Severus, où il l'attendait, campé devant la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, l'air interrogateur.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

- Il faut que nous parlions sérieusement. De Dark Master.

            Elle détourna le regard.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Il le faut pourtant. Je t'ai parlé de mon passé de Mangemort. A toi d'en faire autant.

            Elle soupira. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, défit son chignon et s'assit sur une chaise.

- Chaque année, deux membres de la Guilde viennent à Beauxbâtons juste avant l'examen final des Septième Année pour repérer des futurs Duellistes. Ma professeur m'a présentée, et Charles Duval m'a tout de suite testée pour évaluer mon potentiel. Lui, et le Responsable des Recherches ont été fortement impressionnés par mon niveau, et dès ma sortie du Collège, je suis entrée dans la Guilde pour y suivre un entraînement intensif pour devenir Duelliste Armée. Deux mois après mon entrée, j'ai fait la connaissance de Philéas Turquin, futur Dark Master. Il m'inspira d'emblée de l'antipathie, et se montra désagréable avec moi quand nous étions seuls. Bien sûr devant Charles, mon instructeur, il était tout sourire, mais dès que j'étais seule, il perdait son sourire et me regardait avec haine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui inspirais un tel sentiment. Une nuit, alors que je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, je décidais de m'entraîner. Je me suis rendue à la Salle d'entraînement. Mais il y avait quelqu'un. Turquin. Je crus qu'il s'entraînait lui aussi. Il s'entraînait bien, mais pas de la manière que la Guilde enseignait. C'était en Duel de magie noire. Je reconnus les formules qu'il lançait comme le Doloris ou l'Avada Kedavra. Paniquée, horrifiée, je courus chercher Charles. Il accepta de me suivre, et Turquin fut pris en flagrant délit de pratique de Magie Noire. Il fut jugé et renvoyé de la Guilde, tout en jurant de se venger de moi. J'oubliais cette histoire, et quelques semaines plus tard, je fus envoyée en mission en Provence, dans les collines. Des moldus avaient été retrouvés brûlés et des Sorciers affirmaient avoir vu un Dragon qui s'y cacherait. J'étais chargée de vérifier s'il y avait vraiment un Dragon, et si oui, de contacter l'agence de protection des Dragons pour le capturer et l'envoyer en Roumanie dans une colonie. J'explorais donc les collines. C'est là que je ressentis une violente douleur dans le dos et perdis connaissance. Je me réveillais dans une pièce sombre et humide, pas une cellule car j'étais dans un lit. Mon dos me faisait souffrir, et en me levant avec précaution, je découvris que les draps étaient couverts de sang. Ma baguette avait été confisquée, et la porte était verrouillée. Quelques heures plus tard, je découvris que mon geôlier n'était autre que Turquin, qui avait pris le nom de Dark Master. Il m'avait attaquée par-derrière et ramenée chez lui. J'étais terrifiée. J'étais seule, désarmée, dans un endroit reculé et caché des Moldus et des Sorciers, face à un sorcier qui désirait me voir morte. Il me fixait non plus avec haine, mais avec. . . du désir. Il me dit que je l'avais toujours fasciné, que j'incarnais ses fantasmes. Quand il voulut me toucher, je m'écartais vivement. Il se moquait de moi, et je n'avais aucun moyen de défense. Il sortit ma baguette de sa poche. La simple vue de ma baguette me donna l'énergie de lutter. Lorsqu'il s'approcha plus près de moi, je lui portais un coup ninja à la base du cou, juste assez pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Je récupérai ma baguette et quittai la maison. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, mais à voir la position du soleil, nous étions en pleine matinée. Je tentais de retrouver mon chemin, mais j'étais entourée de collines. J'errais pendant environ deux heures, mais Turquin me retrouva. Il m'avoua que les Moldus brûlés et les visions de Dragon venaient de lui, car il savait que la Guilde enverrait quelqu'un sur cette affaire. Même s'il s'était retrouvé avec un autre Duelliste, il l'aurait tué jusqu'à ce que la Guilde ne se décide à m'envoyer sur l'enquête. Il était complètement fou. Il m'attaqua et je fus forcée de me défendre. Le Duel était engagé, et il était beaucoup plus fort et expérimenté que moi. Malgré mes efforts, je fus vite sur la défensive alors qu'il enchaînait les attaques, malgré mon arme déployée. Je me retrouvais à terre et il fut sur moi. Il avait commis une erreur, il avait baissé sa défense, et je réussis à le blesser au visage avec mon épée. Je repris l'offensive et je le blessais assez sérieusement, mais je ne pus me résoudre à le tuer, et je décidais de l'abandonner là. Et je lui tournais le dos, la chose à ne pas faire. Il m'envoya un Doloris externe dans le dos. Je m'effondrai en hurlant. Mais je luttais pour tenter de retrouver le contrôle de mes bras malgré la douleur, et je lui envoyais mon épée dans le corps. C'est là que je perdis connaissance, après l'avoir vu recevoir mon arme dans le ventre. Je me réveillais après deux semaines de coma dans l'aile médicale de la Guilde. Charles m'apprit que j'étais tirée d'affaire. Ils étaient partis à ma recherche dès qu'ils n'avaient plus reçu de nouvelles de ma part, et ils avaient retrouvé nos deux corps. Turquin inconscient et moi, plus grièvement blessée, dans le coma. C'est là que je décidais de me retirer quelque temps du monde sorcier pour vivre dans le monde moldu. C'est en juin dernier que je désirai revenir du côté sorcier pour enseigner le Duel à Poudlard.

            Le silence retomba. Severus s'était assis à côté d'elle et lui avait pris la main. Il avait tressailli quand il avait su que Turquin lui avait lancé un Doloris externe, bien plus douloureux qu'un Doloris ordinaire. Ce sort déchirait les chairs et peu de personnes en réchappaient, marquées à vie. Myriam, à côté de lui, se leva.

- Tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir. Je vais me coucher.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en la retenant par le bras.

- Dans ma chambre, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

- Attends, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

            Il lui caressa le dos à travers ses vêtements et elle tressaillit, mais ne protesta pas. Severus avait compris qu'elle gardait des cicatrices. Durant leurs étreintes, elle ne lui avait jamais permis de toucher son dos, et jamais il ne l'avait vu. Soit elle le cachait soigneusement, soit ses longs cheveux lâchés voilaient les cicatrices. Il comprenait maintenant. Il se recula légèrement et défit les attaches de sa robe, et lui fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Puis, il déboutonna son chemisier. Myriam comprit ses intentions et l'arrêta en prenant ses mains.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête.

- Tu ne le seras jamais. Laisse-moi voir. S'il te plaît.

            Myriam hésita un moment, puis ôta elle-même son chemisier. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Sans un mot, elle ferma les yeux tandis que Severus passait derrière elle. Elle serra les poings quand elle le sentit relever la masse de ses cheveux et l'entendit retenir sa respiration quand il découvrit son dos.

            Severus ressentit une bouffée de haine à l'égard de Turquin. Le dos de Myriam n'était qu'un amas de chairs boursouflées, blanches ou rouges, selon le degré de douleur qu'elle avait subi. Il passa un doigt sur son dos et la sentit sursauter.

- Elles te font mal ?

            Elle secoua la tête. Il relâcha ses cheveux, lui posa sa robe sur les épaules et la fit pivoter vers lui. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il regrettait d'avoir insisté pour connaître l'histoire, mais c'était nécessaire. Il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa doucement. La Myriam qu'il découvrait ce soir n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Myriam dont il avait fait connaissance en France, vive et enjouée, sûre d'elle et provocante. Non, celle-ci était timide et vulnérable, torturée par l'angoisse et hantée par des souvenirs douloureux. Et il avait une furieuse envie d'aller trouver ce Turquin pour le tuer. Il souleva Myriam dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser, caressant tendrement ses lèvres de sa langue. Myriam finit par répondre au baiser. Elle avait désespérément besoin de lui ce soir, de son amour. . .

- Tu sais que tu as un corps désirable. . .

- Laissez-moi Turquin !! Je vous tuerai !!

- Allons, tu n'as pas été capable de me tuer la première fois. Et aujourd'hui, j'aurais ce que je désire depuis que je t'ai vue. . .

- Jamais !

            Myriam reculait, mais Turquin la poursuivait de son rire cruel. Elle revoyait son regard cruel, ses pupilles agrandies de désir malsain, tellement dilatées qu'on ne voyait plus l'iris bleu.

- Non ! Laissez-moi !! Non. . . NON !!!

- Myriam ! Réveille-toi.

            Elle se réveilla en sursaut, et reconnut le visage de Severus au-dessus d'elle, les sourcils froncés d'angoisse. Elle se blottit contre lui, et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Severus la berça contre lui. Elle se calma peu à peu.

- Merci Severus. Je ne sais pas ce que deviendrais sans toi.

- Et comment as-tu fait pour tenir 20 ans sans moi ?

            Elle sourit.

- Je l'ignore. Je ne vivais pas, je survivais. . . Maintenant, je découvre la vie, à tes côtés.

            Elle l'embrassa. Elle n'avait plus peur de Turquin. Elle le vaincrait, pour se venger de lui, pour pouvoir enfin se débarrasser des fantômes du passé, et vivre avec Severus.

            Voilà vous en savez plus sur l'histoire de mon personnage !!

**Réponses aux reviewers :**

**Sanou** : moi mourir ? Je suis pas sadique au point de me tuer moi-même !! Mais souffrir ? C'est plus que probable très chère !!

**Lliv** : il va y avoir plus d'une confrontation Ginny-Stéphanie, tout comme Valérie-Pansy !! Et les cours intensifs de DCFM je n'en parle pas, sauf pour les cours de Duel. Et oui, je parle de Sirius dans cette fic !! Je n'allais quand même pas l'oublier !! Aucun rapport avec le tome 5 !!

**Kenya Malfoy** : l'action c'est pas pour tout de suite, surtout qu'il va y avoir un problème interne, qui va conduire au problème externe, à savoir les méchants !! Il va y avoir un duel Myriam contre Dark Master, mais vers la fin ! Le bal, je le fais pour Noël !! A mon avis, tu ne seras pas déçue !! Bisous !!

**Cirisse** : tu verras bien ce que Dark Master et Voldie prévoient !! Et pour Ginny et Pansy… Tu verras aussi !!

**Paradise 1** : heureusement que je tape des 10 doigts parce que je sais pas comment je ferais pour uploader à temps !!

**Kyarah** : tu vas être servie en matière de Duel !!

**Yoann** : Ginny est odieuse, mais avoue que tu aimes que je sois sadique avec mes personnages !! Surtout que Ginny ne va pas faire long feu bien longtemps !! Je suis sadique avec moi-même ? Dis-moi ce que tu penses de mon histoire alors !!!!!

**Sept reviews ? C'est tout ? Oh là là si ça s'arrange pas, je vais finir par passer au chantage affectif !!! Alors ? Le bouton bleu du bas n'attend que vous !!**


	5. Chapitre 5

            Bonjour tout le monde !!! J'espère que vous allez tous bien !! J'ai pas vraiment la forme et en plus je manque de temps, donc pour cette fois-ci vous vous passerez de réponses aux reviews !! Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu cours ce matin et j'ai plein de boulot pour ce même cours !!! Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de mettre une review !! Bonne lecture !

            Petite dernière précision : un des chapitres sera en rating R, mais je vous préviendrai à ce moment là.

            Chapitre 5

            Valérie soupira bruyamment quand elle entendit l'idiotie que venait de répondre un Serpentard à la question de sa sœur. Myriam se tourna vers elle, découragée.

- Miss Kiang, veuillez donc éclairer votre condisciple. Et tant que vous y êtes, faites donc le cours, je laisse tomber.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

- Oui. Vous êtes mon assistante à partir de maintenant.

            Myriam s'assit et regarda sa sœur se lever et reprendre le cours où elle l'avait laissé. Et elle était franchement abattue. Les Cinquième Année de Serpentard et Pouffsouffle étaient vraiment désespérants. Ils ignoraient les bases les plus simples aux Duels et ne connaissaient pas la réponse à la majorité des questions qu'elle posait. Et consciente de l'ennui de sa sœur, elle avait décidé de lui confier le cours.

            A la fin du cours, Myriam remercia sa sœur, et les élèves sortirent. Valérie regarda Myriam.

- Merci. Tu as transformé ce cours en défi pour moi.

- De rien. Je voyais que tu t'ennuyais ferme. Allons déjeuner.

            Valérie s'assit à côté de Drago avec un large sourire.

- Tu es bien joyeuse.

- Je suis l'assistante de Myriam. Elle m'autorise à enseigner pendant son cours. Le niveau dans ma classe est si pitoyable qu'elle a baissé les bras.

- Tiens, voilà notre apprentie-Professeur, s'éleva une voix acide.

            Valérie se retourna et soupira.

- Encore toi Parkinson. Mon Dieu, quelle sangsue !

- Fais attention à toi Kiang. Ta sœur ne sera pas éternellement derrière toi pour te couvrir.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que notre Seigneur et Dark Master vont la réduire en bouillie.

            Valérie bondit avant que Drago ait réussi à la retenir. Myriam, qui suivait l'altercation de loin décida d'intervenir. Valérie pointa sa baguette sur sa rivale.

- Ne t'avise pas de me menacer. Et sache que ni Voldemort, ni Dark Master ne parviendront à prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier.

- C'est ce que tu crois, Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Parkinson ! interrompit Severus, avant que Myriam ait eu le temps d'intervenir.

- Professeur Rogue ! s'écria Parkinson, sûre que le Professeur allait prendre sa défense.

- Votre stupidité n'a d'égale que votre obstination. Cessez donc d'importuner votre camarade, et sachez que Voldemort et Dark Master seront vaincus.

- Professeur ! Cette Sang-de-Bourbe. . .

- Insulte-moi encore une fois Parkinson et je te jure que. . .

- Kiang ! coupa Severus sévèrement. Parkinson, depuis quand insultez-vous des condisciples de votre propre Maison ? 20 points de moins pour Serpentard. Quant à vous Malefoy, tenez un peu mieux votre petite-amie. Si je vois encore une altercation de ce genre, je vous mets en retenue toutes les deux. Est-ce clair ?

- Parfaitement, répondit Valérie avec un sourire.

            Parkinson pâlit et quitta la Salle. Et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré, Severus avait pris la défense de Valérie. Myriam le remercia d'un sourire.

- Merci d'avoir pris sa défense.

- Il le fallait. Parkinson est dangereuse, et même les piques de Valérie ne l'auraient pas sauvée si Parkinson décidait de s'attaquer sérieusement à elle. Ta sœur n'est qu'en Cinquième Année.

- Elle surpasse Parkinson en Duel.

- Pas en magie noire.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Tout à fait. Parkinson serait bien capable d'attaquer ta sœur par-derrière avec des Sortilèges Impardonnables ou Noirs. Mais ne t'en fais, pas, je la tiens à l'œil.

            Severus enseignait la Potion d'Invisibilité aux Sixième Année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Le nombre d'élèves étant impair, Stéphanie s'était retrouvé seule, mais elle avait rassuré le Professeur Rogue d'un sourire, disant que cela ne lui faisait rien. En fait, elle avait déjà étudié cette Potion dans un livre, et n'avait pas de difficultés dans cette matière.

            Elle incorporait doucement les écailles de caméléon et tourna trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. A ce moment, une fille derrière elle fit tomber son livre. Stéphanie se retourna.

- Tu peux le ramasser s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr !

            Stéphanie se pencha. Elle ne vit pas Ginny, devant elle, ajouter quelques pincées de poudre dans son chaudron. Quand Stéphanie se redressa, elle ne remarqua rien et continua sa Potion. Severus avait vu Ginny que se retournait, mais il ne dit rien. Stéphanie ajouta les feuilles de calendula. . . et sa potion bouillonna, tout en prenant une teinte marron. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette réaction n'aurait pas du se produire.

- Kiang ! cria Severus. Que signifie. . .

            Le chaudron explosa à la figure de la jeune adolescente. Quand la fumée se dissipa, toute la classe éclata de rire. Ginny affichait un sourire triomphant qui n'échappa pas à Severus. Stéphanie avait ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête, et verts, un vert pomme assez voyant.

- Jolie couleur ! complimenta ironiquement Ginny.

- Au moins, ils seront assortis aux yeux de Harry, commenta une autre élève.

            Stéphanie était pâle comme la mort.

- Silence ! tonna Severus.

            Tous les élèves se turent, terrifiés.

- Vous feriez mieux de faire attention la prochaine fois à votre potion, Kiang. Allez donc à l'infirmerie, et revenez ce soir pour votre retenue.

- Oui, professeur.

            Elle sortit en hâte. Les élèves en restèrent bouche bée. Aucun point enlevé ? Cela relevait du miracle.

            A la fin des cours, à 17 heures, Severus alla trouver Myriam dans son bureau. Stéphanie s'y trouvait déjà, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Myriam leva un regard sévère.

- Tu l'as mise en retenue ?

- Sa potion a explosé.

- Stéphanie est douée en Potions, jamais. . .

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle avait fait exploser sa Potion, j'ai dit que sa Potion avait explosé. Je sais qui est la coupable, mais impossible de l'accuser sans preuve.

            Stéphanie leva ses yeux rougis.

- Qui ?

- Ginny Weasley. Quand vous vous êtes baissée pour ramasser le livre de sa complice, elle a mis de la poudre d'asphodèle dans votre chaudron.

- L'asphodèle conjuguée aux feuilles de calendula. . .

            Severus hocha la tête.

- Oui. Deux ingrédients à ne jamais mélanger ensemble.

            La jeune adolescente reporta son regard sur sa sœur aînée.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Weasley va avoir. . .

            On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

            C'était Harry et Valérie. Le jeune homme se précipita vers sa petite amie.

- Tu vas bien. Ginny m'a raconté le malheureux accident. . .

- Quelle peste ! murmura Myriam.

- Tu disais ? demanda Valérie.

- Non rien. Ecoute, tu feras ta retenue avec Severus comme prévu.

            Valérie et Harry s'indignèrent.

- Quoi ? Mais elle n'est pas. . .

- Si, interrompit Stéphanie. J'ai mélangé deux ingrédients sans le vouloir et. . . tout est de ma faute. Le Professeur Rogue n'a pas enlevé de points, c'est l'essentiel. Je ferai la retenue.

            Valérie regarda Severus.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à tourmenter votre future belle-sœur.

            Severus s'étrangla et Myriam rougit.

- Kiang ! Votre insolence vous coûtera cher !

- Severus ! Laisse, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. Allez vous trois, retournez dans vos Salles Communes. Ce soir, après la retenue, rejoignez-moi tous les deux dans la Classe de Duels. Nous avons ce cours de Duel.

- D'accord.

            Les trois adolescents s'éclipsèrent. Myriam reprit son sérieux.

- Stéphanie ne veut pas dénoncer Ginny, c'est la sœur du meilleur ami d'Harry.

- Je la comprends.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle ce soir. Stéphanie est fragile, et un peu naïve, même si elle peut s'avérer têtue à certaines occasions. Elle a été le souffre-douleur de quelques étudiantes à Beauxbâtons parce qu'elle était trop intelligente. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû prendre sa défense suite à une nouvelle farce. Enfin, les professeurs l'aimaient bien, donc elle s'en sortait à peu près, mais ces filles étaient insupportables. L'une d'elles a osé défier Stéphanie en Duel, et elle s'est fait blesser, Stéphanie étant en colère. Cette fille a alors accusé ma sœur d'être à l'origine de ce Duel et qu'elle l'avait blessée intentionnellement. Stéphanie a failli être renvoyée, et j'ai dû intervenir.

- Je vois. C'est difficile d'imaginer ta sœur en colère.

- Oh, c'est un phénomène rare, mais assez impressionnant. Seule Maman peut la calmer.

- Alors j'essaierai de ne pas la malmener ce soir.

- Merci, tu es un ange.

- Un ange déchu dans mon cas.

            Elle l'embrassa avec un sourire.

            Myriam contempla les personnes devant elle. Elle les avait mis par paires, pour entraîner Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione. Ce qui fait que Harry se retrouvait avec Stéphanie, Drago avec Valérie, Ron avec le Professeur Lupin, et Hermione avec le Professeur Rogue.

- Bon, on va commencer par la défense. Stéph', Val, Remus et Severus, vous allez attaquer vos partenaires, et Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione, vous invoquerez le Protego. Allez-y !

            Harry et Drago bloquèrent facilement les attaques de leurs petites-amies, tandis que Ron et Hermione traversaient la pièce en vol plané.

- D'accord, grommela Myriam. Stéph', Val' ! Vous n'aidez pas vos chéris ! On change de partenaires ! Harry contre Severus. . .

- Oh non ! Myriam, aie pitié de moi !

            Severus le foudroya du regard. Myriam sourit.

- Comme ça, tu seras plus motivé pour te défendre ! Drago avec Remus, Ron avec Val', et Hermione avec Stéph'.

            Cette fois, ce furent Harry et Drago qui eurent droit au vol plané.

- On a des progrès à faire, murmura Myriam.

            L'heure suivante fut consacrée à l'invocation des sortilèges de défense, et Hermione, Harry, Drago et Ron firent quelques progrès. Myriam finit par les congédier. Elle et Severus regagnèrent la chambre de ce dernier. Myriam était soucieuse.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Severus.

- Ils ont besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement. Ils ne sont pas vraiment au point.

- J'ai vu ça. Et Potter. . .

- Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant ?

- Je ne le déteste pas.

- Je t'en prie ! J'ai bien vu que tu lui vouais une haine farouche ! Hermione m'a dit que cela remontait au temps de tes études en même temps que son père, James Potter. Dis-moi.

            Severus soupira. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

- Durant nos études, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow formaient les Maraudeurs. Et ils adoraient tourmenter les Serpentards. . . et plus particulièrement moi. Black me détestait, et c'était réciproque. Un soir, il m'a fait une farce qui a bien failli me coûter la vie, et Potter m'a sauvé la vie.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu détestes Harry ? Parce que son père t'a sauvé la vie ?

- Potter a le don pour attirer les ennuis. Et je lui ai déjà sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

- Quand tu parles de Sirius Black, tu parles bien du criminel, celui qui a trahi les Potter ?

- En fait, il est innocent. Je ne l'ai appris que très récemment par Dumbledore.

            Severus lui raconta l'histoire. Mais Myriam ne lâcha pas prise.

- Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu détestes Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Mon intuition.

            Il hésita, mais se lança, sachant que Myriam ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse évasive cette fois.

- Lily Evans. Elle était à Gryffondor, et prenait ma défense quand les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient à moi. Nous étions amis. . . et j'étais amoureux d'elle. Mais mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. J'ai ressenti son mariage avec Potter comme une trahison. . . et je me suis engagé auprès de Voldemort par dépit. Harry est comme son père, insolent et bagarreur. Et il a les yeux de Lily.

- Et tu le détestes parce que c'est le portait craché de son père, et que ses yeux te rappellent Lily. Tu te fiches de moi ? Enfin, Severus, Harry ne t'a rien fait, tu l'as détesté dès que tu l'as vu, sans lui laisser une chance de faire ses preuves. Il est devenu célèbre à un an, poursuivi par Voldemort, et toi au lieu de l'aider en souvenir de Lily, tu le condamnes sans jugement !

- Tu parles sans savoir !

- Je crois que j'ai parfaitement compris au contraire. Tu reportes ta haine du père sur le fils, mais tu oublies un détail. Harry n'est pas James, et il n'est pour rien dans ce qu'il lui arrive.

- Ce n'est pas. . .

- Non Severus. Tu n'as aucune justification. La vie de Harry était déjà un enfer avant d'entrer à Poudlard, et tu n'as rien fait pour le comprendre.

- Myriam, il y a une autre raison. Potter était traité en dieu. . . il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, depuis qu'il est revenu dans le monde sorcier. Cette célébrité risquait de lui monter à la tête. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour lui rappeler qu'il n'est qu'un être humain. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à oublier les règles quand ça l'arrange.

- Et bien entendu, tu t'es donné ce rôle par pure bonté d'âme.

            Severus était consterné. Myriam avait parfaitement raison, il le réalisait. Et elle était furieuse.

- Tu. . . Tu as raison. J'ai eu tort de me conduire avec lui comme je l'ai fait. Dès demain, je ne m'acharnerai plus sur lui.

- Tu m'en voies ravie ! Je le croirai quand je le verrai. Maintenant, je vais me coucher.

- Mais. . .

- Non. Bonne nuit Severus.

            Elle partit en claquant la porte. Severus soupira. Myriam lui en voulait, et le seul moyen d'obtenir son pardon était d'être plus sympathique avec Potter et cie. La poisse !

            Voilà !! Le chapitre était un peu plus long que les autres, et j'espère que vous avez aimé !! A bientôt !!


	6. Chapitre 6

            Salut tout le monde !!! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, et il va se passer quelque chose de plutôt amusant !! Bon, lisez, je ne vous en dis pas plus !!

            Chapitre 6

            Myriam regardait les Septième Année de Gryffondor et Serpentard devant elle. La plupart maîtrisait les sortilèges les plus simples de défense et le Désarmement. Seul Neville avait encore un peu de mal à contrer l'Expelliarmus, mais elle avait confiance en ses capacités. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule, interrompant Hermione, sa partenaire, dans son action.

- Neville, vous n'avez pas assez confiance dans vos capacités. Croyez en vous. Laissez votre force se réveiller.

- Mais Professeur. . . Je n'ai jamais été doué pour. . .

- Le Professeur Lupin me dit que vous savez parfaitement lancer un Patronus, alors quel est le problème avec le Protego ? Si vous vous retrouvez devant Voldemort, il s'agira de votre vie à protéger !

- Je sais. . .

            Il faisait un blocage. Elle savait que ses parents avaient été torturés jusqu'à la folie par des Mangemorts. Autant le débloquer.

- De quoi avez-vous le plus peur ?

            Quelques rires s'élevèrent. Tout le monde avait cessé de s'entraîner et suivait leur conversation. Hermione esquissa un sourire devant la question. Il était de notoriété publique que les deux personnes que Neville craignait le plus étaient sa grand-mère et le Professeur Rogue. Myriam attendait toujours sa réponse et souriait pour l'encourager. Myriam et Severus étaient discrets, mais tout le Collège se doutait qu'ils étaient proches, et Neville n'allait pas répondre à son Professeur que son petit-ami lui inspirait ses cauchemars !

- Ne craignez rien Neville, je ne vous mangerai pas !

- Le Professeur Rogue, lâcha Neville dans un souffle.

            Myriam fronça les sourcils, puis éclata de rire.

- Le Professeur Rogue ? Est-ce que tous les Gryffondors le craignent ?

            Tous durent admettre qu'ils considéraient les cours de Potions comme une descente aux enfers. Et les Serpentards ricanèrent ouvertement. Ce qui Myriam n'apprécia pas.

- 10 points de moins pour Serpentard. Vous êtes honteusement favorisés par votre Directeur de Maison.

            Drago déplorait l'attitude de ses condisciples, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Myriam se tourna vers Neville.

- OK, il faut conjurer votre blocage. Et nous allons commencer par vos peurs. Et le Professeur Rogue. Quand aura lieu votre prochain cours ?

- Juste après votre cours.

- Très bien. Quand il vous criera dessus, imaginez-le en train de chanter tout nu sous la douche.

            Toute la classe éclata de rire. Myriam sourit.

- Et ce conseil est valable pour tout le monde.

- Mais Professeur, intervint Harry, il va nous enlever des points, si ce n'est pas pire.

- Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il n'osera pas t'enlever de points, Harry. Et s'il dépasse les bornes, envoie-le moi. J'endosse toute la responsabilité de mes conseils. Le cours est terminé. Neville, au prochain cours, je veux que vous réussissiez un bouclier, et nous passerons aux sorts d'attaque. Au revoir !

- Au revoir Professeur !!

            Hermione, Harry, Ron et Drago s'approchèrent de Myriam.

- Désolé pour les Serpentards, dit Drago.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, Drago.

- Rogue va nous tuer, dit Hermione.

- Ne crains rien. Et si jamais il s'excite, dis-lui de venir crier sur moi s'il ose.

            Les quatre adolescents sourirent.

- Allez-y vite, parce qu'en cas de retard, je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous.

            Ils s'installèrent en silence à leurs places. Severus, aussi sombre que d'habitude, leur donna une potion à confectionner, et Hermione aida Neville du mieux qu'elle put. Mais Neville, toujours maladroit, avait incorporé un ingrédient trop vite.

- Londubat ! cria Severus. J'ai dit d'incorporer délicatement la bile de licorne ! Vous le faites exprès ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Quant à vous Granger, retournez à votre chaudron au lieu d'aider ce cas désespéré !

            Pour toute réponse, Neville, au lieu de trembler, esquissa un sourire, et Hermione réprima à grand mal un rire. Les Serpentards aussi rirent silencieusement, et Ron et Harry échangèrent un sourire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle Londubat ? 15 points de moins. . .

            Là, les Gryffondors furent pris de fou rire, au grand dam de Severus.

- 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor !!

            Harry et Ron n'arrivaient plus à se contenir, et Drago aussi riait franchement.

- Potter, Weasley !! Qu'avez-vous. . .

- Rien Professeur !! répondit précipitamment Harry, en reprenant à grand-peine son sérieux.

- Quelle est la raison de cette hilarité ? Granger ! Vous qui êtes Préfète-en-Chef avec vos airs de Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout, répondez donc !

- Il faut que vous alliez voir le Professeur Kiang. Elle pourra répondre.

- Très bien. Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux cinq parchemins sur les propriétés de la corne de licorne. Et vous êtes tous en retenue ce soir, sans exception, ajouta-t-il en regardant les Serpentards. Maintenant, finissez tous vos Potions en silence. Au moindre bruit, c'est l'expulsion du cours.

            Le cours se termina sans incident, et tous les élèves quittèrent les cachots en hâte, l'humeur du Professeur s'étant dangereusement dégradée. C'était le dernier cours de Severus, et il alla directement dans le bureau de Myriam, car elle n'avait plus cours elle non plus. Il entra brutalement dans la pièce sans frapper, et referma la porte en l'envoyant claquer contre le battant. Myriam ne leva même pas les yeux de son parchemin.

- Je t'attendais plus tôt, dit-elle froidement. Alors, combien de points as-tu enlevé aux Gryffondors aujourd'hui ?

- Que leur as-tu dit pour qu'ils se mettent tous à rire ? Même Granger et Malefoy. . .

- Je constate que mon conseil est efficace.

- Bon sang, Myriam ! Je n'apprécie que moyennement que tu te fiches de moi. . .

            Elle leva enfin les yeux et l'affronta du regard.

- Tu sais quel est ton problème, Severus ? Depuis que tu es professeur, tu terrorises tous les élèves et particulièrement ceux de Gryffondor. Neville Londubat fait un blocage en sorcellerie à cause de sa grand-mère et de toi. Il est terrifié et je lui ai juste suggéré un moyen de surmonter sa peur, et oui, c'est à ton détriment. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, c'est pareil.

- Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit.

- Je tiens à rester en vie.

- Myriam, je te préviens. . .

- Quoi ? Tu vas oser m'ensorceler ? Ouh, j'ai peur ! Tu as horreur qu'on te tienne tête, c'est pour ça que tu détestes Harry. Il te résiste depuis son arrivée dans cette école !

            Severus s'approcha, menaçant et s'apprêta à contourner le bureau. Myriam se leva et se réfugia derrière son fauteuil. Elle commençait à regretter son éclat. Severus était dans une humeur noire, et elle l'avait en plus provoqué.

- Tu as peur de moi Myriam ?

- Moi, peur de toi ? Allons donc, je suis capable de me défendre ! Je t'ai aplati deux fois en Duel. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

            En même temps, elle évaluait ses chances de fuite. Severus coupait l'accès direct à la porte, et elle devait contourner son bureau, mais il fallait être rapide, car Severus pourrait. . .

- N'essaie même pas de fuir.

- Je ne fuis jamais.

- Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce que tu leur as conseillé ?

- Je te l'ai dit : je tiens à ma vie.

- Je commence à être fatigué. . .

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, va donc te reposer. . .

- Tu me défies sans arrêt. Il faut que je t'apprenne. . .

            Il avança encore, et elle abandonna son fauteuil, et contourna son bureau. Mais Severus fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il se plaça devant elle. Elle fit demi-tour mais il lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira brutalement à lui. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre lui. Il enserra sa taille de son bras libre et la maintint contre lui. Elle se débattit.

- Lâche-moi !

- Quand tu m'auras promis de ne plus monter les élèves contre moi.

- Ce n'était que pour aider Neville. . . protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- Plus jamais.

- A condition que tu laisses les Gryffondors en paix.

- Tu n'es pas en position de marchander.

- Tu profites de ton avantage sur moi.

- Pour une fois que je l'ai. Je promets de les laisser en paix, si tu me dis ce conseil que tu as donné à Londubat.

- Tu vas me tuer.

- Comment pourrais-je te faire du mal ?

            Myriam baissa les yeux et cessa de se débattre.

- Tu pourrais. Il est facile de faire souffrir une femme amoureuse. En la quittant.

            Severus se radoucit, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

- Je ne te quitterai pas. Pas plus que je te ferai souffrir.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'ai conseillé aux jeunes de t'imaginer en train de chanter sous la douche dès que tu te mettais à crier, avoua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? cria-t-il en la lâchant soudain. Bon sang Myriam !

- Je suis désolée. Mais tu les terrorises ! Si tu étais moins dur et injuste, ils t'apprécieraient et te respecteraient encore mieux !

- Mais je n'ai aucune autorité maintenant que. . . Tu aimes semer la zizanie ?

- Non. Mais j'ai horreur des injustices. Et te voir retirer des points arbitrairement et persécuter Harry me révolte.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ?

- Parce que je t'aime ! Tu ne veux plus me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais tu le penses.

- Non plus.

            Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Jamais je ne te ferai souffrir volontairement. Maintenant, songe que cela fait 36 heures que nous n'avons pas échangé de baiser. . .

- Ce qui est intolérable, en effet.

            Ils s'embrassèrent, enfin réconciliés. Et Severus se fit la promesse de se montrer moins injuste envers Gryffondor. Dans la limite du raisonnable.

            Stéphanie se leva de table. Elle venait juste de finir son petit-déjeuner, et il lui restait un peu de temps pour aller préparer son sac. Elle salua ses amis et embrassa Harry, puis quitta la Grande Salle. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'on la suivait.

            Dans le Hall, elle croisa Drago qui descendait. Ils se firent la bise.

- Tiens, salut Drago !

- Salut Stéphanie !

- Où est Val' ?

- Elle commence à 9 heures.

- Donc elle en profite pour dormir. Tout se passe bien à Serpentard ?

- L'ambiance est électrique. Parkinson est provocante, et Valérie n'a pas sa langue dans la poche. C'est la guerre froide.

            Stéphanie rit.

- En effet.

            Stéphanie attrapa la main de Drago et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- C'est bientôt l'heure, il faut que je récupère mon sac. On se voit à midi !

- Ouais, salut !

            Drago pénétra dans la Grande Salle, et Stéphanie gravit rapidement les escaliers. Elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui esquissait un sourire calculateur.

            Les Sixième Année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle avaient DCFM en première heure. Bien que ce ne soit pas au programme, le Professeur Lupin avait décidé de leur parler des Impardonnables.

- Il y a trois Sortilèges Impardonnables. Miss Kiang ?

- L'Imperium, le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra.

- Miss Weasley, y a-t-il un moyen pour les contrer ?

- Oui. Mais seulement pour l'Imperium. A force de volonté. Le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra sont irréversibles.

- Tu te trompes Ginny, intervint Stéphanie.

- Expliquez-vous, demanda Remus.

- On peut contrer le Doloris. En faisant abstraction de son corps. En l'oubliant. Cela demande une grande force mentale, et une pratique régulière de méditation. Quant à l'Avada Kedavra, il est évident qu'Harry est la preuve vivante qu'on peut le contrer.

- En effet Miss Kiang, dit Remus. Mais faire abstraction de son corps n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

- C'est vrai. Le Professeur Kiang peut contrer l'Imperium et le Doloris Interne. Et l'Avada Kedavra suppose un sacrifice d'amour.

- De toute manière, reprit Ginny, seuls les Serpentards, les Mangemorts et Vous-Savez-Qui ont recours à ce genre de sortilèges.

- Pas tous les Serpentards, rectifia Stéphanie.

- Tu parles de ta sœur.

- Et de Drago, et du Professeur Rogue.

- Et si ta sœur te lançait un jour un Impardonnable ? insista Ginny.

- Pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

- Parce que tu lui as volé son petit-ami, conclut-elle triomphalement.

            Stéphanie resta bouche bée.

- Quoi ? Mais. . .

- Je t'ai vue ce matin avec Malefoy. Vous aviez l'air très intimes !

- Miss Kiang et Miss Weasley ! intervint Remus. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Reprenons le cours, et vous réglerez tout ça entre vous après.

            Elles se rassirent, mais Stéphanie se demandait comment se justifier, alors que Ginny souriait de satisfaction.

            Stéphanie rattrapa Ginny à la sortie du cours. Ce qui n'était pas facile car les Septième Année de Serpentard et Pouffsouffle arrivaient en sens inverse.

- Ginny ! Tu te trompes sur. . .

- Je crois ce que j'ai vu. Toi et Malefoy ensemble. Et tu te fiches complètement de ta sœur.

            Ginny s'était assurée que Pansy Parkinson écoutait, mais Drago était trop loin pour surprendre la conversation. Tant mieux.

- Tu n'es qu'une garce Kiang. Pour ce que tu fais à ta sœur qui te fait confiance.

            Ginny s'éloigna, mais elle avait vu le sourire malsain qu'affichait Parkinson. Stéphanie soupira et se jura de parler à Valérie le plus vite possible.

            Stéphanie attendait l'heure du déjeuner avec impatience, et priait pour que sa sœur ne soit au courant de rien. Elle guettait l'entrée de la Salle, sans faire attention à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ginny lui lança une pique.

- Tu attends un garçon en particulier, Kiang ?

- La ferme Weasley.

- Hé ! protesta Ron. C'est à ma sœur que tu parles !

- Alors apprends-lui les bonnes manières ! répliqua Stéphanie.

            Valérie arriva à ce moment avec Drago. Elle se dirigea vers les Gryffondors. Stéphanie se leva.

- Val', il faut que je te parle.

- Bonjour quand même ! Bonjour Harry, Ron et Hermione ! Ça va ?

- Ouais, à merveille, répondit Harry.

- Val', pressa Stéphanie.

- T'en fais une tête ! Tu as tes règles ou quoi ?

            Stéphanie, Harry et Ron rougirent violemment tandis qu'Hermione et Drago s'étranglaient. Valérie éclata de rire.

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'écria Stéphanie.

- T'énerve pas, je plaisante.

- Pas pour longtemps, intervint Pansy Parkinson en arrivant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Parkinson ?

- Je viens juste t'avertir de te méfier de ta sœur.

- Et pourquoi me méfierais-je de ma sœur ? demanda Valérie.

- Mais parce qu'elle a mis le grappin sur Drago !

            Le silence tomba. Harry et Valérie fixèrent Stéphanie.

- Je suis témoin, dit Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Stéphanie. Nous n'avons fait que discuter ce matin. Drago ! appela-t-elle à l'aide.

- Nous n'avons rien fait de plus qu'échanger quelques paroles, confirma Drago.

- Qui croirait un Serpentard ? dit perfidement Ginny. Vous aviez l'air très proches tous les deux, à rire ensemble, et tu lui as pris la main.

- Pour regarder l'heure ! s'exclama Stéphanie, excédée. Harry, dis-moi que tu me crois !

- A vrai dire. . .

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? s'écria soudain Valérie.

- Tu ne crois pas Weasley quand même ? s'indigna sa sœur.

- C'est la sœur de Ron, pourquoi mentirait-elle ?

- Oui pourquoi ? renchérit Harry.

- Pour me nuire ! Weasley me déteste depuis le premier jour.

- Ma sœur ne ferait jamais ça ! défendit Ron.

- Voyons Valérie, tu sais que. . . commença Stéphanie.

- Tu es odieuse. De toute manière, tu es Gémeaux, ça montre bien ta duplicité. Ne m'adresse plus la parole.

            Elle se tourna vers Drago.

- Et c'est valable pour toi aussi ! Reste donc avec ma sœur puisque tu l'aimes tant !

- Mais. . .

- Tu n'as pas retiré ta main ce matin, glissa Ginny.

            Il la fusilla du regard. Ginny Weasley aurait eu sa place à Serpentard : sournoise, rusée, maligne. Stéphanie, en désespoir de cause, se tourna vers Harry.

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu me crois.

            Mais il secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu préfères Malefoy, il y a des preuves. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble.

            Il se détourna d'elle. Ron non plus ne lui parlait plus, et Hermione restait indécise.

- Hermione, tu me connais. . .

- Justement. . .

- Oh, non pas toi. . .

- Je suis désolée, mais Ginny est digne de confiance.

- Mais enfin, elle me déteste. . .

- Je t'en prie. . . ne me parle plus.

            Harry et Ron avaient quitté la table, et Hermione les rejoignit.

            De son côté, Drago, connaissant Valérie, préféra la laisser se calmer plutôt que d'aller lui parler tout de suite. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle tournait le dos à sa sœur sur les divagations de deux filles idiotes et jalouses. D'ailleurs, Parkinson exultait, c'était limite si elle ne dansait pas de joie.

            Stéphanie, en larmes, frappa au bureau de Myriam. Dès que celle-ci ouvrit, Stéphanie se jeta dans ses bras.

- Hé ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je veux retourner en France, à Beauxbâtons ! Retrouver mes amies, et la maison. Je t'en prie, aide-moi à partir d'ici !

- Mais pourquoi ?

            Myriam échangea un regard avec Severus qui était avec elle. D'un signe de la tête, elle lui demanda de partir. Une fois seule, elle questionna sa sœur qui lui raconta tout, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Myriam en resta bouche bée.

- Et Val' a été assez naïve pour croire ça ?

- Je veux rentrer à la maison.

- Non. Tu ne vas pas partir, parce que cela signifierait que tu es coupable. Reste ici, et attends que tout se calme. Val' va finir par se rendre compte que tu ne lui ferais jamais ce genre de coup en traître. Le seul problème, c'est que Ginny Weasley a une certaine réputation ici. Et puis, c'est la sœur de Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry. Elle a vraiment bien calculé son coup. Et toi, tu t'amuses à flirter avec Drago.

- Je ne flirtais pas ! On discutait de Val', en riant, c'est tout ! Je n'ai plus le droit de discuter avec mes amis maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Seulement voilà : Ginny te déteste et Parkinson déteste Val'. Elles ont saisi le premier prétexte pour monter une histoire entre toi et Drago. Comme ça, Harry et Drago se retrouvent libres. Ecoute, continue pour l'instant à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Et surtout, évite Ginny et Valérie. Je vais aller la voir.

- Harry me déteste.

- Non, il t'aime. Et il croit Ginny, mais au fond de lui, il sait que tu ne lui as pas fait ça. Mais il faut que son subconscient se réveille.

- Merci Myriam. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Seigneur Stéph' ! Tu n'es pas assez agressive. Révolte-toi, ne te laisse pas faire. Tu te laisses constamment marcher sur les pieds. A la prochaine provocation de Ginny, envoie-la dans le décor, ou ignore-la, mais je t'en prie, ne la laisse pas t'humilier pour venir ensuite pleurer sur mon épaule. Prends exemple sur Val', et jette-la par les paroles. Tu sais le faire.

- Je vais essayer.

- Alors maintenant retourne en cours.

            Il était trop tard pour avoir une conversation avec Valérie, aussi Myriam se promit d'aller retourner sa sœur le soir-même.

Voilà !! Qu'en dites-vous !! Les problèmes se profilent à l'horizon pour les sœurs Kiang !! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!

**Réponses aux revieweurs :**

**Lliv** : décidément toi et les reviews qui s'emmêlent, ça fait deux !! Tu es toujours aussi étourdie ? Fais attention, ça pourrait te jouer des tours !!!

**Sanou** : tu peux me faire tes suggestions, surtout qu'en ce moment je suis complètement bloquée !! Les confrontations Ginny-Steph, et Pansy-Val ne sont pas terminées, et tu sais bien que les disputes mettent un peu d'animation dans la vie n'est-ce pas ?

**Deedlit** : merci pour toutes tes reviews successives !!! Tu sais que je t'adore !! D'ailleurs, rien que pour toi, le chap 22 d'HV ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !! Ne t'en fais pas, les confrontations Severus et ses belles-sœurs ne devrait pas tarder !! Tu n'aimes pas Turquin ? Mais c'est normal, il faut le détester pour ce qu'il a fait à mon personnage !!! Mes sœurs ont exactement le caractère comme je le décris !! C'est parfois tellement comique que je ris toute seule !! Et si je fais un beau couple avec MON Severus, tant mieux !! Je t'embrasse bien fort !!

**Kyarah** : amusant, oui je trouve aussi !! Dark Master c'est pour dans un ou deux chapitres je crois. Enfin, c'est pour bientôt quoi !! Sois patiente !!

**Harriette Potter** : copain, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais il fait un effort crois-moi !!! * soupire * faut vraiment que je lui parle sérieusement à Severus, il commence à désobéir à mes indications !!!

**Paradise 1** : copain Rogue et Potter et cie ? Pas encore !! Mais c'est sur la bonne voie !!

**Cirisse** : ouais, Ginny et Parkinson, ça va faire des étincelles, comme tu le vois dans ce chapitre-ci !! Rating R, c'est quand il y a des scènes choquantes par leur violence ou le caractère érotique. Dans ma fic, il y aura un moment comme ça, mais c'est vraiment trois fois rien, mais je préfère prévenir avant pour éviter les mauvaises surprises pour ceux qui n'aiment pas !!


	7. Chapitre 7

            Bonjour tout le monde !!! J'espère que vous allez bien tous !! Bon, les sœurs Kiang se font la gueule mais fallait s'y attendre n'est-ce pas ?

            Au fait, j'ai décidé de mettre cette fic en R pour des raisons que vous comprendrez dans le prochain chapitre !! Même si ça n'atteint pas certains degrés déjà vus !! Au fait, dans ce chapitre, retour d'un personnage que vous connaissez tous !!!

            Bon, je vous laisse lire !!

            **Chapitre 7**

            Tout le Collège fut bien sûr au courant de la querelle des sœurs Kiang. Certains prenaient le parti de Stéphanie, d'autres le parti de Valérie, mais le reste compatissait avec Harry.

            Les professeurs aussi en avaient entendu parler, et Severus et Remus remarquèrent que Stéphanie ne participait pas au cours, et qu'elle prenait machinalement des notes sans réellement écouter.

            Severus en parla à Myriam. Elle soupira.

- Je sais, elle est complètement déprimée. A midi, elle m'a suppliée de la renvoyer en France.

- C'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire.

- Sûrement pas ! Elle affrontera son problème au lieu de fuir. Et je vais de ce pas trouver Val' ! Cette petite peste va m'entendre ! Quel est le mot de passe de la Salle Commune de Serpentard ?

- Je t'accompagne. Il vaut mieux.

            Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux quand ils rentrèrent dans la Salle. Valérie était assise seule à une table, et Drago était dans un canapé face à la cheminée, en train de lire. Severus ordonna à tout le monde de sortir, sauf Drago et Valérie. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers sa sœur aînée qui la fixait froidement et prit la parole.

- Si tu viens me parler de la garce qui me sert de sœur, tu perds ton temps.

            Myriam, excédée, gifla Valérie.

- Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de Stéphanie ? Elle est incapable de te faire ce que tu crois qu'elle a fait !

- Il y a des témoins !

- Et quels témoins ? Ginny Weasley, jalouse de Stéphanie, et Pansy Parkinson, qui te hait. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, Valérie Kim Kiang ! Tu préfères croire des étrangères plutôt que ta propre sœur.

- Malefoy ne s'est pas défendu !

            Myriam se tourna vers Drago.

- Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Et la connaissant, j'ai préféré attendre qu'elle se calme.

- Et tu as raison, dit Myriam en foudroyant sa sœur du regard. Drago, raconte-nous ta version de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

- Eh bien, je me rendais dans la Grande Salle et j'ai croisé Stéphanie qui en sortait. Nous avons échangé quelques paroles en rigolant, et ensuite, elle a bien pris ma main. . .

- Ah ! Tu vois ? s'exclama Valérie.

- La ferme ! rétorqua Myriam.

- Elle a pris ma main pour regarder l'heure, et on s'est quittés, termina Drago.

            Myriam regarda sévèrement Valérie.

- Il ment, déclara calmement celle-ci.

- A quoi le vois-tu ?

- C'est un Serpentard. Son père est Lucius Malefoy.

- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? intervint Drago.

            Valérie ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, méprisante. Myriam leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelle tête de mule !

- Ne te fatigue pas, Myriam, déclara calmement Drago. Si ta sœur préfère croire deux folles furieuses plutôt que sa propre sœur et son petit-ami, libre à elle. Préoccupe-toi de Stéphanie. Toutes les fans de Potter vont s'attaquer à elle maintenant.

            Myriam hocha la tête. Et se tourna vers Valérie, le regard glacial.

- Très bien. Miss Kiang, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne serez plus qu'une élève ordinaire. Vous n'êtes plus mon assistante, et vous ne serez plus autorisée à assister aux cours supplémentaires de Duel. Et je vous interdis d'approcher et d'importuner Stéphanie Kiang. Et soyez assurée que Mme Kiang sera informée de votre comportement inadmissible. Venez, Professeur Rogue. Partons.

            Severus aperçut les élèves de Serpentard, massés sur les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Une fois dans le couloir, il le fit remarquer à Myriam. Celle-ci était furieuse et avait du mal à se calmer.

- Ce soir tout Poudlard sera au courant de sa disgrâce, et Parkinson va s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Et bien qu'elle se débrouille ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette. . . créature soit ma sœur !

- Calme-toi. Elle se rendra vite compte de son erreur.

- Je mets ma mère au courant. Je te jure qu'elle va recevoir une Beuglante digne de ce nom !

- Allons voir Stéphanie. Il faut la mettre au courant.

- Je vais y aller seule. Je connais le mot de passe, et je ne crois pas que tu sois le bienvenu dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

- En effet. On se voit dans la Grande Salle.

            Myriam se rendit dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte sans se faire remarquer, pour voir comment se présentait la situation. Stéphanie s'était un peu ressaisie et travaillait dans un coin de la pièce, présentant son dos raide à tous les regards sur elle. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny discutaient à voix basse dans un fauteuil, tout en lui jetant des regards furtifs. Puis Ginny se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Kiang ?

- Que veux-tu, Weasley ?

- Harry se demande comment tu as pu le tromper ainsi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Il n'a qu'à venir me le demander lui-même au lieu d'envoyer sa chienne faire le boulot.

            Ginny perdit son sourire moqueur.

- Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton, espèce de garce.

            Stéphanie se leva et fit face.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu crois que ta face de chienne me fait peur ?

            Ron intervint et sortit sa baguette.

- N'insulte pas Ginny, alors que tu es en faute !

- Tu n'oseras pas m'attaquer, défia calmement Stéphanie.

- Alors là, tu as tort. . .

            Myriam pénétra dans la Grande Salle, mais les adolescents ne la remarquèrent pas.

- Baisse ta baguette, Ron, à moins que tu ne veuilles te retrouver à l'infirmerie, dit-elle en se plaçant devant sa sœur.

            Ron capitula, ne se sentant pas assez courageux pour défier sa Professeur de Duel.

- Trouillard, lâcha dédaigneusement Stéphanie.

- Salope, murmura Ginny.

- Weasley ! 15 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Ne vous avisez pas d'insulter ma sœur ! Et c'est valable pour tout le monde ici présent. A partir de maintenant, si l'un de vous importune Stéphanie, il sera en retenue avec moi jusqu'à Noël. Est-ce que c'est clair Weasley ?

- Parfaitement Professeur, répondit Ginny en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

            Myriam jeta un regard éloquent à Harry et Hermione, restés en retrait, mais Harry détourna les yeux, gêné. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Tu as parlé à Valérie ?

- Ne me parle pas de cette imbécile ! Drago m'a raconté la même chose que toi, et je le crois. Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bien. On se voit au dîner. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si ça ne va pas.

- D'accord. A ce soir.

            Myriam quitta la Salle. Sans accorder un regard à l'assistance, Stéphanie se remit à ses devoirs. Et Ginny n'osa pas lui faire une remarque déplaisante.

            Le lendemain, Valérie reçut effectivement une Beuglante de sa mère, mais elle la fit taire d'un coup de baguette en fusillant Myriam du regard. Celle-ci sourit de satisfaction, et même Stéphanie qui avait entendu les premiers mots de la lettre eut un petit rire. Valérie quitta la table et Stéphanie fit de même, pour tenter de rejoindre sa sœur.

- Tu as eu ce que tu méritais, dit Stéphanie.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, espèce de double face.

- Tu pourras m'insulter tant que tu voudras, Myriam est de mon côté. Et même si tu as réduit la lettre de Maman au silence, je sais ce qu'elle te disait. A la prochaine provocation de ta part, elle vient te chercher ici en personne.

- Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- Parce que j'ai reçu une lettre _normale_ qui m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Je suis innocente et tu n'as pas voulu me croire. Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, ou si tu as besoin de moi ou de Myriam, tu pourras toujours courir. Tu es seule au monde.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Moi au moins, je pourrais toujours me regarder dans un miroir, alors que toi. . .

            Sans continuer sa phrase, Valérie planta sa sœur et gravit l'escalier. Stéphanie soupira, triste. Sa sœur était parfois d'un entêtement incroyable ! Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait mal dormi et Harry lui manquait terriblement. . .

            Il était 10 heures, et Myriam avait une heure de libre. Elle passa devant le bureau du Professeur McGonagall qui l'interpella.

- Professeur Kiang ?

- Oui ?

- Il y a un problème avec votre sœur ?

- Laquelle ? Elles ont toutes les deux un problème en ce moment.

- Stéphanie. Elle n'était pas en cours ce matin.

            Myriam fronça les sourcils.

- Je l'ignorais. Peut-être qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je vais aller la voir. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

- De rien.

            Stéphanie errait dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait pas eu envie d'aller en cours et avait séché Arithmancie et Métamorphoses. Elle marchait sans but sans faire attention à l'environnement. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna. Elle vit la statue de la Sorcière Borgne se déplacer et une personne sortir d'un passage dans le mur. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et l'homme se tourna vers elle en brandissant sa baguette. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, et des yeux très noirs. Il était maigre et portait une robe de sorcier déchirée par endroits. Stéphanie le reconnut, horrifiée.

- Sirius Black. . . Oh mon Dieu !

- Pas un geste Mlle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal.

- Que faites-vous ici à Poudlard ? Un criminel. . .

            Sirius la regarda plus attentivement.

- Vous êtes une Gryffondor, mais je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà aperçue ici. Et vous n'êtes pas une Première Année.

- Je suis Stéphanie Kiang, en Sixième Année.

- Stéphanie Kiang. Ainsi, c'est vous qui avez récemment trahi Harry. . .

            Stéphanie écarquilla les yeux. Que venait faire Harry dans cette histoire ? Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Qui savait de quoi serait capable un fou comme Sirius Blacke ? Elle recula prudemment.

- Ecoutez. . . Je ne dirai à personne que vous êtes là, mais laissez-moi partir et. . .

- Non. Vous avez trompé Harry, lui qui a suffisamment souffert dans son enfance. . .

            Myriam croisa Remus.

- Salut Remus ! Tu n'as pas cours toi non plus ?

- J'ai juste une heure de libre. Que fais-tu ?

- Je cherche Stéphanie. Elle a séché les cours et elle n'est pas dans son dortoir.

- Je t'aide à la chercher. Je connais mieux le château que toi.

- Merci.

- L'histoire avec Valérie s'est arrangée ?

- Hélas non. Valérie est une vraie tête de mule, et refuse de voir l'évidence. J'espère quand même qu'elle se calmera vite.

            Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement et décidèrent de se séparer pour être plus efficaces. Myriam alla tout droit, et au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, entendit des voix, et reconnut la voix de sa sœur. Elle accéléra le pas.

- Si c'est un élève, pensait-elle, ce sera sa fête.

            Mais ce n'était pas un élève. Un homme menaçait Stéphanie. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un Stupéfix. Elle reconnut Sirius Black.

- Lâchez votre baguette Black ! intervint-elle à temps.

            Stéphanie soupira de soulagement et Sirius se retourna, la baguette pointée sur Myriam. Celle-ci aussi avait sa baguette levée.

- Je vous conseille de vous rendre.

- A condition que vous réussissiez à m'arrêter.

- Ça va Stéph' ?

- Oui. . . Fais attention.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Sirius.

- Le Professeur de Duel de cette école. Et la sœur aînée de cette jeune fille, que vous venez de menacer. Lâchez votre baguette et allons chez Dumbledore.

- Professeur ou pas, vous n'allez pas m'arrêter aussi facilement. Expelliarmus !

- Protego ! Tarentallegra !

            Sirius évita le sort.

- Stupéfix !

            Sirius, pas assez rapide, était à terre, mais un bouclier arrêta tout de même le sort de Myriam. C'était Remus. Qui était furieux.

- Remus ! Ecarte-toi ! dit Myriam.

- Non. Myriam, calme-toi, Sirius est innocent. Qui a commencé ce Duel ?

- Moi, dit Sirius. Content de te voir, Lunard.

- Moi aussi, Patmol.

- Remus ! s'écria Myriam. Severus aussi a dit que Black était innocent, mais il menacé ma sœur !!

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui. Elle a trahi Harry.

- Allons donc, voilà que ton instinct paternel reprend le dessus ! rit Remus, ayant retrouvé son calme. Myriam, Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, et il est très protecteur. Quant à toi, Sirius, Myriam est une Duelliste Armée, tu n'as aucune chance contre elle dans un Duel. Quant à Stéphanie, elle n'a jamais trahi Harry. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Allons voir Dumbledore.

            Albus vit Sirius avec surprise.

- Sirius, que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu voir Harry.

- Et tuer Stéphanie, ajouta Myriam.

- C'était une erreur, se défendit Sirius.

- Allons, allons. . . Professeur Kiang, pourriez-vous aller chercher Harry et le Professeur Rogue ?

- En quel cours est Harry ?

- Justement, répondit Remus. En Potions.

- J'y vais.

            Elle atteignit le cachot de Potions en quelques instants et frappa. Severus lui dit d'entrer.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais le Professeur Dumbledore demande à voir M. Potter, et vous, Professeur Rogue.

- A quel sujet ? demanda Severus.

- Vous verrez par vous-même.

            Severus dit au reste de la classe de continuer leur Potion seuls, sous la surveillance de Drago, Préfet-en-Chef.

            Voilà !!! C'est fini !! Le prochain chapitre sera pour la semaine prochaine comme d'habitude !!

**Réponses aux revieweurs :**

**Magnolia** : merci pour le compliment !! Je dois avouer que moi et Sevie, c'est du pur fantasme !! Oh, je ne le dresse pas tant que ça, mais l'amour peut faire bien des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Bisous !!

**Harriette Potter** : Stéphanie et Ginny copines ? Tu rêves là !! A mon avis, je vais complètement casser l'image de Ginny dans cette fic !! Rogue ne sera pas plus gentil, mais pas plus méchant !! Et non, je ne compte pas être prof plus tard !! En fait, j'ai déjà choisi mon orientation professionnelle (j'ai 23 ans quand même), donc pas prof non !! Merci !!

**Sanou** : ouais, ma sœur Valérie a toujours été comme ça même dans la réalité !! Donc au moins je reste fidèle à son caractère !! Ginny et Pansy t'énervent ? Tant mieux !!

**Cirisse** : oui, Stéph va se rebeller !!! Rogue-Gryffondor, c'est plutôt la trève silencieuse !! Et puis, Severus a mal digéré la scène de la douche comme tu t'en doutes…

**Yoann **: je sais que tu n'aimes pas Ginny !!! C'est un peu pour toi que j'ai donné un mauvais rôle à Ginny !! Je suis d'accord avec toi !! Harry est un crétin fini, et Stéph est d'accord avec toi !! Gros bisous !!

**Kyarah** : Ginny ne peut pas toujours avoir le rôle de la gentille petite fille !!!!

**Deedlit** : Severus est à moi, et si t'es pas contente, c'est pareil !!! Non, j'ai pas vu les préviews d'HP 3 !! Donne-moi l'adresse !! Je la veux !!! Hé !!! Calme-toi sur MON Severus sous la douche !!! Le chap 23 d'HV est loin d'arriver, comme tu le sais, mais je fais de mon mieux !! En une semaine j'ai avancé d'une ligne !! C'est pas si mal non ? Gros bisous !!

**Paradise 1** : Ginny vicieuse, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !!


	8. Chapitre 8

            Nouveau chapitre à l'horizon !! Bon, dans celui-ci une réconciliation de deux des personnages !! J'ai vu que vous avez aimé l'apparition de Sirius !! Désolée, mais je n'envisage pas une fic sans lui !!

            Plus que quelques jours avant la sortie du tome 5 en français !!! Réjouissez-vous !! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que mon nombre de reviews va baisser ? Enfin, moi je l'ai lu en anglais, mais je compte bien le relire en français !!!

            Bonne lecture !!

            **Dernier avertissement : la fic en général est en R, mais ce chapitre encore plus !! Vous êtes prévenus, alors venez pas vous plaindre après !!!!**

            **Chapitre 8**

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Severus.

- Un meurtrier qui s'en est pris à Stéphanie.

            Harry sursauta, mais ne dit rien. Il serra les poings. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. . . Ils arrivèrent au bureau du Directeur, et quand Harry vit Stéphanie vivante et en bonne santé, il retint un soupir de soulagement. Et il vit Sirius.

- Sirius !

- Bonjour Harry, sourit Sirius.

            Harry s'avança et étreignit son parrain.

- Je suis content de te voir, dit Harry.

- Moi aussi. En fait, j'étais inquiet pour toi. D'après ce que tu dis, une fille t'a trahi.

            Harry glissa un regard vers Stéphanie. Myriam intervint.

- Harry, j'ignore ce que tu as dit à ton parrain, mais il a menacé Stéphanie, ce qui m'a obligée à intervenir.

- Potter, vous exposez vos problèmes de cœur à votre parrain ? demanda Severus, surpris.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? rétorqua Sirius.

- Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, Black.

- Bâtard graisseux, lâcha Sirius.

- Chien galeux, répliqua Severus du tac au tac.

- Stop ! coupa Remus. Arrêtons là avant que ça ne vire au duel. Pour résumer la situation, Harry et Stéphanie ont eu un léger désaccord.

- Un léger désaccord ? répéta Harry. Vous plaisantez ? Elle m'a trompé avec Malefoy !

            Stéphanie, jusque là très calme, explosa.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était totalement faux ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Ma sœur a eu la bonne idée de croire Weasley et Parkinson et tu fais de même. Tu accordes tant d'importance aux divagations de deux folles furieuses ? Je t'aime, il en sera toujours ainsi ! En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise pour que tu comprennes ? _Je t'aime, I love you, te quiero, ti amo, ich liebe dich, ngô ai ni, em yeu anh, ai shiteru. . . (1)_

- Tes déclarations ne me font ni chaud ni froid.

            Stéphanie perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Avec un cri de rage, elle s'avança vers lui, et lui décocha un crochet du droit. Les lunettes de Harry volèrent à travers la pièce et se brisèrent sur le plancher. Elle laissa couler ses larmes.

- Tu as gagné, je te déteste. Et je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un imbécile comme toi !

            Elle quitta le bureau en courant. Myriam fixa Harry qui massa sa joue meurtrie.

- Bravo Harry, tu as gagné sur toute la ligne. Tu viens de briser le cœur de ma sœur. Tu es peut-être doué pour repousser les Impardonnables et Voldemort, mais côté cœur, tu es le pire des crétins. Même Severus se débrouille mieux que toi.

            Elle voulut aller rejoindre sa sœur, mais Severus la retint.

- Il vaudrait mieux la laisser seule un moment.

            Remus répara les lunettes et les tendit à Harry. Il hésita un moment puis quitta le bureau sans un mot en courant. Myriam soupira.

- S'il lui fait du mal, je lui règle son compte, Voldemort ou pas.

            Sirius observait Myriam et Severus côte-à-côte. Il souriait moqueusement.

- Alors vous sortez ensemble ?

- Mêle-toi de tes puces, grogna Severus.

- Comment tu as fait pour qu'elle te tombe dans les bras ? Tu as utilisé un philtre d'amour ?

            Si Severus avait conclu une trêve avec Remus, il n'en était pas de même avec Sirius, au grand désespoir de Dumbledore.

- Moi au moins, rétorqua Severus, j'ai un certain talent pour séduire les femmes. Mais évidemment pour un chien c'est difficile à comprendre.

- Pourtant, il me semble que les chauves-souris ont un cerveau moins développé que celui des chiens. . .

- Sac à puces ! insulta Severus.

- Stock de graisse !

            Ils allaient se sauter dessus, mais Remus retint Sirius et Myriam apaisa Severus. Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

- Je vous prierai d'arrêter vos plaisanteries douteuses sur Severus.

- Comme si les siennes ne l'étaient pas.

- A première vue, c'est vous qui commencez, et ce, depuis votre scolarité.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Vous n'avez que son point de vue.

- D'après ce que je sais, vous étiez toujours le premier à proposer un mauvais tour à jouer sur Severus.

- Rogue était une teigne.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Black.

- Sirius Black, je vous demande de ne plus insulter Severus, car en le faisant, vous m'insultez aussi. Ne m'obligez pas à vous défier en Duel. Si vous n'en mourrez pas, vous en ressortirez humilié.

- Essayons voir. Vous ne m'aurez pas.

- Vous croyez ?

            Remus se sentit désolé pour son ami. Sirius allait se faire aplatir par la jeune femme, dont le regard flamboyait de colère contenue. Mais Sirius était incapable de résister à un défi.

            Harry se rendit dans la Tour de Gryffondor et se glissa dans le dortoir des filles. Un lit avait les rideaux tirés, et il entendait des sanglots s'en élever. Il referma la porte, la verrouilla et la protégea contre les sorts d'ouverture. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé pendant qu'il s'excuserait. Il s'avança et ouvrit silencieusement les rideaux.

            Stéphanie était allongée sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller d'où on entendait les sanglots, et ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements.

- Stéphanie. . .

            A cet appel, elle se redressa d'un bond, et Harry se sentit chavirer à la vue de son visage baigné de larmes.

- Va t'en ! Je te déteste ! Ou alors, tu es cruel au point de venir voir les résultats de ma stupidité ?

- Tu n'es pas stupide.

- Oh, si je le suis. Stupide de t'avoir donné mon cœur, d'avoir cru en toi. Et d'avoir pensé que notre amour triompherait de l'adversité. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

- Non. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir douté de toi. Excuse-moi.

            Mais Stéphanie secoua la tête.

- Et après ? A la première occasion, tu me poignarderas à nouveau en plein cœur.

- Non. Je te le promets. Je ne te ferai plus jamais souffrir. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je t'aime, et c'est moi qui ai été stupide de croire les mensonges de Ginny et Parkinson. Mais, Ginny est la sœur de Ron. . .

- Et tu la connais depuis plus longtemps que moi. Si ton amour pour moi s'évanouit dès les premiers doutes, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Sûrement pas. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, mais donne-moi une chance de me racheter auprès de toi. Je t'en prie, Stéphanie, je t'aime. Et même si je suis incapable de te le répéter en plusieurs langues, je n'en pense pas moins.

            Elle esquissa un pâle sourire. Harry sut qu'il avait reconquis son cœur. Il l'aimait tellement !! Il lui prit le menton et leva sa tête. Elle avait encore les yeux brillants de larmes. Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Avec un soupir, Stéphanie se laissa faire. Elle avait vécu plusieurs heures de cauchemar, mais Harry l'aimait toujours ! Elle répondit timidement au baiser, en posant ses mains sur son torse musclé par les nombreuses heures d'entraînement de Quidditch. Harry saisit ses mains fines et les embrassa. Elle le regarda et sourit. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa à son tour. Il sentit le désir s'emparer de lui. Mais avait-il le droit de lui faire ça ? Il s'écarta à regret.

- Il vaudrait mieux que nous nous arrêtions maintenant, avant. . .

            Stéphanie lui ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit.

- Je ne veux pas m'arrêter.

            Elle fit passer sa propre robe par-dessus sa tête. Et embrassa de nouveau Harry, et en même temps, dénoua sa cravate. Harry capitula. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa chemise. Ses mains semblaient animées d'une vie propre et déboutonnèrent le chemisier de sa compagne. Elle ne protesta pas quand il l'allongea sur le lit, tout en la caressant fiévreusement. En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Ils se regardèrent.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je t'aime Harry.

            Il continua à lui caresser le corps, en insistant sur les seins, particulièrement sensibles. Stéphanie haletait de plaisir et sursauta quand il osa une caresse au niveau de son intimité. Mais elle se détendit vite et se mit bientôt à gémir.

- Je t'en prie. . . Harry. . .

            Il sourit.

- Ne sois pas si impatiente.

            Il l'embrassa sans retirer sa main. Elle se colla à lui. Elle était prête. Doucement, il s'allongea sur elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux quand il la pénétra. Il le fit lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il stoppa quand il sentit la résistance de sa virginité. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration et continua sa poussée. Stéphanie avait fermé les yeux, mais elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans ses épaules. Il l'embrassa et resta immobile, le temps que la douleur cesse. Quand il sentit qu'elle se détendait, il se mit à bouger en elle.

            Stéphanie ne pensait pas qu'elle éprouverait une telle douleur, même si elle s'était attendue à avoir mal. Mais elle oublia vite la douleur quand Harry se mit à bouger. Elle se sentit envahie de plaisir, et bientôt, elle oublia où elle se trouvait pour se concentrer sur les sensations qu'Harry faisait naître au plus profond d'elle.

            Harry bougeait de plus en plus vite, et Stéphanie sentit bientôt une vague de pur bonheur déferler sur elle, l'emportant sur les rivages de l'extase. Elle cria le nom d'Harry tandis qu'il le rejoignait dans la jouissance.

            Ils restèrent immobiles un moment et Harry se retira et roula sur le côté. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Je t'aime Stéphanie.

- Je t'aime Harry.

            Il se redressa sur un coude et tira le drap pour la couvrir.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

            Elle secoua la tête.

- Tout a été parfait.

- Tant mieux alors.

            Il récupéra ses lunettes et regarda l'heure.

- Il est 11h45. Les cours vont bientôt se terminer. Et c'est l'heure de déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. L'idéal, c'est de rester ici, tous les deux. . .

- Et ta sœur me tuerait.

- Oui. Tu as raison. Et montrons à Poudlard que notre amour est intact.

            Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Et concernant Ginny ?

- Elle t'en veut. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je découvrirai pourquoi.

- Harry, elle est amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps. Et moi je débarque, comme ça. . .

- N'empêche. . . Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle se comporterait ainsi. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Elle ne te fera plus de mal.

            Stéphanie était sceptique, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Tu fais comme tu veux. En attendant, je vais prendre une douche.

            Elle alla dans la salle de bains et bientôt il entendit l'eau couler. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer la porte, et Harry hésita une seconde avant d'aller la rejoindre.

            Le couple arriva dans la Grande Salle trois quarts-d'heure plus tard, main dans la main, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ginny faillit s'étrangler quand elle les vit. Leur arrivée réduisit tout le monde au silence, et Harry et Stéphanie s'installèrent calmement.

- Vous vous êtes expliqués ? demanda Hermione.

- Comme tu le vois, répondit Stéphanie.

- Je suis contente pour vous. Vous formez un très beau couple. J'ai toujours eu un doute sur ta culpabilité, mais. . .

- Tu étais solidaire avec Harry. Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione. Restons amies.

- D'accord.

            Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

- Je n'aime pas ta façon de t'immiscer dans notre vie à Stéphanie et à moi. Pas plus que je n'apprécie pas tes tactiques pour l'insulter devant tout Poudlard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je suis sûr que si. A la prochaine tentative, je. . .

- Harry, coupa Ron, tu parles à Ginny, ma sœur, tu te souviens ?

- Je m'en souviens, mais ça ne change rien au fait que ta sœur a décidé de jouer les briseuses de couple. Qu'elle se tienne tranquille à l'avenir.

- Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

            Harry braqua son regard vert sur son meilleur ami.

- Ne m'oblige pas à choisir entre toi et Stéphanie.

- Voyons, les garçons, calma Hermione. Ne parlons plus de cette histoire, tout est arrangé.

            Harry et Ron se détendirent.

- Très bien, dit Harry, n'en parlons plus.

            Ginny se leva brusquement et quitta la Salle.

            Myriam et Severus n'avaient pas raté une miette de la confrontation.

- Je suis contente qu'ils se soient enfin réconciliés, dit Myriam.

- Ta sœur n'arrête pas de sourire. Quant à Potter. . .

- A mon avis, les excuses se sont prolongées sur. . . une autre activité. Stéphanie n'a jamais su résister à des excuses quand elles viennent d'une personne qu'elle aime. Harry n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de mal à obtenir son pardon. Or, ils sont enfermés depuis plus d'une heure dans le dortoir des filles. Et regarde comme elle a l'air heureuse, et ses lèvres encore gonflées de baisers. Ils n'ont pas passé plus d'une heure à s'embrasser seulement ! Crois-moi, ils sont passés à l'acte.

- Si tu le dis.

- Ma sœur a changé, je le sens. Mais tant mieux. Stéphanie se sentira mieux dans sa peau et prendra de l'assurance contre les agressions verbales de Weasley. Maintenant, il reste le problème Valérie.

            Valérie mangeait silencieusement dans un coin, le visage sombre et fermé. Elle avait remarqué que Stéphanie et Harry s'étaient réconciliés, mais elle était persuadée que sa chère sœur avait réussi à embobiner Harry, après s'être lassée de Drago. Elle repoussa son assiette et se leva, elle quitta la Salle, en se retenant de courir.

            Myriam avait fixé l'heure et le lieu du Duel avec Sirius. Comme elle donnait des cours supplémentaires aux quatre adolescents, elle fixa l'heure du Duel à la même heure dans sa Salle de Classe, cela servirait de démonstration à ses jeunes élèves. Sirius avait fait plus ample connaissance avec Stéphanie, et il l'aimait bien. Myriam, Severus et Remus arrivèrent.

- Etes-vous prêt Sirius ?

- Je suis prêt à vous battre.

            Severus esquissa un sourire moqueur, Remus secoua la tête. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago et Stéphanie lui souhaitèrent bon courage.

- C'est le Professeur Kiang qui aura besoin de courage. A vous l'honneur !

- Vous êtes fichu ! déclara Myriam en s'élançant. Stupéfix !

            Sirius le contra sans difficulté. Mais il avait sous-estimé la rapidité de son adversaire, qui enchaînait les sorts d'attaque les plus dangereux. Pendant un moment, il ne fit que se défendre. Myriam s'amusait avec lui, et Severus, Remus et Stéphanie le remarquèrent. Sirius ne vit rien. Myriam fit une petite pause pour lui laisser l'avantage et il l'attaqua, mais elle para toutes ses attaques sans aucune difficulté. Elle souriait, et cela énervait Sirius qui redoubla d'ardeur. Elle finit par se lasser. D'un geste, elle déploya son Epée, lança un Pyros, un Expelliarmus, et Sirius se retrouva à terre, l'Epée pointée sur sa gorge, sa baguette dans la main de l'adversaire. Elle souriait toujours. Sirius jura. Remus s'avança, et aida son ami à se relever.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'elle était Armée.

- Je croyais que tu plaisantais.

            Il fut convenu que si Sirius perdait, il présenterait ses excuses à Severus, avec la promesse de ne plus jamais l'insulter. Sirius s'exécuta du bout des lèvres, tout en endurant le sourire narquois de son ennemi. Myriam s'adressa à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago.

- Ce que vous avez vu ce soir, était une piètre prestation de la part de Sirius.

- Hé !! protesta Sirius. J'ai tenu un moment contre vous tout de même !

- Elle t'a laissé faire tout le temps, avoua Harry. Elle s'est même arrangée pour te donner l'avantage à un moment.

- Je ne te crois pas Harry.

- Même Stéphanie te battrait en quelques secondes.

- Sirius, votre manière de vous battre n'est qu'un enchaînement de Sortilèges sans stratégie. Le Duel est un art plus subtil, où on associe des techniques de combat à des sortilèges dont l'ordre est soigneusement établi pour. . .

- Faites-moi une démonstration.

            Myriam soupira.

- Vous ne vous avouez pas vaincu n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Stéphanie, viens. Tu vas te battre contre moi, comme quand je t'enseignais le Duel.

- Quelle bonne idée ! Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus entraînées ensemble, se réjouit Stéphanie en s'avançant.

            Elles se placèrent face à face, et Stéphanie sourit à Harry. Myriam s'adressa à ce dernier.

- Harry, ne déconcentre pas ma sœur.

- Désolé, dit-il tandis que Ron et Hermione pouffaient.

- Vas-y, attaque-moi, dit Myriam à la jeune fille.

- Expelliarmus !

            Le Duel s'engagea, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Sirius. En effet, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il connaissait. Les sorts s'enchaînaient sans répit, mais ils semblaient suivre une tactique préétablie. Stéphanie était très douée, et Sirius dut admettre que Myriam l'avait mené en bateau. Si elle l'avait voulu, il aurait perdu dès la première seconde du Duel contre elle. A ce moment, Stéphanie lança un Patronus. Sa forme inattendue – un gryffon avec une cicatrice zébrée sur le front – déconcerta un moment Myriam, et Stéphanie en profita pour prendre l'avantage. Myriam déploya son Epée, mais d'un coup de pied, son adversaire l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce, et elles passèrent à l'affrontement physique. Les coups s'enchaînèrent si vite que personne ne vit comment Stéphanie se retrouva à terre, vaincue par sa sœur. Elle s'assit en se massant le cou, aidée par Harry.

- Aïeeeeuuuu ! Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement !

- Je ne pouvais plus te lancer de sorts, il fallait bien que je te paralyse !

- Mais pas si fort !

- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Ça allait si vite que nous n'avons rien vu, confirma Ron.

- C'est encore une technique d'art martial ? demanda Drago.

            Myriam acquiesça.

- Bien vu Drago. Sur le corps humain, il existe des points précis qui sont nos centres d'énergie. Si on exerce une pression sur ces points, on peut être paralysé pendant un certain laps de temps, variable selon la précision et la puissance de la pression. La durée maximale d'une paralysie est de six heures. C'est ce que j'ai fait à Stéphanie, vu qu'elle a envoyé ma baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Comment repérer ces points ? demanda Harry.

- C'est une question d'entraînement, mais je ne vous l'enseignerai pas. Même Stéphanie n'y arrive pas. Le point le plus connu est l'aorte, le plus grosse artère qui relie le cœur au cerveau. Le centre d'énergie se situe ici.

            Myriam montra un point qui se situait à mi-chemin entre la poitrine et la gorge, du côté gauche.

- C'est le centre d'énergie le plus facile à atteindre dans un combat.

- Je ne sens rien. . . dit Ron en se palpant le cou.

- Forcément, tu ne cherches pas un bon endroit.

            Elle posa son doigt à quelques millimètres du sien et appuya. Ron cria de douleur. Elle rit et cessa la pression.

- Alors ?

- Ça va, tu m'as convaincue, dit-il en frottant son point douloureux.

- Il existe d'autres centres d'énergie mais ce serait inutile de vous les montrer, vous seriez incapables de les atteindre.

- Contre Voldemort, ce serait utile, contra Harry.

- Contre Voldemort, tu seras plus occupé à défendre ta vie qu'à rechercher son centre, répliqua calmement Myriam. Bon, ça suffit pour ce soir, Stéphanie a besoin de repos, et Sirius doit se remettre de son humiliation. Nous continuerons demain.

            Les adolescents obéirent, tandis que Myriam allait ramasser sa baguette, toujours sous sa forme d'Epée. Elle la retransforma. Sirius s'approcha d'elle.

- Myriam ?

- Oui ?

- Je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Ce n'est rien. Vous avez appris une bonne leçon aujourd'hui. Ne sous-estimez jamais un adversaire, même si c'est une femme.

            Ils se sourirent. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta.

- Sans rancune. Vous avez fait du bon travail avec votre sœur.

- Stéphanie est douée, elle apprend vite. Je souhaite en faire autant avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago.

- Vous faites confiance à un Serpentard, et de surcroît un Malefoy ?

- Son père veut le tuer. Et mon autre sœur est à Serpentard, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle est mauvaise.

- Il y a d'autres traits de caractère communs aux Serpentards, répliqua Sirius en regardant Severus.

- Ne recommencez pas Sirius. Sinon, je risque encore de vous défier, et je serai moins patiente.

- Je ne vous provoque plus ! Ainsi, c'est vous que Dark Master pourchasse ?

            Le regard de Myriam se durcit et Severus se raidit.

- Nous nous pourchassons mutuellement. Je veux le mettre sous les verrous, et lui veut me tuer. Tôt ou tard, nous nous affronterons, et je ne lui ferais pas de cadeaux. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser. Je suis fatiguée.

- Bien sûr.

            Elle quitta la pièce aux côtés de Severus.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. . . Qu'as-tu pensé des Duels ?

- Eh bien, j'ai adoré te voir jouer avec Black, même si j'aurais moi-même aimé lui flanquer une bonne raclée. Quant au Duel contre ta sœur. . . je découvre un nouveau talent. Quels secrets caches-tu encore ?

- Tu les découvriras petit à petit, en faisant preuve patience. . .

- Je suis prêt à y passer toute ma vie. . .

(1) Je t'aime, I love you, te quiero, ti amo, ich liebe dich, ngô ai ni, em yeu anh, ai shiteru : respectivement en français, anglais, espagnol, italien, allemand, chinois, viêtnamien et japonais ! Par contre pour les prononciations, je peux pas vous aider là !

            Bon, voilà, j'espère au moins que vous avez appris quelques déclarations d'amour !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Harriette Potter** : Stéphanie, se faire marcher sur les pieds ? Oui !!! Et par Valou en plus !! Enfin, elle se laisse pas trop faire quand même !! La méchante là-dedans, c'est bien Ginny !!

**Deedlit **: merci !!! Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? Enfin, Kim n'est pas le second prénom de ma sœur non !!! Nous n'avons pas de second prénom toutes les trois, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'en trouver !!! C'est drôle !! Et pour Sirius, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !! Bisous !!

**Cirisse** : je sais pour Ginny !! Elles sont complètement différentes dans Némésis et DM !! Mais je ne suis pas contre un Harry-Ginny sauf quand ça complique mes plans !! Pour DM (Double Menace), Ginny est une vraie peste (pour rester polie). Alors Valérie par contre, est toujours prête à s'enflammer pour un rien !! Là, je n'exagère pas !! Si tu vivais avec elle tu comprendrais !!

**Sanou **: Sirius est surprotecteur c'est vrai, mais j'adore !! Oui, Val est très têtue, tu peux pas savoir à quel point !! Et oui, pour Dray elle l'a un peu vexée, mais pas de panique, tout va finir par rentrer dans l'ordre !! Bon, j'admets que Harry est décevant, mais j'ai bien aimé le faire comme ça !! Mais ça rentrait bien pour le chap que tu viens de lire !!!

**Lliv** : merci !!! Sirius est un de mes personnages préférés !!

**Paradise 1** : je suis totalement d'accord !

**Kyarah **: Sirius se devait de rappliquer pour venir en aide à notre Harry national !! Val et Stéph, ça va toujours pas… Enfin, elles vont se réconcilier bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite !!

**Yoann** : oh là là !!! Te révolte pas comme ça !!! C'est qu'une fic, rien qu'une fic, sortant de mon esprit tordu !! Zen !! Eh !!! N'insulte pas Hermione !! Je croyais que c'était ton perso préféré !! Epargne-moi ton analyse trop pointue !! Tu sais, je vais rarement aussi loin dans la psycho de mes personnges, il n'y a que dans Némésis que je fais attention. Mais tu le sais déjà ça !! Harry s'est excusé comme tu as pu le voir !! Bisous !!


	9. Chapitre 9

            Bonjour tout le monde !! Je m'interromps dans ma lecture pour vous uploader ce chap !!! J'ai comme l'impression que je vais pas avoir de reviews si tout le monde est occupé à la lecture du tome 5 !!

            Bon, c'est pas grave !! Je vous pardonne !! Bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture !!

            **Chapitre 9**

            Valérie se replongea dans son livre quand elle entendit le tableau s'écarter pour laisser le passage. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Drago qui rentrait du cours de Duel supplémentaire. Elle s'était installée dans un coin peu éclairé de la Salle Commune, et miraculeusement, personne, ni même Parkinson, ne l'avait dérangée de la soirée. Si Drago la vit, il n'en montra rien. Il défit l'attache de sa cape et la jeta négligemment sur le canapé, où il s'assit. Elle réprima un soupir. Il lui manquait. Elle se languissait de ses baisers, de ses mains, de sa voix. . . Elle crispa les mains sur son livre quand elle vit Parkinson s'approcher de lui à pas lents, en ondulant des hanches. Elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix rauque et basse, assez forte cependant pour que Valérie l'entende.

- Tu es fatigué Drago ?

            Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'enhardit et posa les mains sur sa nuque, tout en commençant à le masser lentement. Il ne réagit pas. Mais Drago, sans le montrer, observait Valérie du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait indifférente à la scène, et Drago décida de voir si elle l'aimait vraiment, en se servant de Pansy, puisqu'elle le proposait sans le savoir. Il lui attrapa la main de l'attira à ses côtés.

- Que me veux-tu Pansy ? demanda-t-il doucement, en plongeant son regard acier dans le sien.

- Je veux juste que tu m'aimes, Drago. Nous avons un avenir ensemble, et nous pouvons continuer notre lignée. Ton destin est écrit, nos parents nous ont fiancés depuis notre naissance. . .

            Drago sourit en entendant un soupir énervé provenant du coin sombre. Pansy se méprit sur ce sourire.

- Je savais que tu serais d'accord !

            Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire, mais eut envie de vomir quant il sentit ses lèvres surchargées de maquillage se poser sur les siennes. Il la repoussa rapidement.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, mais il faut que j'aille me reposer. Tu devrais en faire autant.

- Puis-je venir avec toi ?

- Non, ce ne serait pas correct, avant le mariage.

            Pansy, tout comme quelques Serpentards s'étranglèrent en entendant cette phrase. Ils savaient que Drago ne s'embarrassait guère de ces détails. Quand il voulait, il prenait, sans demander l'avis de personne. Quand il passa devant Valérie, il remarqua que ses mains étaient tellement crispées sur le livre que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Il prit l'escalier, monta quelques marches mais s'arrêta pour écouter ce que Parkinson dirait à Valérie.

            Parkinson se leva et se mit debout à côté de la jeune fille.

- Tu me fais de l'ombre, dit Valérie. Barre-toi.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Kiang. Drago est à moi désormais.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez ensemble, cela ne me regarde pas. C'est fini entre nous.

- Il n'a jamais été avec toi. Il jouait avec toi. Contrairement à toi, je le connais depuis notre enfance. Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre.

- Tu es bouchée ou tu le fais exprès ? J'en ai rien à faire de ta relation avec Malefoy, Parkinson !

- Et maintenant qu'il ne te protège plus. . .

            Valérie haussa les épaules et continua sa lecture. Parkinson s'empara du livre et le jeta à terre. Valérie bondit et pointa sa baguette.

- Ne m'oblige pas à attaquer Parkinson.

- Tu n'oseras pas. Ta chère sœur ne pourra pas éviter une expulsion. Oh, mais j'oubliais, tes sœurs seront ravies de ne plus t'avoir dans leurs pattes !

- Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine.

            Valérie se baissa pour ramasser son livre, mais Pansy lui écrasa la main avec son talon aiguisé et lui tira les cheveux vers l'arrière, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- A partir de ce soir, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu vas regretter d'être à Serpentard.

            Parkinson et ses amies décidèrent de monter dans leur dortoir, ce qui força Drago à remonter dans le sien pour éviter d'être surpris. La Salle Commune se vida. Il attendit quelques minutes et redescendit silencieusement pour espionner Valérie. Elle avait défait ses cheveux et massait sa main douloureuse, tout en retenant ses larmes. Mais surtout, elle serrait contre elle la cape que Drago avait oubliée sur le canapé. Il fut tenté d'aller la retrouver, mais se ravisa quand elle fondit en pleurs. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il la voyait dans ce moment de faiblesse. Elle enfouit son visage dans la soie de la cape, et pleura longuement, mais Drago se jura d'aller parler à Myriam.

            Valérie avait un énorme bleu sur sa main droite ce qui l'empêcha de noter ses cours avec efficacité ce que Myriam remarqua. Elle n'eut pas à s'interroger longtemps. Drago vint la voir à la fin de son cours.

- Valérie a encore été provoquée par Parkinson, mais. . .

- C'est plus grave c'est ça ? demanda Myriam inquiète.

- Oui. Elle n'ose pas se défendre parce qu'elle a peur d'être renvoyée, et Parkinson s'en donne à cœur joie.

- Pourquoi n'interviens-tu pas ?

- Elle m'en veut toujours.

- Non, je veux dire en tant que Préfet-en-Chef. Tu dois veiller à ce que tes condisciples ne s'entre-déchirent pas.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- De mon côté, je dirais quelques mots à Severus de cette histoire. Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi têtue ?

- C'est de famille, répondit Drago.

            Myriam sourit.

- Sans doute.

            Halloween arriva, et avec, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Valérie décida de ne pas assister au match qui opposerait Gryffondor à Pouffsouffle, et préférait étudier pendant que tous les élèves seraient au match. Quand tous les élèves quittèrent la Salle commune, elle ouvrit son livre de métamorphoses et prit un parchemin vierge et commença la rédaction de son devoir. Deux heures plus tard, elle entendit des hurlements de joie et déduisit que les Gryffondors avaient remporté la partie. Peu après, les Serpentards commençaient à rentrer dans la Salle Commune. Drago et Pansy étaient ensemble, et commentaient le match. Pansy semblait ne pas voir que Drago s'ennuyait mortellement. Elle vit Valérie et eut un sourire cruel.

- Kiang !

            Valérie ne répondit pas, et Drago se raidit aussitôt. Parkinson s'approcha. Valérie soupira et releva la tête.

- Tu ne lâches donc jamais prise, Parkinson ? On dirait un chien qui a trouvé un os.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ?

            Parkinson leva la main pour la frapper mais Drago l'arrêta.

- Arrête. Ne te mêle pas à elle, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Tu la défends.

- Non, mais si elle a des ennuis, c'est sur moi que ça va retomber. Je ne tiens pas à prendre un avertissement pour une Sang-de-Bourbe.

            Valérie le fusilla du regard, mais il détourna les yeux et Parkinson finit par la laisser tranquille. Valérie réprima un soupir. Elle était malheureuse. Se pouvait-il finalement que Stéphanie et Drago n'aient pas menti ? Drago n'avait pas vraiment cherché à se justifier pourtant. Et Stéphanie s'était réconciliée avec Harry. Mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Drago devait lui en vouloir à mort, et puis, il sortait désormais avec Parkinson. Elle avait gardé la cape de Drago soigneusement pliée dans son armoire et n'osait pas la lui rendre, de peur d'être confrontée à ses moqueries.

            Le soir-même, c'était le banquet de Halloween. Tous s'y rendirent avec bonne humeur, et Valérie y alla d'humeur maussade. Malgré elle, elle fut impressionnée par les décorations de la Salle, brillamment éclairée par des bougies flottantes, et des citrouilles qui lévitaient dans les airs. Comme à l'habitude, elle chercha discrètement ses amis du regard. Stéphanie discutait joyeusement avec Ron, Hermione et Harry, tout en lui tenant la main. Drago discutait avec le Professeur Rogue et Myriam. Myriam lui jeta un regard, mais se désintéressa tout de suite d'elle. Valérie s'assit en bout de table, près des Premières Années, loin des condisciples de son âge.

- J'ai pris sa défense cet après-midi, dit Drago en lui jetant un regard du coin de l'œil.

- Je te remercie Drago, déclara Myriam.

- Elle est très seule et malheureuse. Et Parkinson en profite.

- Bien évidemment, murmura Severus.

- Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi têtue, soupira Myriam. Elle n'a pas cru Stéphanie, t'a également accusé, et maintenant, mademoiselle joue les martyres de service !!

- Elle se calmera. Enfin, j'espère, ajouta Drago.

            Myriam haussa les épaules.

- Si seulement notre mère était avec nous. . . Elle saurait la calmer.

            Severus rit.

- Ta mère est la seule qui sache vous dompter toutes les trois.

            Ils rirent tous les trois, et Drago retourna à sa table, à côté de Pansy et à l'opposé de Valérie. Celle-ci dîna rapidement et quitta la table, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

            Peu après, un cri retentit et une explosion ébranla le château. Tous les Professeurs se levèrent et Dumbledore rétablit le calme parmi les élèves paniqués. Il demanda aux Préfets de calmer leurs camarades. Myriam avait déjà déployé son Epée et se précipita dans le Hall, suivie de Severus, Dumbledore et McGonagall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Stéphanie et Drago voulurent les accompagner mais Myriam secoua la tête.

            Ils se figèrent dans le Hall. Voldemort et un autre sorcier vêtu de noir et masqué se tenaient devant eux, entouré de cinq Mangemorts, dont l'un d'eux tenait fermement Valérie, la baguette pointée sur sa gorge. Son regard était terrifié, mais elle croisa le regard de sa sœur aînée, et une lueur de soulagement passa sur ses traits. Myriam agrippa plus fort son Epée, et se composa un visage calme et serein.

- Turquin et Jedusor, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Professeur Dumbledore, voici Philéas Turquin, alias Dark Master.

            Celui-ci ôta son masque, dévoilant un visage blanc, privé de soleil, amaigri avec des yeux bleus vitreux, mais un rictus déformait son visage, entouré de cheveux blancs.

- Myriam Kiang. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Plaisir non partagé, je le crains. Relâchez cette élève immédiatement !

- Cette élève qui est votre sœur.

- C'est moi que vous voulez. Valérie ne vous servirait à rien, elle est insupportable, et vous cassera les pieds si vous l'enlevez.

- Nous sommes prêts à prendre le risque, intervint Voldemort.

- Lâche-là, intervint Harry qui avait désobéi à Myriam et s'avançait à ses côtés.

- Retourne dans la Salle, murmura Albus.

- Non.

- Nous relâcherons cette enfant si toi et ton Professeur vous livrez, annonça Voldemort.

            Harry et Myriam se regardèrent. Myriam s'adressa à Turquin.

- Vous voulez vous prendre encore une raclée Turquin ? Vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi, et vous le savez parfaitement. Quant à vous Jedusor, Harry vous surpasse de loin dans le domaine de la magie. Je vous propose un arrangement : vous vous livrez au Ministère et nous vous laissons la vie sauve.

- Tu es folle ! s'étrangla Severus.

            Même Harry regardait Myriam comme si elle était digne d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Le regard de Voldemort flamboyait de rage. Il lança un Doloris qu'elle contra aisément.

- Replions-nous, dit Turquin. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux.

- Relâchez Valérie, ordonna Myriam.

- Non, nous allons profiter de sa compagnie, déclara Turquin en ricanant, à défaut de vous avoir.

- Si vous la touchez, Turquin, je vous jure que je vous tue ! Laissez ma sœur immédiatement ! Stupéfix !

            Les Mangemorts protégèrent leur maître, et un combat s'engagea. Turquin s'empara de Valérie.

- Valérie !! s'écria Myriam.

- Myriam ! Au secours !

- Tiens bon !

            Le rire de Turquin s'éleva.

- On verra si votre sœur sera aussi charmante avec les mêmes cicatrices que vous !

- Turquin ! Espèce de lâche ! Battez-vous contre moi si vous l'osez !

            Un des Mangemorts s'interposa entre elle et Dark Master.

- Caverno Brouillard !

            Un nuage de fumée âcre envahit le Hall, étouffant tous les Sorciers présents. Quand Severus la dissipa avec un sort, les Sorciers Noirs avaient disparu. Myriam se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

- Comment ont-il pu pénétrer ici ? Poudlard est censé être le lieu le plus protégé d'Europe !

- Professeur Kiang, calmez-vous, commença McGonagall.

- Ils viennent d'enlever ma sœur ! Expliquez-moi comment ils. . .

- C'est de ma faute, dit Harry. J'ai un lien avec Voldemort. C'est comme ça qu'il a pû me retrouver à Lyon l'été dernier. Et il a fait jouer ce lien pour franchir les défenses de Poudlard.

- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour barricader son esprit ? demanda Myriam aux Professeurs. Bravo !! A cause d'une telle négligence, Poudlard aurait pû être détruite plusieurs fois ! Et dire que je suis supposée me retrouver avec le Sorcier le plus puissant du monde, Albus Dumbledore !

            Severus s'avança.

- S'il te plaît, calme. . .

- Non ! Ma sœur a été enlevée ! Harry, où se trouve le QG de Voldemort ?

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. . .

- Où ?!

- Myriam ! interrompit Severus. Nous la sauverons.

- Qui sait ce que ces monstres vont lui faire ? J'étais censée la protéger. . . J'ai lamentablement échoué. Comment vais-je l'annoncer à ma mère ? Et Stéphanie ?

- M'annoncer quoi ? demanda celle-ci en arrivant avec Ron, Hermione et Drago.

- Valérie a été enlevée, annonça Harry.

            Stéphanie pâlit et Drago serra les poings de colère. Ron jura.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Hermione.

- Allons dans mon bureau, proposa Dumbledore. Miss Granger, M. Malefoy, veillez à ce que les élèves retournent dans leurs dortoirs, et rejoignez-nous.

            Hermione et Drago acquiescèrent tandis que les Professeurs, Harry et Ron prenaient le chemin du bureau du Directeur.

**            Je tiens à annoncer une fois de plus que je ne suis pas candidate au suicide, ni que je ferais une victime désignée pour vos envies de meurtre !! Sinon, vous n'aurez pas la suite !!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Harriette Potter** : la réconciliation n'est pas pour tout de suite je le crains… Ne me tue pas !!

**Sanou **: pas encore la réconciliation !! Et non ils ne vont pas coucher ensemble !! Valérie m'a interdit de faire quoi que ce soit dans ma fic sur ça !! Et comme ma fic est dédiée à mes sœurs. . . J'ai pas trop le choix il me semble !! Bon, je te laisse !! Pour ce qui est de Sirius, il va se calmer !!

**Cirisse **: moi aussi j'ai adoré humilier Sirius !! En quoi le fait que je mette ma fic en R t'a surprise ? Il faut un début à tout !! Et oui, j'ai une autre fic en cours, autre que Némésis et Double Menace. C'est encore un autre Hermione-Severus (que veux-tu mon couple préféré), et en principe, dès que je finis Némésis, je m'occupe de Cadeau (le titre, c'est **un cadeau inattendu**). Voilà tu sais tout !!

**Yoann** : tu dois être content que Sirius meure à la fin du tome 5 vu que tu ne l'aimes pas non ? Moi je l'aime bien, et je suis désespérée, mais lui dire ce que tu m'as suggéré… Désolée mais je ne peux pas. J'ai pas dit que je préférais que tu me mentes, j'ai rien contre les critiques, mais tu es toujours prêt à t'emballer dès que tu vois une injustice ou un personnage qui se comporte mal comme Hermione par exemple. Tu sais personne n'est parfait, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que des personnages fictifs réagissent comme des Prix Nobels de la Paix ! Bon, à part ça, j'espère que tu vas aimer mon chap 14 de Némésis !! Gros bisous !!

**Deedlit** : merci !! Sirius l'a bien cherché en effet !! Et je te signale que c'est MON Sev qu'il insulte !!! Pas le tien !! SEV A MOI !!!! Et Val ne veut pas partager !! On est assez égoïste dans la famille !!! Gros bisous, ma chérie !!! Au fait, t'es super avec tes mèches rouges !! Et je vais en avoir moi aussi !!

**Kyarah** : oui bon la réconciliation entre les sœurs !! Chez moi aussi on alterne les périodes guerre et câlins !! Ca met de l'ambiance !!

**Paradise 1** : Valérie me fait te dire qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut !! Pas contente là la Valérie !! J'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreau moi !! Pauvre auteur martyrisée par sa sœur !!


	10. Chapitre 10

            Coucou !! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chap !!! Et avec la suite de l'enlèvement, rien que ça !!

            Au fait, comme c'est une fic en R, vous devez vous attendre très prochainement à un slash, essayez de deviner voir !!!

            Bon, assez de bla-bla, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

            **Chapitre 10**

            Intérieurement, Valérie était terrifiée, mais en apparence, elle affichait un visage impassible. Elle savait qu'elle était un otage précieux, et qu'ils ne la tueraient pas. Mais elle serait torturée. Cependant, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer insupportable, et très bientôt Voldemort et Turquin seraient bons pour l'asile, elle allait leur mener la vie infernale.

            Elle regardait autour d'elle, en feignant d'être intéressée par le décor.

- C'est là que vous habitez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

            Pas de réponse.

- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très gai.

            Ils la menèrent dans le bureau de Voldemort, où les deux Mangemorts la jetèrent à terre, tandis que Voldemort et Dark Master prenaient place en face d'elle. Valérie se releva en époussetant ses robes.

- Aucune manière vraiment ! Dites, Voldie, vous pourriez dire à vos Mangemorts d'être moins violents ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils traitent leurs femmes de la même façon. . .

- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Turquin.

- Vous, la ferme ! répliqua-t-elle. Entre nous, je trouve ridicule de vous en prendre à moi ! Après tout, vos ennemis, ce sont Harry Potter et Myriam Kiang, ma sœur. Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans.

- Cette petite a du cran, apprécia Voldemort.

- Elle tient de sa sœur, grinça Turquin.

- Assez joué. . .

- Une minute, coupa Valérie. Vous comptez me torturer ? Avec le Doloris ?

            Comme Voldemort la contemplait, stupéfait, elle poursuivit.

- Comme ça, il faut que je m'entraîne à crier. Ça vous va si je crie comme ça ?

            Et là, elle poussa un cri perçant et strident et Turquin dut la faire taire avant d'avoir les tympans percés. Valérie le regarda innocemment.

- Ça vous va comme cri ?

            Voldemort se leva et se planta devant elle.

- Vous avez peur, mais vous ne le montrez pas.

            Valérie lui éclata de rire au nez.

- Peur ? De vous ? Désolée, mais les serpents ne m'ont jamais fait peur. Et, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis à Serpentard.

            Elle montra l'écusson sur sa robe de sorcier, son uniforme. Voldemort était surpris.

- Une Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard ?

- Vous pouvez parler !! Votre père était lui aussi moldu ! Vous êtes mal placé pour critiquer les moldus !

            Le regard rouge de Voldemort montrait sa fureur et sa surprise. Il s'adressa à un Mangemort.

- Emmène-là, fais-en ce que tu veux, mais qu'elle reste en vie.

            Et Valérie recommença à hurler.

- Quoi encore ? s'impatienta Voldemort.

- Quoi ? demanda Valérie, agacée. Je m'entraîne à crier puisque je vais être torturée cette nuit !

            Voldemort soupira.

- Réflexion faite, jette-là en cellule, mais ne lui fais rien. Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

            Le Mangemort l'emporta, tandis que Valérie l'assaillait de questions.

- Il y aura une couverture et un oreiller j'espère ? Je suis très frileuse. Ah aussi. . .

            La porte se referma. Turquin regarda Voldemort.

- On dirait sa sœur. Courageuse jusqu'au bout. Elle ne se laissera pas briser.

- Elle m'amuse. Elle a des cordes vocales très développées. Ne vous en faites pas, elle sera bientôt soumise.

            Valérie observa sa cellule. Aucun confort, comme elle s'en doutait, elle en avait fait la réflexion au Mangemort, mais celui-ci n'avait rien répondu, et s'était contenté de l'enfermer. Elle soupira et s'assit à même le sol et pensa à ses sœurs, et Drago. Elle avait fait preuve de stupidité. Ses sœurs l'aimaient, elles avaient toujours été proches. Comment avait-elle pu penser que Drago et Stéphanie. . . Myriam avait eu raison d'être furieuse. Oh, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit aussi entêtée ? Elle faillit pleurer, mais se ressaisit. Pour se remonter le moral, elle imagina Voldemort chantant sous la douche, comme l'avait conseillé Myriam contre le Professeur Rogue. Et elle éclata de rire tellement l'image lui semblait improbable ! Elle s'endormit contre la pierre froide, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

            Un coup de pied la réveilla en sursaut. Un Mangemort se tenait devant elle.

- Le Maître veut te voir.

            Elle fut remise sur ses pieds, et comme la veille, poussée à terre devant Voldemort. Elle se releva, indignée.

- Je proteste ! Vos toutous n'ont aucun respect ou quoi ? J'exige un peu d'eau pour ma toilette, une brosse à cheveux, et une cellule plus confortable !

- Vous êtes bien exigeante pour une prisonnière, constata Voldemort.

- Prisonnière ? Je ne vous sers à rien. Je suis brouillée avec mes sœurs. Vous pourriez me tuer qu'elles ne lèveraient pas le petit doigt pour me sauver. Par contre. . .

            Un plan venait de germer dans son esprit.

- Par contre ? répéta Voldemort.

- Je crois savoir que Drago Malefoy a changé de côté.

- En effet.

- Donc vous n'avez plus aucun appui du côté de Poudlard. Je vous propose mes services.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Vous avez besoin d'explications ? Je croyais que vous étiez intelligent. Je veux être une Mangemorte. C'est pas si difficile ! Je suis une Serpentard, c'est un début.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes sincère ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que je ne le suis pas ? Contentez-vous de ma parole, c'est suffisant. De plus, j'ai quelques connaissances en Duel, et un niveau qui pourrait mettre vos meilleurs Mangemorts à genoux. Une espionne à Poudlard, sans que personne ne s'en doute. Quelques égratignures pour faire plus authentique, et je rentre à Poudlard pour raconter que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Ils se méfieront.

- Ma sœur est le Professeur de Duel, et ennemie jurée de votre copain Turquin. Ils ne me soupçonneront pas. Et une chose, je ne veux pas de la Marque. Elle est trop visible, et elle me fera remarquer.

- Je ne marque pas des jeunes élèves. Vous n'êtes qu'en Cinquième Année.

- A Serpentard. Et n'oubliez pas, j'ai un niveau élevé en Duel.

- Acceptez-vous une mise à l'épreuve ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Lucius !

- Oui Maître ? répondit un Mangemort.

- Affronte cette jeune fille en Duel.

            Voldemort lança sa baguette à Valérie. Elle comprit qu'elle avait Lucius Malefoy devant elle. Eh bien, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui donner une leçon, pour venger Drago. A ce moment, Turquin pénétra dans la salle et se figea.

- Que signifie. . .

- Taisez-vous Turquin. Et installez-vous. Valérie, allez-y.

            Valérie attaqua. Elle engagea le Duel, et Lucius Malefoy ripostait. Il était fort, mais n'avait aucune stratégie. Un point faible qu'elle exploita à son avantage. Malefoy lança une série de sorts qu'elle évita habilement en enchaînant trois roues, termina par un saut périlleux arrière, projeta ses pieds joints violemment dans le bas-ventre de son adversaire qui se plia en deux de douleur et en hurlant, puis lança un Stupéfix pour terminer. Elle rejeta ses cheveux dénoués derrière son dos.

- Il était nul.

            Voldemort esquissa un sourire.

- Vous m'avez convaincue Miss Kiang.

- Ravie de vous l'entendre dire.

- Cependant. . .

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne serez pas crédible si vous revenez à Poudlard indemne. Un Doloris. . .

            Valérie pâlit.

- Non. Je suis très douillette.

- J'insiste.

- Bon, si vous voulez. Allez-y.

- Endo. . .

            Il n'avait pas encore lancé le sort qu'elle se mit à hurler atrocement.

- Stop !! cria Turquin.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas commencé, déclara Voldemort.

- Je préfère être prête, dit Valérie en haussant les épaules.

            Turquin et Voldemort échangèrent un regard. Leurs oreilles n'allaient pas supporter de tels décibels. Valérie sourit.

- J'ai une meilleure idée.

            Elle déchira ses vêtements, s'infligea quelques coupures superficielles avec sa baguette, et se décoiffa.

- Ça va comme ça ?

- Pas tout à fait.

            Voldemort fit signe à McNair. Celui-ci s'approcha et gifla violemment la jeune fille. Valérie tomba à terre. Du sang coula de sa bouche.

- Je suppose que ça fait plus réaliste, grommela-t-elle, sa main sur sa joue meurtrie.

- Oui. J'attends votre premier rapport dans une semaine.

- Ouais, pas de problème.

            « Tu peux toujours courir » pensa-t-elle.

- McNair, tu transplaneras avec elle jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, puis tu reviendras.

            Le Mangemort acquiesça. Valérie regarda Turquin et Voldemort.

- Ma sœur va me tuer quand elle apprendra ma trahison. Mais j'en profiterai pour la tuer, et avec elle, Malefoy, Rogue et Potter.

- Laissez-moi Potter.

- Et moi, je veux tuer votre sœur moi-même.

- Si vous voulez. Une dernière question : Voldemort, vous arrive-t-il de chanter sous la douche ?

- Quoi ?

            Elle éclata de rire, et fit signe à McNair qu'elle était prête à transplaner. Ce qu'il fit, plantant Voldemort sur cette dernière question moqueuse.

            Myriam avait fini par tomber dans les bras de Severus en sanglotant. Tout le monde était inquiet pour Valérie, et personne ne ferma l'œil de la nuit. Myriam voulait aller au QG de Voldemort pour le défier, mais c'était pure folie. Même Stéphanie regrettait cette dispute qui l'opposait à sa sœur. Drago était mort d'inquiétude pour elle. Dumbledore avait fini par leur ordonner de prendre du repos.

            Myriam marchait de long en large. Elle avait des cernes, le visage pâle et ses longs cheveux dénoués flottaient dans son dos. Severus la prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'en prie, essaie de te calmer.

- Ma sœur est entre les griffes de deux malades et tu voudrais que je me calme ? Si seulement nous ne nous étions pas disputées, elle serait encore ici. . .

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Si, c'est entièrement ma faute. Severus, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si elle se faisait tuer. . .

- Elle est trop précieuse.

- Mais ils la tortureront.

- Mais elle sera en vie.

            Myriam se mit à pleurer dans ses bras.

- J'ai peur. . .

            Turquin regarda Voldemort.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va trahir ses amis ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissée partir ?

- Tout d'abord, elle nous aurait mené la vie dure avec ses hurlements. Et je ne suis pas stupide. Je lui réserve une petite surprise. . .

- Dites-m'en plus.

            Voldemort sourit cruellement.

            McNair la quitta dès qu'ils atterrirent à Pré-au-Lard. Elle se mit en route pour Poudlard, dont la silhouette se découpait au loin. Tout en marchant, elle réfléchissait. Elle était soucieuse. Cela avait été trop facile. Voldemort et Turquin étaient dangereux et cruels, et pourtant elle s'en était sortie sans difficulté, moyennant quelques mensonges et une insolence déplacée alors qu'en réalité, elle était terrifiée. Mais elle était quand même satisfaite d'avoir pu infliger une correction à Lucius Malefoy. Elle arriva devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il était sept heures du matin, et on était dimanche. Les grilles étaient fermées et c'était tout à fait normal.

- Et comment je fais pour entrer ? marmonna-t-elle.

            Elle eut l'idée d'aller au Lac. Un élève la verrait peut-être des fenêtres du château et la ferait rentrer.

            A mesure qu'elle approchait des rives du Lac, elle vit une silhouette se découper. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle aurait reconnu cette silhouette entre mille : sa cape de soie noire volant dans le vent, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés par la brise d'automne. . . Elle sentit enfin la fatigue s'emparer d'elle, plus à cause de la mauvaise nuit qu'elle avait passée plutôt que les mauvais traitements. Elle avait la joue douloureuse, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des Doloris qu'elle aurait pu subir. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, et cette longue marche n'avait rien arrangé, et puis, elle ressentait le contrecoup de son enlèvement. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Elle s'effondra à terre. La silhouette tourna la tête vers elle, et se figea. Puis, elle courut vers elle. Valérie esquissa un sourire, qui s'évanouit vite en voyant le visage fermé. Elle baissa la tête tristement, les larmes menaçant de couler. Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui pardonner un jour ? Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et releva son visage. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard bleu acier qu'elle aimait tant. Il l'inspecta longuement, effleurant sa joue blessée, ses yeux reflétant une lueur de surprise.

- Tu n'as rien. . .

- Drago. . .

            Elle fondit en sanglots, se jetant dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi !! J'ai été stupide ! Pourras-tu me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

- C'est déjà fait, répondit-il en refermant ses bras sur elle. Viens, tu as besoin de repos, et tout le monde s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, particulièrement tes sœurs.

- Elles ne voudront jamais me parler.

- Ne crois pas ça.

            Il la souleva dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers le château. Valérie s'accrocha à son cou, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Même quand Voldemort et Turquin me menaçaient.

- Tu nous raconteras ça plus tard.

            Il entra dans l'infirmerie sans frapper, et Mme Pomfresh, déjà levée, les regarda, surprise. Puis elle se précipita vers Valérie que Drago installa dans un lit.

- Miss Kiang ! Quelle joie de vous revoir vivante ! M. Malefoy. . .

- Je vais prévenir les Professeurs.

            Il sourit à Valérie et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il savait que Myriam se trouvait dans les appartements du Professeur Rogue. Ce fut Severus qui ouvrit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? chuchota-t-il. Myriam s'est endormie il y a à peine quelques minutes.

- Valérie est revenue, elle est à l'infirmerie.

            Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Bon, allez prévenir Granger, elle se chargera de prévenir Kiang et Potter. Nous vous rejoignons à l'infirmerie. Le mot de passe de Gryffondor est Phénix.

- Merci.

            Severus referma la porte et revint vers le lit. Il secoua doucement Myriam.

- Myriam. . .

- Mmm. . .

            Elle se redressa d'un bond.

- Severus ! Il y a du nouveau ?

- Valérie est à l'infirmerie. Drago vient de me. . .

            Elle ne le laissa pas finir. Elle enfila une robe de sorcier par-dessus son pyjama et se précipita à l'infirmerie, n'attendant pas Severus. Elle fit irruption dans l'infirmerie et se rua vers Valérie et la serra fougueusement dans ses bras.

- Valérie ! Seigneur, merci ! Oh, je suis soulagée, tu n'as rien de grave !

- Myriam. . . pleura Valérie. Je suis désolée. . .

- Chut, c'est oublié.

            Elle s'écarta un peu et l'observa longuement, en caressant ses cheveux.

- Tu n'as pas subi de Doloris. . . ni rien d'autre. . .

- C'est inhabituel, remarqua Severus en arrivant et refermant la porte de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh ?

- Elle n'aura qu'un bleu sur la joue gauche pendant quelques jours.

            Myriam sourit et serra à nouveau sa sœur dans ses bras.

            Drago mit un moment à atteindre la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, et la Dame du tableau hésita à le laisser entrer malgré le mot de passe. Il fallut que Drago la menace de tout rapporter à Dumbledore pour qu'elle consente à libérer le passage. Il fut un instant déconcerté par le décor, mais ne s'attarda pas et monta l'escalier menant à la chambre d'Hermione, Préfète-en-Chef. Il entra sans frapper, et la secoua.

- Granger !

            Elle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta.

- Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que. . .

- Valérie est revenue. Préviens Stéphanie, et rejoignez-moi à l'infirmerie.

            Hermione acquiesça et Drago se retira. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de Septième Année. Elle ne frappa pas. Stéphanie avait dormi dans le lit d'Harry, malgré l'interdiction dans le règlement. Harry s'était assis à ses côtés, puisqu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas la quitter. Ron, malgré son sommeil lourd, se réveilla quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Hermione.

- Hermione ? chuchota-t-il. Stéphanie a pleuré toute la nuit. Harry et elle viennent à peine de s'endormir, et moi aussi.

- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, mais Valérie est revenue.

- Quoi ?

            Il se leva et secoua Harry, tandis qu'Hermione réveillait Stéphanie en douceur.

- Hermione ? dit Stéphanie.

            Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Hermione sourit.

- Lève-toi et habille-toi. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta sœur y est.

- Quoi ?

            Stéphanie se leva d'un bond, et enfila la première robe qu'elle trouva, c'est-à-dire une robe d'Harry, mais elle ne s'en soucia guère et, sans attendre ses amis, elle courut à l'infirmerie. Elle y entra plus lentement que sa sœur aînée, mais dès qu'elle vit Valérie dans son lit et blottie dans les bras de Myriam, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes et se précipita vers elle. Myriam s'écarta et laissa la place à Stéphanie.

- Oh, Val' !!

- Stéphanie, excuse-moi. . .

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Jamais de la vie.

- Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, Miss Kiang, intervint une voix.

            Ils se retournèrent. Le Professeur Dumbledore se tenait sur le seuil, suivi d'Hermione et Ron qui avaient eu la présence d'esprit d'aller le prévenir. Valérie les regarda tour à tour.

- Je suppose que vous voulez savoir. . .

- Pas maintenant, dit Myriam. Repose-toi d'abord. Tu nous raconteras tout à ton réveil.

- D'accord.

            Elle s'allongea, et Madame Pomfresh les fit sortir. Mais Valérie voulut que Drago restât à ses côtés, ce qu'il fit.

            Une fois dehors, Myriam laissa parler son étonnement.

- C'est étrange. . . Elle s'en est sortie sans aucune blessure, à part cette ecchymose.

- Nous en saurons plus dès son réveil, dit Dumbledore. Mais allez tous vous reposer vous aussi, vous êtes tous épuisés.

            En effet, ils avaient tous très peu dormi, torturés par l'angoisse. Ils acquiescèrent et regagnèrent leurs chambres.

            Bon, avant de poser vos questions, une petite précision, Valérie ne va pas avoir la vie rose dans quelques chapitres, vu que notre Voldie lui a réservé une petite surprise. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas que son retour fut trop facile, c'est fait exprès. Et puis connaissant ma sœur, elle peut vraiment être insupportable si elle le voulait, je ne crois pas que Voldemort aurait pu la supporter plus de cinq minutes, et je sais de quoi je parle !!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cirisse** : j'ai rien contre les Drago-Hermione !!! Mais le couple vraiment mignon, c'est Dray-Ginny. Ou Harry-Ginny. Mais à chacun ses goûts !! Non, ce n'est pas ma période d'enlèvement !! J'ai écrit les deux histoires à deux moments différents, et c'est pas ma faute si la publication tombe au même moment !! Simple coïncidence !!

**Sanou **: pitié pas la torture !! Je suis comme Val !! J'ai horreur de ça !! Et je peux crier aussi ! Dray n'a pas embrassé Parkinson, c'est elle qui l'a embrassé !!! Enfin, il a cru qu'il allait vomir aussi… Non j'ai pas un faible pour les enlèvements, c'est juste la publication qui tombe pile au même moment !!! Sinon l'écriture s'est faite à plusieurs mois d'intervalle !

**Deedlit** : bon j'ai répondu à la majeure partie de la review dans mon mail… A part ça, merci !!!

**Paradise 1** : tes frères, pires que Drago Malefoy ? Ca m'étonnerait !!

**Kyarah** : je suis rassurée !!! Au fait, ta fic est toujours aussi bien et même si j'ai pas tellement le temps de mettre des reviews, sache que je te suis avec avidité et assiduité !! Bisous !!

**Yoann **: tu vois bien que ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai pas fait de réponse à ta review du chap 14 de Némésis. Et je vais répondre à ton mail concernant le chap 24. Bisous !!


	11. Chapitre 11

            Coucou tout le monde !! J'espère que vous allez bien !! Moi ça va !! Ce sont les vacances de Noël, donc deux semaines intensives de révisions !! (ceux qui sont à la fac en France me comprendront ! ) Sinon, je vais faire mon possible pour avancer dans mes fics et surtout en terminer une sur les deux !

            A part ça, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes !! Et surtout, faites attention à la crise de foie !!! Gros bisous à tout le monde !!

            **Chapitre 11**

            Valérie ouvrit les yeux en milieu d'après-midi et rencontre le regard brun de Remus. Drago n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se redressa.

- Bonjour Professeur Lupin.

- Bonjour Miss Kiang. J'ai dit à M. Malefoy d'aller se reposer et j'ai pris sa place. Il ne voulait pas que vous vous retrouviez seule à votre réveil.

- Merci de vous être dévoué pour moi.

- De rien. Vous avez faim ? Mme Pomfresh a laissé un plateau pour vous.

- Volontiers. On ne peut pas dire que Voldemort m'ait nourrie.

            Remus lui apporta le plateau de charcuterie. Valérie remarqua un gros chien noir au pied du lit. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Depuis quand les chiens sont-ils admis à Poudlardd ?

            Remus eut un petit rire.

- Sniffle n'est pas un chien ordinaire.

- Ordinaire ou pas, je déteste les chiens.

            Le chien émit un grondement. Valérie sursauta.

- Il a compris ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il ferait mieux de sortir d'ici avant de vous sauter dessus.

            Remus le fit sortir et lui dit d'aller prévenir les autres. Valérie se restaura, et Myriam, Stéphanie, Drago et le Professeur Dumbledore arrivèrent.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Myriam.

- Oui, merci.

- J'ai prévenu Maman. J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons recevoir une Beuglante d'ici peu.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Uniquement de la mienne.

- Non ! C'est. . .

- C'est Voldemort le coupable, coupa Dumbledore.

            A ce moment, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Severus arrivèrent, suivis du chien noir. Valérie soupira.

- Je peux savoir ce que ce chien fiche ici ?

            Myriam sourit et lui caressa la tête, ce qui mit Severus de mauvaise humeur.

- Myriam, s'il te plaît. . .

            Myriam retira sa main quand elle vit le visage de Severus, et s'adressa à Valérie.

- Je t'expliquerai. Alors, tu as des choses à nous raconter.

- Oui. Mais d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que Voldemort est un crétin.

            Ils rirent et Valérie commença son récit, comment elle avait été emmenée dans le QG, comment elle avait réussi à leur casser les pieds, défié et enfin menti pour rentrer à Poudlard. Myriam resta songeuse.

- C'est bizarre. Turquin t'a laissée partir comme ça ? Sans Doloris externe ?

- Voldemort aussi, répondit Valérie. Il a accepté sans problème que je travaille pour lui après la correction que j'ai donnée à son Mangemort adoré.

- Qui ? demanda Drago.

- Ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Dis toujours.

- Lucius Malefoy. Je peux affirmer sans me tromper qu'il se passera un bon bout de temps avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau faire des enfants.

            Drago esquissa un sourire ironique.

- Ça lui évitera surtout de violer ses pauvres victimes moldues.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Myriam en regardant Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai pas envie de servir ce malade, décréta Valérie.

- Une minute, dit Severus. Je connais les méthodes de Voldemort. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissée partir comme ça, sans être sûr de sa loyauté. Il a quelque chose derrière la tête. . .

            Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Valérie.

- Revelo !

            Un rayon rouge en sortit et enveloppa Valérie. Puis, la lumière s'estompa lentement, mais un point rouge subsista sur son front.

- C'est ce que je craignais. Un sort a été placé sur elle.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien vu ! Il n'a rien prononcé. . .

- Il peut lancer un sort silencieusement.

            Myriam se leva et arpenta la pièce.

- Peut-on savoir quel sortilège il a placé sur Valérie ?

- Malheureusement non.

            Elle serra les poings.

- Je lui ferai payer cher ce qu'il a fait.

- Ce qui est clair, Miss Kiang, dit Dumbledore, c'est qu'il va falloir jouer le jeu.

- Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je rédige des rapports chaque semaine ?

- Oui. Le Professeur Rogue vous aidera. Il a longtemps servi d'espion. Il saura vous dicter des infos inutiles ou fausses.

- Si les infos sont fausses, je me fais tuer, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

- Vous ne risquez rien.

- Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna-t-elle. Je me demande quel est le pire entre travailler pour Voldemort, et se retrouver en face d'un meurtrier en fuite !

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Stéphanie.

- Eh bien, je parle de Sirius Black ! C'est bien un meurtrier anglais dangereux qui se balade dans la nature non ?

            Tous les regards se rivèrent sur le chien qui émit un grondement menaçant. Myriam le foudroya du regard.

- Ne t'avise pas de menacer ma sœur. Et reprends donc forme humaine ! C'est ridicule !

            Le chien obéit et se transforma. Valérie poussa un cri terrifié.

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Ça va, dit Harry, Sirius est innocent, et c'est mon parrain.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

            Valérie fixait toujours Sirius.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien. . . Vous êtes différent des photos dans le journal. En fait, elles ne vous rendent pas justice. C'est fou ce que vous êtes séduisant !

            Drago lui jeta un regard furieux, et le reste éclata de rire, à l'exception de Severus, et Sirius qui rougit violemment. Valérie souriait.

- Désolée pour toutes mes remarques sur les chiens. Stéphanie, Hermione, Myriam, osez me dire que Sirius n'est pas séduisant.

- En fait, commença Hermione, je n'ai jamais osé le dire, mais c'est tout à fait vrai.

- Moi, il a tenté de me tuer, alors. . . Mais c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal ! reconnut Stéphanie.

- Je me rallie à votre opinion les filles, conclut gaiement Myriam.

            Ce qui leur attira les regards noirs de Drago, Harry, Ron et Severus. Et Sirius rougit de plus belle, devant Remus qui était mort de rire. (1)

- Sirius a toujours été le chouchou des filles de Poudlard durant nos études, révéla Remus. Aucune ne l'intéressait, et je me demande toujours pourquoi. . .

- Mon cœur était déjà pris, avoua Sirius.

- Je me demande qui serait assez fou pour sortir avec toi, murmura Severus.

            Le regard de Sirius flamboya.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Rogue.

- STOP ! lancèrent Remus et Myriam en même temps.

            Mme Pomfresh autorisa à Valérie à quitter l'infirmerie vu qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, et Drago la ramena dans la Salle Commune, accompagné de Myriam.

            Les regards se rivèrent droit sur eux, et Myriam fixa Pansy Parkinson. Drago guida Valérie vers un canapé et elle s'y installa.

- Je ne suis pas en porcelaine tu sais !

- Pour moi, tu l'es.

            Malgré la présence de Myriam, Parkinson s'approcha.

- Drago, que fais-tu ?

- A ton avis ?

- Cette Sang-de-Bourbe. . .

            L'Epée de Myriam se retrouva pointée sur la gorge de Parkinson.

- Encore une insulte, Parkinson, et je pourrais faire un malheureux faux mouvement qui séparerait votre corps de votre tête vide.

- Vous n'oseriez pas tuer une élève !

- Je ne tue pas une élève, mais une future Mangemorte. N'insultez plus jamais mes sœurs et ma famille. Compris ?

- Oui. . . bafouilla la fille.

            Myriam baissa son bras, et Parkinson recula. Myriam se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Si elle te provoque, défends-toi. Tu es douée en Duel, alors envoie-la aux orties.

- Compte sur moi. Je ne me laisserai plus faire.

- Bien. Drago, veille sur elle.

- Pas de problème.

            Myriam quitta la Salle. Valérie se leva et prit Drago par la main.

- Viens, il faut que je te donne quelque chose.

            Elle l'entraîna jusqu'au dortoir, et elle le fit entrer dans le dortoir des filles.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de me trouver ici.

- Ne sois pas aussi coincé ! Tu es Préfet-en-Chef, non ?

            Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et en ressortit la cape de soie.

- C'est à toi. Tu l'as oubliée l'autre soir dans la Salle Commune. . .

            Il s'en rappelait, et il savait que Valérie y tenait.

- Garde-la. J'en ai des dizaines d'autres.

- Mais. . .

- Je t'en fais cadeau.

- Bon. . . Merci. J'en prendrai soin.

- Je n'en doute pas.

            Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Je suis tellement désolée de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. . .

- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je me suis affiché avec Parkinson et. . .

- Et tu m'as brisé le cœur quand tu l'as embrassée. . .

- C'est elle qui a posé les lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir.

            La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et Parkinson, folle de rage, se précipita et gifla violemment Drago.

- Espèce de salaud ! Tu as joué avec moi !

            Valérie se leva et brandit sa baguette.

- Ne recommence jamais ce que tu viens de faire, Parkinson ! Expulso !

            Parkinson fut expulsée contre le mur extérieur, et retomba inconsciente. Ses amies accoururent au bruit. Valérie s'adressa à elles.

- Dites-lui de ne plus s'approcher de Drago et moi.

            Puis elle se tourna vers Drago.

- Dray ! Ça va ?

- Oui. . . Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Dray. . . Cela te va tellement bien. Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Il n'y avait que ma mère pour m'appeler comme ça, dit-il, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne t'appellerai plus comme ça. . .

- Si ! Je veux dire, j'aime ta façon de le prononcer.

            Valérie sourit.

- Dans ce cas. . .

            Elle posa sa main sur sa joue meurtrie.

- Elle ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?

- Non. Il m'en faut plus pour m'assommer.

            Il l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle lui avait tant manqué. . .

            Myriam retourna dans la chambre de Severus avec un léger sourire. Mais celui-ci arborait une mine sombre et regardait le paysage par la fenêtre mais sans le voir. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Severus, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je suis inquiet au sujet de ta sœur. Elle est désormais liée à notre lutte.

- Je sais, mais je suis déterminée à la protéger. Je ne suis pas trop inquiète, maintenant qu'elle est revenue.

            Myriam devina que quelque chose d'autre tracassait Severus.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Que penses-tu de Black ?

- Il est drôle, et sympa, même si je n'apprécie pas toujours ses remarques sur toi. Et oui, il est mignon à craquer, mais pas autant que toi.

            Severus se détendit quelque peu. Myriam comprit.

- Tu étais jaloux ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Tu n'as pas aimé que je lui caresse la tête, et j'ai bien vu ton regard quand j'ai admis qu'il n'était pas mal. Allons, tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est toi que j'aime, et pas lui. Et puis, il a dit que son cœur était déjà pris.

- Quelle femme accepterait. . .

- Ce n'est pas une femme, rit Myriam.

            Severus la regarda, surpris. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que. . .

- Tout à fait !

            Myriam éclata de rire et Severus esquissa un sourire. Il tenait là une occasion de s'amuser aux dépens de Black.

            Harry et Stéphanie discutaient à voix basse dans un canapé, Stéphanie blottie dans les bras de Harry, confortablement appuyé contre l'accoudoir. Hermione était assise à une table non loin et faisait ses devoirs avec Ron. Nul ne faisait attention aux regards furieux de Ginny. Hermione sourit quand elle entendit Stéphanie rire discrètement à une remarque d'Harry. Elle s'adressa à Ron.

- Tu as vu comme ils s'entendent bien ?

- Il adore Stéphanie. Il a vraiment souffert lors de leur dispute.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas crue ? Je sais bien que Ginny est fiable, mais. . .

- Je ne comprends pas plus ma sœur que toi, Hermione.

- Elle est jalouse de Stéphanie, c'est évident. Mais de là à chercher à lui nuire. . .

- De toute manière, j'ai écrit à notre mère. Ginny ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir une lettre pour son comportement. En attendant, tu peux corriger ma dissertation de DCFM ?

            Hermione saisit son parchemin.

- Le Professeur Lupin a demandé trois parchemins.

- Je n'ai plus d'idées, mais lis déjà ce que j'ai écrit.

            Hermione parcourut le devoir de son ami, corrigea quelques fautes et releva quelques erreurs d'analyse.

- Tiens, ça va, il faut juste que tu modifies quelques points sur les Impardonnables. Tu trouveras ce qu'il faut pour compléter ton essai dans ce livre.

            Hermione lui tendit un livre et se replongea dans son devoir de Métamorphoses. Ron l'observa un moment. Ses cheveux étaient moins ébouriffés qu'auparavant, et son corps s'était épanoui, ses formes se devinant sous sa robe de sorcière. Il ne put résister à saisir une mèche de cheveux, et s'étonna de les trouver si doux. Hermione releva la tête, surprise, et Ron lâcha la mèche.

- Que faisais-tu ?

- Rien, tu avais quelque chose dans les cheveux.

- Ah. . . Merci. Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre, le devoir de DCFM est pour demain.

- Hein ? Ah oui. . .

            Stéphanie n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène.

- Tu as vu Ron et Hermione ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ron est attiré par Mione, mais il n'ose pas lui avouer.

            Harry soupira.

- Ça dure depuis la Quatrième Année.

- Quoi ? Si longtemps ? Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Tu veux jouer les entremetteuses ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Si on les enfermait dans une salle et on les délivrerait une fois qu'ils se seraient déclarés. . .

- Et comment on pourrait le savoir ?

- J'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais je trouverai un autre moyen. . .

- Et si tu les laissais se débrouiller ?

- Sûrement pas ! rit-elle.

(1) Désolée pour les anti-Sirius, mais moi je le trouve craquant et affligée de sa disparition dans le tome 5, donc ceux qui sont pas contents, c'est pareil !

**Réponses aux reviews : non mais franchement 5 reviews… Remuez-vous un peu et faites de la pub pour moi !!!**

**Harriette Potter** : bien sûr que non la surprise n'est pas censée faire plaisir, enfin pas pour les Kiang et compagnie ! Mais peut-être que pour Voldie et Dark Master… Enfin tu verras bien !! Je ne l'ai pas encore révélé, et c'est pour préserver le suspense !

**Cirisse** : Voldie n'est pas le sombre crétin qu'on pourrait penser n'est-ce pas ? Tu verras bien ce que j'ai prévu pour ma sœur. Et Valérie est bien comme ça tu peux me croire sur parole ! Pour les cris, si tu entendais ceux qu'elle pousse quand on l'embête… Horrible !! On dirait qu'on l'égorge !! Enfin, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas à côté de moi actuellement sinon elle m'aurait frappée là !! Franchement, aucun respect pour son aînée !

**Kyarah** : merci !! Je me suis amusée moi aussi à écrire la confrontation !!

**Paradise 1 **: tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres pour Valérie !!

**Yoann** : bien sûr que Voldie a quelque chose en tête !! J'ai pas encore répondu à ton mail, désolée, mais je manque de temps !!


	12. Chapitre 12

            Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !! Eh bien, les fêtes se passent bien pour tout le monde je suppose !! Et je profite de mon rare temps libre à écrire et revâsser sur mes fics !!

            Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et surtout une **Bonne Année 2004** !! A l'année prochaine !

            **Chapitre 12**

            L'hiver s'installa très vite, et bientôt des feux furent allumés dans les cheminées. La mère des sœurs Kiang avait juste écrit une lettre pour demander des nouvelles de Valérie, ce qui surprit Myriam car elle s'attendait à recevoir des reproches pour n'avoir pas su protéger sa sœur. Valérie et Stéphanie filaient le parfait amour avec Drago et Harry, ceux-ci avec Ron et Hermione progressaient rapidement en Duel sous les regards satisfaits de Myriam. Celle-ci conjugait ses efforts avec Remus pour les aider à combattre l'Imperium et le Doloris, souvent utilisés par Voldemort et Dark Master. Cependant, Sirius, Severus et même Remus trouvèrent sa manière d'enseigner un peu brutale. En effet, celle-ci n'hésitait pas à lancer elle-même l'Imperium et le Doloris pour voir si ses élèves en combattaient l'effet, même si les Doloris qu'elle lançait étaient très faibles.

- Impero !

            Harry sentit une irrépressible envie de danser mais il se concentra et repoussa l'ordre mental, mais ses jambes commencèrent à s'agiter d'elles-mêmes. Harry renforça sa concentration.

- Non !

            Sur un dernier effort, il retrouva sa volonté et rejeta l'intrusion, dressant des barrières mentales. Il ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra le regard satisfait de Myriam.

- Très bien ! Tu viens de repousser l'Imperium avec efficacité ! De plus, les barrières que tu viens de dresser rompent le lien qui t'unit à Voldemort. Ron, Hermione et Drago, à vous maintenant. Remus, Sirius et Severus vous lanceront l'Imperium et vous essaierez d'y résister. Quant à toi, Harry, nous passons au Doloris.

            Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque à subir des Doloris, et il le fit savoir à Myriam.

- Ecoute. . . Je viens de combattre l'Imperium, et je ne me sens pas la force de contrer. . .

- Voldemort ne te demandera pas ton avis, il enchaînera Imperium et Doloris sans répit.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Stéphanie m'a souhaité bon courage avec tes cours. Tu es impitoyable.

            Myriam sourit.

- Je sais. Mes sœurs se sont souvent plaintes quand je les entraînais en Duel. Mais à présent, elles sont contentes d'avoir un niveau élevé, qui surpasse celui des Septième Année de Beauxbâtons.

            Harry et Myriam regardèrent Stéphanie et Valérie qui se battaient dans un coin de la Salle, selon une technique d'art martial. Myriam se tourna vers Harry.

- Bon, tu es prêt ? Ne t'inquiète pas, mes Doloris sont supportables.

- Je l'espère. Bon, vas-y.

- Endoloris !

            Harry sentit des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfoncer dans son corps, mais la douleur s'atténua vite, et une douleur sourde le tenaillait. Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à occulter la douleur, et celle-ci s'intensifia. Il entendit la voix de Myriam, au loin.

- Tu ne combats pas Harry. Ne me force pas à augmenter la douleur.

            Il cria quand elle renforça imperceptiblement son sort, mais la douleur était encore très faible, comparée aux autres Doloris que Voldemort lui avait lancés. Il crispa les poings et mobilisa sa volonté.

            Stéphanie et Valérie avaient cessé de se battre quand elle entendirent le sort lancé par Myriam sur Harry. Stéphanie sursauta quand Harry cria, mais Valérie l'empêcha d'intervenir.

            Il tomba à genoux, incapable de lever ses barrières. Et ce fut Sirius qui demanda à Myriam d'arrêter. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas encore ça. Je te l'ai dit : quand un Doloris t'atteint, ferme ton esprit, occulte la douleur, et dresse tes barrières.

- Facile à dire, grommela Harry en se relevant péniblement, soutenu par son parrain.

            Myriam croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard, furieuse.

- Harry ! Le Doloris Interne est plus facile à combattre quand le Doloris Externe. Par chance, Voldemort préfère la version interne qui inflige des blessures internes, sans laisser de cicatrices visibles. Or, si tu tombes entre les mains de Dark Master, tu subiras la version externe. Et là, je te jure que tu vas regretter la version interne. Tu veux voir ce que donne un Doloris Externe ?

            Stéphanie et Valérie sursautèrent et tentèrent d'arrêter leur sœur aînée. Même Severus protesta, sous les regards étonnés d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Sirius et Remus. Mais Myriam ne les écouta pas, et ôta sa robe de sorcier, son pull-over et sa chemise. Pui elle leur tourna le dos, mit ses cheveux sur le côté et souleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant son dos. Elle entendit des exclamations étouffées, de surprise et d'horreur, et baissa son maillot, se retourna et croisa les regards gênés de ses amis. Mais elle concentra son regard sur Harry, horriblement gêné.

- Tu saisis l'importance de savoir contrer un Doloris ? Une fois que tu arriveras à contrer un Doloris interne, tu auras moins de difficultés à combattre un externe. Un externe peut te plonger dans un coma, voire te tuer si tu n'es pas assez puissant pour le supporter. Quand Turquin m'a attaquée, j'ai réussi à me défendre, mais il m'a attaquée dans le dos, ce qui explique mon incapacité à le combattre. Ce sont mes aptitudes en Duel qui m'ont sauvée. Cependant Harry, tu n'as pas le même niveau que moi, et même si tu as assez de magie en toi pour tuer Voldemort, Turquin ne te laissera pas faire. Turquin ne vaut pas mieux que Voldemort, mais il adore tuer en utilisant des Doloris externes, parce que l'Avada Kedavra ne lui procure aucune jouissance.

            Tout le monde frissonna d'horreur. Myriam savait de quoi elle parlait, elle avait personnellement combattu Turquin, et savait de quoi il était capable. Elle se radoucit en voyant les mines sombres des personnes qui l'entouraient.

- Harry, Drago, Ron, Hermione, je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire peur, mais pour que vous preniez conscience de la cruauté de nos ennemis. Surtout toi Harry. On va arrêter ici pour ce soir. Je vous laisse réfléchir sur tout ça, et on se voit jeudi soir.

            Elle remit son pull, mais négligea sa robe. Ses sœurs s'approchèrent d'elle et l'entourèrent. Valérie l'enlaça.

- Ça va ? demanda Stéphanie.

- Oui. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, répondit-elle en caressant les cheveux de Valérie.

            Les quatres jeunes s'approchèrent.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry.

- De quoi ? répliqua Myriam. Il fallait t'ouvrir les yeux, et te faire prendre conscience du danger. Et apparemment, ça a marché.

- Je m'appliquerai à suivre tes enseignements. Tu verras, nous allons nous efforcer de maîtriser la magie de Duel, et nous arriverons à contrer les Impardonnables.

- J'en suis ravie. Allez, retournez dans vos dortoirs, vous devez être fatigués.

            Ils hochèrent la tête et les six adolescents quittèrent la Classe. Severus la regarda, et Sirius et Remus se consultèrent du regard.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute, encouragea Myriam avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Severus.

- Il fallait leur ouvrir les yeux. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Tu as dû subir un calvaire, dit Remus.

- Turquin m'en veut depuis que je l'ai dénoncé à la Guilde. Il a tenté plusieurs fois de me tuer, et je me suis défendue. Bien sûr, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai eu droit à des Doloris externes, mais ce ne sont plus que des souvenirs.

- Des souvenirs ? répéta Severus. Alors que tu fais encore des cauchemars ?

            Remus et Sirius la fixèrent, pleins de compassion. Myriam soupira.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça !

- Je n'étais pas d'accord avec tes méthodes, déclara Sirius, mais je commence à te comprendre. Finalement, je suis content que tu sois la Prof d'Harry.

- Merci Sirius.

- Au moins, avec toi, il prend conscience des horreurs que peuvent faire ces deux monstres.

            Myriam acquiesça.

- Je suis là pour ça. Bonne nuit vous deux ! acheva-t-elle. Tu viens Severus ?

            Il hocha la tête, et ils quittèrent Sirius et Remus. Ceux-ci se regardèrent.

- Elle a subi beaucoup d'épreuves, dit pensivement Remus. Heureusement qu'elle a Severus.

            Sirius fit la grimace.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu la vie facile. A côté de ça, mes douze ans à Azkaban sont une véritable promenade de santé !

            Remus se tourna vers son ami. Il sourit.

- Tu as dit l'autre jour que ton cœur était déjà pris. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

            Sirius ne répondit pas.

- On s'est toujours tout dit, déclara Remus. Alors, je la connais ?

            Sirius hocha la tête.

- Je préfère ne pas t'en parler tout de suite. Cette personne ne sait rien encore et. . .

- Sirius Black, timide ! J'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour ! se moqua Remus.

            Myriam se réveilla à l'issue d'un long baiser.

- Il est temps de se lever, murmura Severus.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 7h30.

            Myriam regarda Severus, déjà habillé. Elle se blottit dans les couvertures.

- C'est fou ce qu'il fait froid. Vous ne connaissez pas le chauffage électrique ici ? A Beauxbâtons, nous. . .

- C'est de la technologie moldue.

- Pourtant bien utile, plus efficace que la magie.

            Severus sourit.

- Je te crois volontiers. Allons, debout.

            Myriam se leva et frissonna.

- J'ai horreur du froid, dit-elle.

- Je t'attends dans la Grande Salle.

- D'accord.

            Myriam prit une douche rapide et enfila un tee-shirt, un chemisier et un pull-over, complétant un pantalon de laine. Elle enfila sa cape de laine noire, offerte par ses sœurs à son dernier anniversaire. Malgré toutes ces épaisseurs, elle avait toujours froid quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle. Elle se servit un thé brûlant et s'assit à côté de Severus. Elle chercha ses sœurs du regard pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien et leur sourit. Elle but son thé à petites gorgées.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Je n'ai pas faim ce matin.

- Pourtant tu as toujours faim le matin.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

            Severus lui prit les mains. Elles étaient glacées.

- Tu as froid. Et tu trembles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce thé me réchauffera.

            Stéphanie se leva et s'approcha de sa sœur.

- Myriam, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Je te trouve un peu pâle.

- Je manque de sommeil, c'est tout.

            Stéphanie regarda le Professeur Rogue.

- J'espère que vous n'épuisez pas ma sœur. . .

- Stéphanie ! protesta Myriam, embarrassée. Ce sont bientôt les vacances de Noël. J'en profiterai pour me reposer.

- Ménage-toi quand même.

- Oui, Maman ! répondit Myriam en riant.

            Ils se dispersèrent pour aller en cours, mais Severus entraîna Myriam avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous avons cours ! protesta Myriam.

- Eh bien, nous serons en retard.

            Ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Il ouvrit une armoire et en ressortit une cape noire avec l'écusson de Serpentard et la posa sur la propre cape de Myriam. Elle le regarda, surprise.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Je suis habitué à ce climat, et mes capes sont bien plus chaudes que les tiennes.

            Elle baissa les yeux. C'était une cape en velours doublée de laine avec un rembourrage en nylon et coton, qui retenait la chaleur.

- Merci Severus. . . Sauf que. . . Il y a l'écusson de Serpentard. Tout le monde. . .

- Je me fiche de ce qu'on pourra penser. Ta santé passe avant tout.

            Myriam sourit et embrassa Severus.

- Merci de te soucier de moi.

            Il lui rendit le baiser et ils se décidèrent à se rendre à leurs cours. Myriam arriva avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard, mais Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago en comprirent vite la raison en voyant la cape qu'elle portait. Ils se contentèrent de sourire, et d'autres Serpentards et Gryffondors rirent aussi. Stéphanie et Valérie qu'elle vit plus tard lui en firent aussi la remarque.

- Tu changes de look ? demanda Valérie.

- Si on veut. Severus m'a prêté sa cape parce que les miennes ne sont pas assez chaudes.

- Il a bien raison. J'ai jamais vu un hiver aussi froid ! Je commence à regretter la France.

- Oui. Même l'hiver en France est plus doux qu'ici.

            Noël arriva bien vite, sans que Voldemort et Dark Master ne se manifestent à nouveau. Valérie envoyait chaque semaine des rapports à Voldemort, rapports dictés par Severus, et rien ne se passait. Tous commençaient à se demander ce qu'ils mijotaient. Peu d'élèves quittèrent le Collège pendant les vacances en raison du Bal que Dumbledore avait prévu d'organiser pour les fêtes. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard eut lieu le premier jour des vacances pour que chacun put y faire ses achats de Noël, et les sœurs Kiang découvrirent ce village à 100 % sorcier avec ravissement.

            Les habitudes du château se modifièrent quelque peu, l'ambiance était plus que détendue et peu d'élèves pensèrent à leurs devoirs à faire. Sauf Hermione et Stéphanie qui forcèrent Harry et Ron à en faire autant. De leur côté, c'était Drago qui incitait Valérie à étudier, et les six jeunes se retrouvaient souvent à la Bibliothèque pour travailler ensemble. Tous les élèves avaient constaté le changement d'attitude de Drago Malefoy, et tous les Serpentards se méfiaient de lui à présent, mais commençaient à le défier de plus en plus souvent, incités par Parkinson. Heureusement pour lui, il était protégé par son Directeur de Maison et le Professeur de Duel.

            Toute la Salle résonnait joyeusement des discussions qui tournaient toutes autour du Bal qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir, sauf Hermione et Stéphanie absorbées dans une discussion sur le Duel, au grand ennui d'Harry et Ron.

- L'Epée de Duelliste, comme celle de ma sœur, peut aussi lancer des sorts. Mais elle sert surtout à blesser physiquement l'adversaire, voire le tuer.

- Mais par quel procédé transforme-t-elle sa baguette en Epée ?

- C'est un processus compliqué de Métamorphose. Mais quand on entre à la Guilde, la baguette est soumise à un examen minutieux et subit toute une série de sorts pour tester sa résistance et son potentiel. Ensuite, on y appose une nouvelle protection magique qui la lie de nouveau avec son propriétaire qui doit subir un entraînement. . .

- Stéphanie ? interrompit Harry.

- Oui ?

- Cette discussion est-elle vraiment passionnante ?

            Stéphanie et Hermione regardèrent Harry et Ron.

- Vous vous ennuyez ? demanda Hermione.

- Vous parlez de Duel depuis 20 minutes, dit Ron. Si nous parlions du Bal ?

- Il n'y a rien à en dire, dit Stéphanie. J'y vais avec Harry et Hermione avec toi, Ron.

            Hermione et Ron rougirent.

- C'est-à-dire que. . . commença Hermione.

            Stéphanie contempla son amie innocemment.

- Quoi ? Ron ne t'a pas encore invitée ? Ron ! Honte à toi ! Tu laisserais ta meilleure amie se rendre toute seule au Bal ?

            Ron rougit encore plus.

- Non ! Je veux dire. . . Hermione est sûrement déjà prise.

- Je ne le suis pas, bredouilla Hermione.

- Alors, c'est réglé ! exulta Stéphanie. Vous irez ensemble ! Tu viens Harry ? Je dois voir Valérie à la Bibliothèque !

            Une fois dans le Hall, Harry regarda sa petite-amie.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Oui. Il faut bien qu'ils ouvrent les yeux. Ils sont absolument adorables tous les deux !

- Donc ce rendez-vous avec ta sœur. . .

- N'était qu'un prétexte pour les laisser seuls. Mais j'ai une autre idée d'activité.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? Ton dortoir est vide et le restera tout l'après-midi. . .

            Harry attira Stéphanie à lui.

- Je vois. . .

            Voilà !! J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Pour le slash qu'il va y avoir, je suppose que vous vous en doutez tous un peu, il s'agit de Remus et Sirius. Je sais c'est classique, mais ils sont si mignons que j'ai pas pu me résoudre à les laisser amis !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Harriette Potter** : que veux-tu ? Remus et Sirius sont adorables ensemble !! Pansy et Ginny ne vont pas en rester là crois-moi !! Mes sœurs ont du souci à se faire !!

**Yoann** : merci pour le compliment !! Ron et Hermione ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça se fait tout lentement ! Il n'y aura pas de beuglante contre Ginny et pour une bonne raison que tu verras par la suite !! Je te dirai tout sur Ginny dans mon prochain mail ! A bientôt !! Bisous !!

**Paradise 1** : tu sauras rien du tout !!

**Sanou** : Sirius-Dobby ? Mais où t'es allée pêcher ça ? Euh, Sirius n'est pas gay… Enfin, c'est juste mon délire à moi et à des millions d'auteurs de fics auteurs de slashs avec Sirius. Mais bon, on trouve de tout dans une fic !

**Deedlit** : mais si tu comptes !!! Et pas qu'un peu !! Au fait, pour le chap 26 de Némésis, il est fini et je compte le taper bientôt !! Tu devrais le recevoir dans le week-end si je me dépêche !! Bisous !!

            **Décidément, je me cantonne à 5 reviews par chapitres, c'en est désespérant !! Bon, déchaînez-vous un peu sur le bouton en bas à gauche !!!**


	13. Chapitre 13

            **Bonne année 2004** !! Bonne santé, que tous vos vœux se réalisent et la paix pour le monde entier !!

            Ouais bon, j'utopise un peu, mais c'est pas grave !! Une nouvelle année commence réjouissons-nous !!

            J'espère que vous aimerez toujours mes fics, et pour commencer cette nouvelle année, je vous propose un nouveau chapitre de cette fic !

            **Disclaimer **(que je mets pas souvent d'ailleurs ) : rien ne m'appartient, tout à JKR sauf les sœurs Kiang et la Guilde !!

            **Chapitre 13**

            Le jour-même du Bal, les jeunes se levèrent tôt et très excités. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance gaie et détendue, si bien que personne ne remarqua une personne qui se tenait sur le seuil de la Grande Salle. Myriam et Severus bavardaient dans leur coin, insensibles au vacarme qui régnait autour d'eux. Stéphanie, Harry, Ron et Hermione plaisantaient ensemble, sous le regard sombre de Ginny. Valérie discutait tranquillement avec Drago à leur table. Valérie souriait légèrement, heureuse. Perdue dans le regard bleu de Drago, elle fut brutalement sortie de son rêve par deux bras qui l'enserraient brutalement. Elle cria tandis qu'une voix lui murmurait à l'oreille.

- Oh ma chérie ! Comment te sens-tu ?

            Valérie se dégagea.

- Mais. . . Maman ?

- Mme Kiang ? répéta Drago.

            Le silence s'était fait à la table des Serpentards. Valérie se leva et étreignit sa mère. A la table des Gryffondors, Stéphanie et Harry tournaient le dos à la table des Serpentards, aussi ce fut Hermione qui conseilla à Stéphanie de se retourner. Stéphanie obéit et dès qu'elle vit sa mère, elle cria de surprise avant de se précipiter vers elle en courant. Myriam leva les yeux en entendant le cri de sa sœur, et la vit courir vers. . . sa mère ? Elle bondit.

- Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Va donc l'accueillir, dit Severus.

            Myriam acquiesça et bientôt, les trois sœurs Kiang se tenaient devant leur mère.

- Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir toutes les trois !

- Tu ne nous as pas prévenues de ton arrivée. Nous t'aurions accueillie. . . commença Myriam.

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise.

- Tu as voyagé seule ? Tu as laissé Papa à Lyon ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas voyagé seule.

            Myriam suivit le regard de sa mère qui se dirigeait vers le seuil de la Salle. Et s'assombrit.

- Que vient faire Charles ici ?

- Il a tenu à venir à cause de. . . Dark Master.

            Myriam laissa sa mère et ses sœurs pour se diriger vers Charles Duval, le responsable des Stratégies de la Guilde.

            Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de Mme Kiang pour lui demander de ses nouvelles, puis Stéphanie et Valérie l'entraînèrent pour la présenter aux Professeurs, et particulièrement le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore, nous vous présentons notre mère, Hanh Kiang.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même, Professeur. Professeur Rogue, je suis ravie de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, Mme Kiang.

- Myriam est avec Charles, qui voudrait vous rencontrer Professeur Dumbledore.

- Charles ?

- Duval, le responsable des Stratégies de la Guilde, renseigna Severus.

- Allons donc les retrouver.

            Ils sortirent de la Salle. Myriam et Charles étaient en train de parler. Myriam était plutôt agitée et marchait de long en large.

- Pour l'instant, Voldemort et Turquin ne se manifestent pas. Et Valérie joue à l'agent pour Voldie. Cependant, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. . .

- Myriam, es-tu sûre de pouvoir te débrouiller contre Turquin ? La dernière fois. . .

- Oui Charles. Il a refusé de m'affronter la dernière fois. Ce qui me fait supposer qu'il n'a pas retrouvé ses facultés.

- Pas encore. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi en France et. . .

- Charles ! Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter.

- Philippe a peur pour toi.

            Myriam esquissa un sourire.

- Toujours inquiet pour ses protégés à ce que je vois.

            Le Professeur Dumbledore arriva, accompagné de Severus, Mme Kiang et les adolescents. Myriam les présenta.

- Professeur Dumbledore, voici Charles Duval, mon instructeur et également le responsable des Stratégies de la Guilde des Duellistes. Charles, le Professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Professeur.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Maître Duval.

- Appelez-moi Charles.

- Alors appelez-moi Albus.

- Entendu. Professeur Rogue, je vois que vous vous occupez bien de notre Myriam.

            Myriam rougit et donna un coup de coude à Charles.

- Charles, Mme Kiang, vous resterez bien ce soir pour notre Bal de Noël ?

- Je suis là pour quelques jours. Mes filles me manquent beaucoup, et nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, n'est-ce pas Myriam ?

- Euh. . . oui, si tu le dis, Maman, répondit prudemment Myriam.

- Quant à moi, je dois prendre contact avec les Aurors et votre Ministère. Turquin est de notre ressort, et Myriam a peut-être besoin de mon aide contre lui.

- J'ai déjà dit que. . .

- Myriam, interrompit Mme Kiang, accepte de l'aide pour une fois.

- De toute manière, Philippe veut un rapport complet sur toi, alors tu n'as pas trop le choix, renchérit Charles.

            Myriam soupira.

- On fera comme Philippe voudra, comme d'habitude.

            Mme Kiang et ses filles étaient confortablement installées dans la chambre de Myriam. Mme Kiang les regardait l'une après l'autre, tout sourire envolé. Les trois jeunes filles commençaient à s'agiter, mal à l'aise.

- Valérie. . . appela Mme Kiang.

- Oui ?

- Aimes-tu tes sœurs ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors, tu leur ferais aveuglément confiance ?

            Valérie commençait à comprendre. Elle allait passer un mauvais quart-d'heure.

- Euh. . . oui.

- Dans ce cas, que signifie l'histoire qu'il y a eu il y a deux mois avec Stéphanie et Drago ? Depuis quand Stéphanie ne peut-elle plus discuter avec un ami sans que ça ne crée de scandale ? Et tu as préféré croire deux filles que tu connais à peine, dont l'une te déteste !! Je n'en revenais pas quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Myriam !

- Mais Maman. . .

- Il n'y pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Ton entêtement a conduit à une chose : ton enlèvement ! Est-ce que tu as pensé une minute à l'inquiétude que tu nous as causée à tous ? Myriam se sentait coupable, surtout que tu connais sa position par rapport à Turquin ! Comment as-tu pu exposer ta vie et celle de ta sœur en même temps ?

- Ça va Maman, dit Myriam. Elle a compris.

- Et toi alors ? Parlons-en !

            Myriam pâlit. C'était son tour.

- Tu refuses systématiquement toute aide en ce qui concerne Turquin ! Tu sais combien il est dangereux. Il veut ta mort, et il est fermement décidé à y arriver. Alors tu me feras le plaisir de laisser ton orgueil de côté et tu laisseras Charles t'aider. Tu n'es pas invincible que je sache !

            Myriam hocha la tête. Mme Kiang se tourna vers Stéphanie, qui se demandait justement quand allait venir son tour.

- Quant à toi Stéphanie. . . Tu me déçois. Lors de ta dispute avec Valérie, tu n'as même pas cherché à t'expliquer calmement avec elle, en tête-à-tête. Et cela a mené à votre brouille. Pourtant, je croyais vous avoir dit à toutes les deux que je ne voulais pas de disputes pendant cette année ici. C'était la condition pour venir ici.

- Tu veux nous ramener à Lyon ? demanda Valérie.

- J'y ai pensé à un moment oui. Mais. . . Vous avez bien entamé l'année, et il ne serait pas raisonnable de vous ramener en France. Surtout que vos amis sont ici. Je parle d'Harry et Drago. Mais je ne veux plus de disputes de ce genre. J'ai chargé Myriam de vous surveiller de m'envoyer des rapports réguliers. Est-ce bien clair ?

            Toutes les trois hochèrent la tête, soulagées. Finalement, elles avaient connu pire. Leur mère les avaient toujours protégées plus que nécessaire, et elle avait cru devenir folle quand Myriam avait été prise pour cible par Turquin. Myriam se leva.

- Bon, si on se préparait pour ce bal ? Maman ?

- Je vais vous aider à vous habiller et coiffer.

            Valérie et Stéphanie allèrent chercher leurs robes et revinrent dans la chambre de Myriam.

            Charles s'entretint une partie de l'après-midi avec Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva et Remus, et Sniffle, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Nous savons que Voldemort a posé sur Valérie Kiang un sort, ce qui l'oblige à envoyer régulièrement des rapports sur la situation de Poudlard, déclara Dumbledore. Cependant, Severus l'aide à rédiger de fausses informations, ayant été lui-même un espion avant d'être découvert.

- L'alliance de Voldemort avec Turquin change la donne, intervint Minerva. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable. Maître Duval ?

- Pourquoi ne pas parler de ça en présence de Myriam ? demanda Severus.

- Parce que ce que j'ai à vous dire ne va pas lui plaire, répondit Charles. Turquin est un sujet sensible pour elle. Plus que vous ne le pensez. Quelques jours avant l'attaque de Voldemort, notre Président Philippe Sinclair avait décidé de rejuger Turquin pour l'envoyer directement à la mort. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Voldemort connaissait déjà Turquin car quand il nous a attaqué, il a clairement déclaré, je cite « Dark Master m'attend ». Sans que l'on sache comment, Turquin a tué les deux apprentis qui gardaient sa cellule, a blessé un Duelliste et a rejoint Voldemort. Pendant ce temps, des Mangemorts délivraient leurs collègues et ils ont transplané sans attendre. La Guilde a mis plusieurs jours pour se remettre de l'attaque, et des Duellistes indemnes furent envoyés en mission secrète pour tenter de découvrir les plans de Turquin. Peine perdue hélas. Quand Myriam nous a averti que sa sœur, Valérie, a été enlevée, Philippe a paniqué. Il m'a ordonné de trouver le QG de Voldemort et de ramener Valérie, mais dès le lendemain, nous avons appris que Valérie en était revenue indemne. Depuis début novembre, nous travaillons sans relâche. Sous ma coordination, deux Duellistes se sont introduits parmi les Mangemorts, sans pour autant se faire remarquer de Voldemort. Ils n'ont pas encore subi leur initiation et n'ont, de ce fait, pas encore reçu la Marque, mais les informations qu'ils nous donnent sont précieux. Avec Philippe et notre responsable des Défenses, nous avons revu nos défenses, et Philippe m'a ordonné de me rendre ici pour prendre contact avec vous, et me mettre en relation avec votre Ministre, Cornelius Fudge.

- Le seul problème, intervint Remus, c'est que Fudge est un abruti fini.

            Charles fronça les sourcils.

- Mais. . . c'est pourtant votre Ministre. . .

- Oui, hélas pour nous, dit Dumbledore. Si Fudge était un bon Ministre, l'Ordre du Phénix n'existerait pas.

- Je vois. Myriam est au courant ?

- Elle l'est, répondit Severus, mais elle ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre. Elle se contente de donner des cours de Duel intensif à Potter, Malefoy, Granger et Weasley.

            Charles sourit.

- Les pauvres.

- A qui le dites-vous ? approuva Remus. En ce moment, elle apprend à Harry de contrer le Doloris Interne.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Elle le lui lance elle-même ?

- En effet.

            Depuis le début de la séance, Charles jetait de fréquents coups d'œil au chien qui accompagnait Remus, tout en dissimulant sa stupéfaction. Que faisait un chien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

            On frappa à la porte. Myriam parut. Elle portait encore sa robe de sorcier noire et la cape de Severus, mais ses cheveux étaient coiffés selon un entrelacs complexe de mèches et de tresses, dont certaines étaient fixées autour d'un chignon sur la nuque, et quelques rubans et épingles à paillettes ornaient sa chevelure. Elle était également maquillée à la perfection : un léger fard à paupières rose ornait ses yeux dessinés au crayon noir, et les cils étaient recourbés au mascara. Ses lèvres étaient roses et couvertes d'une fine couche de gloss.

- Comment se passe votre réunion ?

            Le chien poussa une sorte de hululement qui pouvait passer pour un sifflement admiratif, tandis que Charles, Remus et Severus fixaient Myriam, sans cacher leur admiration. Myriam sourit.

- Quoi ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, le Bal est dans une heure, et j'ai faussé compagnie à ma mère et mes sœurs pour venir m'enquérir de la situation.

- Tu es éblouissante, murmura Severus.

- Merci. Charles, tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Euh. . . J'ai mis nos amis au courant de la situation. Et il me semble que le Ministre anglais est un parfait crétin.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui, dit Myriam en regardant le chien.

            Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et aboya joyeusement. Myriam rit, et sans se soucier de la mine furieuse de Severus, elle le caressa un moment derrière les oreilles.

- Tu sembles bien aimer ce chien, fit remarquer Charles.

- Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

            Remus éclata de rire, et Severus manqua s'étrangler, tout ça sous les regards amusés de Minerva et Albus, et surpris de Charles.

- Bon, je vous laisse, je vais aller m'habiller, et je vous conseille d'en faire autant.

            En passant près de Remus, elle lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Toi et Sirius, dans mon bureau.

            Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Peu après, ils se dispersèrent tous et Remus conduisit Sirius dans le bureau de Myriam. Elle les attendait, assise sur son bureau. Sirius reprit forme humaine.

- Tu es en beauté ce soir !

- Merci Sirius. Tu n'as pas peur de t'attirer les foudres de Severus ?

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a caressé la tête !

- Parce que tu m'y as incitée. Charles ne sait rien sur toi ?

- Non, mais il meurt d'envie de savoir pourquoi Dumbledore laisse un chien en liberté dans Poudlard.

- On pourrait le mettre dans le secret. Il est digne de confiance.

- Pas tout de suite, objecta Remus. Attendons de voir ce qu'il pense de Fudge.

- Comme tu voudras. Sirius, tu comptes au bal en chien ?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas rater le spectacle de Rogue en train de danser !

- Sirius Black ! Je te préviens. . .

- Et je veux surtout te voir toi ! Déjà comme ça tu es ravissante, alors comment ce sera avec ta robe ?

- C'est une robe noire toute simple !

- Laisse-moi en juger tu veux !

- Bon, je vous laisse, sinon ma mère va s'impatienter.

            Mais avant de partir, elle passa près de Sirius et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Quand comptes-tu déclarer ton amour pour Remus ?

            Sirius rougit violemment, et Myriam s'éclipsa en éclatant de rire.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit pour que tu rougisses comme ça ? voulut savoir Remus.

- Rien de spécial. . . murmura songeusement Sirius.

            Harry et Drago vinrent chercher leurs petites-amies en même temps. Et furent sidérés en les voyant. Stéphanie avait un serre-tête bleu dans les cheveux, et sa robe était de la même nuance en soie, tombant aux genoux et retenue par des bretelles. Des perles avaient été cousues sur le col et la faisaient resplendir. Sa mère avait appliqué une touche de mascara et du gloss. Valérie était maquillée de la même manière, mais ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ils ondulaient dans son dos. Elle portait une robe mauve longue mais fendue jusqu'au mollet, et des manches longues. Des roses ornaient le col rond de sa robe, assagissant le décolleté.

- Wow, Valérie, tu es magnifique ! complimenta Drago.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! rit Valérie.

            Celui-ci portait une robe de velours noir avec des petites étoiles argentées brodées, et coiffé comme à l'ordinaire.

- Stéphanie. . . Tu es. . . à couper le souffle !

- Merci !

            Harry portait une robe vert sombre qui contrastait avec ses yeux, mais il avait renoncé à discipliner ses cheveux, et même Hermione avait laissé tomber.

- Venez voir Myriam, dit Valérie. Elle est encore plus belle ! Rogue va mourir en la voyant !

            Harry et Drago en restèrent sans voix.

- Myriam, c'est toi ? demanda Harry.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Où est passée le sévère prof de Duel ? demanda Drago.

- Je ne suis pas si sévère que ça, si ?

            Myriam lissa sa robe et se leva.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins. Severus vient me chercher.

- Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que tous les mâles de Poudlard seront sous ton charme, prédit Drago.

- S'ils n'ont pas peur de Severus, objecta Myriam.

- Tu n'as pas tort, reconnut Harry.

            Les deux couples la quittèrent, la laissant seule avec sa mère.

- C'est la première fois que tu te fais aussi belle.

- C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un Bal avec l'homme de ma vie.

- Chérie. . . Es-tu sûre que Severus soit l'homme de ta vie ? Il a 20 ans de plus que toi, pratiquement mon âge ! Et. . . 

- Il réussit à apaiser mes cauchemars. C'est le premier avec qui je me sens si bien, en sécurité, à l'abri de tous les soucis.

- C'est le premier homme que tu connais et avec qui c'est sérieux.

- Oui, mais je sais que c'est avec lui que je veux passer le restant de mes jours. L'âge ne compte pas. Il n'a que 17 ans de plus que moi.

- Que 17 ans ? Mais enfin, il a à peine 3 ans de moins que moi. Je ne crois pas qu'avoir un beau fils de mon âge. . .

- Il ne m'a pas encore proposé le mariage. Il ne s'est jamais déclaré encore. Il n'a jamais dit « je t'aime ».

- Mais. . . S'il te fait souffrir ?

- J'aviserai à la fin de cette année. Soit je reste, soit je rentre en France. Tout dépendra de. . . la situation. Maman, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me débrouiller.

- Tu n'as aucune expérience de l'amour. . .

- J'en sais assez pour gérer la situation.

            On frappa à la porte.

- D'ailleurs le voilà. Va donc t'amuser, je te rejoins.

            Mme Kiang soupira, ouvrit la porte, salua Severus et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Severus s'avança et regarda Myriam. Il la comtempla longuement. Elle arborait une longue robe chinoise en velours noir, avec une fente sur le côté qui montait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, et qui moulait étroitement le buste, épousant le corps. De minuscules perles de verre étaient cousues sur le devant, formant des petites fleurs multicolores, et en se tournant, il vit un dragon brodé de fil doré dans le dos.

- Alors ? L'examen est-il satisfaisant ?

- Tu es absolument parfaite.

- Merci.

            Severus, quant à lui, était vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude.

- Tu n'en as pas marre du noir ?

- Non. . . Que veux-tu ? Le noir impressionne les élèves.

- Et bien entendu, tu les terrorises toujours.

- Beaucoup moins, depuis que tu leur as si gentiment conseillé de m'imaginer en train de chanter sous la douche.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Non. Allons-y.

            Elle hocha la tête.

            Voilà !! Décidément, c'est Noël partout !! Bon, j'ai pas fait exprès !! Enfin, le prochain chapitre sera sur le Bal en lui-même avec la récidive des deux pestes, j'ai nommé Ginny et Pansy !! A la semaine prochaine !!

**RAR :**

**Sanou** : les deux pestes c'est pour le prochain chapitre !! Ron et Hermione aussi je crois. Je sais plus bien ! Enfin, tu verras bien ! Comment ça je suis dure avec Harry ? C'est le héros, je peux pas trop le maltraiter ! Je me défoule un peu c'est tout !! Et puis il aura droit à Voldemort n'oublie pas ! 

**Malicia** : je persiste à croire que Drago est gentil, mais je crois que JKR n'a pas le même avis ! Enfin, on verra bien ! Lucius, je m'occupe de lui, t'en fais pas ! Enfin, bienvenue parmi nous !

**Yoann** : merci pour la review ! Bisous !

**Archidruide** : tu n'aimes pas reviewer ? Honte à toi !! Les reviews sont surtout un encouragement pour les auteurs ! Tu n'es pas auteur ? Enfin, je dis ça, je reviewe quand j'ai le temps et pour les histoires vraiment excellentes. Enfin, merci quand même !! Et puis t'en fais pas pour les reviews, tu peux juste laisser un simple mot, ou n'importe quoi qui te passe par l'esprit !!

**Harriette Potter** : bonne année à toi aussi ! Mes cours sont abordables !! Je veux qu'ils réussissent c'est tout !! (Fais pas attention, c'est mon délire quotidien) Bisous !

**Paradise 1** : tu viens quand tu veux à Lyon… T'habites où ? (si c'est pas indiscret) Si c'est en France, on pourrait s'arranger pour se rencontrer… Ouh là qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? C'est pas que je veux pas te voir, mais je suis complètement débordée en ce moment : les cours, l'examen qui approche, mes cours de code (où j'y vais plus d'ailleurs), et mes fics ! Vivement que l'année se termine !

**Deedlit** : j'ai rien je t'assure !! Mais bientôt peut-être !! Enfin, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, je t'en parlerai dans mon prochain mail !! Non, c'est pas celle dont je t'ai déjà parlé… Enfin, je te raconte plus tard parce que je m'embrouille là ! Je t'embrasse très fort !! Au fait, tu as eu mon chap 27 de Némésis ?


	14. Chapitre 14

            Bonjour tout le monde !! Je sais on est samedi, mais j'ai pas pu hier !! J'ai pas l'intention de répéter ce que j'ai dit dans Némésis donc vous irez voir !

            Par contre, ici je vais prendre quelques minutes pour les réponses aux reviews, vu que j'en ai pas des masses… * soupir *

            Bon, je vous laisse !! Bisous !

            **Chapitre 14**

            De nombreuses têtes se retournèrent quand Myriam et Severus arrivèrent. Certains se demandaient même qui était la ravissante créature au bras de leur Maître de Potions avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du Professeur de Duel.

            Hermione se trouvait avec Stéphanie et Valérie.

- Mince, ne me dites pas que c'est Myriam.

- Si, c'est elle, confirma Stéphanie. N'est-elle pas belle ?

- Tu veux rire ? Elle est métamorphosée ! Rien à voir avec la redoutable Duelliste ! C'est une véritable. . . 

- Bombe sexuelle ? suggéra Ron en arrivant.

            Hermione le fusilla du regard. Myriam s'approcha d'eux.

- Hermione ! Tu es en beauté ce soir !

- Pas tant que toi ! Tout le monde te regarde !

- Oui, mais il n'y a que Severus à mes yeux !

- Mais comment tu fais pour le supporter ? demanda Ron.

            Hermione secoua la tête.

- C'est l'amour, idiot !

            Hermione, même si elle prétendait le contraire, était absolument adorable avec ses cheveux lâchés et lissés, sa robe violette lui moulant le corps, retenue par de fines bretelles, fendue des deux côtés jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était maquillée discrètement, juste ce qu'il fallait.

            Les Préfets-en-Chef furent invités à ouvrir le Bal avec leurs cavaliers, et aussitôt, Hermione et Drago entraînèrent Ron et Valérie sur la piste. Peu après, Harry et Stéphanie ainsi que Severus et Myriam les imitèrent. Le Bal débuta. Remus et Sniffle arrivèrent et stoppèrent net en voyant Severus radieux, en train de danser avec Myriam. . . D'ailleurs, la robe de Myriam était tout, sauf simple !

            Mme Kiang dansa avec Severus, Harry et Drago respectivement et put converser avec eux. Elle constata que Severus et Drago n'avaient pas toujours été recommandables, et Harry était lié avec Voldemort. . . Ce n'étaient pas les petits-amis idéaux mais si ses filles étaient heureuses, elle était prête à les accepter, d'autant qu'elle les trouvait sympathiques.

            Myriam avait accepté de danser avec Charles, et Severus les regardait évoluer sur la piste, de la table des Professeurs, convertie en buffet. Ron et Hermione le regardaient.

- Comment Myriam peut-elle le supporter ? demanda Ron.

- Il doit être différent dans l'intimité sans doute. Tu te rappelles cet été ? Il n'a presque pas été désagréable avec nous.

- Uniquement parce qu'il y avait Myriam, pour ne pas donner une mauvaise impression.

- Enfin Ron ! Il ne s'en est même pas pris à Harry ces derniers temps ! Avoue que ses cours sont devenus bien plus agréables !

            Ron la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Tant qu'on y est, tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à danser !

- Tu m'en crois incapable peut-être ?

- Chiche !

            Ils se défièrent du regard, et Hermione se leva et se dirigea résolument vers Severus Rogue. Il la regarda arriver sans rien dire. Il haussa juste un sourcil interrogateur quand elle se planta devant lui. Elle ne se décidait pas à parler.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ?

            Hermione le fixa, surprise. Miss Granger ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi !

- Je. . . Est-ce. . . Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi, Professeur Rogue ?

            Elle s'empourpra violemment devant sa surprise et baissa la tête.

- Ce sera avec plaisir Miss Granger.

            Devant le nouveau couple qui se dirigeait vers la piste de danse, Harry et Drago stoppèrent net. Stéphanie et Valérie rirent.

- Le Professeur Rogue s'est décoincé on dirait ! s'exclama Valérie.

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! murmura Harry.

- Granger et Rogue ! On aura tout vu, marmonna Drago.

- Regardez la tête de Ron ! dit Stéphanie.

            Celui-ci faisait une tête d'enterrement. Les quatre jeunes adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

            A la grande stupéfaction d'Hermione, Severus dansait étonnamment bien, et menait la danse avec habileté. Il dut sentir sa gêne car il lui dit :

- Ne soyez pas aussi crispée. C'est Noël ce soir. Faisons donc une trêve.

- Vous êtes différent. Si vous étiez ainsi en cours. . .

- Myriam n'a pas réussi à me changer sur ce point. Ce ne sera pas vous qui y arriverez.

- Alors oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

            Hermione se détendait peu à peu. Severus Rogue était tellement différent ! Il n'était pas l'ours mal léché qu'elle pensait. . . Il était agréable !

- Myriam a de la chance de vous avoir.

- C'est moi qui m'estime heureux de l'avoir, confessa Severus.

            La danse se termina et Severus la ramena vers Ron qui avait été rejoint par Harry, Stéphanie, Drago et Valérie. Stéphanie se leva et demanda elle aussi une danse. Il accepta vu que Myriam dansait avec Albus Dumbledore. Hermione sourit.

- Le Professeur Rogue est adorable !

            Ron, Harry et Drago s'étranglèrent. Valérie et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda Harry.

- Oui ! C'est un danseur excellent. Franchement, Myriam a de le chance.

- J'y crois pas ! s'écria Ron.

- Arrête de faire le jaloux et viens danser avec moi ! dit Valérie en l'entraînant sur la piste.

            Drago se leva et s'adressa à Hermione.

- Viens avec moi chère collègue. Allons danser !

            Ginny vit qu'Harry était seul. Elle s'approcha.

- Tu es seul ?

- Ça se voit non ? répliqua-t-il froidement.

            Ginny se décomposa.

- Bon. . . Je vais te laisser puisqu'apparemment tu ne veux pas de moi, murmura-t-elle tristement.

            Harry ressentit du remords. Elle regrettait sûrement ce qu'elle avait fait à Stéphanie, et puis c'était Ginny ! Celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une sœur !

- Ginny ! Tu veux danser ? la rappela-t-il.

            Elle se retourna, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- C'est Noël, non ?

- Merci Harry.

            Un slow débuta et Ginny se blottit dans ses bras, un peu trop étroitement à son goût mais il ne dit rien.

- J'ai toujours été attirée par toi Harry, révéla-t-elle contre son cou. Non pas parce que tu étais le grand Harry Potter, mais parce que tu incarnais le type idéal de l'homme de ma vie. Quand tu m'as sauvé la vie pendant ma première Année, j'ai pensé que cela nous rapprocherait, mais je me trompais. Et tu as rencontré Stéphanie. J'en ai éprouvé une violente jalousie. . .

- Et tu as voulu lui nuire.

- Oui, mais je le regrette. Stéphanie est gentille et charmante. . . Mais elle ne te connaît pas vraiment. Alors que moi, je connais exactement tes moindres désirs, ta moindre pensée. . .

- Où veux-tu en venir Ginny ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

- Je t'aime Harry, et tu m'as rejetée !

            Elle se mit à lui caresser le torse d'une main, tandis qu'elle glissait l'autre entre leurs deux corps. Harry la repoussa brutalement.

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Ne m'approche plus jamais !

            Ginny croisa le regard étincelant d'Harry et reporta son regard sur Stéphanie qui riait avec Severus.

- Tu as eu tort de réagir ainsi, Harry. Kiang va payer pour ça.

- Laisse Stéphanie en dehors de ça.

- J'aurai sa peau !

- N'essaye même pas. Elle te neutralisera à la première tentative. . .

- N'en sois pas si sûr.

            Ginny quitta la Salle en courant. Mme Kiang s'approcha d'Harry.

- C'est Ginny Weasley, l'ennemie de Stéphanie ?

- Oui. Et elle est déterminée à lui nuire.

- J'en avertirai Myriam. Et veille sur elle Harry. Je compte sur toi.

- Ne vous en faites pas.

            Valérie et Drago dansaient ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux ne faisant pas attention à ce qui les entourait. Mais une voix stridente et désagréable les sortit de leur monde.

- Drago !

            Celui-ci soupira et releva à peine la tête pour toiser Pansy Parkinson, ridicule et vulgaire dans sa robe rouge vif honteusement décolletée, et un maquillage outrancier.

- Que veux-tu Parkinson ?

- Faire la paix. Je suis prête à te pardonner pour ce que tu m'as fait, et pour ta passade avec Kiang.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou t'es carrément stupide ? s'écria Valérie.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu as jeté un Imperium sur Drago et. . .

- T'as fumé la moquette du dortoir ou quoi ? murmura Valérie, agacée.

- Laisse-nous tranquilles Parkinson, décréta Drago.

            Au lieu de ça, Parkinson s'approcha et se colla à Drago.

- Elle t'a ensorcelé. . .

            Valérie la tira par les cheveux. Parkinson cria de douleur.

- Ne touche pas à Drago !

- Kiang ! Sale pute ! Endoloris !

            Valérie s'effondra en criant de douleur.

- Finite Incantatem !

            C'était Myriam. Elle s'approchait, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Je croyais vous avoir fait comprendre de ne pas vous approcher de ma sœur.

- C'est votre sœur qui a commencé. Elle a jeté un charme sur Drago.

- De toute manière, qui voudrait d'une grosse vache comme toi ? demanda Valérie.

- Espèce de. . .

- Parkinson ! intervint Severus.

- Professeur Rogue !

- Vous êtes expulsée de Poudlard.

- Et pour quel motif ?

- Vous avez utilisé un Impardonnable sur une de vos condisciples. Vous prendrez le premier train demain matin. Maintenant, veuillez quitter cette Salle.

- Je n'oublierai pas cet affront.

- Moi non plus, répliqua Myriam.

            Parkinson préféra se retirer. Myriam se dirigea vers sa sœur qui s'appuyait sur Drago.

- Ça va ?

- Non. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là pour polluer mon oxygène, ça ira mieux.

- Il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser le Doloris.

- Un autre jour. Je vais aller me coucher.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Drago.

            Le bal se termina, mais il était déjà minuit passé. Les Professeurs veillèrent à ce que tous les élèves regagnent leurs dortoirs. Mme Kiang s'approcha de sa fille aînée.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Pansy Parkinson, la pire ennemie de Val'. Mais nous voilà débarrassées d'elle.

- Mais. . . il y a un risque pour qu'elle se venge.

- Valérie a un niveau largement supérieur au sien. Ne t'en fais pas. Va donc te coucher.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

- Bonne nuit Maman.

            Myriam rejoignit Severus dans le Hall. Il lui sourit quand il la vit arriver.

- Alors ?

- Tout va bien. J'ai rassuré ma mère.

            Il s'approcha et l'enlaça.

- T'ai-je dit à quel point tu es belle ce soir ?

- Oui, mais tu peux le répéter.

            Il l'embrassa. Un toussotement discret les fit sursauter.

- Est-ce que je dérange ? demanda Charles.

- Oui, répondit Myriam.

- Toujours aussi adorable, à ce que je vois. C'est sérieux entre vous deux ?

- En quoi ça vous regarde Duval ?

- Eh bien. . . J'aime beaucoup Myriam, et Philippe, notre Président, aussi.

- Merci de te préoccuper de moi, Charles, mais je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bonne nuit Charles.

            Myriam entraîna Severus avec elle. Au détour d'un couloir, ils rencontrèrent Remus et Sirius.

- Une robe noire toute simple hein ? demanda Sirius.

- Pour moi, c'était une robe simple, répliqua Myriam.

- En tout cas, tu étais radieuse.

- Merci, Sirius. Ça fait plaisir.

- Myriam. . . commença Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rogue ? On est jaloux ? se moqua Sirius.

            Severus lui jeta un regard venimeux.

- Occupe-toi plutôt de tes affaires de cœur au lieu de flatter Myriam.

            Sirius regarda Myriam.

- Il sait ?

- Oui, désolée ! Bonne nuit tous les deux !

            Remus se tourna vers Sirius.

- C'est quoi tous ces secrets avec Myriam ?

- Rien de spécial. Juste un truc entre nous.

- Et depuis quand y a-t-il des secrets entre nous ? demanda Remus, légèrement vexé.

- Allez viens, ne fais pas cette tête.

            Remus le suivit à contrecoeur.

            Stéphanie embrassa longuement Harry et monta se coucher dans son dortoir. Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui le regardèrent.

- Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux, dit Hermione.

- C'est elle qui est adorable. Je vais dormir. Tu viens Ron ?

- Je te rejoins. Hermione ?

- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je vais juste me changer et terminer le devoir de Potions.

- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Etudier.

- J'aime étudier. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas ton cas. Bonne nuit Ron.

            Elle monta dans son dortoir, se démaquilla, enfila un pyjama et une robe de chambre, prit ses affaires et redescendit dans la Salle Commune. Ron était assis dans un fauteuil.

- Tu es toujours là ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je voulais m'excuser de ce que j'ai dit. Après tout, si tu aimes étudier, je n'ai rien à redire et. . .

- Ça va Ron, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Ça te dérange si je reste ?

- Non pas du tout. Ta présence ne m'a jamais dérangée.

            Elle s'assit à une table et commença à ouvrir un livre. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle sentait le regard de Ron sur elle, ce qui la troublait. Elle finit par lever les yeux et rencontra son regard.

- Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi ?

- Tu es belle.

            Hermione le fixa, stupéfaite. Ron se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il avait décidé d'avouer son amour pour Hermione, et il ne reculerait pas. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle leva les yeux mais resta assise. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, et glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Tu étais magnifique ce soir.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, hypnotisée par ses yeux bruns.

            Lentement, il se pencha et doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux incroyablement doux. Sans se détacher, elle se leva et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Il en profita pour lui caresser la lèvre inférieure de sa langue, et la glissa à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Hermione soupira et répondit au baiser. Il s'éternisa, aucun des deux ne voulant rompre le contact, mais Ron se recula lentement, à regret. Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Leurs visages était proches. Il lui sourit.

- Cela faisait un moment que je rêvais de ce baiser.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?

- J'ignorais que tu étais si pressée. . . Je t'aime Hermione.

- Ron. . . 

- Prends ton temps. Bonne nuit.

            Une fois arrivés dans la chambre de Severus, il regarda Myriam. Celle-ci commença à ôter les épingles de son chignon, et bientôt, les tresses se déployaient de chaque côté de son visage. Elle les défit également.

- Tu es bien silencieux, dit-elle.

- Tu as l'air très proche de Duval.

            Myriam sourit.

- C'était mon instructeur. Et. . . nous sommes sortis deux fois ensemble, rien de plus. Nous avons préféré rester amis. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Et Philippe ?

- Philippe Sinclair est le président de la Guilde, et il a ses préférences pour les Duellistes. On va dire que je suis l'une de ses préférées. Et c'est un adorable monsieur de 63 ans.

- Duval m'inquiète plus.

- Severus, Charles et moi c'est fini. Quand je me suis retirée du monde sorcier après Turquin, j'ai également mis fin à ma relation avec lui. Nous n'avons échangé que deux baisers. Il n'y a rien eu de plus. Ecoute, c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'être.

            Myriam sourit.

- Alors, ça veut dire. . . que tu m'aimes ?

- Comment peux-tu en douter ?

            Elle ne répondit pas et il l'embrassa. Myriam cacha sa déception. Elle savait que Severus l'aimait, mais pourquoi ne le disait-il pas ? Que craignait-il ? Par ses gestes, son comportement, elle voyait que Severus lui prouvait son amour, mais elle voulait entendre juste trois mots. Trois mots.

            Remus s'adossa à la cheminée et regarda sévèrement son ami depuis si longtemps. Sirius restait debout en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Alors ? demanda Remus.

- Tu fais toute une histoire pour pas grand-chose.

- Sauf que même Rogue semble être au courant. Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Lunard. . .

- Patmol. . . ces noms que nous avons adopté quand James, Peter et toi êtes devenus Animagus. . .

- Les Maraudeurs n'existent plus.

- Malheureusement. Mais notre amitié est sacrée pour moi. Tu ne sembles pas partager la même opinion.

- Comment peux-tu penser ça ? s'indigna Sirius.

            Il traversa la pièce, et s'appuya d'une main contre le manteau de la cheminée, face à Remus.

- Pour moi, il n'y a pas que l'amitié.

            Il plongea son regard noir dans les yeux ambrés de Remus. Et presqu'inconsciemment, il l'embrassa. Remus était trop surpris pour agir. Mais il ferma instinctivement les yeux et goûta la saveur des lèvres de Sirius. Mais celui-ci cessa très vite, et lui tourna le dos.

- Cela fait déjà plusieurs années. . . Depuis notre sortie de Poudlard en fait. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te le dire, et on ne peut pas dire que la situation était propice : la montée en puissance de Voldemort, le mariage de James et Lily, la naissance de Harry, leur mort et enfin mon emprisonnement. . . J'ai longtemps pensé à toi, seul, devant supporter tes métamorphoses sans aucun ami pour te soutenir.

            Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna.

- Tout ça, c'est du passé, déclara Remus. Nous avons l'avenir devant nous.

- Oui, mais pour combien de toi ?

- Profitons du temps autant que nous le pouvons.

            Ce fut Remus qui prit l'initiative du deuxième baiser. Et Sirius se laissa embrasser sans se faire prier. . .

            Ça y est !! J'ai concrétisé Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Sirius et Remus ! Ne vous en faites pas pour Ron et Hermione, je vais approfondir un peu plus loin. A la semaine prochaine !

**RAR :**

**Deedlit **: coucou !! C'est pas grave pour le délai, je ne t'en veux pas ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ! Enfin, tu verras bien la suite, et tu me diras si tu aimes ! Je réponds à ton mail après ça !

**Harriette Potter** : la voilà ta déclaration !! Qu'en penses-tu ?

**Alisa Adams** : merci pour le compliment !! A la prochaine !

**Yoann** : comment ça l'intrigue tourne autour de Ginny et Pansy ? Je ne donnais pas l'impression de les mettre en valeur pourtant. De toute manière j'ai viré Parkinson, et il ne reste plus que Weasley. Par la suite, ce qu'elle va faire va vraiment énerver tout le monde !! Mais tu verras bien !! Bisous !

**Paradise 1** : salut !! T'habites dans le nord alors !! Je ne sais pas si tous les Nature et Découverte font passage dans le monde sorcier, mais comme c'est le cas dans Lyon alors peut-être que ça le fait aussi dans ta ville ! En tout cas, merci !!


	15. Chapitre 15

            Coucou tout le monde !! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Moi ça va bien, sauf les révisions que j'interromps rien que pour vous !

            Ouais, j'ai dépassé 100 reviews !! Je me demandais si j'allais y arriver un jour au rythme de 5 reviews par chapitre !

            **Annonce importante** : si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je n'uploaderai pas la semaine prochaine (le 24 janvier), mais vous aurez deux chapitres à la suite le samedi 31 pour fêter la fin des examens ! De toute manière vous avez pas vraiment le choix ! Dites-moi si vous êtes d'accord par review ! Bisous !

            **Chapitre 15**

            Mme Kiang repartit pour la France la veille de la reprise des cours. Ses filles l'embrassèrent et la chargèrent d'embrasser leur père. Toutes les trois eurent droit à 1000 recommandations, et surtout Myriam.

- Surtout veille bien sur tes sœurs, Myriam Mai Kiang, ou tu auras de mes nouvelles !

- Oui, Maman, compte sur moi.

- Fais bien attention à toi aussi. On ne sait pas ce que Turquin. . .

- On s'occupe de lui, intervint Severus.

            Elle partit, peu rassurée, mais certaine que Severus, Harry et Drago prendraient soin de ses filles chéries.

            Charles se rendit au Ministère le lendemain. Et revint peu avant midi, passablement énervé. Myriam mit fin à son cours et le fit asseoir. Remus arriva à ce moment.

- Oh, je vais repasser plus tard si. . .

- Non, reste. Charles revient du Ministère.

- Le Ministre est le pire des imbéciles qui existent sur Terre ! lâcha Charles. Déjà, il a nié le fait que Dark Master soit un réel danger pour nous. Ensuite, il a osé dire que la Guilde était incapable de l'arrêter et que nous gênerions les Aurors dans leur travail. Nous, les 50 meilleurs Duellistes de France. . . J'ai préféré partir avant de lui passer mon Epée en travers de la gorge ! J'ai jamais vu un tel. . .

            Charles lâcha une insulte française qui fit sourire Myriam. Remus lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Laisse tomber. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance pour Sniffle.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Charles.

- Il y a plus de 15 ans, commença Remus, il y a eu une erreur judiciaire.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas !

- Et un innocent a passé 12 ans à Azkaban. Il a réussi à s'enfuir, et est actuellement à Poudlard.

            Charles fronça les sourcils.

- Enfui d'Azkaban ? Attendez. . . Sirius Black ?

            Myriam hocha la tête.

- Viens avec nous.

            Sirius était dans sa chambre, mais il se figea dès que Charles entra dans la pièce. Charles se tendit également.

- Sirius est innocent, annonça Myriam.

- Il s'agit d'une machination de Pettigrow qui sert Voldemort.

            Remus résuma toute l'histoire à Charles. Il émit un sifflement admiratif à la fin du récit.

- Je comprends mieux. . . Eh bien Black. . . Toutes mes félicitations pour votre courage. Et désolé pour toutes mes allusions au chien.

- C'est oublié. Bienvenue parmi nous.

            On frappa. C'était Severus.

- Myriam est là ?

- Oui. Entre, dit Remus.

            Severus comprit au premier coup d'œil.

- Je suppose que notre brillant Ministre ne vous a pas convaincu.

- Ce type est un stupide oiseau sans cervelle ! Et encore, j'insulte les oiseaux en disant ça !

- Il faudrait que tu ailles voir Dumbledore. Il t'en dira plus sur l'Ordre du Phénix si tu souhaites en faire partie.

- Oui. Et je vais avertir Philippe. La Guilde va s'associer à l'Ordre, ce sera toujours ça de gagné.

- Bonne idée.

            Le soir-même, Charles assistait à l'entraînement d'Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à contrer le Doloris, tandis que les trois autres arrivaient à peu près à contrer l'Imperium.

            Myriam baissa sa baguette.

- Décidément, tu n'y arrives pas. Tu ne contrôles pas ton esprit. Il faut jouer avec la douleur et la dompter, sinon tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Bon sang, Myriam ! Comment veux-tu te concentrer quand. . .

- C'est justement le but de l'entraînement Harry ! Comment crois-tu que je le maîtrise moi-même ? J'arrive à subir un Doloris Interne sans broncher, mais au terme d'un long entraînement. Tous les Duellistes y arrivent, et il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu n'y arrives pas.

- Je ne suis pas Duelliste.

- Je sais que tu veux être Auror. Mais ça suppose le même entraînement.

- Maître Duval était ton instructeur, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Il m'a enseigné beaucoup de choses.

- Tu peux le battre dans un Duel ?

            Myriam réfléchit un moment.

- Eh bien. . . Il me surpasse, mais j'espère toujours le vaincre un jour.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça. Myriam, l'invincible, enfin vaincue. Maître Duval !

            Charles se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Voudriez-vous livrer un Duel contre Myriam ? Ce serait intéressant à étudier.

- Si Myriam est d'accord pour se faire humilier, oui.

- On va voir si je vais me laisser humilier.

            Severus intervint, inquiet.

- Es-tu sûre. . .

- Oui. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas mesurée à Charles.

            Elle ôta sa robe de sorcier, ne gardant que son jean et son pull. Sirius lui fit remarquer que ses cheveux dénoués risquaient de la gêner.

- Observe plutôt la technique que mes cheveux ! conseilla-t-elle.

            Charles l'imita, et ils se placèrent en garde. Myriam attaqua la première par un sortilège de Désarmement, mais Charles le contra aisément. Le Duel était engagé. Les Sorts s'enchaînaient sans répit, et le niveau était bien plus élevé que les précédents Duels que Myriam avait livrés. Contre Severus, Sirius ou Stéphanie, elle mesurait ses coups, faisant attention à ne jamais les blesser, mais contre Charles, elle se donnait à 100 %, sans crainte de le blesser ou de l'être elle-même. Il déploya son Epée et la blessa au bras. Elle riposta en le blessant à la cuisse. Un heurt entre les deux armes fit jaillir des étincelles, mais un coup particulièrement violent de Charles projeta l'Epée de Myriam loin d'elle. Sans se laisser démonter, elle fit une série de pirouettes avant et donna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen de Charles qui en eut le souffle coupé. Mais il lança un sort défensif pour reprendre son souffle. Myriam en profita pour récupérer son Epée, mais déjà Charles attaquait de nouveau. Myriam se protégea in extremis d'un rideau de flammes, et esquiva un Stupéfix. Elle tenta de le paralyser, mais Charles attrapa sa main, à quelques millimètres de son centre d'énergie, et il lui tordit le poignet et pointa son Epée sur sa gorge.

- Tu as perdu.

- Je me rends.

            Il la lâcha, et Myriam glissa au sol, lâchant son Epée, et massa son poignet endolori. Stéphanie et Valérie se précipitèrent.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Rien qu'une égratignure et quelques bleus demain. Charles, ta technique s'est améliorée.

- La tienne aussi. J'ai cru pendant un moment que j'allais perdre.

- Tu as toujours réussi à me battre.

- Ça, c'était un Duel ! complimenta Remus. Vous êtes très doués tous les deux.

- Merci Remus.

- Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte, remarqua Severus en nettoyant un peu la plaie de Myriam au bras.

- Nous donnons toujours le meilleur de nous-mêmes, expliqua Charles. Cependant, je pense que Myriam a dû vous ménager. Elle peut être dangereuse quand elle veut. A la Guilde, c'est notre Duelliste numéro trois.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Sirius.

- Le numéro 1 est Philippe, notre Président. Le deux, c'est moi. A part Philippe et moi, personne n'arrive à dompter Myriam. Les autres Duellistes se sont lamentablement fait laminer, même s'ils sont d'excellents Duellistes parmi tous les Duellistes français.

- Tu exagères, Charles, protesta Myriam.

- Pas du tout. Le jour où tu me battras, tu deviendras le numéro 1 de France. Philippe est vieux, et plus aussi rapide qu'autrefois. Tu l'ignores sans doute, mais il pense à se retirer.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui. Philippe s'arrêtera dès que l'affaire Turquin sera réglée.

- A-t-il désigné son successeur ?

- Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

            Myriam hocha la tête et annonça la fin du cours.

- Harry, demain, on se remet au Doloris.

            Harry esquissa un grimace mais acquiesça. Severus aida Myriam à se relever, et les adultes se dispersèrent aussi.

            Dans sa chambre, il donna une Potion contre la douleur pour Myriam et lui soigna le bras.

- Tu m'as toujours ménagé.

-Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, tu aurais été blessé plus sérieusement. Mais tu es excellent en Duel. Le jour de la rentrée, j'ai été surprise de tes facultés.

- Tu as quand même réussi à me blesser.

- Sans le vouloir.

- Tu es étonnamment forte, et tu es le numéro 3 de la Guilde alors que tu es si jeune.

- Turquin était le numéro 3. En le battant, j'ai pris son rang. Les règles de la Guilde sont strictes. Quand un Duelliste bat un Duelliste d'un niveau plus élevé, les rangs sont échangés. Avant de le battre, j'étais 22e. Or, comme tu le sais, ce n'est qu'un pur hasard si. . .

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu dois ton rang à ton mérite. Aucun autre Duelliste n'a réussi à te vaincre jusqu'à présent.

- En effet. A part Charles et Philippe.

- Si Philippe prend sa retraite, tu es le numéro 2 alors.

- Et il faudra recruter un nouveau Duelliste. Charles sera sans doute le nouveau Président, c'est la tradition que l'actuel numéro 2 devienne le nouveau Président.

- Je ne connais pas grand-chose de la Guilde.

- C'est un cercle très fermé, et les journalistes n'ont jamais réussi à en percer les mystères. Beaucoup tueraient pour savoir ce que tu sais.

- Alors dans ce cas, je suis flatté de tes révélations.

            Il l'embrassa tendrement.

            Quelques semaines passèrent, et Charles apprit un jour à Myriam que la Guilde était désormais alliée à l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'ils en étaient tous les deux les représentants.

            Un jour, Valérie se présenta à son bureau, après les cours.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr.

            Valérie avait l'air soucieux, et mal à l'aise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- En fait. . . Je me sens mal depuis quelques jours.

- Pourquoi m'en parler seulement maintenant ?

- Parce que je croyais que c'était passager. Je crois. . . que c'est Voldemort. Il veut me voir. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe. C'est une sorte d'instinct.

- Le sortilège. . . Viens, il faut le dire à Severus.

            Severus fronça les sourcils quand Myriam lui annonça la nouvelle.

- La Marque est habituellement le moyen de rappeler ses Mangemorts. Sachant que Valérie l'a refusée, il a dû trouver un autre moyen pour lui faire savoir qu'il veut la rencontrer.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer cette face de reptile ! Beuârk !!

- Et je ne te laisserai pas le rencontrer. Severus, as-tu une idée ?

- Malheureusement non. Mais Albus aura peut-être un moyen.

- Allons le voir.

            Albus parut soucieux quand Myriam lui annonça la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Je crains que Miss Kiang ne soit obligée de. . .

- Non, non et non ! refusa Myriam. Je refuse que ma soeur. . .

- Voyez-vous une autre issue ?

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous sommes venus vous voir ?

            Myriam marchait de long en large, alors que Valérie était assise dans un fauteuil, et Severus, debout dans un coin. Albus se tourna vers Valérie.

- Savez-vous comment le rencontrer ?

- Non. Je sais juste qu'il faut que je quitte l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais je pourrais toujours fixer une date dans mon prochain rapport.

- Charles devrait avoir une solution. Valérie, retourne dans ton dortoir. Je te vois demain.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Severus.

- Non, ça va. A tout à l'heure.

            Myriam sortit en coup de vent et se rendit directement à la chambre de Charles. Elle frappa. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle entra.

- Charles ?

            A ce moment, Charles sortit de sa salle de bains avec une simple serviette nouée à la taille. Il se figea en apercevant Myriam. Myriam sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Charles.

- Je veux te parler. Tu comptes aller t'habiller ou. . .

- Attends-moi.

            Il revint quelques instants après avec un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche à moitié fermée. Myriam s'était assise sur le canapé.

- Je t'écoute.

- Valérie a un problème. Comme tu le sais, elle a été enlevée à Halloween par Jedusor et Turquin. Elle s'en est sortie, mais Jedusor a placé un sort sur elle et maintenant il veut la voir. Pour ça, il faut qu'elle sorte du château.

- Ta soeur a été appelée ?

- Elle ressent un malaise depuis quelques jours. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le rencontre.

- Je te comprends. . . Bon, on va se servir d'elle comme appât. . .

- Quoi ? Non, hors de question !

- Laisse-moi finir. Samedi dans deux jours, Valérie fixera un rendez-vous à Voldemort et se rendra à Pré-au-Lard. Je poserai un sort anti-transplanage sur elle et Jedusor sera obligé de venir en personne. Je vais appeler les Duellistes à notre aide, et les Professeurs de Poudlard peuvent nous aider. Nous nous tiendrons en embuscade. Dès que Jedusor et Turquin se ramènent, on surgit. Ça te va ?

- Il faut que je prévienne Valérie. . . C'est dangereux.

- J'en suis bien conscient, mais on n'a pas tellement le choix.

- Bon, d'accord. On mettra au point les détails demain. Tu t'occupes de prévenir Philippe ?

- Bien entendu.

- Bonne soirée alors.

- Myriam attends, retint-il en l'appelant.

            Myriam se retourna. Charles s'était levé et s'approcha d'elle. Elle leva les yeux, car il la dépassait de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres.

- Oui ?

- Ton. . . ton histoire avec Rogue, c'est sérieux ?

            Myriam fronça les sourcils.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Je dois avouer que ta mère, Philippe et moi-même, nous nous inquiétons beaucoup pour toi.

- Je sais ce que je fais Charles.

- Je n'en doute pas. Cependant. . . il est beaucoup plus âgé que toi, et tu es inexpérimentée. . .

- Charles, je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de ma vie privée. Mais si tu tiens tant à savoir, alors je vais te le dire : j'aime Severus. Et lui aussi m'aime.

- Te l'a-t-il dit ? Je le vois mal en train de déclarer sa flamme. Myriam, je n'ai jamais cessé de. . .

- Non, Charles. Tu es mon instructeur et ami. Je ne veux pas que cette situation change. Nous sommes sortis deux fois ensemble il y a deux ans, mais c'est fini. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne nous entendrions pas à long terme.

            Charles soupira.

- J'accepte ton choix. Mais ça n'empêche pas que Philippe désapprouve.

- Philippe n'a pas à s'immiscer dans ma vie privée. Bonne soirée.

            Elle quitta la chambre. Charles soupira de nouveau et secoua la tête. Il était très attaché à Myriam, et le fait de la savoir ainsi menacée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

            Voilà c'est fini pour l'instant et la suite est dans deux semaines ! Prenez votre mal en patience ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais j'ai pas le choix, et mes études passeront toujours avant le reste. Bisous à tous ! 

**RAR : ( 7 reviews ? Quelle chance !)**

**Melanie Jonson** : alors toi, tu fais habituellement partie de mes lecteurs d'HV, mais je ne suis pas mécontente de voir que tu t'es mise à Menace ! Alors j'espère que tu aimes, et que tu n'es pas déçue ! EAL est un peu courte, mais je l'avais faite principalement pour répondre à un défi de mes sœurs, et je continue sur une fic plus longue et plus sérieuse comme tu vois ! Oh, pour le duel du premier cours, c'est peut-être un peu court, mais tant pis ! Bisous !

**Riddle Tom** : tu vas être vraiment très méchant !! Valérie t'en voudra à mort ! Eh oui, Stéphanie était d'accord pour le passage R ! De toute façon, nous savons tous que ce n'est qu'une fic et que tout ce qui s'y passe n'est pas réel ! N'est-ce pas ?

**Sanou **: ouais, Hermione a dansé avec Severus, mais il est à moi !! Ginny est franchement insupportable, je sais ! Les mots que Myriam attend de Severus c'est bien je t'aime, mais ça fait bien trois mots ! le t est compté comme un mot dans la syntaxe française ! Mes profs me l'ont répété bien souvent ! Donc ça fait trois ! Je comprends que tu préfères l'Héritier de Voldemort, c'est mon bébé à moi !! Mais t'en fais pas j'écris d'autres fics !

**Deedlit **: merci ! Mon objectif premier est quand même de faire rire les lecteurs ! Tu m'as pas dit ce que tu pensais de mon chap 2 de Ténèbres ! Comment ça j'ai des répliques qui tuent ? Avec mes sœurs, je peux te dire que je suis servie ! On se lance des vannes à la tête sans arrêt ! Severus va me dire qu'il m'aime… Mais dans une dizaine de chapitres, et j'y suis pas encore !! Mon Dieu, je manque tellement de temps ! Comme toi en somme, mais moi je mets des chapitres régulièrement, n'est-ce pas, ô merveilleuse auteur de Préjugés Préconçus ? Merci de me dire que ma fic est géniale, mais là, le nombre de reviews, même s'il a dépassé 100 c'est pas aussi populaire que HV ! Bisous !

**Kyarah** : tant mieux si Parkinson part ! C'est pas une grosse perte !

**Yoann** : je suis d'accord avec toi ! Ginny est complètement cinglée ! Je t'envoie Ténèbres ce soir ! Ginny va énerver tout le monde, mais pas dans la suite directe de ce chapitre ! Un peu d'action d'abord et ensuite le plan de Ginny ! Je t'en dis un peu plus si tu veux, mais dans mon prochain mail ! Pour la fin du chap précédent, eh bien, Myriam est frustrée parce que Severus ne lui a jamais dit je t'aime… Enfin, c'est ça que tu comprends pas ? Je réglerai ce problème du je t'aime à la fin de la fic ! Tu me connais !

**Paradise 1** : ouais, deux nouveaux couples ! N'est-ce pas que l'amour est merveilleux ? Ginny, tu vas finir par la prendre vraiment en grippe, ça je peux te le jurer !


	16. Chapitre 16

            Coucou !! Les exams sont finis ! Comme promis, voici deux chapitres de Double Menace, même si je n'ai pas publié en même temps que Némésis !

            J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic du nom de **Ténèbres**… Allez la lire s'il vous plaît, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

            Bisous !

            **Chapitre 16**

            Myriam regarda Valérie.

- Tu as bien compris, tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui ! répondit la jeune fille avec un soupir exaspéré. Je ne suis pas totalement stupide tu sais !

- Permets-moi d'en douter, Mlle-Je-Crois-Tout-Le-Monde-Sauf-Mes-Propres-Sœurs !

- Oh, ça va ! J'ai reconnu que j'avais tort. Que te faut-il de plus ?

- Stop toutes les deux, intervint Stéphanie. Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous nous chamaillons ainsi.

            Myriam et Valérie fusillèrent leur soeur du regard. Charles sourit.

-Vous feriez une bonne Duelliste.

- Je ne le souhaite pas. Je préfère travailler dans la science. Et côtoyer Myriam 24h sur 24 n'est pas vraiment envisageable.

- Il y a un problème à ça ? demanda acidement Myriam.

- Oui, quand tu es de mauvaise humeur par exemple. Je suppose que tu ne passes pas tes nerfs sur Maître Duval et Maître Sinclair. Alors que sur moi. . .

            Severus rit, et prit Myriam dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne proteste.

- Ta sœur a raison. Mais tu peux passer tes nerfs sur moi si tu le souhaites.

- Professeur Rogue, vous êtes fichu, murmura Valérie, avec un clin d'œil complice à Stéphanie.

            Et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard furieux de Myriam.

            Charles jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

- Je vais aller chercher nos compagnons. Le train ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à Pré-au-Lard.

- Je viens avec toi. Est-ce que Philippe devrait venir ?

- En principe oui.

            Finalement, Albus, Remus et Severus vinrent aussi.

            Cinq Duellistes reconnaissables à leurs capes bleu nuit, attachées par une broche ayant la forme d'une Epée entrecroisée avec une baguette descendirent du train. Remus en fut surpris.

- Cinq Duellistes ? C'est tout ?

- S'il y en avait eu plus, cela aurait attiré l'attention du Ministère, expliqua Charles.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Remus. Ce sont les meilleurs Duellistes. Nous tiendrons facilement tête à plusieurs Mangemorts.

- Je veux bien te croire.

            Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, aux cheveux blancs courts, et une moustache impeccable s'avança et serra fougueusement Myriam dans ses bras.

- Myriam !

- Bonjour Philippe ! Vous êtes dans une forme éblouissante !

- Et toi tu es resplendissante ! Présente-moi donc tes amis !

- Philippe, je vous présente le Professeur Severus Rogue, Maître ès Potions, le Professeur Remus Lupin, Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, et le Professeurs Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Severus, Remus, Albus, voici Maître Philippe Sinclair, Président de la Guilde des Duellistes Armés.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Maître Sinclair, déclara Albus. Maître Duval et Maître Kiang nous ont beaucoup parlé de vous.

            Albus avait utilisé le titre de Myriam dans le Guilde, ce qui l'embarrassa un peu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle Maître Kiang. Elle aurait préféré qu'il continue avec Professeur Kiang ou son prénom tout simplement, mais elle garda le silence.

            Tout en parlant et en échangeant les dernières nouvelles, ils rentraient à Poudlard en diligences. Charles avait présenté les quatres autres Duellistes, qui s'étaient montrés ravis de connaître enfin Poudlard, et le plus grand sorcier du monde sorcier, Albus Dumbledore. Et ils étaient tous heureux de revoir Myriam qu'ils considéraient un peu comme leur petite sœur, même si elle leur était supérieure hiérarchiquement. Il y avait Rémi De Vers, un grand blond à lunettes et aux yeux verts, ayant environ la trentaine et qui souriait tout le temps. Puis venait Sébastien Florient, qui était un peu plus âgé, brun aux yeux noisettes qui avait l'air plus sérieux. Romain Chapuis devait avoir à peine 25 ans, et avait d'épais cheveux noirs longs et des yeux bleus pénétrants, et il devait être le plus intelligent. Et enfin Quentin Letellier, un homme d'environ 40 ans aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noirs. Il était de loin le Duelliste le plus grand de toute la Guilde, autant en hauteur qu'en carrure. Même Albus en fut impressionné et ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Hagrid, le garde-chasse du Collège. Quentin Letellier était le Guérisseur de la Guilde.

            Tous les élèves étant en cours, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau d'Albus. Puis, Myriam et Remus durent aller assurer leurs cours. Severus fut chargé d'aller chercher Valérie en cours. Elle était en Métamorphoses avec Mac Gonagall quand Severus vint. Mac Gonagall ne fit aucune difficulté vu qu'elle savait de quoi il était question. Valérie interrogea Severus.

- Les Duellistes sont arrivés ?

- Oui.

- Où est Myriam ?

- En cours ?

- Quoi ? Je vais tous devoir les affronter, toute seule ?

- Que craignez-vous ? Vous avez bien affronté Voldemort et Dark Master non ?

- C'est différent ! Là, ce sont les collègues de Myriam. . . Je me sentirais rassurée si Myriam. . .

-Vous n'avez jamais rencontré les collègues de votre sœur ? s'étonna Severus.

- A part Maîtres Sinclair et Duval, non.

- Ils veulent juste vous poser quelques questions.

- Oh, galère. . .

            Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, tous les regards se braquèrent sur Valérie qui rougit violemment. Elle salua timidement Philippe Sinclair. Rémi de Vers s'avança vers elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Rémi de Vers, le numéro 4. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre sœur.

- Merci. . .

            Ils se présentèrent tous, et Valérie se détendit progressivement devant leur amitié. Elle raconta une fois de plus en détail son enlèvement, et Severus leur montra le sort posé par Voldemort. Puis Charles leur parla de son plan. Philippe approuva.

- C'est dangereux, mais c'est le seul moyen. Myriam est-elle d'accord ?

- Elle est bien obligée, répondit Valérie.

- Et si nous allions voir comment s'en sort Myriam en cours ? proposa Albus. Nous lui en parlerons également. Son cours avec les Septième Année de Gryffondor et Serpentard va bientôt se terminer.

            Ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe et Albus murmura un sort. Les murs de brique se transformèrent en verre, et ils purent voir et entendre ce qu'enseignait Myriam. D'ailleurs, elle était avec Neville, qui éprouvait toujours les mêmes difficultés.

- Neville, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Oubliez un peu vos parents ! Comment ferez-vous si vous vous retrouvez devant Voldemort ? Hermione, tu veux bien l'aider, et en même temps le secouer un peu ? Harry, Ron, où en êtes-vous ?

- Tout va bien, on avance vite.

- Vous n'avez aucun mérite, vous avez des cours supplémentaires. Drago, tu t'en sors ?

- Pas de problème.

- OK, viens avec moi. Neville, regardez bien ce que Drago va faire. Il va m'attaquer.

- Tu es folle ? s'étrangla Drago. Je ne vais jamais. . .

- Je veux juste que tu lances correctement le sort. Neville n'y arrive pas, et si c'est moi qui te le lances, tu en ressortiras carbonisé, même si tu sais créer un bouclier.

- Bon. OK. Pyros Inferno !

            Une boule de feu sortit de la baguette et se dirigea vers Myriam qui créa un bouclier, et annihila la boule de feu.

- Vous avez vu Neville ? Essayez maintenant !

- Pyros Inferno !

            Une flamme ridicule jaillit de la baguette. Myriam secoua la tête, désespérée.

- Dans cette classe, seuls quatre élèves ont un niveau acceptable en Duel : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Cependant, ils ne sont pas encore capables de livrer un Duel correctement, ne serait-ce que contre mes deux sœurs. Alors, je vous suggérerai à tous de vous entraîner sérieusement ! Voldemort ne vous fera pas de cadeaux !

- Myriam, intervint Hermione, tu es un peu dure. . .

- Non, je suis réaliste. Et encore s'il n'y avait que Voldemort ! Dark Master n'est pas mieux, il n'en est pas moins que ce sont des Sorciers Noirs ! Bon, pour terminer ce cours, vous allez tous vous entraîner sur les sorts appris aujourd'hui, et je veux que vous les réussissiez parfaitement. N'est-ce pas Neville ? Au revoir.

            Les élèves sortirent et jetèrent des regards surpris aux Duellistes présents. Myriam les vit pénétrer dans la salle de classe alors qu'elle était encore avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago. Elle fit les présentations.

- Alors, c'est vous Harry Potter, dit Philippe. Voldemort ne va faire qu'une bouchée de vous. A moins que vous n'appliquiez les cours de Myriam.

- Mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre Maître Sinclair.

            Philippe le regarda un moment puis sourit.

- Vous me plaisez jeune homme ! Myriam, que leur apprends-tu actuellement dans tes cours supplémentaires ?

- Contrer le Doloris. C'est la torture favorite de Jedusor. La version interne. Quant à Turquin. . . 

- Oui je sais, coupa Philippe en regardant Myriam avec douceur.

            Myriam lui rendit son regard et sourit.

- Merci, dit-elle.

            De Vers regarda autour de lui.

- Tu fais une bonne prof ! Mais je plains quand même tes élèves !

- Je ne les maltraite pas, si c'est ce que tu insinues Rémi !

            Myriam se tourna vers Valérie.

- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

- Très mal. J'ai aucune envie de me retrouver face à l'autre Serpent dégénéré.

- Je te comprends, mais nous serons là pour te protéger.

- Je te fais confiance.

            Valérie se tenait dans le vent froid de janvier, non loin de l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard, et attendait que Voldemort daigne enfin se montrer. Myriam, Severus, Albus, Charles, Philippe, Rémi, Sébastien, Romain et Quentin se tenaient cachés derrière des buissons ou invisibles grâce à la Potion d'Invisibilité confectionnée par Severus. Remus ne pouvait pas venir, épuisé par la pleine lune qui venait de passer.

            Valérie commençait à s'impatienter. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'elle attendait ! Puis quelques « pop » se firent entendre derrière elle et se retrouva face à Voldemort et trois de ses Mangemorts. Elle les fusilla du regard.

- Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt !! Non mais franchement ! Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous attends ! Je vous ai pourtant dit dans mon rapport où et quand je sortirais ! Vous vous rendez compte quelle température il fait ? La moindre des choses que vous pourriez faire c'est d'être ponctuel ! Vous parlez d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Même pas fichu. . .

- Ça suffit ! gronda un Mangemort.

            Valérie reconnut Malefoy père. Elle eut un sourire moqueur à son encontre.

- Vous arrivez encore à tenir debout ?

- Espèce de petite. . .

- Lucius ! coupa sèchement Voldemort.

            Il regarda Valérie.

- Quoi ? dit-elle. Bon, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? Et où est Turquin ?

            Non loin d'eux, Myriam s'agitait, mais Charles la calma.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi Turquin n'est pas là ?

- Calme-toi Myriam.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. . . Valérie est en danger. Il faut attaquer.

- Philippe n'a pas encore. . . 

- Valérie n'est pas sa sœur !

- Philippe a posé un bouclier sur elle, elle ne risque rien.

- Mais. . .

- Ne discute pas.

- J'ai appris, dit Voldemort, que vous m'avez trahi, Valérie.

            Valérie resta impassible, même si son cœur manqua un battement.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est pourtant simple. Votre sœur a appelé ses amis Duellistes à la rescousse, qui se cachent ici même.

            Valérie recula lentement. Il était inutile de continuer à jouer la comédie.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- J'ai des moyens d'information que vous ne soupçonnez pas ! Impero !

            Valérie entendit une voix dans sa tête, qui lui disait d'attaquer sa sœur, à quelques mètres d'elle, derrière un buisson.

            Elle entendit vaguement un Expelliarmus, qui toucha un Mangemort. Les Duellistes sortirent de leurs cachettes, brandissant leurs Epées. Myriam se dirigea immédiatement vers Valérie.

- Résiste Valérie !

            Mais Valérie n'avait pas besoin de cet encouragement. Grâce à l'entraînement imposé par Myriam, elle repoussa sans peine le sort de Voldemort. Elle lui adressa un sourire triomphant.

- N'essayez même pas de me contrôler ! Je sais repousser un Imperium !

- Endoloris !

- Protego ! lança Myriam. Va te mettre à l'abri ! Voldemort ! Mesurez-vous à moi si vous l'osez !

- Ex Endoloris ! dit une voix derrière Myriam.

            Elle se baissa à temps, et se retourna vivement.

- Turquin. . . Toujours aussi lâche à ce que je vois !

- Myriam. . . Cette fois-ci, vous ne m'échapperez pas ! Tous les Duellistes sont encerclés. . . 

            Myriam regarda autour d'elle. Elle sursauta. Une vingtaine de Mangemorts se battaient désormais contre les Duellistes. Elle jura intérieurement : sept Duellistes et deux Professeurs ne pouvaient rien faire contre vingt Mangemorts dont deux Sorciers Noirs puissants. Puis, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Turquin qui déployait une Epée, elle fit un saut périlleux arrière pour éviter l'attaque.

- Toujours aussi douée en acrobatie, à ce que je vois !

- Où vous êtes-vous procuré cette arme ? Vous l'avez volée ?

- Vous oubliez que j'étais le numéro trois de la Guilde. . . 

            Il attaqua, et Myriam dut se défendre, concentrant son attention sur le Duel. Elle constata vite que Turquin avait recouvré toutes ses facultés, et lui, de son côté, remarqua que Myriam s'était beaucoup améliorée, ce qui ne l'enchanta guère. Il avait déjà eu du mal à la battre la première fois, alors maintenant. . . Mais la victoire n'en serait que plus grisante !

            Dumbledore se battait contre Voldemort. Tous deux lançaient des sorts aussi puissants que dangereux, mais aucun ne flanchait.

            Valérie avait foncé vers Honeydukes quand elle avait vu les Mangemorts arriver en nombre. Elle neutralisa deux Mangemorts qui la poursuivaient et se hâta d'entrer dans la confiserie. Elle stupéfixa le propriétaire qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer, la prenant pour une ennemie, puis emprunta en hâte le passage. C'était Harry qui lui en avait parlé, au cas où ça se passerait mal.

            Stéphanie, Harry, Ron, Drago et Hermione tournaient en rond, sous l'œil attentif des Professeurs qui craignaient qu'ils ne fassent une bêtise, et surtout Harry.

- Cessez de vous inquiéter, dit McGonagall.

            A ce moment, Valérie déboula dans la Salle des Professeurs, essoufflée.

- Vite ! C'était un piège ! Ils ont besoin d'aide. . . 

            Tous les Professeurs bondirent.

- Vous restez tous ici ! ordonna McGonagall, avant de les quitter.

            Valérie s'effondra, mais fut rattrapée par Drago. Il la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil. Ils se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, mais elle reprit d'abord son souffle, et leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. . . Peu après, Harry et Ron couraient chercher Sirius et Remus. Ce fut Sirius qui leur ouvrit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a eu du grabuge ? Voldemort. . .

- C'était un piège. Les Profs y sont tous allés, répondit Ron.

- Comment va le Professeur Lupin ? demanda Harry.

- Il se repose. Les trois dernières nuits ont été difficiles.

- Ne peux-tu rien faire ?

- Tu sais bien que non ? Voldemort me recherche autant que Fudge. . . Mais j'aimerai sincèrement aider. Comment va Valérie ?

- Bien. Elle s'en est tirée sans problème.

- Tant mieux.

            Quand tous les Professeurs arrivèrent, conduits par McGonagall, la moitié des Mangemorts gisait par terre, stupéfixés ou pétrifiés, assommés ou tués par les sorts de Severus ou les Epées des Duellistes. Cependant, Severus se battait toujours contre Malefoy, Dumbledore contre Voldemort et Myriam contre Dark Master, tandis que les Duelllistes se partageaient les Mangemorts restants. Charles et Philippe, voyant les renforts, apportèrent leur aide à Myriam.

- On s'occupe de lui ! renseigna Charles.

- Va aider Dumbledore, et débrouille-toi pour savoir quel sort il a posé sur Valérie ! ordonna Philippe.

- D'accord ! acquiesça Myriam sans difficulté.

            Dark Master ricana.

- Tiens, Charles et Philippe ! Comme on se retrouve ?

- Vous m'avez énormément déçu Philéas, dit gravement Philippe.

- Si vous saviez comme je me moque de ce que vous pensez, Philippe !

- Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer chez nous ? murmura Charles, dégoûté.

- La Guilde n'est qu'un ramassis de pitoyables rêveurs ! Ex Endoloris !

- Protego !

            Myriam prêta main-forte à Dumbledore.

- Tout va bien, Professeur ?

- Je ne refuserai pas un peu d'aide, Maître Kiang !

- Avec plaisir. Faites vos prières, Jedusor !

- Vous ne m'impressionnez pas ! Un vieux fou et une jeune fille pour me vaincre ! Faut-il que vous soyiez tous désespérés à ce point ?

- Dans tes rêves, murmura Myriam. Stupéfix !

- Expelliarmus !

- Accio Epée ! Imperium !

            Albus la fixa surpris. Même Voldemort eut du mal à cacher sa stupéfaction. Myriam rit.

- Vous apprendrez à vos dépens, Jedusor, que les Duellistes français sont différents des Sorciers Anglais. Endoloris !

            Voldemort créa un bouclier. Il n'en revenait pas. Une jeune Duelliste Armée, qui avait à peine 20 ans et qui n'hésitait pas à employer des Impardonnables, et de surcroît qui avait battu Dark Master, c'était un phénomène jamais vu !

- Juste une question, Jedusor ? reprit Myriam. Quel sort avez-vous posé sur ma sœur ? Serait-ce cela qui vous a permis de nous tendre ce piège, qui fonctionne même pas ?

- Demandez donc à Potter ! Il devrait savoir !

            Voldemort, tout de même intrigué par les 5 derniers mots de Myriam, regarda autour de lui, et retint un cri de rage. Les Mangemorts étaient à présent en nette infériorité par rapport aux Professeurs et Duellistes, et Dark Master peinait contre les deux premiers Duellistes de la Guilde. Il décida d'ordonner le repli.

- On se replie !

            Sans attendre, il transplana, et aussitôt, Dark Master et tous les Mangemorts encore en état l'imitèrent, dont Lucius Malefoy. Myriam se précipita vers Severus qui vacilla. Elle le soutint.

- Tu es blessé. . .

- Ce n'est rien. Tu l'es aussi, remarqua-t-il en voyant le filet de sang qui coulait le long de la main de Myriam.

- Une égratignure.

            Ils se sourirent. Philippe évalua les blessés. Peu de Professeurs étaient blessés, Romain Chapuis avait un bras cassé, mais les autres Duellistes n'avaient que de légères blessures. Albus Dumbledore annonça le retour à Poudlard où ils se feraient soigner. A ce moment, quelques pop se firent entendre. Les Duellistes brandirent leurs Epées, mais ils reconnurent les Aurors à leurs capes grises.

- Vous arrivez un peu tard, lança acidement Charles.

            L'Auror responsable lui jeta un regard noir et regarda Dumbledore.

- Que s'est-il passé, Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Comme vous le voyez, une attaque de Mangemorts. Une chance que les compagnons Duellistes du Professeur Kiang étaient présents pour nous prêter main-forte.

- Le Professeur Kiang ? répéta l'Auror, du nom de Richard Finn.

- Moi, s'avança Myriam. Myriam Kiang, Professeur de Duel de Poudlard et Duelliste Armée de la Guilde des Duellistes Français.

- Ah oui, vous avez eu des démêlés avec Dark Master. . . Notre ministre nous a avertis que des Duellistes risquaient d'interférer dans notre travail. . .

            Charles se hérissa aussitôt, mais Philippe l'apaisa. Il s'avança.

- Je suis Maître Philippe Sinclair, Président de cette Guilde, et je ne vous permettrai pas de nous insulter. De plus nous sommes venus rendre visite à une de nos membres. L'attaque de Voldemort n'est qu'une pure coïncidence. Mais évidemment, si vous êtes incapables de faire votre travail, nous serions ravis de vous aider.

            L'insulte voilée n'échappa pas à Finn qui fronça les sourcils. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer un incident diplomatique avec les Duellistes Français. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Vous êtes prié d'envoyer votre version des faits au Ministre Fudge, Professeur Dumbledore.

- Commencez par vous occuper de ces Mangemorts, répliqua Dumbledore.

            Les Professeurs de Duellistes rentrèrent à Poudlard en silence. Philippe et Charles étaient encore furieux de la façon dont l'Auror les avait traités. Ils se dirigèrent directement à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh poussa de hauts cris en les voyant arriver, égratignés, blessés, et dans un état lamentable.

            Elle les installa dans des lits, et Myriam enleva sa robe de sorcier. Elle remonta la manche de son chemisier, déchirée et imbibée de sang. Une longue estafilade courait sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras.

- Une égratignure, hein ? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai connu pire, répondit Myriam.

            Si elle pensait aux Doloris externes, alors oui, elle avait connu pire. Quentin Letellier, Duelliste et Guérisseur de la Guilde aida Mme Pomfresh à soigner tout le monde. Mais il insista pour soigner lui-même Myriam. Elle le remercia.

- Le Guérisseur numéro 1 de la Guilde s'occupe de moi ! Je suis flattée !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Charles et Philippe n'ont pas besoin de mes soins.

            Il appliqua un baume cicatrisant sur la plaie et posa un bandage en serrant pour que les deux bords se ressoudent proprement.

- Evite de trop bouger dans les prochains jours. Et. . . Tu garderas une cicatrice. . . comme si tu nen avais pas déjà assez, dit-il, assombri.

            Myriam posa un main sur son bras.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

            Stéphanie et Valérie déboulèrent dans l'infirmerie et se précipitèrent vers leur sœur. Valérie pâlit en voyant le bras bandé de sa sœur et le chemisier déchiré.

- Oh mon Dieu. . . 

- Ça va aller Val, c'est rien de grave.

- Rien de grave ? répéta Stéphanie. Vous êtes tombés dans un piège et c'est rien de grave ?

            Elle devenait pratiquement hystérique. Harry, qui était arrivé, l'apaisa doucement. Myriam le regarda.

- Harry, j'ai quelques questions à te poser sur Voldemort.

- Bien sûr. Quand tu veux.

- Pas maintenant, intervint Dumbledore. Nous avons tous besoin de repos, et particulièrement le Professeur Rogue. Nous en discuterons demain.

            Tous acquiescèrent et se séparèrent. Severus, sans se soucier des protestations de Mme Pomfresh, quitta l'infirmerie, et Myriam se chargea de s'occuper de lui.

            A tout de suite pour le chap 17 !!! Les RAR sont dans le chap 17 !!


	17. Chapitre 17

            Et voici la suite !

            **Chapitre 17**

            Ils se retrouvèrent tous le lendemain dans le bureau directorial, et Sirius et Remus étaient également présents. Myriam relata à Harry ce que Voldemort lui avait dit sur Valérie.

- Il m'a dit de te le demander à toi.

- Je ne sais rien, Myriam, dit Harry. Un lien me lie à Voldemort, mais c'est tout. Valérie ne peut pas partager ce lien que je sache.

- Non bien sûr, c'est tout à fait impossible, murmura Myriam.

            Elle se tut. Que voulait dire Voldemort ?

- Quelle est la nature de ce lien ? demanda Philippe.

- Je vois ce qu'il a fait. Je suppose que vous connaissez mon histoire ? Parfois, quand je dors, je vois des choses qu'il a faites, les plans qu'il élabore. . . tout cela accompagné d'une douleur à la cicatrice. Je ressens cette douleur quand il est près de moi aussi.

- Donc hier. . . commença Charles.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda Stéphanie sur un ton de reproche.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement.

            Les adultes présents sourirent d'attendrissement devant le jeune couple devant eux. Mais Myriam reprit vite son sérieux.

- Je suis sûre que ce lien est un élément de réponse pour Valérie, mais en quoi ?

- J'ai peut-être une théorie. . . intervint timidement Hermione.

- Nous vous écoutons, Miss Granger, encouragea le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Nous savons que Harry voit ce que Voldemort fait. L'inverse est sûrement possible aussi. Voldemort doit voir à travers les yeux de Harry. . . Et il. . . il a appris ce qu'il se préparait contre lui.

            Tous les adultes fixèrent Hermione qui rougit.

- J'ai dit une bêtise ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Au contraire, dit Philippe. Votre intelligence est remarquable.

- Votre capacité à analyser les pires situations est vraiment stupéfiante, Miss Granger, dit Severus.

- Euh. . . merci, dit-elle, rougissant encore plus du compliment inattendu de Rogue.

            Même Ron et Drago n'en revenaient pas.

- Cela ne résoud pas le problème du sort posé sur Miss Kiang, cependant, rappela Charles.

            Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Valérie, qui baissa les yeux au sol, mal à l'aise d'être l'objet de l'attention générale.

- Et si. . . commença Myriam, Voldemort voyait et entendait à travers Valérie, et non à travers Harry ? Harry a ses barrières mentales constamment dressées, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, comme tu me l'as appris, acquiesça Harry.

- Et Valérie n'a pas à dresser les siennes, elle ignorait que Voldemort lui avait jeté le sort. . .

- Le Visiolinos, murmura Dumbledore.

- Qui permet de voir et d'entendre à travers une personne interposée, compléta Philippe Sinclair.

- Un Sort très complexe à poser, qui nécessite d'être proche de la personne pendant au moins quatre heures. . . dit Charles.

- Or, Valérie a été enlevée à Halloween ! conclut Myriam.

            Elle pointa sa baguette sur Valérie.

- Revelo !

            Le point rouge se matérialisa.

- Apparere Visiolinum !

            Le point rouge devint plus brillant, et ils purent tous voir le regard de Voldemort qui les fixait haineusement à travers les yeux de Valérie.

- Endoloris ! murmura une voix venue de nulle part.

            Valérie tomba à terre en hurlant de douleur.

- Dresse tes barrières !

            Mais elle était incapable de le faire, la douleur étant trop forte.

- Finite Incantatem ! crièrent en même temps Charles et Philippe.

- Visiolinum Finite ! jeta Myriam en visant le point rouge sur le front de sa sœur.

            Valérie cessa de hurler, et resta recroquevillée sur le sol, sanglotant sans retenue. Myriam s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Stéphanie les rejoignit et elles serrèrent contre elles leur petite sœur. Valérie cessa de pleurer progressivement. Myriam s'écarta un peu d'elle.

- Dresse tes barrières et conserve-les, par précaution. D'accord ? demanda-t-elle, doucement.

            Valérie hocha la tête.

- Merci, Myriam.

            Myriam laissa la place à Drago et se releva. Elle serra les poings.

- Il a dépassé les bornes en s'en prenant à ma sœur.

- On l'aura, assura Philippe. Je te le promets.

            La vie reprit son cours, et Myriam décida d'apprendre à ses sœurs à subir le Doloris sans broncher, ou presque. Valérie était grandement perturbée depuis les événements précédents, mais Drago et Stéphanie faisaient tout pour lui remonter le moral. Myriam lui permettait de prendre sa place en classe, et Valérie retrouvait peu à peu la joie de vivre.

            Mais tout n'était pas réglé pour autant. Stéphanie se retrouva une fois de plus confrontée à Ginny Weasley.

            Stéphanie revenait de la Bibliothèque, les bras chargés de livres, pour elle, Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui révisaient leurs ASPIC. Soudain, on la poussa violemment dans le dos. Elle tomba, et tous les livres s'éparpillèrent.

- Oh, je ne t'avais pas vue, fit une voix moqueuse.

            Stéphanie haussa les sourcils.

- C'est drôle, je ne te crois pas du tout, Weasley.

- Tu crois ce que tu veux, Kiang. Je m'en moque.

- Va te faire voir, dit-elle.

            Ginny serra les poings de rage.

- Tu n'es qu'une garce nymphomane.

- Tu ne t'es pas vue alors, répliqua Stéphanie.

            Et elle ajouta quelque chose en français que Ginny ne comprit pas.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda-t-elle agressivement.

- Tu n'as qu'à apprendre le français. . . Et encore, c'est pas sûr que tu le comprennes, avec les capacités limitées de ton cerveau.

            Ginny voulut sortir sa baguette, mais Stéphanie lui pointait déjà la sienne sur la gorge.

- J'en ai assez de toi Weasley. Continue comme ça et je ferai en sorte de te faire expulser de Poudlard.

- Tu n'es rien ! Tu profites du fait que ta sœur est Prof de Duel, mais ça ne durera pas ! Quand Dark Master. . .

- Oh la ferme ! Silencio !

            Plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Ginny qui ne put lancer le contre-sort. Stéphanie haussa les épaules, lança un sort de lévitation sur les livres et s'en alla.

            Elle atteignit la Salle Commune, y pénétra et posa ses livres sur une table. Ginny ne réapparut pas de la journée. Elle raconta sa mésaventure à Ron, Harry et Hermione.

- Je ne la comprends pas, franchement, s'excusa Ron.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ron, dit Hermione.

- Elle n'a pas reçu de Beuglante de notre mère, alors que je lui ai tout raconté. Je ne comprends pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me défendre.

            Ginny réapparut au dîner.

- Tu as recouvré ta voix ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Ah ben oui, tu vois ? se moqua Stéphanie.

- Ginny, ça suffit ! gronda Ron.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Ron !

- Oh si, je suis responsable de toi !

- Alors que tu n'es même pas fichu de t'occuper de tes affaires ?

- Je ne tolérerai pas. . .

- Fiche-moi la paix ! Maman est de mon côté.

- Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien voir ça !

            Ginny lui brandit un parchemin sous le nez. Ron s'en saisit et le lut à voix haute, pour que Harry, Stéphanie et Hermione l'entendent.

            « Ma chérie,

            Ne te laisse pas faire par cette petite peste. Les événements que tu m'as décrits sont difficiles à croire, mais il me semble que ces trois sœurs Kiang ne sont pas très fréquentables. Il est regrettable que l'une de ces trois harpies hystériques ait embobiné Ron, Harry et Hermione, et il est de ton devoir de contrecarrer leurs plans. Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles.

            Je t'embrasse affectueusement,

            Ta mère. »

- Harpie hystérique ? répéta Stéphanie, incrédule.

- Embobiné ? répéta Harry.

- Contrecarrer vos plans. . . répéta Hermione.

            Stéphanie et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, alors que Harry et Ron retenaient à grand-peine leur fou rire.

- C'est la meilleure de l'année ! haleta Stéphanie.

- Mais enfin Ginny ! reprocha Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Maman ?

- Bien joué, Weasley, félicita ironiquement Stéphanie. Même Parkinson ne fait pas mieux. Tu as mérité ta place à Serpentard !

            Excédée, au comble de la fureur, Ginny saisit son verre de jus de citrouille et en balança le contenu à la figure de la jeune fille.

            Le silence tomba, et tous les regards se rivèrent sur les deux ennemies. Stéphanie avait cessé net de rire. Elle se leva lentement. Myriam et Valérie attendirent de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Evanesco !

            Le jus de citrouille disparut. Elle leva des yeux brillants de colère sur Ginny Weasley.

- Tu vas trop loin Weasley. Tu m'as insultée et tu as insulté mes sœurs.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? M'attaquer devant tous les profs ?

            Stéphanie gifla violemment Ginny.

            Du coin de l'œil, Myriam vit McGonagall se lever, elle se leva elle-même et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes filles. Ron ne faisait rien pour défendre sa sœur, il la fixait, dégoûté par son comportement.

            Ginny voulut se jeter sur Stéphanie, mais un étau de fer lui enserra le bras, le tordant derrière son dos, et la faisant crier de douleur.

- Je vous interdis de lever la main sur Stéphanie, dit Myriam.

- Lâchez ma fille immédiatement ! intervint une voix furieuse du seuil de la Grande Salle.

            Dumbledore se leva, et tous les regards convergèrent sur Molly Weasley qui s'avançait vers la scène de l'affrontement, telle une mère vengeresse. Myriam lâcha Ginny qui vacilla.

- Maman. . .

- Ginny ma chérie. . .

            Harry, Ron, Hermione et Stéphanie se rapprochèrent de Myriam, comme pour la soutenir.

- Espèce de folle ! insulta Molly Weasley. Vous brutalisez les élèves. . .

- Elle le méritait. Commencez par mieux éduquer votre fille, et nous en reparlerons après.

- Et vous, quelle éducation avez-vous reçue ?

- J'ignore ce que votre déséquilibrée de fille vous a raconté, mais depuis notre arrivée ici, elle n'a cessé de harceler Stéphanie, en raison de sa jalousie, car ma sœur sort avec Harry. Ce sont les faits, et si vous ne me croyez pas, la totalité de Poudlard pourra témoigner contre Ginny.

- Maman, murmura Ginny, elle a monté tout Poudlard contre moi, et. . .

- Espèce de garce ! s'écria Myriam, en voulant se jeter sur Ginny.

            Mais Stéphanie, Harry et Ron la retinrent.

- Non Myriam ! cria Stéphanie. Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie, oublions tout, n'en parlons plus. Je rentrerai en France et. . .

- Il en est hors de question ! répondit vivement Myriam.

- Myriam Kiang, répéta Molly Weasley. Oui, vous êtes celle qui a soi-disant vaincu Dark Master.

- Qu'insinuez-vous ?

            Severus se leva, craignant que la colère de Myrian n'explose.

- Je n'insinue rien. Je ne crois pas à cette histoire, que vous avez racontée pour vous rendre intéressante.

- Vous. . .

            Severus posa une main rassurant sur son épaule.

- Molly, quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! Mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour avoir une discussion tranquille. N'est-ce pas Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Severus à Albus qui s'avançait vers eux.

- Oui, allons dans mon bureau.

            Valérie et Drago décidèrent de les suivre, et rejoignirent Stéphanie, Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Ne te laisse pas faire, dit Valérie à Stéphanie.

- Oh, je n'en ai pas l'intention, mais Myriam est furieuse. Et franchement, Mme Weasley n'aurait pas dû évoquer Dark Master devant elle, et douter de sa sincérité.

- Elle protège sa fille, constata Drago. Et la connaissant, Myriam aura besoin de beaucoup de soutien contre cette hystérique surprotectrice.

- Ma mère n'est pas hystérique, dit Ron, mais là, je commence à me demander ce que Ginny lui a dit pour la mettre dans cet état.

            Dans le couloir, ils rencontrèrent Sirius et Remus, tous deux surpris de voir Molly. Elle fut contente de les revoir, car elle était certaine qu'ils seraient de son côté.

            Dumbledore s'installa à son bureau.

- Pour commencer, Molly, Myriam a bien vaincu Dark Master la première fois en France il y a deux ans.

- Alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'être diplômée ? Permettez-moi d'en douter.

- Pour votre information personnelle, intervint Myriam, Harry a vaincu Voldemort à un an !

- C'est différent !

- En quoi ?

- Harry est honnête et intègre, jamais il ne tirerait parti de sa célébrité !

- J'hallucine, murmura Myriam, excédée.

- Myriam non plus ne tire pas parti de sa célébrité, intervint Sirius.

- Sirius, es-tu d'accord sur le fait que Harry sorte avec une harpie. . .

- Stéphanie est tout à fait correcte, coupa Sirius. Je l'aime bien.

- Merci, Sirius, sourit Stéphanie.

- De rien.

- Il semblerait que la sœur ne soit pas aussi hystérique que son aînée, se calma Molly en fixant Stéphanie d'un air douteux.

- On se demande qui est la harpie hystérique, déclara Myriam à mi-voix.

- Vous n'avez pas à menacer les élèves innoncents.

- Ginny est tout sauf innocente ! Si elle crée encore des ennuis à Stéphanie, je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas.

- Je ne vous permets pas !

 Et de quel droit ?

            Myriam était si en colère que sa baguette se déploya d'elle-même en Epée. Tout le monde la regarda, surpris. Elle soupira, et d'un geste, remétamorphosa l'arme en baguette.

- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, conseille Stéphanie.

- Difficile dans ces conditions.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sirius.

- L'Epée de Duelliste est liée aux émotions de son propriétaire, expliqua Stéphanie. En principe, Myriam contrôle bien ses émotions, mais il faut croire qu'elle est vraiment furieuse.

- Professeur Kiang, intervint Dumbledore, puis-je vous suggérer d'aller prendre du repos, et de reprendre demain ?

- Ce serait plus sage, murmura Severus. Tu es fatiguée.

- Puisque tu le dis. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago, pas de cours ce soir. Je risquerai de vous blesser accidentellement, et je ne veux pas que ça se produise. Philippe pourrait me virer de la Guilde pour ça. Stéphanie, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu n'hésites pas à venir me trouver. D'accord ?

- Promis.

            Myriam salua tout le monde excepté Molly et Ginny Weasley, et elle quitta le bureau avec Severus. Molly se tourna vers Albus.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous engagée ?

- Elle est très compétente. Elle bat Severus en Duel.

- Elle le bat en Duel ? Je le croyais imbattable.

- Il ne l'est pas. Ne la jugez pas trop vite Molly. Stéphanie et Valérie vous diront elles-mêmes que Myriam est très protectrice, vu que leur mère est en France actuellement.

- Mme Weasley, s'il vous plaît, intervint Stéphanie, ne soyez pas trop dure avec Myriam. Elle a subi de dures épreuves contre Dark Master, et elle est fragile, même si elle ne le montre pas. Et pour ma part, j'aime harry, et même si votre fille a du mal à le comprendre, Harry aussi m'aime.

            Molly regarda Harry.

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui.

- Alors je vous crois, déclara-t-elle sans se soucier des regards scandalisés de Ginny. Mais demain, je veux voir de quoi est capable cette Professeur Kiang.

            Albus lui fit préparer une chambre, et l'installa, mais Ginny prit congé sans même saluer sa mère.

            Voilà voilà !!! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine, et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire **Ténèbres** !

**RAR :**

**Sungirl 1** : j'ai intérêt à bien faire mes sœurs, elles contrôlent mon boulot ! Sinon, si tu aimes mon travail, va lire **Ténèbres** !

**Yoann** : bon, ben continue à me suivre… Au fait, tu veux la suite pour Ténèbres ou non ?

**Deedlit** : je vais pas vraiment répondre à ta review vu qu'on s'est parlé par mail entre-temps… Au fait, je t'envoie bientôt le chap 8 de Ténèbres, et le 29 de Némésis ! Contente ?

**Solar** : ouais, je te le fais pas dire ! Ginny est emm… n'est-ce pas ?

**Paradise 1** : c'est exactement ce qu'a dit Stéphanie à un moment !!!


	18. Chapitre 18

            Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous tous ? Vous avez bien de la chance ! le chap 18 a failli ne pas arriver dans les délais, tellement je suis occupée, et j'arrive décidément pas à prendre de l'avance ! Mais le voilà et bonne lecture !

            **Chapitre 18**

            Myriam n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle marchait de long en large dans la chambre de Severus, mais elle avait posé sa baguette sur le bureau pour éviter de la déployer sans le vouloir.

- Oublie cette histoire. Tu y repenseras demain, conseilla Severus.

- Je ne peux pas. Je pense à Stéphanie. Cette Weasley n'arrête pas de créer des histoires. Je n'ai jamais vu un esprit aussi machiavélique qu'elle. Encore pire que Parkinson.

- Là, je suis bien d'accord. Mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore saura calmer Molly. C'est une femme sensée et raisonnable. . .

            Devant le regard sceptique de Myriam, il esquissa un sourire.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'appartiendrait pas à l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle est digne de confiance.

- Et pourtant, elle m'a insultée et rabaissée, traité Stéph' de menteuse. . .

- Sur les prétentions de sa fille. Une mère croira toujours sa fille en premier, plutôt que des inconnues.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Mais pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas manifestée plus civilement ? Elle m'a verbalement agressée !

- Elle s'emporte facilement. Allons, oublions ça, tu ferais mieux de te changer, et de dormir. Tu es fatiguée.

            Elle lui sourit, plus détendue.

- Tu te soucies énormément de moi. Je te remercie.

- C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

            Il l'embrassa doucement.

            Stéphanie était assise dans un canapé avec Harry. Hermione était installée sur un fauteuil en face d'eux, Ron perché sur l'accoudoir, dans leur Salle Commune.

- Franchement, je suis désolé pour ma sœur, dit Ron.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas fautif. Ta sœur mériterait une bonne leçon. Enfin, ta mère s'est un peu calmée, c'est déjà ça, déclara Stéphanie.

- Cependant, elle ne s'entend pas du tout avec Myriam, constata Harry.

- Molly n'a pas confiance en les capacités de ta sœur, annonça Hermione. Mais je suis persuadée que si elle assistait à une petite démonstration des talents de notre Professeur de Duel, elle changerait d'avis.

- Vous avez entendu Dumbledore ? rappela Stéphanie avec un sourire. Il a dit que Rogue avait été battu en Duel par Myriam.

- Et Maman a rajouté que Rogue était imbattable.

- C'est un bon point pour Myriam, conclut Harry. Stéphanie, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu es fatiguée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Eh bien, tu as fait deux allers-retours à la Bibliothèque, il y a eu cours, les confrontations avec Ginny et l'arrivée de Molly. Ça te suffit ?

            Stéphanie réfléchit un moment.

- Oui, ça suffit. Non, tu as raison, je suis exténuée. Bonne nuit !

- Je te raccompagne !

- Tu as peur que je me perde entre ici et les dortoirs ?

            Ils rirent et disparurent dans l'escalier. Hermione sourit et secoua la tête.

- Ils sont adorables. Même Molly n'arriva pas les séparer.

- Maman se rendra vite compte qu'ils sont amoureux fous l'un de l'autre.

            Hermione se leva et s'étira.

- Bon, je vais aller me coucher moi aussi.

- Hermione. . .

- Oui ?

            Ron regarda songeusement Hermione.

- Tu. . . Tu as réfléchi à. . .

- J'y ai réfléchi Ron, répondit Hermione. Tu sais, nous sommes amis depuis sept ans, nous avons partagés les mêmes aventures aux côtés d'Harry, et c'est en quatrième Année que tu m'as vue comme étant une fille. . .

- Je reconnais que c'est peut-être l'impression que j'ai donnée. Mais tu m'intimidais.

- Je t'intimidais ?

- Enfin, tu es Hermione Granger, la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, et Préfète-en-Chef. . . La fille la plus intelligente et aussi la plus belle. . .

            Hermione rougit violemment. Elle ignorait que Ron avait peur d'elle. Il la trouvait inaccessible. Mais elle lui prouverait le contraire.

- Ron. . . Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être moi-même, pendant toutes ces années, espérant que tu verrais en moi quelqu'un d'autre que ta meilleure amie. Je t'aime Ronald Weasley.

            Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Puis Ron se leva soudain, et prit Hermione dans ses bras, tout en capturant ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Hermione se serra contre lui, répondant avec ardeur à son baiser.

            Dans les escaliers, deux silhouettes s'éclipsèrent furtivement. Devant la porte du dortoir des filles, Stéphanie eut un rire satisfait.

- Enfin ! Ils en ont mis du temps !

- Tu es impossible, Stéphanie. Tu ne pouvais pas les laisser se débrouiller seuls ?

- Si je l'avais fait, je ne sais pas s'ils se seraient déclarés dans 50 ans ! Tu devrais être heureux pour eux !

- Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ? Je suis ravi pour eux !

- Eh bien tant mieux ! Bonne nuit, mon Harry !

- Bonne nuit mon amour. . .

            Il l'embrassa encore une fois, et elle referma derrière elle.

            Myriam contempla les six adolescents devant elle.

- Bien. Tout le monde maîtrise les sorts d'attaque et de défense, et vous savez tous contrer Imperium et Doloris. On va passer au maniement de l'Epée. Stéphanie et Valérie, vous êtes concernées. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a ouvert les portes de l'armurerie de Poudlard. . .

- Il y a une armurerie ici ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui, Ron, sourit Hermione. Il faut que tu lises l'histoire de Poudlard, tu y apprendrais des tas de choses.

- Hermione, Stéph', Val', voici des épées légères et adaptées à votre main. Ron, Drago, voici deux Epées de guerrier. Quant à toi, Harry, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a confié cette Epée pour toi.

            Elle lui tendit une longue Epée brillante, à la garde incrustée de pierres précieuses. Harry la reconnut immédiatement.

- L'Epée de Gryffondor. . . J'ai tué le Basilic avec.

- Décidément, tu as fait pas mal de choses depuis ta naissance, Harry : vaincre un Mage Noir, son esprit, tué un Basilic, affronté Dragon et Sphinx. . . Quoi encore ?

- Comme si je l'avais cherché, marmonna Harry.

- Potter est un aimant à problème, déclara Severus.

- Hé ! s'indigna Sirius. Harry. . .

- C'est bon ! coupa Myriam. Tous les six, je vais faire quelques passes d'armes avec Severus, et je veux que vous regardiez attentivement. Qui a déjà fait de l'escrime ?

            Hermione leva la main.

- Tu seras avantagée par rapport aux autres, Hermione.

- Ça fait un moment que je n'en fais plus. . .

- L'art de l'escrime ne s'oublie pas. Bien, Severus, tu es prêt ?

            Severus saisit son épée.

- Allons-y.

            Myriam se mit en face de lui, mais à ce moment-là, le Professeur Dumbledore, Molly Weasley et Philippe Sinclair entrèrent dans la Salle. Myriam baissa sa garde.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Nous venons juste assister à ton cours, si ça ne te dérange pas, expliqua Philippe.

            Myriam haussa les épaules.

- Ça m'est égal. On commence juste le maniement de l'Epée. Je vais exécuter quelques figures de base avec Severus pour leur montrer, c'est tout.

- Alors, continue. Fais comme si nous n'étions pas là.

- D'accord. Severus ?

- Je suis prêt.

- Harry, Ron, Drago, Hermione, Stéph' et Val', Severus va m'attaquer et je vais me défendre. Observez bien les différents gestes d'attaque et de défense.

            Severus fit un grand mouvement que Myriam para. Ils enchaînèrent les mouvements, mais ils allaient volontairement lentement pour que les adolescents puissent suivre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils cessèrent, même pas essoufflés.

- On va commencer par l'attaque. Hermione, tu as suivi ?

- Oui, j'ai pas eu trop de problème.

- Alors attaque-moi.

            Hermione soupira.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas me battre ?

- Parce que ce sera sans doute le cas.

            Hermione se fendit, elle porta un coup rapide en visant le cœur de Myriam, mais elle s'écarta vivement, para le coup avec son Epée, et désarma Hermione sans difficulté.

- Raffermis ta prise sur la garde. Serre-la, sans pour autant te crisper dessus. Harry, à toi.

            Harry fit une attaque hésitante, mais Myriam secoua la tête.

- Drago, vas-tu faire mieux ?

            Drago fut plus sûr que Harry, mais il fut désarmé encore plus vite qu'Hermione.

- Valérie.

            Valérie tint un peu plus longtemps, mais elle finit par se retrouver à terre 

- Ron.

            Ron fut aussi maladroit qu'Harry.

- Stéphanie.

            Stéphanie était beaucoup plus rapide que les autres, et tint bien plus longtemps, mais elle aussi finit avec l'Epée pointée sur sa gorge.

- Bon, je vais faire deux groupes. D'un côté, Stéphanie, Valérie et Hermione, et de l'autre, Harry, Ron et Drago. Les garçons, d'ici deux semaines, je veux que vous rattrapiez le niveau des filles. Et vous les filles, vous êtes douées, il ne manque que la technique. Si ça avance bien, Stéphanie, tu apprendras à Hermione à intégrer les arts martiaux à ses attaques.

- Les filles vont nous laminer, murmura Drago à Harry.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Connaissant Myriam, elle va finir par nous opposer à elles, et comme elles sont plus douées que nous. . .

- Harry, Drago, je vous ai entendus, coupa Myriam. Et vous avez tout à fait raison. Dans un mois, vous affronterez les filles pour la première fois.

- Si tu me mets avec Stéphanie, je pense que. . .

- N'y compte pas Harry. Stéphanie serait trop gentille avec toi. Non, tu auras. . . Valérie pour adversaire, Stéphanie se retrouve face à Ron, et Hermione face à Drago. Les Duels seront plus équitables. Je m'occuperai personnellement de votre entraînement les garçons. Vous les filles, Severus, Remus et Sirius se chargeront de vous.

            Elles hochèrent la tête.

- Mais nous commencerons demain. Pendant le temps qui nous reste, je veux tester Harry.

- Hein ? sursauta Harry.

- Nous allons livrer un Duel magique avec uniquement des sorts et la baguette magique. Je ne sors pas mon Epée, et je n'engage pas le corps à corps. Juste des sorts d'attaque et de défense, et éventuellement Imperium et Doloris que tu sais contrer.

- Euh. . . Je veux bien essayer.

- Je vais y aller sur le mode Voldemort.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je vais sortir tous les coups tordus que Voldemort pourrait utiliser.

- Génial. . .

- En position, Potter !

- A vos ordres, Professeur Kiang !

            Myriam attaqua la première avec un Expelliarmus. Harry se protégea et contre-attaqua. Le Duel gagnait en intensité, et Harry était très concentré. Tout le monde était surpris des progrès qu'il avait fait, grâce à Myriam.

- Impero !

            Le sortilège traversa le bouclier d'Harry, mais il dressa ses barrières et la repoussa. Elle ne se découragea pas.

- Endoloris !

            Stéphanie sursauta. C'était la première fois que Myriam utilisait un Doloris à pleine puissance sur Harry. Mais il résista tant bien que mal, même si la douleur se lisait sur son visage.

            Myriam renforça la douleur.

- Assez ! hurla Harry.

            Une onde d'énergie émana de lui, et propulsa Myriam contre le mur. Elle retomba violemment à terre, sonnée et surprise. Le Duel cessa.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Harry.

- J'aimerai le savoir. . .

            Severus aida Myriam à se relever. Elle eut une grimace de douleur.

- Alors là, toutes mes félicitations Harry. . . souffla-t-elle, en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

            Elle vacilla, mais Severus la retint fermement.

- Ça va ?

- Je crois que oui. . .

            Des gouttes de sang tombèrent à terre. Severus s'aperçut que le dos de la robe de Myriam était imbibé de sang. Philippe s'en aperçut également. Il se précipita vers elle.

- Ses cicatrices ont dû se rouvrir, à cause de la violence du choc.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

- Ce n'est rien. . .commença Myriam, avant de perdre connaissance.

            Myriam fut amenée d'urgence à l'infirmerie, où Philippe insistât pour que Quentin Letellier, le Duelliste Guérisseur de la Guilde assiste Mme Pomfresh, qui accepta, vu qu'il connaissait les antécédents de la jeune fille. Cependant, elle refusa fermement que Severus, Stéphanie ou Valérie y entrent, et demanda à Molly Weasley de l'aider à déshabiller Myriam. Harry ne cessait de présenter ses excuses.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. . .

            Stéphanie se blottit dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Myriam savait ce qu'elle risquait. Tu as un fort potentiel magique, mais tu ne sais pas le canaliser. Ce soir, ton instinct de survie t'a protégé quand Myriam a renforcé son Doloris. . .

- Elle a violemment percuté le mur, certes, mais il était tapissé. Comment ses cicatrices ont-elles pu se rouvrir ? demanda Drago.

- C'était un choc très violent, se remémora Valérie. Tu as entendu le bruit ? J'étais adossée contre le mur adjacent et je l'ai senti vibrer. Oh mon Dieu. . . Myriam. . . Il faut prévenir Maman. Je vais à la Volière.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Drago.

            Dumbledore conseilla aux quatre Gryffondors de retourner dans leur Salle Commune, et ordonna à Severus de retourner dans ses appartements. Quant à Philippe, il partit retrouver Charles.

            Mme Pomfresh et Molly Weasley enlevaient précautionneusement les vêtements de Myriam, tandis que Quentin préparait un baume à base des potions de Mme Pomfresh, tout en surveillant la respiration et le pouls de son amie. Molly ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et ignorait la nature des cicatrices de Myriam, tout comme l'infirmière. Quand elles découvrirent son dos, elles retinrent un cri d'effroi, ainsi qu'un sursaut d'horreur.

- Oh la pauvre, se ressaisit Mme Pomfresh, habituée à ce genre de blessures.

- Qui donc a pu lui faire ça ? murmura Molly.

- Dark Master, répondit Quentin. Par Doloris externe.

            Il laissa Mme Pomfresh nettoyer le sang, puis appliqua le baume.

- Elle était dans un état lamentable quand nous l'avons retrouvée après son Duel contre Dark Master. Le Doloris externe laisse des cicatrices horribles, à vie. Et elles remontent à plus de deux ans. . . donc encore récentes. Le choc de tout à l'heure à dû être particulièrement violent.

- Alors l'affrontement contre Dark Master était la pure vérité. . . réalisa Molly.

- Myriam ne sait pas mentir. Mais elle cache très bien ses émotions, sauf quand elle est en colère et n'arrive plus à se contrôler.

            Myriam gémit de douleur et remua.

- Chut, Myriam, tu es en sécurité.

- Dark Master. . . bredouilla-t-elle, dans son cauchemar.

- Il n'est pas là. Dors tranquille.

            Myriam se calma grâce à ses paroles apaisantes. Quentin fronça les sourcils.

- Elle fait encore des cauchemars sur lui. Il faut que j'en parle à Rogue.

            Quentin frappa à la porte de Severus.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda instantanément Severus.

- Elle est toujours inconsciente. Mais elle a glissé dans le sommeil. Est-ce qu'elle fait encore des cauchemars ?

- Oui. Le jour où elle a appris que Dark Master était en liberté, elle a rêvé de lui. Elle est encore perturbée.

            Quentin fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je l'ignore. Dark Master lui a infligé un traumatisme sévère, et elle aura besoin de toute notre aide pour oublier. Elle a besoin de se sentir entourée d'affection, et particulièrement la vôtre.

- Et vous ?

- Je ne dis pas que je ne l'aime pas. Myriam est comme une sœur pour moi, comme pour Rémi, Romain ou Sébastien. Philippe la considère comme sa fille, et Charles l'aime encore, même si elle a rompu. . . et vous aime à présent.

- Vous êtes très protecteur.

- Ne soyez pas jaloux. Les femmes à la Guilde sont surprotégées. Et pour cause, il n'y en a que cinq sur les cinquante membres. Myriam est la seule à avoir un grade aussi élevé alors qu'elle a à peine vingt ans. Les quatre autres femmes ne sont pas très proches d'elle, et sont surtout jalouses de son succès. Myriam est, de plus, la préférée de Philippe.

            Severus resta songeur.

- Puis-je aller la voir ?

- Non, pas ce soir. Mais si elle se réveille demain, oui.

            Harry s'effondra dans un fauteuil, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, répéta Stéphanie pour la énième fois.

- Si. Ce ne serait pas arrivé si je m'étais contrôlé. Je ne fais que le malheur autour de moi. . .

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'indigna Hermione. Je t'interdis de dire ça !

- Harry, ma sœur va s'en sortir, je la connais. Et elle dira elle-même que tu n'y es pour rien. En attendant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dormir ! Ron, s'il te plaît, tu peux veiller sur lui ?

- Bien évidemment. Bonne nuit les filles.

- Bonne nuit.

            Stéphanie soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

- Tu es inquiète pour Myriam. . . constata Hermione.

- Oui, mais je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir. Ses cicatrices se sont rouvertes, mais c'est Maître Letellier qui s'occupe d'elle. Je ne me fais pas de souci. Je crains plutôt que ma mère débarque quand elle apprendra ce qui est arrivé. Je m'attends à la voir demain matin à la première heure.

- Ta mère vous aime beaucoup toutes les trois.

- Elle est beaucoup plus protectrice avec nous depuis que Myriam a été confrontée à Turquin. Elle m'a même confié une fois qu'elle voudrait que Myriam quitte la Guilde. Mais Myriam ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Elle s'est entraînée dur pendant de nombreuses années pour arriver au niveau où elle est. Elle n'abandonnera jamais la Guilde, même si elle a quitté un an le monde de la magie après Turquin pour faire une pause.

            Stéphanie et Hermione finirent par se séparer et allèrent se coucher.

Pas de panique !! Myriam va aller mieux dans le prochain chapitre, mais le comportement de Ginny Weasley va aller en empirant !! Bisous !

**RAR :**

**Sanou **: merci !! Non, Ginny ne va pas être renvoyée… Enfin, tu verras bien ! Désolée pour le mail, mais tout ce que j'ai reçu de toi, c'est un mail tout blanc, vide et je me suis demandée ce que tu voulais… J'aurais peut-être du te renvoyer un mail de réponse, mais comme j'étais en pleines révisions j'y ai pas pensé… Désolée !

**Yoann** : merci !!

**Melanie Jonson** : merci !!

**Solar** : un chapitre entier pour réaliser ton erreur ? Ben dis donc !! Enfin, je suis contente que tu aimes !

**Alisa Adams** : merci ! Ginny va s'en prendre plein la figure pour rester correcte !!

**Deedlit** : le truc sur Val est cool ? Non mais tu vas bien ? Val elle-même trouve que c'est bien ! A croire qu'elle est maso ! J'espère que ça te plaît ! Pas trop frustrée de ne pas avoir la suite en avant-première comme dans Némésis ? Et c'est pour quand la suite de Pré pré, seconde enfance et le premier chapitre de Célibataire ? Je trépigne d'impatience moi !!

**Kyarah** : pour l'instant tout s'arrange… Enfin, tout va rester au beau fixe pour le moment, parce que ça va pas durer, tu me connais !

**Paradise 1** : cette Ginny alors…


	19. Chapitre 19

            Salut ! Bon, la suite avec l'état de santé de Myriam, et Ginny qui persiste et signe ! Amusez-vous bien !

            **Chapitre 19**

            Le lendemain, Harry se leva très tôt. Il s'habilla et alla à l'infirmerie. Il devait être à peine 6h00. Il tomba sur Quentin Letellier, toujours éveillé, penché sur un chaudron.

- Maître Letellier, bonjour.

- Bonjour Potter. Vous venez voir Myriam ? Elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Philippe m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous vous êtes défendu, et c'est justement le but de votre entraînement avec Myriam.

- Mais. . .

- Ne vous inquiétez plus. Elle va s'en sortir.

            Quentin regarda sa montre.

- Il est tôt. Retournez donc finir votre nuit.

- Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir. Mais je vais faire mes devoirs.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je dois dire que vous êtes plus sérieux que moi durant mes études à Beauxbâtons. Je ne me suis jamais levé à 6h pour étudier !

            Harry eut un faible sourire et quitta l'infirmerie. Il retourna dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il récupéra ses affaires dans sa chambre et s'installa à une table dans sa Salle Commune. Il s'attaqua à un devoir particulièrement difficile de Potions pour oublier un moment sa culpabilité. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas une voix l'appeler. Il leva les yeux quand une main se balada devant ses yeux. Il se figea.

- Que veux-tu Ginny ?

- Je te demandais ce que tu faisais. Un devoir ?

- Ça se voit non ?

- Tu es bien matinal, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sans y être invitée.

- A quoi joues-tu encore ? Faire venir ta mère n'a pas été suffisant ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait venir, elle est venue toute seule. Et arrête de m'accuser de tous les torts ! Je suis Ginny, tu me connais depuis toujours. . .

- Je te connaissais. Depuis l'arrivée des sœurs Kiang, je découvre une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité.

- Oh, et elle te plaît ?

- Tu es jalouse et malveillante. Et dis-toi bien une chose : je ne t'appartiens pas. Mon cœur appartient déjà à Stéphanie. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Kiang va. . .

- Touche un seul cheveu de Stéphanie et. . .

- Tu vas quoi Harry ? Tu vas m'attaquer ? Me lancer un Doloris ? Tu es un lâche Harry. Tu ne lèveras pas la main sur moi parce que je suis une Weasley, la famille qui t'a accueilli depuis que tu es ami avec Ron.

- Si Harry ne t'attaque pas, je le ferai, intervint Stéphanie en arrivant avec Hermione.

- Oh oui, parlons-en de toi Kiang ! Ta sœur est trop occupée avec Dark Master pour. . .

- Laisse tomber Weasley. Tout le monde connaît ta nature machiavélique, y compris les Professeurs. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Même si ta mère est derrière toi.

- Ecoute-moi bien Kiang. Ta sœur ne sera pas éternellement là pour te couvrir. Elle finira par se faire exploser par Dark Master, et j'espère que ce jour, il me débarrassera aussi de toi et de l'autre Kiang à Serpentard !

- Alors là c'est mal barré, parce que les Duellistes ont mis la pâtée à Voldemort, Dark Master et compagnie samedi dernier.

            Ginny jeta un regard chargé de haine à Stéphanie et quitta la Salle. Hermione secoua la tête.

- Je ne la comprends pas.

- Cherche pas, elle est timbrée.

            Stéphanie s'approcha de Harry en souriant.

- Ton cœur m'appartient ?

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Oui. Ça te dérange ?

- Non. Je suis content que tu saches que je t'aime à ce point.

            Stéphanie embrassa Harry avec fougue. Hermione sourit.

- Vous êtes adorables tous les deux.

- Ron et toi, ça en est o ? demanda innocemment Stéphanie.

            Hermione rougit.

- Euh. . . Nous. . .

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Vous faites un couple bien assorti ! Ron te regarde avec tant d'amour. . .

- Je regarde qui avant tant d'amour ? demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver.

- Hermione, répondit Stéphanie.

            Ron regarda Hermione, de plus en plus rouge. Il sourit et l'embrassa, sous le regard ravi de Stéphanie.

- Je suis contente pour vous deux ! Bon, je vais à l'infirmerie voir comment va ma sœur ! A tout à l'heure !

            Harry, resté seul, regarda Ron et Hermione.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Tous les deux, vous vous êtes enfin déclarés. J'attendais ça depuis la Quatrième Année.

- Il n'osait pas faire le premier pas, déclara Hermione.

- Ron est un grand timide ! se moqua Harry.

            Stéphanie retrouva Severus et Valérie à l'infirmerie.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Toujours rien, répondit Valérie. D'après Maître Letellier, elle a eu une nuit agitée, et ses bandages se sont défaits deux fois. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter Dark Master, tout en criant. . . Il a dû lui donner une Potion calmante.

- Tu as prévenu Maman ?

- Oui. Elle devrait arriver ce matin. . . Je voudrais tellement faire quelque chose pour elle !

- Elle va s'en sortir. Elle s'en sort tout le temps. Et puis Maître Letellier est un excellent Guérisseur.

- Merci Miss Kiang, dit Quentin en arrivant.

            Elle lui sourit.

            Valérie se tourna vers Severus.

- Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez qui va assurer ses cours ?

- Duval.

- Maître Duval va remplacer Myriam ? s'étonna Stéphanie. Je me demande ce que ça va donner. . .

            Valérie haussa les épaules.

- Assiste au cours et tu verras bien. Bon, faut y aller. Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer, et vous avez cours avec ma classe, Professeur Rogue.

- Et moi, je commence avec Maître Duval ! dit Stéphanie.

            Ils sortirent. Quentin regarda Myriam, et posa une main sur son front.

- Rétablis-toi vite. Tu nous manques.

            Tous les élèves, sauf Stéphanie, furent surpris de voir arriver Charles au cours.

- Bonjour. Je suis Maître Charles Duval, et le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de remplacer le Professeur Kiang.

- Pour combien de temps ? demanda un élève de Serdaigle.

- Nous ne le savons pas encore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle al ? demanda Ginny.

- Une indisposition. Mais elle va vite s'en remettre.

- Une indisposition ? Due à Dark Master ?

            Stéphanie fusilla Ginny du regard, et Charles fronça les sourcils.

- Non. Vous êtes Miss. . .

- Weasley. Ginny Weasley.

- Ah oui, la fille à maman. . .

            Quelques rires s'élevèrent. Ginny n'apprécia pas.

- Maître Duval, comment se fait-il que la Guilde n'ait pas encore arrêté Dark Master ? Vous vous prétendez les 50 meilleurs Duellistes de France, voire d'Europe. . . A moins que votre réputation ne soit surfaite. Après tout, Myriam Kiang n'est pas si invincible que ça, elle n'enseigne même pas. . .

            Stéphanie se leva d'un bond, baguette pointée.

- Insulte encore une fois ma sœur, Weasley, et je. . .

- Miss Stéphanie Kiang ! Veuillez vous rasseoir, ordonna Charles mais sans méchanceté.

            Stéphanie le regarda et finit par obéir. Après tout, Charles n'allait pas laisser cette folle insulter la Guilde et Myriam.

- Je vous prierai de vous calmer, Miss Weasley. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, c'est Voldemort qui a délivré Dark Master. Donc c'est à se demander ce que font le Ministère et ses brillants Aurors pour stopper Voldemort. Quant à Dark Master, il était en cellule chez nous et ce, grâce à Myriam Kiang. Si vous insultez encore une fois le Professeur Kiang, je me verrais contraint d'appliquer une sanction sévère à votre encontre.

- Une sanction sévère ? défia Ginny. Mais vous n'êtes que remplaçant. . .

- Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a donné tous les privilèges dont jouissent tous les Professeurs. Et je ne crois pas que vous résisteriez longtemps à un Doloris.

            Ginny pâlit, et tous les élèves sursautèrent.

- Vous n'oseriez pas ! C'est un Impardonnable !

            Charles sourit sadiquement.

- Il y a des choses que vous ignorez de la Guilde. Alors ne parlez pas sans savoir. Bien, passons au cours. Stéphanie, où s'était arrêtée votre sœur ?

- Nous en étions aux bases de l'attaque à l'Epée.

            Quentin était parvenu à confectionner un baume de sa composition, et avec l'aide de Molly Weasley et Mme Pomfresh, l'appliqua sur le dos de Myriam. A ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Mme Pomfresh et Molly Weasley froncèrent les sourcils de désapprobation, et Quentin esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Myriam ! cria l'arrivante.

- Bonjour Mme Kiang. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Valérie m'a dit qu'elle était gravement blessée. . .

- Non, elle va s'en sortir.

            Mme Kiang tressaillit à la vue du dos mutilé de sa fille aînée.

- Les cicatrices se sont rouvertes. C'est de la folie. Quand ce cauchemar s'arrêtera-t-il ? Qui lui a fait ça ? Valérie ne m'a donné aucune précision.

            Quentin hésita.

- Philippe et le Professeur Dumbledore vous en diront plus. Je me contente de la soigner.

            Mme Kiang s'aperçut de la présence de Mme Pomfresh et Molly Weasley. Elle connaissait déjà l'infirmière.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Je suis Hanh Kiang, la mère de Myriam.

- Molly Weasley.

- Weasley ? Comme. . .

- La mère de Ron et Ginny.

            Elles se regardèrent. Ginny et Stéphanie étaient ennemies, et chacune protégerait sa fille envers et par-dessus tout.

            La cloche de midi sonna. Valérie arriva la première à l'infirmerie. Dès qu'elle vit sa mère, elle se précipita vers elle, laissant Drago sur le seuil.

- Maman ! Câlin !

            Mme Kiang esquissa un sourire et serra sa benjamine dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement et lui caressant les cheveux.

- Mes câlins te manquent ?

- Oh oui !

- Et ceux de ton petit-ami ?

- C'est pas pareil ! protesta Valérie en se séparant de sa mère, et se blotissant dans les bras de Drago.

- Je commençais à croire que tu préférais ta mère. . . murmura Drago.

- Je viens de dire que c'était pas pareil. Tu m'écoutes parfois ?

            Stéphanie, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Stéphanie eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa mère.

- Maman, enfin, tu es là.

- Ma chérie. . .

            Stéphanie eut droit au même traitement que Valérie. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Euh. . . Mme Kiang. . . Je suis désolé. Si Myriam est dans cet état, c'est à cause de moi. . .

- A cause de toi ?

- Ne sois pas stupide Harry ! s'écria Stéphanie, excédée. Tu ne canalises pas ton énergie, et ce qui est arrivé est le fruit du hasard, c'est tout !

- Mais. . .

- Que s'est-il vraiment pass ? demanda Mme Kiang.

            Stéphanie et Valérie relatèrent la scène à leur mère. Elle regarda Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à canaliser ton énergie.

            A ce moment, le Professeur Dumbledore, Philippe et Charles arrivèrent. Quentin fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Mme Pomfresh. Il y avait trop de monde dans cette infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh mit les adolescents dehors et les pria d'aller déjeuner. Severus arriva à ce moment. Sur un hochement de tête de Dumbledore, elle le laissa entrer.

- Comment va notre Myriam ? demanda Philippe.

- Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, répondit Quentin. Son sommeil est agité, mais j'ai bon espoir. J'ai confectionné un nouveau baume et je l'ai essayé, mais ça ne semble pas l'apaiser.

- Demandez donc de l'aide au Professeur Rogue, suggéra Dumbledore. C'est un expert en Potions, il pourra sans doute vous aider.

            Quentin hocha la tête.

- Fais tout ce que tu peux, mais soigne-la, dit Charles à Quentin.

- Quoi ? Tu en as déjà marre d'enseigner ? se moqua Quentin.

- Le cauchemar. Je ne sais pas comment fait Myriam face à une telle bande d'insolents. Ce matin, en première heure, la petite Weasley a pratiquement insulté la Guilde, sans parler de Myriam. . .

            Quentin regarda Molly Weasley.

- Qu'a fait ma fille ? demanda-t-elle à Charles, dangereusement calme.

            Charles ne se laissa pas impressionner et raconta tout à Molly Weasley. Le regarda de Molly flamboya.

- Ginny va trop loin ! Je découvre tout d'abord que tout ce qu'elle a raconté à propos des Kiang est erroné, et en plus elle persiste ! Elle va m'entendre !

            Molly sortit de la pièce en trombe.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de la suivre pour la calmer au besoin, annonça Dumbledore en sortant à sa suite.

            Mme Kiang se tourna vers Quentin.

- Soignez-la, c'est tout ce que je demande.

- Je fais de mon mieux.

            Philippe lui mit une main sur son épaule.

- Quentin est notre Guérisseur. Il l'a déjà sauvée une fois, il réussira une seconde fois.

- Maître Sinclair, Myriam est ma fille aînée. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. J'ai cru mourir quand Dark Master l'a enlevée. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : qu'elle quitte la Guilde. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, mais cette vie de danger finira par la tuer.

- Je ne la retiendrai pas si elle décide de quitter la Guilde. Mais la décision est entre ses mains.

            Stéphanie, tout comme Valérie à la table des Serpentards, n'avaient pas d'appétit.

- Tu devrais te nourrir, conseilla Hermione. Tu as cours cet après-midi.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Myriam n'est toujours pas réveillée. Ça m'inquiète. Maître Letellier a pourtant dit qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Alors pourquoi est-elle toujours inconsciente ?

- Ta sœur a-t-elle un problème ? demanda Ginny.

- Oh la ferme, Ginny ! rabroua Ron.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Ron !

- Je te parle comme je veux ! Fiche un peu la paix à Stéphanie !

- Je fais ce qu'il me plaît ! Alors, à ce qu'il paraît, la brillante Duelliste est inconsciente ? Elle n'est pas si invincible que ça, alors ? Qui est le responsable, que je le félicite ?

            Stéphanie se leva.

- Weasley ! J'en ai plus qu'assez. . .

- Virginia Mary Weasley ! (nda : j'ai complètement inventé le deuxième prénom, faites pas attention)

            Ginny pâlit et se retourna. Sa mère ne l'appelait jamais comme ça, sauf quand elle était furieuse. Celle-ci s'avançait vers eux, le regard flamboyant de colère. Le silence s'était fait dans la Grande Salle. Valérie se leva, prête à courir au secours de Stéphanie si les choses dégénéraient.

- Tu as osé me mentir !

- A quel propos, Maman ?

- Des sœurs Kiang ! Elles sont tout à fait correctes et non pas assoiffées de sang et hystériques !

            Ron, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard perplexe et surpris. Assoiffées de sang ? Mais qu'est-ce que Ginny avait raconté à sa mère ?

- Elles ne se montrent pas sous leur vrai visage, répondit calmement Ginny. D'autant plus qu'elles ont une étrange fascination pour les Serpentards : le Professeur Myriam sort avec Rogue, la benjamine sort avec Drago Malefoy, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que la cadette n'ait ensorcelé Harry, Ron et Hermione. . .

            Molly se tourna vers Ron.

- Je t'assure que je suis normal, se défendit Ron. Stéphanie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable au monde. C'est chez elles que nous avons été logés cet été. . . Mais. . . Tu dois le savoir, je t'en ai parlé. . .

- Alors. . . Leur nom m'était sorti de l'esprit. . . Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Alors ces Kiang, c'était cette famille-l ! Ginny ! Tu m'as menti sur toute la ligne !

- L'ensorcellement doit remonter à cet été alors !

            Molly Weasley gifla sa fille. Ginny porta la main à sa joue, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ça suffi t ! Je ne veux plus d'histoires de ce genre. Je ne t'ai pas éduquée comme ça que je sache ! Tu me fais honte !

- Je te déteste ! hurla Ginny, en s'enfuyant de la Grande Salle.

            Molly Weasley se tourna vers Stéphanie, toujours debout.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. J'espère seulement qu'elle finira par se calmer.

- Ron, je te charge de veiller sur ta sœur et de la corriger si besoin est.

- Oui, Maman.

            Molly quitta la Grande Salle. Les bavardages reprirent. Tout le monde parlait de la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu, les élèves commentant les événements, désapprouvant le comportement de Ginny Weasley. Les trois sœurs Kiang étaient devenues assez populaires alors que quelques mois auparavant, elles n'étaient même pas connues en Angleterre.

            Voil ! J'espère que vous avez aim ! Bisous tout le monde !

**RAR :**

**Sanou** : Ginny n'a pas encore fini si tu as lu le chapitre !

**Melanie Jonson** : heureusement que je ne me mélange pas avec mes fics, parce que tu m'as parlé de l'Héritier dans une review pour Double Menace !! J'avais bien compris que tu me parlais de Némésis ! Enfin, merci !

**Deedlit** : merci ma chérie ! Merci pour toutes ces images ! Harry se déchaîne mais il est temps tu crois pas ? Je t'embrasse !

**Kyarah** : merci ! Harry est déchaîné, ouais ! Voldy et Darkinouchet n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! La confrontation filles-mecs n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Mais elle va venir !

**Alisa Adams** : ouais, elle a enfin compris ! Je fais de mon mieux pour vous poster un chap par semaine, et on peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup d'avance pour Menace, alors que pour Ténèbres et Némésis j'ai bien avanc ! Et c'est vrai que les devoirs ne sont pas super motivants !

**Solar **: merci beaucoup ! Bon ben Ginny… Pas gentille du tout !

**Yoann** : Ginny cherche vraiment la m**** ! Enfin, comme tu aimes pas Ginny, tu vas te plaindre tout de même ! Bisous !

**Paradise 1** : moi non plus j'aime pas les saintes nitouches, mais pas les filles qui subissent sans rien dire ! Vive les femmes d'action !


	20. Chapitre 20

            Coucou !! J'espère que tout le monde va bien !! J'ai du speeder grave pour taper ce chapitre et le mettre en ligne dans les temps, mais je m'en sors !!

            **Disclaimer** : je l'oublie tout le temps lui !! Alors, rien à moi, tout à JKR, malheureusement !

            Assez parl ! Bonne lecture !

            **Chapitre 20**

            Myriam reprit connaissance en début d'après-midi. Elle gémit de douleur. Quentin, Mme Kiang, Molly et Mme Pomfresh furent immédiatement à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Quentin.

- Salut Myriam ! Ravi de te revoir parmi nous.

- 'Lut Quentin. . . J'ai cru entendre ma mère pendant mon sommeil. J'ai dû rêver. . .

- Non, elle est là.

            Myriam écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sa mère entra dans son champ de vision.

- Maman. . .

- Ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien. . . Enfin, je crois. . .

            Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer les événements.

- Harry devrait vraiment apprendre à canaliser son énergie. Malheureusement, cela dépasse mes compétences. . .

- Ne pense pas à ça, reprocha Quentin. Pour l'instant, rétablis-toi, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

- Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

- Presque toute une journée. Il est 14h30 de l'après-midi, et tu t'es fait blesser hier soir. Tes cicatrices se sont rouvertes, et ton chéri m'a donné un coup de main pour trouver un baume apaisant pour ton dos.

- Severus a beaucoup de connaissances, mais je crains que mon dos ne soit un cas incurable. Ce sont des cicatrices à vie, causées par des Doloris externes. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Quentin.

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir ! La médecine fait des progrès extraordinaires de nos jours tu sais. Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste. Je t'ai connue plus coriace que ça !

            Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Contente-toi de me soigner au lieu de me faire la morale. J'aimerai reprendre mes activités. . . Qui me remplace ?

- Charles.

- Charles ? Il n'a aucune patience ! Les jeunes vont le massacrer !

- C'est déjà fait. Ce matin, il s'est plaint de ses classes et de l'insolence des jeunes, dont la petite Weasley en particulier.

            Myriam s'assombrit et jeta un regard à Mme Weasley.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. J'espère que Stéphanie n'a pas eu trop de problèmes.

- Je me suis expliquée avec ma fille, déclara Molly. Et je suis désolée de vous avoir insultée. Ma fille vous a causé du tort et je m'en excuse.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Mme Weasley. Mais je garderai un œil sur elle.

            Quentin et Mme Kiang s'occupèrent de Myriam. Elle mangea un peu, prit de la Potion Anti-douleur et dormit un peu. A 17 heures, Charles pénétra à l'infirmerie, exténué. Myriam s'éveilla, mais Charles ne le remarqua pas.

- Je jette l'éponge. Ils sont désespérants !

- Allons donc, rit Quentin. Que s'est-il encore pass ?

- Les seuls élèves à peu près doués sont les sœurs de Myriam, Potter, Weasley, Granger et Malefoy. Les Cinquième Année de Serpentard et Pouffsouffle, la classe de Valérie, sont de parfaits ignorants, et Londubat en Septième Année à Gryffondor est tout simplement à se taper la tête contre un mur ! Je me demande comment il a pu arriver jusqu'en Septième Année ! Dumbledore va se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! Qu'il demande à Philippe, tiens !

- Dis-moi, comment as-tu pu être l'instructeur de Myriam ? demanda Quentin.

- Elle était douée ! Je n'ai pratiquement rien eu à lui apprendre. Rien que l'autre jour, quand je me suis battu contre elle, j'ai cru qu'elle allait gagner. J'ai dû faire un effort immense pour la battre !

- Myriam serait devenue numéro 2 ?

            Quentin émit un sifflement admiratif.

- T'as entendu ? demanda Quentin à Myriam.

- J'ai entendu. . . Bonjour Charles.

- Tu es réveillée ? Quand reprends-tu ?

- Pas si vite ! protesta Quentin. Il lui faut au moins une semaine de repos.

- Tant que ça ! se plaignit Myriam. Mais je vais m'ennuyer à mourir !

- Ne discute pas. Philippe enseignera à la place de Charles.

- Philippe a été mon instructeur, dit Charles. Et il est plus patient que moi.

- Espérons-le, rit Myriam. Ces élèves ne sont pas faciles.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Le sommet de la bêtise a été atteint avec la classe de Valérie.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Valérie d'enseigner à ma place, tellement ils m'ont désespérée !

            Charles quitta l'infirmerie pour donner sa démission à Dumbledore. Severus entra quelques minutes après, alors que Quentin examinait Myriam.

- Ça va, c'est en bonne voie de cicatrication. Evite juste les chocs violents.

- Si tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès. . . Severus ! Je suis contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi. Tuu es en pleine forme on dirait !

- Grâce à vous deux ! Je suis bien entourée !

            Severus s'approcha et l'embrassa longuement. Quentin feignit de s'occuper de ses papiers. Comme Severus ne se résolvait pas à lâcher Myriam, elle le repoussa doucement.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls. . .

- Quand sortiras-tu ?

            Myriam interrogea Quentin du regard.

- Ça dépend de ton évolution. Je dirais dans deux jours si ça continue comme ça. Mais pas question de reprendre le travail avant la semaine prochaine !

- Où est ma mère ?

- Elle est allée se reposer, dit Quentin. Elle a sauté dans le premier avion pour Londres et a pris le train quand elle a appris que tu étais blessée. Elle a voyagé de nuit, et te savoir dans cet état l'a empêchée de dormir.

- Elle devrait vraiment apprendre à transplaner. Elle n'est pas douée pour les Sortilèges donc ne sait pas faire un Portoloin et déteste voyager par cheminée.

- Elle n'arrive pas à faire un Portoloin ?

- Oh si, mais on ne sait pas où il nous mènera alors on préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Une fois, elle m'a fait un Portoloin pour Beauxbâtons, et j'ai atterri au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Inutile de dire que tous les touristes présents ont eu la peur de leur vie. Comme je ne savais pas encore transplaner, j'ai dû me débrouiller pour me rendre au Boulevard des Sorciers et trouver une cheminée pour aller à Beauxbâtons. Je suis arrivée en retard, et ma prof m'a mise en retenue. Depuis j'ai appris à transplaner. Et j'ai appris à faire un Portoloin correctement.

- Que sait faire ta mère alors ?

- Elle douée en Potions et en Botanique, en Divination elle est imbattable, et sinon, elle se débrouille bien en Métamorphoses.

- En Divination ?

- Elle sait lire les lignes de la main et dans les feuilles de thé. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait pas encore lu les lignes de ta main.

            Severus fit la grimace.

- Je n'ai jamais cru à la Divination.

- C'est une science sérieuse.

- Mais bien sûr, murmura-t-il ironiquement.

            Myriam sourit.

- Tu es un être rationnel, pour un Sorcier.

- Que veux-tu ? Les prétendus dons de Trelawney m'ont dégoûté de la Divination.

- Trelawney est une vieille folle. Le don de ma mère est réel.

- Je le croirai quand je le verrais.

            Philippe entra dans l'infirmerie. Son regard s'éclaira.

- Myriam ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, je vous remercie. Philippe, j'ai un service à vous demander.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Déjà, mes cours de Duel. Charles a laissé tomber.

- Oui, je sais. Dumbledore m'a déjà demandé de prendre le relais.

- Ensuite, je voudrais que vous vous occupiez d'Harry. Pour l'aider à canaliser son énergie. Pour éviter que ce qu'il s'est passé hier ne se reproduise contre un de ses condisciples, ou contre un Professeur. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à s'en servir contre Voldemort.

- Je me doutais que tu me demanderais ça. Et je suis naturellement d'accord.

- Merci Philippe.

- C'est tout naturel.

            Myriam se rétablit assez rapidement grâce aux bons soins de sa mère, de Molly Weasley et Quentin Letellier. Deux jours après, Quentin l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie, et Myriam émit le souhait de passer sa convalescence dans la chambre de Severus.

            Myriam leva les yeux de son livre quand Severus pénétra dans la chambre.

- Le dîner est terminé depuis plus d'une heure, tu étais o ?

- Dans mon laboratoire. Je terminais quelque chose.

            Il posa un pot sur la table et s'approcha de Myriam.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- Il ne faut pas. Tes élèves demandent de tes nouvelles.

- Ils sont adorables.

- Ce sont tes sœurs qui ont répondu. Et elles m'ont recommandé de bien m'occuper de toi. Que lis-tu ?

            Myriam leva le livre. Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Le Seigneur des Anneaux ? (nda : que voulez-vous ? J'étais en train de le lire quand j'ai écrit ça !)

- Tu connais ?

- Oui, je connais. C'est un ouvrage moldu assez célèbre pour avoir attisé ma curiosité. Et j'ai été agréablement surpris. L'auteur a un style particulier.

- Oui. J'aime la lecture, et particulièrement les livres moldus.

- Quel monde préfères-tu ?

- Chaque monde a ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Je mélange les deux !

            Ils rirent ensemble. Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas une de mes chemises ?

            Myriam baissa la tête. Elle portait une ample chemise noire.

- Eh bien. . . J'ai pris une douche tout à l'heure. . . Et oui, c'est une de tes chemises. Elle est ample, et je ne sens pas trop son contact contre mon dos.

- Etait-ce bien prudent de prendre une douche ? Tes blessures. . .

- Quentin m'a dit que je pouvais. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ça ne te dérange pas que j'emprunte ta chemise ?

- Tu peux emprunter ce que tu veux si tu te sens bien avec. Bon, allonge-toi sur le ventre. Je voudrais t'appliquer une pommade que j'ai confectionnée pour tes cicatrices.

- C'était ça ton projet ?

- Oui.

            Severus prit la potion qu'il avait posé sur la table et revint vers Myriam.

- Je travaille dessus depuis quelques mois. Ces derniers jours, j'ai mis mes connaissances en commun avec Letellier et je suis enfin parvenu à un résultat. En principe, tes cicatrices les moins profondes disparaîtront, et les plus graves se résorberont sans toutefois disparaître.

- C'est un progrès considérable.

- Par contre. . . l'application pourrait être douloureuse.

            Myriam se rembrunit.

- J'ai horreur de souffrir, mais s'il le faut. . .

            Elle déboutonna la chemise, mais ses mains tremblaient tant que Severus les écarta et se chargea lui-même le vêtement. Myriam se tourna, fit glisser la chemise sur ses hanches et s'allongea sur le ventre, ses cheveux de côté.

- Ça risque de brûler. . .

            Severus prit un peu de pommade et commença l'application. Il sentit Myriam tressaillir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? murmura-t-elle, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

            Severus ne répondit pas et continua d'appliquer le remède. Il nota que Myriam serrait le drap tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il devina qu'elle devait se retenir pour ne pas crier.

- J'ai fini. Je suis désolé.

            Il remonta la chemise. Myriam se redressa, sans oser s'appuyer sur le dos et laissa Severus fermer la chemise. Elle était pâle, et ne disait rien. Severus lui prit le visage entre les mains.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais. . .

- C'est le seul moyen. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- J'essaierai de trouver un moyen de diminuer la douleur. Je te le promets.

- Je te fais confiance Severus.

            Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il sentit ses joues humides de larmes et la serra plus étroitement contre lui. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, et la regarda et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je ne décevrai pas ta confiance. Maintenant, endors-toi. Tu es fatiguée.

            Elle essuya ses larmes.

- Merci Severus, murmura-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux.

            La semaine passa rapidement. Philippe avait gagné le respect des élèves de Poudlard, même si certains le désespéraient énormément. Il avait également pris en main l'entraînement d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago avec l'aide de Charles. Ceux-ci étaient moins durs que Myriam mais d'un niveau plus élevé. Myriam, elle, passa ses journées à corriger des copies ou à préparer ses cours dans la chambre de Severus. Sa mère venait souvent la voir avec Mme Weasley, mais toutes deux s'étaient trouvé un point commun : la cuisine. Elles passaient des heures entières à échanger des recettes.

            Quentin autorisa enfin Myriam à quitter la chambre.

- Ce soir, tu pourras prendre ton repas dans la Grande Salle.

- Enfin ! Je commençais à en avoir marre d'être enfermée entre les quatre murs de la chambre de Severus !

- Rien ne t'obligeait à rester dans sa chambre.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Quentin.

            Hanh Kiang fut mise au courant.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Et je crois que je vais rentrer en France. Ton père doit commencer à s'inquiéter.

- Surtout que j'imagine l'état de la maison !

            elles rirent ensemble.

- Dis-moi, ma chérie, je tiens à faire quelque chose pour toi, avant mon départ. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Eh bien. . . Ta cuisine me manque. . . La cuisine anglaise est un peu particulière. . .

- Très bien, je m'en occupe !

            Mme Kiang sortit en coup de vent de la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore inventer ? se demanda Myriam.

            Myriam eut sa réponse le soir-même au dîner. D'ailleurs, Stéphanie et Valérie éclatèrent de rire quand elles virent les tables des Quatre Maisons. A la place des assiettes, il y avait des bols de porcelaine et des baguettes étaient disposées à côté de chaque couvert.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Neville.

- Je crois que j'ai deviné, dit joyeusement Stéphanie. Nous allons avoir droit à un menu purement asiatique !

            Valérie regarda Drago.

- Tu te sens d'attaque à recommencer à manger avec des baguettes comme cet ét ?

            Drago fit la grimace. Contrairement à Hermione et Harry, Ron, Severus et lui-même n'avaient jamais réussi à manier correctement des baguettes.

            Les Professeurs souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Myriam.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, Professeur Kiang.

- Je suis contente d'être enfin sur pied, merci Professeur Dumbledore.

            Elle regarda la table et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Elle n'a pas osé. . .

- Je dois dire que votre mère a attisé ma curiosité cet après-midi. Elle est venue me demander la permission d'utiliser les cuisines et de concocter un menu chinois pour Poudlard.

- Je sais que sa cuisine me manque, mais de là à le faire pour tout le Collège. . .

            Mme Kiang arriva.

- Alors, ça te plaît ? Tu vas découvrir un menu. . .

- Maman, je ne t'avais pas demandé de cuisiner pour tout le Collège !

- Il faut que ces jeunes goûtent de tout. Ça les changera de la cuisine anglaise ! Les Elfes de Maison m'ont bien aidée, ils sont adorables !

            Myriam leva les yeux au ciel et renonça à protester.

            Dumbledore attendit que tous les élèves s'installent et réclama le silence.

- Vous avez tous remarqué la mise des tables. Ce soir, exceptionnellement, nous aurons de la cuisine chinoise, spécialement préparée par Mme Kiang, ici présente.

- Tu étais au courant ? demanda Hermione à Stéphanie.

- Pas le moins du monde ! Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je commençais à en avoir marre de la cuisine anglaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec notre cuisine ? demanda Ron.

- Certains plats sont immangeables ! Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à aimer vos chips au vinaigre, ou autres rôtis de bœuf à la confiture !

- Bon appétit à tous ! souhaita Dumbledore. Et utilisez vos baguettes !

            Des dizaines de plats apparurent sur les tables. Stéphanie, Valérie et Myriam se servirent aussitôt du riz et du bœuf sauté aux épices. Hermione et Ron prirent des raviolis frits et la sauce aigre-douce, et Harry se servit des rouleaux de printemps. Drago observa les plats devant lui.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Valérie. Tu connais la cuisine de ma mère pourtant.

- Ta mère cuisine très bien, mais je ne sais pas bien que prendre.

            Valérie soupira. Elle prit son bol et fit une sélection de raviolis frits, de rouleaux de printemps, de riz et d'autres plats, puis reposa le bol garni devant lui.

- Bon appétit ! dit-elle en lui tendant les baguettes.

- Je préfère la fourchette.

- Trouillard !

            Quelques Serpentards imitèrent Valérie, mais ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits en la voyant manier ses baguettes. Ils abandonnèrent vite et se reportèrent sur les fourchettes.

            Hermione, Harry et Stéphanie donnèrent des cours aux Gryffondors et certains arrivèrent à manier les instruments sans trop de problèmes, mais la grande majorité préféré la traditionnelle fourchette après avoir tenté sans succès de saisir leurs aliments.

            Severus n'avait pas touché à sa paire de baguettes. Myriam conseillait avec un sourire Albus et le Professeur Flitwick. Minerva avait abandonné ses baguettes pour la fourchette, comme les autres professeurs. Par contre, les Duellistes n'avaient aucune difficulté. Albus réussit enfin à saisir un ravioli avec un rire ravi. Le Professeur Flitwick abandonna. Myriam s'adressa à Severus.

- Alors ?

- C'est très bon, comme d'habitude.

- Tu ne te décides vraiment pas à utiliser des baguettes ?

- Je ne préfère pas.

- C'est dommage que Remus et Sniffle ne puissent pas assister au dîner. Mais c'est la pleine Lune ce soir. . . Tant pis, je leur garderai quelque chose au chaud.

            Albus et Minerva félicitèrent Madame Kiang.

- C'est absolument délicieux ! s'exclama Minerva.

- Cela nous change agréablement de nos plats habituels.

- Merci, Professeurs. A vrai dire, vous devriez remercier Myriam. C'est elle qui a dit que ma cuisine lui manquait. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, c'est tout.

- Et vous avez parfaitement raison !

            Le dîner fut une réussite. Tous les élèves apprécièrent le changement de cuisine et regrettèrent que Madame Kiang repartit le lendemain.

            Myriam lui confectionna un Portoloin. Elle serra ses filles dans ses bras, recommanda à Myriam d'être prudente, à Stéphanie et Valérie d'être sages et partit par le Portoloin.

            Les Duellistes aussi regagnèrent la Guilde, sauf Charles qui représente la Guilde en Angleterre et à l'Ordre du Phénix.

            La vie reprenait son cours.

            Voil !! J'espère que vous avez aim ! A la semaine prochaine !

**RAR :**

**Deedlit** : Harry se réveille enfin ! Et moi je me réveille dans ce chap ! Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Ginny est vraiment pénible, rien à voir avec les autres fics ! Je t'embrasse bien fort !

**Kyarah** : merci à toi ! J'aime bien Molly Weasley aussi ! Bisous !

**Kaorulabelle** : merci !! Pas grave pour les fautes de frappe, tant que j'arrive à comprendre !

**Alisa Adams** : en effet ! Je fais de mon mieux pour tenir mon rythme ! Mais c'est pas toujours évident !

**Melanie Jonson** : merci, et je continue t'inquiète pas !

**Paradise 1** : la fièvre t'a chamboulé ou quoi ? J'ai rien contre Cat's Eyes mais bon. . .

**Solar** : Ginny est vraiment méchante si tu veux tout savoir ! Tu verras bien par la suite !

**Yoann** : coucou ! Bon, tu as eu mon mail… Et je vais t'envoyer la réponse dans la journée je pense ! Ginny ne va pas en rester là, mais elle se calme pour un ou deux chapitres ! Le temps que je m'occupe de Valou et Dray ! Bisous !


	21. Chapitre 21

            Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fic qui ne réunit que quelques lecteurs fidèles… Et en parallèle, deux nouveaux chapitres pour Némésis et Ténèbres, pour ceux qui suivent ces deux fics !

Bonne lecture !

            **Chapitre 21**

            Charles avait été chargé par Philippe de s'occuper de l'entraînement de Harry. Du coup, celui-ci se retrouva avec un cours supplémentaire.

- Décidément, j'ai déjà pas assez à faire avec les cours, les ASPICS, le Quidditch, les cours de Duel supplémentaire, il faut que j'apprenne en plus à maîtriser mon énergie. . .

- C'est nécessaire Harry, répondit Stéphanie. Tu es un être hors du commun. . .

- Ça, c'est sûr, se moqua Drago. Ton petit-ami est le Survivant !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Malefoy.

- Ben quoi le Balafr ? Je t'ai vex ?

- Drago. . . reprocha Valérie.

- Je dis la vérit !

- Tu le provoques, intervint Ron.

- Pauvre chéri. . . ironisa Drago.

- H ! intervint Myriam. Laissez Drago tranquille ! Les Serpentards sont en infériorité ici !

- Pauvre chéri. . . murmura Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

            Stéphanie et Valérie échangèrent un regard, et éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous n'êtes pas concentrés ce soir ! dit Myriam avec un sourire amusé. Bon, je vous libère ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, Myriam ! souhaitèrent Stéphanie et Valérie en l'embrassant.

            Ils se séparèrent, et Drago et Valérie se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Soudain, Valérie s'arrêta.

- Mince ! J'ai oublié mon gilet dans la Salle de Duel. . . Passe devant, je te rejoins !

- A tout à l'heure !

            Valérie rebroussa chemin, et Drago regagna sa Salle. Dès qu'il fut entré, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. De nombreux regards haineux se braquèrent sur lui. Il prit sa baguette dans sa poche par précaution.

- Ta chienne de garde n'est pas là ce soir ? demanda Milicent Bulstrode, meilleure amie de Pansy Parkinson.

            Elle s'approcha de lui, entourée de Crabbe et Goyle, les anciens amis de Drago.

- Ton comportement nous a fait beaucoup de peine Drago. . .

- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas Bulstrode. Libre à toi d'aller pleurer dans les robes de Voldemort.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale traître. . .

- Et qu'est-ce. . .

            Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit Crabbe qui balançait son poing, mais il se baissa à temps. Mais Goyle le plaqua contre un mur avant qu'il ait pu se rétablir. Crabbe lui infligea un coup de poing et sa tête heurta violemment le mur derrière lui, le faisant voir des milliers d'étoiles.

- Expulso !

            Le sort, provenant de l'entrée, propulsa Crabbe à l'autre bout de la Salle, tandis qu'un Stupéfix atteignait Goyle. Drago s'effondra à terre. Valérie accourut et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Dray. . .

            Elle se releva furieuse, et croisa le regard de Milicent Bulstrode.

- Tu te charges de remplacer Parkinson ?

- On ne te demande pas ton avis Kiang. Malefoy est un traître. . .

- Vous avez eu tort de vous attaquer à lui. Les Professeurs Rogue et Kiang. . .

- Valérie ! intervint Drago. Laisse tomber.

- Mais. . .

- J'ai dit : laisse tomber ! répéta-t-il, avant de se lever.

            Il prit la direction de sa chambre sans rien dire. Bulstrode tenta de s'interposer, mais Valérie l'écarta brutalement et suivit Drago dans sa chambre. Drago alla dans la salle de bains pour nettoyer le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre. Valérie le rejoignit et lui prit le linge des mains, avant de le forcer à s'asseoir sur une chaise, et se chargea de le nettoyer elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Nous devrions prévenir Myriam et. . .

- Non. Tu n'aurais même pas dû intervenir.

- Et te regarder te faire massacrer par ces brutes ? Jamais de la vie.

- Je peux me défendre seul.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue.

- Valérie ! Arrête de me contredire ! J'ai été pris par surprise ! Oh, et puis cesse de te mêler de mes affaires ! Sors d'ici !

            Valérie le fixa un moment, surprise, puis finit par hausser les épaules. Son orgueil et sa fierté venaient d'en prendre un coup. Il valait mieux le laisser seul.

            Le lendemain, Valérie tenta de parler à Drago, mais il lui lança un regard glacial avant de sortir de la Salle Commune. Indécise, elle finit par rejoindre la Grande Salle. Tout le monde fixait Drago avec de grands yeux, en raison de l'ecchymose noirâtre qui couvrait la partie droite de son visage. Valérie rejoignit Stéphanie chez les Gryffondors.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? demanda Hermione.

- Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle s'en sont pris à Dray. J'ai pris sa défense, et depuis, il ne m'adresse plus la parole.

- Va en parler à Myriam, suggéra Stéphanie.

- Il me l'a interdit.

- De toute manière, elle va te poser la question. . . conclut Hermione.

            Myriam arriva avec Severus, et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Drago. Elle le fit remarquer à Severus et il se promit de parler à son élève. Le premier cours des Septième Année de Gryffondor et Serpentard était justement Potions. Severus les accueillit, mais remarqua que Drago s'installa au fond de la classe, seul, un air sombre sur le visage, alors que d'habitude, il s'asseyait toujours au premier rang.

- Mettez-vous par groupe de deux, ordonna-t-il.

            L'un des élèves étant malade, le nombre d'élèves était impair, et Drago se retrouva seul. Severus fronça les sourcils. Mais que se passait-il donc ?

- Bon. . . Granger, allez-vous mettre avec Malefoy, et vous Londubat, vous serez avec Potter et Weasley. En principe, à trois sur une Potion, vous devriez vous en sortir.

            D'un regard, Severus fit comprendre à Hermione de parler avec Drago. Elle s'installa à côté de lui.

- Tu es allé voir l'infirmière pour. . .

- Non, et je n'en ai pas envie.

- Mais que s'est-il. . .

- La ferme, Granger, répliqua Drago.

            Hermione se tut, stupéfaite, mais pas en colère. Drago était furieux, mais pas contre elle. Et les autres Serpentards se comportaient étrangement. Jamais Drago ne se serait jamais retrouvé seul, sans partenaire. Ils défiaient Malefoy parce qu'ils savaient qu'il avait changé de camp.

            Severus passa devant eux, et déposa discrètement une fiole d'un liquide bleu clair devant Drago, sans doute pour son bleu. Drago fourra la fiole dans sa poche.

            La potion fut une réussite, et Severus, fidèle à son habitude, accorda des points à Serpentard, mais Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas. Le cours prit fin, mais Severus retint Drago. Il referma la porte.

- Bon, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien.

- Je vous conseille de tout me raconter, sinon c'est Myriam ou Dumbledore qui vont se charger de vous interroger.

            Drago soupira. Myriam et Dumbledore étaient très persuasifs, alors autant se confier à Severus. Il lui raconta la scène de la veille au soir. Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Ils se doutaient déjà de quelque chose. De plus, Lucius Malefoy a dû le dire à ses amis Mangemorts qui l'ont répété à leurs rejetons. Mettez en application ce que Myriam vous a appris et restez sur vos gardes. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

            Drago arriva au cours de Duel avec dix minutes de retard.

- Désolé, le Professeur Rogue m'a retenu.

- Pas de problème, dit Myriam. Installe-toi.

            Myriam, elle aussi, le retint à la fin du cours.

- C'est une manie ce matin ou quoi ? D'abord, Rogue. . .

- Je voulais te parler de Valérie.

            Drago se rembrunit.

- Je l'ai eue en première heure ce matin. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, elle pense que tu es furieux contre elle.

- Elle ne peut pas régler ses problèmes elle-même au lieu de venir te voir ?

- Valérie est timide, et tu sais qu'elle n'a pas l'expérience pour ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es son premier amour.

- Ecoute-moi Myriam. Ce qui se passe entre Valérie et moi ne regarde que nous deux. Ne t'immisce pas dans nos affaires.

- Ne t'énerve pas. Valérie m'a demandé mon aide, mais si tu veux tout gérer tout seul, je n'interviendrai pas.

- Parfait.

            Il quitta la Salle en claquant la porte.

- Mais quelle mouche l'a piqu ? murmura-t-elle.

            Nul ne le revit. Il n'alla pas aux cours de l'après-midi. Valérie ne l'apprit qu'à 16h quand elle croisa Hermione qui sortait d'Arithmancie.

- Tu sais où est Drago ? demanda Hermione.

- Non. . . Il n'est pas allé en cours ?

- Non. . . Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis le cours de Duel ce matin. Ta sœur l'avait retenu à la fin, et depuis, plus rien.

            Valérie fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais aller voir dans sa chambre. On se voit au dîner.

- A ce soir Valérie.

            Drago était étendu sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, le visage impassible, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Valérie entra et s'assit à côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement.

            Valérie sursauta.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu n'es pas allé en cours. . .

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi. . .

- Maintenant que tu sais que tout va bien, pourrais-tu déguerpir ?

- Mais Dray. . .

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

            Il se redressa et darda son regard glacial sur elle. Elle frissonna et se leva, recula d'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi me défende ! Fiche le camp !

            Valérie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle entendit l'insulte sortir de la bouche de Drago. Mais elle comprenait à présent.

- Tu n'as pas apprécié que je te défende hier soir. . . murmura-t-elle. Mais tu te faisais battre. Je l'aurai fait pour n'importe qui. . . Tu l'aurais fait pour moi. . .

- N'en sois pas si sûre. C'est terminé entre nous. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je me suis bien amusé avec toi, mais c'est fini.

- Drago. . . Tu ne peux pas. . .

- Tu pensais que notre histoire durerait ? Ce que tu peux être naïve ! Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu es bonne si on veut sortir avec toi quelques semaines, mais c'est tout. Je me suis lassé de toi. Va t'en !

            Anéantie, Valérie quitta la chambre en courant, les larmes coulant abondamment. Elle quitta les cachots de Serpentard, et sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'était dirigée vers la Tour des Gryffondors. Elle voulait parler à Stéphanie. Elle se retrouva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Laissez-moi entrer. . . Je veux voir ma sœur. . .

- Le mot de passe ?

- Je ne le connais pas. . . S'il vous plaît. . . murmura-t-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

- Sans mot de passe, tu ne peux pas entrer.

            Valérie s'effondra à terre, et resta assise à côté du portrait, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'entendit pas le bruit de deux voix féminines s'approcher quelques minutes plus tard.

            Lavande et Parvati stoppèrent net en reconnaissant Valérie en train de pleurer par terre devant leur Salle Commune.

- Valérie ? appela timidement Lavande en s'approchant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande Parvati en entourant ses épaules d'un geste protecteur.

- C'est Drago. . . Je veux voir ma sœur. . . Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer. . .

            Lavande se leva.

- Les règles sont beaucoup trop strictes. Bonbon Rose !

            La porte s'ouvrit. Parvati aida Valérie à se lever. Elles entrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Stéphanie était dans un canapé dans les bras de Harry et ils discutaient avec Ron et Hermione.

- Stéphanie ! appela Lavande.

            Stéphanie se redressa et bondit en apercevant l'état de sa jeune sœur.

- Valérie ! Oh mon Dieu. . . Mais qu'est-ce que tu as. . .

            Valérie pleura de plus belle.

- Drago. . . Il m'a dit que j'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe. . . Je ne suis pas digne de lui. . . Il s'est lassé de moi. . . Oh, j'ai si mal. . . il m'a trahie. . .

            Harry et Ron bondirent.

- Ce Malefoy va le payer ! gronda Ron.

- C'est étrange, murmura Hermione. Je lui ai parlé ce matin en Potions. Il n'a pas semblé vouloir rompre avec Valérie.

            Stéphanie secoua la tête.

- N'empêche qu'il l'a fait. Tu es allée voir Myriam ?

            Valérie fit non de la tête.

- Elle a encore cours. J'avais envie de te voir toi, mais le portrait n'a pas voulu. . .

- Nous l'avons trouvée assise dans le couloir en train de pleurer, révéla Lavande.

- Merci toutes les deux, fit Stéphanie.

- De rien. Ta sœur est adorable.

- On ne peut pas la laisser retourner chez les Serpentards, déclara Harry. Elle n'y est plus protégée, même avec Rogue en tant que Directeur.

- Mais peut-elle rester ici ? répliqua Hermione. Le règlement interdit le mélange. . .

- Oublie un peu ce fichu règlement, Hermione, coupa Stéphanie. Il s'agit de ma sœur, pas de n'importe quelle Serpentard. Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller chercher Myriam ?

- J'y vais ! proposa Parvati en sortant de la Salle en courant.

            Myriam venait de libérer ses Première Année, et s'apprêtait à corriger quelques copies quand Parvati débarqua.

- Eh bien, qu'avez-vous Miss Patil ?

- Votre sœur, Valérie, est à Gryffondor. Elle a des problèmes avec Malefoy.

            Myriam fronça les sourcils. Si Malefoy lui avait fait du mal. . . Mais elle se secoua. Ils s'aimaient non ?

            Elle découvrit Valérie en pleurs dans les bras de Stéphanie, qui essayait vainement de la consoler. Hermione et Ron lui racontèrent brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé à voix basse. Myriam poussa un juron. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de Valérie. Stéphanie la laissa faire. Valérie se blottit dans les bras de son aînée. Elle lui parla en français.

- Ma chérie. . .

- Myriam. . . Il a été horrible. . . Je veux retourner à la maison.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Nous sommes en février. Il faut finir l'année.

- Alors pas à Serpentard. Je ne supporterai pas de le voir. . . Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Gryffondor. . .

- Et tu l'as persuadé de t'envouer à Serpentard. . .

- Je voulais être avec lui. . . Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne ! Il ne m'a jamais aimée. Il a joué avec moi, avec mon cœur. . .

- Digne d'un Malefoy, dit Ron.

            Harry et Hermione furent d'accord avec leur ami. Myriam soupira.

- Il va avoir de mes nouvelles. Mais auparavant, il faut que je voie Albus et Severus pour le changement de Maison. Stéphanie, je te confie notre Valou.

            Stéphanie acquiesça, et Myriam sortit de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas rapide. Severus et Albus étaient justement ensemble, en train de discuter du cas de Drago Malefoy.

- Je vais tuer Malefoy ! annonça Myriam en arrivant.

- Calme-toi et explique-nous, dit Severus.

- Il a joué avec Valérie. . . Elle veut changer de Maison. Est-ce possible ? Et vous avez intérêt à dire oui !

            Albus esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Professeur Kiang, je vous en prie, calmez-vous. Je suis au courant de la situation. Et il est évident que votre jeune sœur ne peut pas rester dans un environnement hostile. Donc, compte tenu des circonstances. . . et suivant ce que le Choixpeau avait décidé en premier lieu, elle peut rester à Gryffondor.

- Bien. Maintenant, on passe à Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Ses copains de Serpentard savent que c'est un traître contre Voldemort. Lui non plus n'est plus en sécurité dans sa Maison, même en étant Préfet-en-Chef, et je pense qu'il a voulu mettre ta sœur hors de danger, expliqua Severus.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a rompu avec elle pour la préserver ?

- Tout à fait.

- C'est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas en restant seul qu'il va résoudre ses problèmes ! L'imbécile ! La présence de Valérie aurait même pu l'aider, sachant que Valérie est ma sœur donc intouchable.

- Tu oublies la fierté des Malefoy.

- Entre la fierté et la vie, je préfèrent sauver ma vie !

            Myriam croisa les bras, mais sa colère s'était envolée. Si Drago voulait avant tout protéger Valérie, elle n'allait quand même pas lui en vouloir !

            D'un commun accord, Myriam et Severus décidèrent de taire la vérité à Valérie. Myriam l'aida à s'installer chez les Gryffondors dans la même chambre que Stéphanie. Ginny n'avait pas osé protester à cause de la présence de Myriam, mais son regard haineux exprimait ses pensées. Valérie refusa tout d'abord de dîner, mais Harry, Ron, Hermione et Stéphanie la traînèrent dans la Grande Salle.

            Valérie ne regarda pas Drago qui fut soulagé de la voir s'installer à la table des Gryffondors. Les autres Serpentards le remarquèrent et se moquèrent d'elle.

- Quelle poule mouillée ! ricana Bulstrode. Une Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard, ça ne pouvait pas durer. N'est-ce pas Malefoy ?

- La ferme, Bulstrode. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai largué Kiang que je suis forcément d'accord avec toi.

            Valérie n'avait pas faim, mais Stéphanie la força quand même à manger quelque chose. Elle garnit son assiette de pain et de viande, mais Valérie protesta.

- Y'en a trop !

- Tu manges et tu discutes pas !

            Valérie grignota une tranche de pain, mais elle ne toucha pas au reste.

- J'ai vraiment pas faim. Je vais aller me coucher.

- Mais. . . commença Stéphanie.

            Valérie se leva.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Attends, je viens avec toi, dit Stéphanie, mais Harry la retint.

- Reste avec moi, dit Harry.

            Valérie s'éloigna. Stéphanie se tourna vers Harry.

- Enfin Harry. . .

- Elle a besoin de rester seule un moment. Laisse-la se retrouver un peu avec elle-même, pour oublier Malefoy.

            Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle avaient vu le départ de Valérie. Milicent leur fit un signe de la tête. Ils se levèrent et la suivirent. Drago, craignant le pire, finit par les imiter au bout de quelques instants. Milicent tenta de le retenir mais il l'ignora.

            Voil !! Termin ! Et la fic approche également de la fin ! On n'atteindra pas les 30 chapitres je pense ! Bisous !

**RAR :**

**Melanie Jonson **: je peux pas faire deux fics sanglantes quand même ! Celle-là est plus calme ! Ca fait un peu de repos après le chap 25 de Némésis !

**Alisa Adams** : oui, j'arrive toujours à tenir le rythme ! Vive moi !

**Sanou :** tu devrais savoir avec le temps que je suis sadique, même avec moi-même ! Bisous !

**Kyarah** : merci !!

**Sungirl 1** : merci !

**Yoann **: la cuisine anglaise est spéciale, je confirme ! Ma sœur, Valérie, est allée à Londres et n'a pas pu manger grand-chose, et s'est rattrapée au McDo de Londres ! Charles ne sème pas la zizanie entre Myriam et Severus, mais il ne va pas rester les bras croisés non plus ! Je t'envoie un mail plus tard !

**Paradise 1** : je suis d'accord avec toi !

**Solar** : non !


	22. Chapitre 22

            Bon, à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, on est vendredi soir, à 20h36 et le site, aux dernières nouvelles ne marche pas… Ca ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, il est en bug toute la semaine !

            Désolée, mais en ce moment, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais dès que j'aurai un peu plus de temps, promis, je m'y colle !

Bisous !

            **Chapitre 22**

            Valérie regagnait à pas lents la tour des Gryffondors, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago s'était joué d'elle, alors qu'il était si tendre, si attentionné. . . Il s'était montré terriblement inquiet quand elle avait été enlevée par Dark Master ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir changé à ce point !

            Elle fut tirée brusquement de ses pensées par deux bras qui l'encerclèrent et la poussèrent au mur.

- Espèces de brutes ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant Crabbe et Goyle.

- On va te faire payer ce que tu as fait à Malefoy ! A cause de toi, il a trahi notre maître. . .

- Mince, vous êtes plus intelligents que vous en avez l'air ! Qui l'eût cru ?

            Elle envoya un coup de genou dans un endroit stratégique de Crabbe. Il se plia et cria de douleur, elle en profita pour se libérer et brandit sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Un Duel Magique ? Vous avez perdu d'avance.

- Qui a dit qu'on voulait un Duel ? répliqua Goyle en s'avançant vers elle.

            Elle recula. Physiquement, elle était moins forte qu'eux et engager un corps-à-corps était hors de question, ses connaissances en arts martiaux étaient inutiles. Il restait la magie.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Goyle. Stupé. . .

            Avec une vitesse surprenante, Crabbe, qui était derrière elle, lui arracha la baguette des mains. Elle lança son pied en arrière et toucha une fois de plus son point sensible. Elle se retourna et balança un coup de pied dans sa mâchoire. Mais Goyle emprisonna ses bras et la replaqua au mur. Elle se débattit. Lâche-moi ! Espèce de primate dégénér ! Repose-moi par terre !

- Pas avant que nous en ayions fini avec toi. . .

            Crabbe s'était relevé et s'approchait. Il commença à dégrafer sa cape et Valérie comprit en un éclair où ils voulaient en venir. « Mon Dieu, que quelqu'un arrive, Myriam, Stéphanie, Severus. . . Drago ! N'importe qui ! » pensa-t-elle.

            Elle se débattait de plus belle, tout en criant à l'aide.

- Tu peux hurler, rit Goyle. Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle et nous avons insonorisé cette partie du couloir.

            Elle les fixa avec surprise. Ils étaient moins stupides qu'ils en avaient l'air !

- Espèces de gorilles primitifs ! Lâchez-moi ! Rogue va vous expulser pour. . .

- Quand nous en aurons fini avec toi, tu ne seras même pas en état de parler.

            Par chance, elle n'avait pas mis de jupe, elle portait un jean en-dessous de sa robe de sorcier. Goyle déchira le haut de sa robe et déchira son chemisier, sans s'embarrasser avec les boutons.

- Non !

- Oh, si, tu vas payer. . .

            Valérie commença à pleurer.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Expulso ! cria une voix.

            Goyle fut envoyé contre le mur d'en face. Valérie glissa à terre. Crabbe brandit sa baguette.

- Stupéfix !

            Crabbe s'écroula. Une ombre se détacha du mur et s'avança vers Valérie, en pleurs, serrant sa robe déchirée contre elle.

- Valérie. . .

            Elle leva les yeux et pleura de plus belle.

- Dray. . .

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Il la laissa faire, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- J'ai eu si peur. . .

- Chut. . . Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal. . .

            Elle se calma instantanément et le regarda.

- Mais. . .

            Il se sentit fondre devant son regard noyé de larmes.

- Je suis désolé. Après mon agression, j'ai compris que nous n'étions plus en sécurité. Si je t'ai dit toutes ces choses horribles, c'était dans l'espoir que tu trouverais refuge à Gryffondor.

- Alors. . . Tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Oui. Je t'aime Valérie, n'en doute plus jamais.

            Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il la souleva et la porta devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

- Bonbon Rose, dit-elle.

            Il la déposa à terre, mais elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici.

- J'en prends la responsabilité.

            Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se réchauffer.

- J'ai vraiment cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée. . .

            Drago s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je veillais sur toi de loin.

            Il lui tendit sa baguette.

- Tiens, je l'ai récupérée.

- Merci.

            Ils s'assirent dans la canapé. C'est ainsi que Stéphanie, Hermione, Ron et Harry les trouvèrent.

- Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Calme-toi Hermione, dit Valérie. C'est moi qui l'ai fait entrer.

- Mais. . . Il t'a encore embobinée, dit Harry.

- Surveille tes paroles, Potter.

- Stop ! cria Stéphanie. Valérie, que signifie. . . Val' ! Pourquoi tes vêtements sont-ils déchirés ?

- Justement. Drago m'a sauvée.

            Stéphanie et Hermione interrogèrent Drago du regard.

- Je lui ai évité de se faire agresser et violer par Crabbe et Goyle.

            Stéphanie sursauta.

- Je dois prévenir Myriam.

- Reste avec ta sœur, dit Hermione. J'y vais.

- Je t'accompagne, décida Ron.

            Tous deux se rendirent dans les cachots où se situaient les appartements de Rogue.

- Quel endroit sinistre, murmura Ron.

- Tous les Serpentards sont rassemblés dans ce cachot. Pas étonnant que Rogue. . .

- Tiens deux Gryffondors chez les Serpentards, s'éleva la voix de Milicent Bulstrode.

            Hermione et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes. Elle était entouré de trois Serpentards, dont Crabbe et Goyle, remis de leurs émotions.

- Ce n'est pas toi que nous venons voir, Bulstrode.

- Erreur Granger. Vous vous êtes aventurés tous les deux en territoire ennemi. Stupéfix !

- Protego ! Impedimenta ! se protégea Ron.

            Un combat s'engagea à quatre contre deux. Bien que désavantagés en nombre, Ron et Hermione avaient un niveau supérieur en Duel et ils tenaient tête aux quatre Serpentards. Cependant, le Duel cessa par une intervention de Severus qui stupéfixa deux Serpentards. Ron et Hermione soupirèrent de soulagement. Il toisa les élèves devant lui de son regard noir.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, et pourquoi deux Gryffondors se promènent dans les cachots ?

- Nous cherchons le Professeur Kiang, répondit Hermione. C'est au sujet de sa sœur Valérie.

            Severus fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers ses élèves.

- Bulstrode ! Que signifie ceci ? Vous avez attaqué deux élèves sans raison valable.

- Je. . .

- Dix points de moins pour Serpentard. Granger, Weasley, retournez dans votre Salle Commune. Je vais prévenir le Professeur Kiang.

- Merci Professeur Rogue.

            Ron et Hermione remontèrent en hâte vers leur Tour.

- J'aurai jamais cru que Rogue serait un jour notre allié, déclara Ron.

- Il l'a toujours été, mais ne le montrait pas. La présence de Myriam l'a énormément changé.

- Heureusement pour nous.

            Myriam arriva cinq minutes après Ron et Hermione.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

            Elle aperçut Drago et Valérie, et surtout l'état de sa sœur.

- Valérie. . .

- Drago m'a sauvée. . .

            Valérie raconta tout à Myriam qui serra les poings de rage.

- Vous auriez dû rester en France toutes les deux. Ces Serpentards commencent sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Valérie, tu restes à Gryffondor avec Stéphanie. Quant à toi, Drago, tu n'es plus en sécurité toi non plus. Cependant, je doute que Dumbledore te laisse intégrer Gryffondor. . .

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'intégrer Gryffondor !

- Je m'en doute. Il ne reste que la chambre individuelle comme solution. Je vais en parler au Directeur.

- J'ai déjà une chambre individuelle à Serpentard.

- Oui, mais les autres risquent encore de t'agresser, protesta Valérie.

- Je sais me défendre, déclara fermement Drago. Myriam, ne dérange pas Dumbledore. Je saurai me débrouiller.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui. Préoccupe-toi plutôt de tes sœurs.

            Drago se leva et embrassa brièvement Valérie avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

- Bon, capitula Myriam. Je te raccompagne quand même.

            Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Drago quand il pénétra dans la Salle Commune, mais à cause de la présence de Myriam, personne ne bougea. Elle attendit qu'il ait disparu dans les escaliers avant de quitter la Salle Commune. Elle regagna la chambre de Severus et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Alors ? demanda celui-ci.

- Valérie a été agressée par Crabbe et Goyle et Drago l'a défendue. Ce qui n'est pas du goût des Serpentards. J'ai proposé une chambre individuelle à Drago mais il l'a refusée.

- Je m'occupe de sa protection.

            Myriam soupira.

- La situation se dégrade. Weasley s'enferme dans son mutisme tout en lançant des regards haineux à Stéphanie, les Serpentards en veulent à Valérie et Drago et Voldemort et Dark Master ne se manifestent pas, ce qui m'inquiète.

            Severus se mit à lui masser les épaules.

- Allons, détends-toi. Nous protégeons tes sœurs et l'Ordre du Phénix et la Guilde s'occupent des deux autres. Tout se passera bien.

- Espérons-le.

            Le mois de mars arriva rapidement. Les garçons progressèrent rapidement au maniement de l'Epée, et Myriam les confronta aux filles, comme elle l'avait annoncé.

- Bien, Ron, tu commences contre Stéphanie.

- Je ne me sens pas prêt. . .

            Stéphanie sourit.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer.

- Un peu de courage, Ron, réprimanda gentiment Myriam. Fais comme si tu te retrouvais face à un Détraqueur !

- H ! protesta Stéphanie. Ne me compare pas à un Détraqueur !

- Tu préfères le Détraqueur ou Voldemort ?

            Stéphanie fit une grimace comique.

- Bon, en position, commanda Myriam.

            Ron laissa Stéphanie attaquer la première, ce fut sa seule erreur. Elle prit vite l'avantage, et Ron resta sur la défensive. Vint le moment où il faiblit, et Stéphanie le mit à terre sans mal.

            Elle rit et l'aida à se relever.

- La prochaine fois, conseilla Stéphanie, oublie la galanterie et attaque-moi sans pitié.

- Valérie, Harry, à vous ! appela Myriam.

- Harry, ne me sors pas ton rayon d'énergie, prévint Valérie.

- T'inquiète pas, Maître Duval m'a bien entraîné. Et c'est seulement quand je me sens vraiment menacé ou quand je suis énervé.

- Alors, en principe, j'ai pas de souci à me faire.

            Harry et Valérie engagèrent le Duel. Harry avait fait beaucoup de progrès, mais c'était insuffisant contre Valérie. Myriam nota que Harry hésitait à attaquer, et Valérie profita de ce point faible. Elle enchaîna les attaques et Harry reculait à chaque fois, perdant du terrain. Finalement, il se retrouva coincé contre le mur, sans possibilité de dégagement, Valérie lui pointa l'Epée sur la gorge.

- Harry, pourquoi hésitais-tu à m'attaquer ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. . . Voldemort ne se battra pas à l'Epée contre moi. . .

- Harry, intervint Myriam, il faut toujours se tenir prêt. Je veux que tu partes avec un avantage sur Voldemort. Mais bon, cela dit, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. C'est un point positif. Je t'entraînerai à l'attaque. Drago, Hermione, à votre tour !

            Ils se mirent en position.

- Bonne chance, Granger.

- Bonne chance, Malefoy.

            Ils se lancèrent à l'attaque en même temps, sous les regards ébahis de Ron et Harry. Myriam esquissa un sourire, satisfaite. Hermione et Drago étaient au même niveau, ils étaient rapides et précis et aucun ne ménageait l'autre. Ron et Harry découvraient une nouvelle facette de la personnalité d'Hermione qui se révélait vraiment très douée dans la pratique de l'Epée. Elle enchaîna plusieurs attaques que Drago para sans difficulté, mais elle commençait à s'affaiblir, n'ayant pas la même résistance que Drago qui lui, pratiquait le Quidditch en plus. Hermione se mit vite sur la défensive pour tenter de retrouver son souffle. Drago força son avantage et gagna en faisant voler l'Epée d'Hermione dans les airs.

- Bien ! Drago, tu es plus doué que Ron et Harry, félicita Myriam. Hermione, tu t'es bien défendue, et tu aurais pu gagner si tu étais un peu plus endurante.

            Celle-ci se contenta de sourire, trop essoufflée pour parler.

- Très bien, maintenant que les bases de l'escrime sont acquises, nous passerons demain à mêler magie et escrime, annonça Myriam.

- Chouette, c'est ce que je préfère, murmura Valérie enthousiaste.

- Tant mieux pour toi, dit Myriam qui l'avait entendue. Bon, allez tous vous reposer, surtout toi Hermione.

- Je suis contente de Drago et Hermione, annonça Myriam à Severus, plus tard dans leur chambre.

- Ils ont fait d'énormes progrès, en effet, acquiesça Severus.

- Avec un peu d'entraînement, et s'il le souhaite, Drago pourrait intégrer la Guilde ! Je suis sûre que s'il en faisait la demande, Philippe examinerait son cas avec attention.

- Quand tu es entrée à Beauxbâtons, imaginerais-tu un jour faire partie de la Guilde ?

- Pas du tout ! Oh bien sûr, tout élève doué en Duel rêverait d'en faire partie un jour, mais très peu réussissent à y entrer, et encore moins à passer le test.

- Le test ?

- Oui. Tu sais, je t'ai parlé des deux membres qui viennent à Beauxbâtons pour recruter. Les jeunes qui souhaitent intégrer la Guilde se présentent ce jour-là, soit de leur propre gré, soit présentés par Mme Guillaud, notre Prof de Duel. L'année où Charles m'a repérée, nous étions six à nous présenter, et j'étais la seule présentée par Mme Guillaud. Charles nous a tous fait combattre contre lui, et j'étais la seule qui savait combiner arts martiaux et duel magique. J'ai été la seule élève recrutée ce jour-là. Mme Guillaud était folle de joie, nous avions passé deux années à nous entraîner, et elle a placé tous ses espoirs en moi. Tu connais la suite.

- Ainsi, si Drago voulait se présenter. . .

- Je le recommanderai. Je suis le numéro trois de la Guilde, j'ai une certaine influence.

- Qu'en est-il des femmes à la Guilde ? Letellier m'a appris qu'il n'y avait que cinq femmes.

- Il y en a bien 5, dont moi. Je ne suis pas très proches d'elles. Sylvia me déteste. Elle est plus âgée que moi, et était 32e quand je suis arrivée. . . Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Moi, dès mon arrivée, je suis devenue 22e. Un Duelliste m'avait provoquée et je lui ai fait regretter ses paroles. A sa grande honte, il s'est retrouvé 50e. Quand Sylvia a vu que j'étais devenue supérieure à elle, elle m'a aussitôt provoquée, mais je l'ai battue. Philippe m'a vite remarquée et s'est intéressé à moi. Après l'affaire Turquin, il m'a prise sous son aile. Quant aux autres Duellistes, Florence, Hélène et Marie, elles sont respectivement 41e, 42 et 43e, je ne sais rien d'autre sur elles.

- Décidément, tu as une vie bien agitée.

- Pas autant que la tienne, ou celle de Harry.

- Potter attire les problèmes.

- Il ne l'a pas cherché. En attendant je tombe de fatigue.

- Je peux remédier à ça. . . murmura Severus en l'enlaçant.

            Elle sourit et répondit à son baiser.

            J'espère que vous avez aim !! La suite est pour la semaine prochaine !


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonsoir tout le monde !! Comment va ? Désolée pour le retard de la semaine dernière, mais le site et ma connexion Internet étaient en panne ! Mais aujourd'hui, je suis à l'heure ! La fic est finie et nous aurons 28 chapitres en tout ! Voil !! Bisous à tous !

            **Chapitre 23**

            Avril arriva, apportant un réchauffement dans l'air. Ginny n'ennuyait plus Stéphanie ce qui la surprenait, autant que Myriam, malgré ses regards haineux. Myriam la surveillait, mais Ginny restait inoffensive. Myriam était satisfaite. Les cours de Duel progressaient, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et ses sœurs s'en sortaient bien et sa relation avec Severus était au beau fixe. Que demander de plus ?

            Myriam ouvrit les yeux brutalement, avec une sensation de malaise. Elle regarda son réveil. 6h30. Il était encore tôt. Elle contempla Severus endormi à ses côtés. Son sourire s'évanouit quand elle sentit une soudaine nausée l'envahir. Elle se leva aussi silencieusement que possible et se précipita vers la salle de bains pour vomir. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'appuya contre le mur, haletante, et se tenant le ventre. Elle était enceinte, comme elle le craignait quand elle avait eu du retard. Elle était heureuse, certes, de savoir que l'enfant de Severus grandissait en elle, mais comme le père allait-il réagir ? Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance ni une adolescence heureuses, et le début de sa vie d'adulte était marquée par son engagement auprès de Voldemort. Elle soupira. Il ne devait pas savoir. Personne ne le devait. Dark Master était encore actif, et elle serait une cible facile si sa grossesse venait à se savoir. De plus, son entourage l'empêcherait d'affronter Dark Master en Duel, ce qu'elle voulait éviter.

            Elle prit une douche brûlante et resta longtemps sous le jet. Si longtemps que Severus vint la chercher.

- Myriam ? appela-t-il en écartant le rideau de douche.

- Tu es déjà lev ?

- Il est 7h15. Ça fait un moment que tu es sous l'eau.

- Désolée, je te laisse la place.

            Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur quand il l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette. Comme tous les matins, il examina son dos, depuis qu'il avait commencé son traitement.

- Certaines cicatrices ont disparu, annonça-t-il.

- Il vaudrait mieux, vu toutes les souffrances que j'endure, marmonna Myriam.

            Severus la serra contre lui.

- Je cherche toujours un moyen pour éliminer la douleur.

- Je te fais confiance Severus. Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant pour moi.

            Elle retourna dans la chambre et s'habilla. Son ventre ne se verrait pas avant l'été, mais il lui fallait être prudente.

            La dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard se déroulait juste avant les examens, la veille du dernier match de Quidditch qui opposerait Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les six adolescents passèrent leur journée ensemble à rire et à profiter du soleil, sous la surveillance des Professeurs, et Myriam se joignit souvent à eux. Mais Stéphanie finit par l'entraîner à l'écart.

- Qu'y a-t-il Stéph' ?

- Tu as l'air fatigué ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

            Myriam répondit prudemment. Sa sœur était trop perspicace à son goût.

- Tu sais que ce sont bientôt les examens. Je dois préparer les sujets, et la moitié de mes classes est en retard sur le programme. Et il y a les cours supplémentaires de magie et escrime. . .

- Et les nuits blanches avec Severus, murmura Stéphanie.

            Myriam rougit : c'était une partie de la vérité.

- Repose-toi de temps en temps, conseilla Stéphanie. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Oui, Maman ! se moqua Myriam.

            Elle réprima un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait réussi à endormir les doutes de sa sœur. Pour le moment. Elle rejoignit Minerva et Severus, tout en regardant autour d'elle pour voir si les élèves n'avaient besoin de rien. Elle stoppa net et fronça les sourcils. Severus la rejoignit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Où est Weasley ?

            Severus regarda autour de lui.

- Sûrement dans un magasin, ou aux Trois Balais.

- Aide-moi à la trouver.

- Myriam. . .

- Je ne serai tranquille que si je l'ai à l'œil. Fais donc confiance à l'instinct d'une Duelliste, Severus.

            Il hocha la tête et commença à la chercher en allant dans les magasins. Myriam interrogea ses amis habituels. . . Personne ne l'avait vue. Myriam vérifia la liste des élèves autorisés à sortir. Virginia Weasley y figurait bien. Alors où était passée cette peste ?

            Severus se dirigeait vers la Cabane Hurlante quand il entendit un cri. Il reconnut la voix de Weasley. Il sortit sa baguette et courut à l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça les sangs : Weasley était à terre et fixait Voldemort qui pointait sa baguette sur elle. Elle était terrifiée et le suppliait.

- S'il vous plaît. . . Ne faites pas ça. . .

            Voldemort esquissa un sourire cruel. Il était entouré de deux Mangemorts et de Dark Master.

- Voldemort ! interpella Severus.

            Le Sorcier leva les yeux.

- Tiens, Severus Rogue, le traître. . .

- Laissez Weasley partir.

- Une des amies de Potter ? Sûrement pas.

- Potter la déteste.

            Ginny confirma vigoureusement.

- Il me hait. Il n'y en a que pour Kiang. . .

- Silence ! Avada. . .

- Protego ! lança Severus.

            Ginny se releva et alla se réfugier derrière Severus. Elle sortit sa baguette et la brandit. Myriam et Minerva arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- Severus ! appela-t-elle. Stupéfix !

- Reflexio ! contra Dark Master.

            Le combat s'engagea sans plus de cérémonie. Minerva prit pour cible les deux Mangemorts, tandis que Myriam avait visé Dark Master depuis le début, laissant Voldemort à Severus. Minerva et Severus échangèrent un coup d'œil. Si les renfors n'arrivaient pas très vite, ils étaient fichus.

            Ginny, à l'écart, évaluait ses chances de tuer Myriam Kiang dans le dos, et être débarrassée d'elle une fois pour toutes, avant de passer aux deux autres. Mais avant qu'elle ait pû tenter quoi que ce soit, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Stéphanie et Valérie arrivèrent, alertés par le bruit.

            Harry, Ron et Hermione aidèrent instantanément le Professeur Rogue contre Voldemort. Drago et Valérie aidèrent Minerva, ayant reconny Lucius Malefoy en l'un des Mangemorts. Stéphanie voulut aider sa sœur aînée, mais celle-ci l'arrêta.

- Va vite chercher de l'aide !

            Stéphanie acquiesça et courut vers le château, mais Ginny la suivit et la rattrapa. Elle se mit en travers de son chemin, forçant Stéphanie à s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ils ont besoin d'aide !

- Ils pourraient mourir, je m'en moque. Je te défie en duel, Kiang !

- Pas le temps ! Et même dans tes rêves, tu ne gagneras jamais ! Expulso !

            Ginny fit un vol plané et Stéphanie reprit sa route sans se soucier de son ennemie. A peine eut-elle atteint les grilles qu'elle vit le Professeur Dumbledore arriver en sens inverse, suivi de Remus, Sniffle et Charles.

- Vers la Cabane Hurlante ! cria Stéphanie dès qu'ils furent à portée de voix, et elle repartit aider sa sœur.

            Mais Ginny se dressa à nouveau devant elle.

- Expelliarmus !

            Stéphanie, prise par surprise, perdit sa baguette.

- Accio baguette ! lança Remus.

            Il rattrapa la baguette et la rendit à Stéphanie avant de jeter un regard glacial à Ginny.

- Nous réglerons votre cas plus tard, Miss Weasley.

- Merci, dit Stéphanie.

            Ils se remirent tous les deux à courir, pour rejoindre le lieu de l'affrontement.

            Voldemort tenait tête sans effort contre Severus, Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais il concentrait l'essentiel de ses attaques contre Harry, et les trois autres le défendaient. Minerva avait du mal à parer la puissance des attaques des Mangemorts, même avec l'aide de Drago et Valérie. Malefoy Senior se déchaînait contre son fils à coups de Doloris que Drago bloquait avec peine. Myriam et Dark Master se livraient un Duel intense, et Myriam put constater qu'il avait retrouvé ses capacités.

            Elle sourit quand Charles mêla ses efforts aux siens.

- Tiens, Duval ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Plaisir non partagé Turquin.

- Quel dommage que vous perdiez votre temps auprès de ces imbéciles de la Guilde. Si vous acceptiez de me rejoindre, nous ferions de grandes choses, vous êtes incroyablement intelligent et doué. . .

- Dans tes rêves, grogna Charles.

            Il déploya son Epée et l'attaqua.

            Remus bloqua un Avada qui se dirigeait vers Minerva. Elle le remercia d'un sourire. L'œil exercé de Remus reconnut Peter Pettigrow sous la cagoule du deuxième Mangemort.

- Peter, souffla-t-il.

- Bien vu, Remus, ricana celui-ci.

- Je ne te laisserai pas filer cette fois-ci !

- Tu veux toujours faire innocenter Patmol ?

- A ton avis ?

            Dumbledore créa un bouclier autour de Harry, tandis que Sniffle récupérait sa baguette perdue.

- Mais que vois-je ? Black, ici ! s'exclama Voldemort.

            Sniffle grogna.

- Allons, sois un bon toutou et retourna dans ta niche !

            Sirius reprit forme humaine.

- Tu vas me le payer. . .

            Hermione le retint par le bras.

- Non, Sirius, il vous provoque délibérément.

            Voldemort l'attaqua mais Dumbledore s'interposa. La lutte reprit.

            Les choses se compliquèrent quand trois Aurors arrivèrent, avertis d'une activité magique inhabituelle dans le secteur. Ils ne cachèrent pas leur surprise quand ils virent Sirius en train de se battre contre Voldemort et protégeant Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Un Auror vint aider Remus et Minerva contre Lucius et Peter. Pendant ce temps, Valérie en eut marre que Lucius ne s'en prenne qu'à Drago. Elle l'attaqua dans le dos, le fit tomber et pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine. Drago profita de l'occasion.

- Stupéfix ! lancèrent-ils ensemble.

- Bravo, murmura Drago.

            Elle lui sourit.

            Remus avait réussi à arracher la cagoule de Peter, et l'Auror l'avait reconnu, stupéfait.

- Pettigrow est vivant !

- Depuis le temps où on vous le répète, murmura Remus, agacé.

            Un cri s'éleva. Myriam avait réussi à blesser Dark Master à la cuisse. Pettigrow fut déconcentré et se prit un Stupéfix jeté par l'Auror. Voldemort, voyant que les choses se gâtaient transplana, et Dark Master en fit de même.

            Charles, blessé à la hanche, s'effondra. Myriam s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Il te faut des soins.

- Ça ira. . . Et toi ?

- Aucune blessure.

            Finn, l'un des Aurors, s'approcha de Sirius.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour. . .

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Vous avez vu comme tout le monde que Pettigrow est en vie, et entre nos mains ! Quelle preuve vous faut-il de plus pour vous prouver l'innocence de Sirius Black ?

- Je. . .

- Taisez-vous, ça vaudra mieux, conseilla Remus.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un Loup-Garou !

            Remus serra les poings. Dumbledore regarda autour de lui, tentant de maîtriser sa colère, et vit Maître Duval, blessé.

- Je voudrais que les Professeurs rassemblent les élèves et rentrent à Poudlard. Myriam, vous vous occuperez de votre collègue, Maître Duval. Auror Finn, je vous accompagne au Ministère avec Sirius Black et les corps de Malefoy et Pettigrow. Minerva, je compte sur vous pour maintenir l'ordre.

- Bien sûr Albus.

            Harry et Myriam souhaitèrent bonne chance à Sirius et Remus l'étreignit pour l'encourager.

            Ils rentrèrent au Collège. Les Professeurs s'occupèrent de maintenir la discipline et Myriam mena Charles à l'infirmerie. Pompom s'occupa de lui, pendant que Myriam discutait tout en aidant l'infirmière à le soigner. Ils parlaient en français.

- Tu dois prévenir Philippe.

- Je sais. Je lui enverrai un rapport dès que tu seras soigné. Mais ne te prends pas la tête avec ça.

- Myriam, que penses-tu de Turquin ?

- Il a recouvré ses facultés, mais il ne me fait pas peur. Moi aussi, je me suis améliorée pendant ces deux dernières années.

- Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré.

- Ecoute. Nous sommes tous les deux respectivement numéro deux et trois de la Guilde. Avec ça, on devrait parvenir à le vaincre, tu crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Charles.

- Depuis quand doutes-tu de tes capacités ? s'énerva Myriam. C'est toi qui m'as appris à avoir confiance en soi et à ne jamais baisser les bras !

- Calme-toi. C'est juste que Dark Master s'est allié à Voldemort et que nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable.

- Peu importe ! Nous le vaincrons. Et s'il faut faire venir toute la Guilde, nous le ferons !

- Tu exagères.

            Myriam ne répondit pas. Leur ennemi était fort, certes, mais en unissant leurs efforts, ils devaient parvenir à l'éliminer. Et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, des renforts seraient envoyés. Charles lui prit la main.

- S'il te plaît, Myriam, sois prudente.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de foncer tête baissée, malgré mon désir de vengeance.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu réfléchis avant d'agir.

- Il y a des paramètres que je dois prendre en compte. Je ne suis pas seule. Il y a ma famille, Severus, la Guilde. . .

- Et moi ?

- Toi aussi, tu comptes énormément pour moi. Mon instructeur et mon meilleur ami.

- Et rien de plus, soupira Charles.

- Nous avons déjà discuté de ça, Charles.

            Elle retira sa main de la sienne.

- Repose-toi. Je dois aller voir si mes sœurs vont bien.

            Elle lui sourit et quitta l'infirmerie. Charles soupira, mais la Potion calmante qu'il avait pris agissait, et il sombra dans le sommeil.

            Myriam croisa Severus. Il s'arrêta.

- Remus te cherche, annonça-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Mes sœurs vont bien ?

- Elles vont bien. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que Stéphanie a encore eu un problème avec Ginny Weasley.

            Myriam fronça les sourcils.

- Encore ? Il va falloir vraiment la calmer cette petite peste !

- Remus en a parlé avec Minerva. Ta sœur et Weasley sont dans son bureau.

- Allons-y.

            Remus interrogeait Ginny quand Myriam et Severus arrivèrent.

- Vous saviez ce qu'il se passait et vous avez quand même provoqué Miss Kiang. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- La lutte entre Kiang et Dark Master ne nous concerne pas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions aider les Français à le vaincre !

- Sauf que Voldemort était aussi présent.

- Le Professeur Rogue et Harry se débrouillaient à merveille contre lui ! Et puis, Harry n'est-il pas destiné à le tuer ?

            Stéphanie bondit, excédée.

- Soit tu es complètement folle ou carrément stupide, Weasley ! Dans cette lutte, il n'y a pas que Harry ou Myriam qui sont concernés ! Le monde entier est concern ! Il en va de notre avenir !

- Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser faire les Aurors ou cette fameuse Guilde ? Et que je sache, l'Ordre du Phénix est là pour ça, non ?

            Remus et Severus secouèrent la tête devant tant d'acharnement. Minerva soupira.

- Miss Weasley, vous me décvez prodondément par votre comportement.

- Bon sang Weasley ! explosa Stéphanie. Voldemort a failli te tuer et. . .

- Il ne l'a pas fait !

- Il l'aurait fait si le Professeur Rogue n'était pas arrivé à temps !

            Les regards convergèrent vers Severus.

- Vous étiez terrifiée Weasley, et vous le suppliez de ne pas vous tuer.

            Ginny pâlit de rage.

- Un jour je t'aurai Kiang. Ce jour-là, c'est toi qui me supplieras de ne pas te tuer !

- Ce jour n'arrivera pas, Weasley, intervint Myriam. Pas tant que je serai en vie.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, Professeur Kiang. Vos acrobaties en Duel ne m'ont jamais impressionnée. Ce ne sont que pour nous persuader que vous êtes supérieure à nous, mais vous n'êtes qu'une pitoyable sorcière. . .

- Ça suffit Weasley ! rugit Severus.

- Allez-y, Professeur Rogue, défendez votre maîtresse. Ce que je dis est la stricte vérit !

- Alors allez raconter ça ailleurs ! cria Myriam, se contrôlant difficilement.

- Vous allez trop loin ! gronda Myriam. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous expulser de ce Collège !

- C'est tout ce que j'attendais. Ça me changera de l'air pollué de Poudlard. Vous êtes tous des êtres corrompus et Voldemort ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous. Ce jour-là, il vaudrait mieux être du côté des gagnants !

            Virginia Weasley sortit d'un pas furieux, laissant les personnes présentes choquées et muettes de stupeur. Stéphanie fut la première à recouvrer la parole.

- Je rêve, ou est-ce qu'elle vient d'admettre qu'elle a changé de camp ?

- On dirait bien, murmura Remus.

- J'hallucine, dit Myriam. Cette emm. . .

- Myriam, interrompit Severus, réprobateur. Pas la peine d'être grossière.

- Cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond, rectifia Myriam, sera contre nous lors du Duel final.

- On peut s'y attendre en effet, souffla Minerva, bouleversée.

Termin ? Alors que pensez-vous de Ginny ? Et du reste du chapitre ? La suite au prochain épisode !!! Bisous !

**RAR :**

**Neijla **: oui je sais pour ma sœur, mais elle a pas dit non. Elle m'a autorisée à le faire surtout pour se faire sauver par Dray après ! Et si tu veux pas de détails sur Myriam et Severus, pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Pas logique !

**Deedlit** : toi, tu as eu la suite !! Elle est pas belle la vie ?

**Melanie Jonson** : oui, j'ai pris du retard, mais c'est pas ma faute !! Le site et ma connexion sont allés en vacances !

**Alisa Adams** : je sais, mais je voulais que Crabbe et Goyle ait une intelligence cachée ! Bon, j'espère que tu aimes autant ma fic !! Bisous !

**Yoann** : bon j'ai répondu à ta review par un mail !! Sinon, je t'en enverrai un autre dès que je pourrais !

**Paradise Nightwish** : je suis pas sûre de moi alors je suis pas sûre que ma fic plaise toujours ! C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'avoir des review pour me rassurer !


	24. Chapitre 24

            Bonjour ! Encore un chapitre, et bientôt la fin… Avec un petit rectificatif : il y a 27 chapitres et pas 28, j'ai mis la fin avec le 27 pour pas couper au mauvais moment, pour éviter d'aggraver mon cas !

            **Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi, sauf les sœurs Kiang et la Guilde, ça c'est à moi !!!

            Je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture !

            **Chapitre 24**

            L'expulsion de la plus jeune des Weasley alimenta les conversations de Poudlard pendant les jours suivants, mais entraîna aussi des sentiments de honte chez Ron. Celui-ci ne cessait de s'excuser pour l'attitude inqualifiable de sa sœur, malgré Stéphanie qui lui assurait qu'il n'en était pas responsable. Minerva et Myriam reçurent chacune une lettre de Molly Weasley qui présentait ses excuses pour sa fille et elle ne comprenait plus sa fille qui n'était pas revenue au Terrier. Cependant, Arthur Weasley, et ses fils aînés Bill, Charlie et Percu étaient entrés dans une colère noire en apprenant le comportement de leur jeune sœur et l'avaient reniée de leur famille.

            Cependant, un nouvel événement chassa l'expulsion de Ginny Weasley des esprits : la révision du procès de Sirius Black et l'établissement de son innocence. Suite à un interrogatoire serré et sous Véritaserum, Peter Pettigrow avait tout raconté et le Ministère dut reconnaître son erreur envers Sirius. Celui-ci se vit restituer tous ses biens et une prime d'un million de Gallions lui fut octroyée à titre de dommages et intérêts pour ses douze ans passés à Azkaban, et la chasse à l'homme dont il fut la victime. En même temps que la preuve de l'innocence de Sirius, Pettigrow et Malefoy subirent le baiser du Détraqueur, peine maximale pour avoir été Mangemorts et servi Voldemort. Drago fut ainsi déclaré héritier universel du patrimoine Malefoy, et par conséquent, de l'immense richesse de sa famille.

            Tous les élèves de Poudlard furent informés par la Gazette du Sorcier, et quand Dumbledore revint accompagné de Sirius, Poudlard leur fit une ovation. Seul Drago ne participa pas à la liesse générale. Valérie s'inquiète pour lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il Dray ?

- Rien. . . Je viens à peine de réaliser que mon père est mort.

- Ne t'en plains pas. . .

- Ne dis pas ça Valérie. Il n'était certes pas le meilleur des pères, mais c'était quand même mon père. Il m'a élevé et inculqué ses valeurs, enseigné la Magie Noire, dans le but de servir Voldemort. . . Et j'ai toujours grandi à l'abri du besoin. . .

- Mais sans amour et sans affection.

- Ma mère a toujours tenté de diminuer l'influence qu'il exerçait sur moi. Elle m'aimait. Et il l'a tuée.

- Ecoute-moi. Ton père fait partie de ton passé. Aujourd'hui, tu hérites de tout ça. Il ne tient qu'à toi de changer tout ça en construisant ta vie comme tu le désires, sans magie noire, et en apportant à ta future famille tout ce dont tu as manqué.

- Voudras-tu faire partie de cet avenir ?

            Valérie rougit violemment. Drago lui prit la main, et elle plongea dans son regard gris bleu.

- Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour te demander ça, dit Drago, mais je te le demande. Veux-tu faire partie de mon avenir et construire notre vie ? Veux-tu vivre avec moi et forger des souvenirs impérissables ? Veux-tu m'épouser ?

            Valérie était bouleversée par l'amour qu'elle percevait dans la voix de Drago. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Oui Dray ! Oui, je veux t'épouser !

            Il referma ses bras sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je t'aime. . .

            D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de garder tout ça pour eux pendant un certain temps encore, le temps que Voldemort et Dark Master soient vaincus, ou que la situation se stabilise. Et Valérie était certaine que Myriam désapprouverait cette décision hâtive.

            Myriam se tenait devant ses élèves de Septième Année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Drago affichait à présent clairement ses affinités et restait avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et Myriam remarquait les regards haineux des autres Serpentards.

- Bien, nous voilà au terme de l'année. Dans quelques jours, vous passerez vos ASPIC. Vous n'aurez pas d'examens en Duel, mais vous pourrez appliquer ce que je vous ai appris pendant votre examen de DCFM. Pendant les quelques séances qui nous restent, je vais vous initier à l'escrime, même si certains d'entre vous ont déjà acquis la technique.

            On frappa à la porte et Rusard entra avec une vingtaine d'Epées dans les bras.

- Merci beaucoup, M. Rusard, remercia Myriam avec un grand sourire.

- Vous serez entièrement responsable de ce qui arrivera aux jeunes insolents.

- J'ai eu l'autorisation du Directeur.

            Myriam soupira quand le concierge sortit.

- Quel personnage détestable !

- Encore pire que Rogue, murmura Neville.

            Les Gryffondors pouffèrent et Myriam esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que le Professeur Rogue apprécie cette comparaison, M. Londubat !

- Tant que vous ne le lui répéterez pas !

- Bon, venez tous choisir vos Epées. Drago, Harry, Ron, Hermione, vous avez déjà les vôtres, dit Myriam en ouvrant son armoire, où reposaient les armes qu'ils utilisaient depuis quelques semaines.

            Ils récupérèrent leurs armes, et Myriam métamorphosa sa baguette.

- L'Epée est un prolongement de votre bras. Elle doit servir à se défendre ou à attaquer, mais en aucun cas à blesser intentionellement quelqu'un, voire à tuer, sauf en cas d'auto-défense.

- Allez-vous tuer Dark Master ? demanda un Serpentard.

- Oui, parce que la Guilde l'a déjà jugé pour ses crimes.

- Ce sera un meurtre de sang-froid, déclara Bulstrode.

- Bulstrode, ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne connaissez pas. Dark Master était un membre de la Guilde dont il en a été chassé pour Magie Noire. Puis, plus récemment, notre Guilde a décidé de l'exécuter pour crimes d'extrême gravité et tentatives de meurtre.

- Sur votre personne ?

- Entre autres. Assez discuté. Drago et Hermione vont vous faire une démonstration d'un Duel à l'Epée.

            De nouveau, Drago et Hermione se mirent face à face et engagèrent le Duel. Il dura plus longtemps car Hermione s'était beaucoup entraînée pour augmenter son endurance, mais Drago gagna de nouveau.

- Voilà. Bien joué Drago. Hermione, travaille plus ta défense, et affermis tes attaques. Les autres, je vous laisse vous habituer à vos Epées.

            Elle regarda Ron et Harry qui s'entraînaient ensemble. Ceux-ci se faisaient toujours battre par Stéphanie et Valérie mais ils progressaient lentement.

- Myriam ! cria Hermione.

            Myriam revint à la réalité. Drago était aux prises avec Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle. Et ils cherchaient visiblement à le blesser, voire le tuer. Même si Drago était excellent, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre trois Serpentards vicieux. Elle intervint et désarma rapidement Crabbe et Goyle avant de pointer son Epée sur la gorge de Bulstrode.

- A quoi jouez-vous, Bulstrode ? Je vous ai dit de vous habituer à vos armes, pas de vous en prendre à un de vos condisciples !

- Nous nous entraînion simplement Professeur.

- A trois contre un ? Je ne crois pas. Sortez de cette classe et ne revenez pas. Je ne veux plus vous voir dans nos cours.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. Dumbledore entendra parler de la façon dont vous nous traitez.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Vous allez sans doute pleurer devant votre père comme quoi je vous ai maltraitée, mais je ne dépends pas de la juridiction anglaise. Et je jouis de l'immunité diplomatique car je suis membre de la Guilde. Votre père, bien qu'il soit un haut fonctionnaire, ne peut rien contre moi. Et idem pour Crabbe et Goyle seniors. Maintenant, hors d'ici !

- Le Professeur Rogue prendra notre défense, comme il l'a déjà fait.

- J'en doute fort.

- Etre sa catin attitrée ne vous donne pas tous les droits.

            Bulstrode se vit asséner une gifle magistrale. Myriam était blême de rage.

- 100 points de moins pour Serpentard. Et soyez assurée que Dumbledore entendra parler de ça.

            Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle sortirent en claquant la porte. Myriam se tourna vers le reste de la classe, ses yeux sombres étincelant de fureur.

- Que ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec mes méthodes d'enseignement quittent également cette Salle.

            Les Serpentards se regardèrent, hésitèrent, mais ils quittèrent tous la Salle après avoir défié leur professeur du regard. Ne restèrent plus que les Gryffondors et Drago. Myriam s'effondra sur sa chaise, blanche comme un linge. Hermione s'approcha d'elle.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas Hermione.

- Tu devrais en parler à Rogue. . .

- Non. C'est à moi de régler mes problèmes. Retourne t'entraîner avec les autres.

            Hermione obéit. Myriam soupira. Les Serpentards devenaient de plus en plus indisciplinés. Severus et Albus n'avaient pas voulu expulser Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode après leur coup monté contre Valérie. D'après Albus, les Serpentards devaient rester sous contrôle et sous surveillance à Poudlard. Drago était chargé de les espionner et de prévenir Severus au moindre soupçon. D'un côté, Myriam devait reconnaître qu'Albus avait raison de garder ses élèves à l'œil, mais d'un autre côté, la situation était plus que tendue, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang-froid. Par chance, les Serpentards des autres années n'étaient pas aussi vicieux. Myriam était fatiguée. Elle était devenue très émotive, sans doute à cause de sa grossesse, et elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas fondre aux larmes ou piquer une colère à la première provocation. De plus, elle se débrouillait toujours pour se réveiller avant Severus, et lui cacher ses nausées matinales. Il ne soupçonnait toujours rien.

            La cloche sonna. Les Gryffondors sortirent, mais les quatre adolescents restèrent avec Myriam.

- Je suis désolé, dit Drago.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'es en rien responsable.

- Je suis Préfet-en-Chef et je suis incapable de me faire respecter.

- Nous avons le même problème, intervint Hermione. Moi non plus, on ne me respecte pas.

- Vous ne savez pas vous imposer. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore l ? Severus ne va pas vous rater si vous arrivez en retard !

            Ils s'éclipsèrent, et Myriam s'arma de courage pour affronter sa prochaine classe.

            Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago arrivèrent légèrement en retard en Potions mais Severus ne le remarqua pas. Tous les Serpentards le harcelaient à propos de l'injustice du Professeur Kiang.

- Elle nous a enlevé 100 points sans motif valable ! se plaignit Bulstrode.

- Et nous sommes tous virés de son cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose Professeur !

- Il faut que le Directeur la renvoie !

- Elle favorise honteusement les Gryffondor !

- SILENCE !!!! tonna Severus. Retournez tous à vos places !

            Severus s'énervait rarement, sa voix basse et glaciale suffisait toujours à terroriser les étudiants, mais là, les Septième Année de Serpentard étaient déchaînés. Et il devinait pourquoi.

- Malefoy ! Granger ! Que s'est-il passé en cours de Duel ?

            Hermione et Drago se regardèrent. Hermione raconta la scène.

- Le Professeur Kiang voulait nous enseigner les bases de l'escrime. Malefoy a été attaqué par Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle. Le Professeur s'est interposée, et Bulstrode s'est rebellée contre son autorité. Elle a insulté gravement le Professeur Kiang, et le Professeur l'a giflée et enlevé 100 points. Elle les a expulsés tous les trois de son cours, et invité les autres Serpentards à faire de même s'ils n'aimaient pas sa façon d'enseigner.

- Quelle insulte mérite un retrait de 100 points ?

            Hermione rougit. Elle ne pouvait pas répéter l'insulte à Rogue. Elle regarda Drago. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et eut soudain pitié de Bustrode qui allait passer un sale quart-d'heure.

- Bulstrode a dit au Professeur Kiang qu'être votre catin ne lui donne pas tous les droits.

            Un silence de mort accueillit cette déclaration. Les yeux de Severus devinrent encore plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà quand il les braqua sur Bulstrode.

- Ils mentent, déclara calmement la concernée. Granger est une Gryffondor, et Malefoy est de mèche avec eux depuis qu'il a trahi notre maître.

- Taisez-vous Bulstrode. Peu importe la nature de mes relations avec le Professeur Kiang, vous avez gravement insulté le Professeur Kiang. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous interdire de passer vos ASPIC.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Oh qui si je peux. Et vous serez en retenue avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année tous les soirs. Et remerciez le Ciel que les châtiments corporels n'existent plus à Poudlard.

            Bulstrode avait considérablement blêmi. Severus toisa ses autres élèves.

- A la prochaine altercation, ce sera la même sanction.

            Dès que sa journée s'était achevée, Myriam s'était enfermée dans son bureau et avait fondu en larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La nouvelle des 100 points en moins à Serpentard avait couru parmi Poudlard et même les élèves de Première Année la regardaient avec mépris.

            On frappa à la porte, mais elle ne répondit pas. Cependant, un déclic se fit entendre, et Severus pénétra dans la pièce. Il vit tout de suite Myriam, en pleurs. Il referma à clé derrière lui, et s'avança vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a ! Tes Serpentards. . .

- Chut. . . J'ai réglé le problème Bulstrode. Enfin, je l'espère. Tu es épuisée.

- Elle m'a insultée. . .

- Je sais. Drago et Granger m'ont tout raconté.

            Severus leva le visage de Myriam vers lui. Des larmes à peine taries sillonnaient ses joues et ses yeux étaient rougis. Severus ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état, même quand Dark Master était revenu.

- Allons, ce ne sont que des ados, ne te monte pas la tête pour ça.

- Le quart de Poudlard est contre moi.

- Et moi, j'ai les trois-quarts du Collège qui me détestent.

- Donne-moi ta recette pour les apprivoiser alors. Ils te détestent, mais te respectent. Tu as une réputation à tenir, et le moindre de tes regards terroriserait un Loup-Garou.

- Va dire ça à Lupin.

            Myriam soupira et se blottit contre le torse puissant de Severus. Elle puisait en lui la force nécessaire de continuer à se battre pour vaincre ses démons.

- Severus, si tu savais comme je t'aime. . .

            Il la serra plus fort contre lui mais ne répondit pas. Myriam ferma les yeux en retenant un cri de désespoir. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas qu'il l'aimait ? Mais est-ce qu'il ressentait de l'amour au moins pour elle ? Ou juste de la piti ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne le supporterait pas. Son silence était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles elle taisait sa grossesse.

            Hermione était plongée dans un livre épais sur les Duels. Ron s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu étudies encore ?

- Oui. . . C'est surtout pour améliorer ma technique de Duel contre Drago. Et mêler la magie à l'escrime.

- Tu es naturellement douée. A mon avie, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu réussisses à le battre.

- Merci. Mais il me manque l'endurance.

- Il faut juste que tu apprennes à respirer, gérer ton souffle. C'est peut-être la première chose à apprendre en sport.

- Tu peux peut-être me montrer. Après tout, tu es le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Si tu veux.

            Il s'installa en face d'elle. A ce moment, Harry, Stéphanie et Valérie entrèrent dans la Salle Commune et s'approchèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Valérie.

- Ron va m'apprendre à respirer, indiqua Hermione. Pour être moins désavantagée par rapport à Drago.

- Si tu faisais plus de sport, tu aurais moins de mal, déclara Stéphanie.

- Mais dis-moi Stéphanie, intervint Ron, tu faisais bien du Quidditch à Beauxbâtons, non ?

- Oui. . . Mais je ne suis pas douée.

- Ne la croyez pas, dit Valérie. Stéphanie est une vraie pro. A part Myriam, personne n'arrivait à bloquer ses tirs.

- Et si vous nous parliez un peu de Beauxbâtons ? suggéra Hermione.

            Stéphanie et Valérie s'assirent dans un canapé. Valérie commença.

- D'abord, il n'y a pas de Maisons comme ici. Il y a 7 bâtiments pour chaque Année, nos dortoirs en fait, mais nous nous réunissions tous dans le bâtiment principal pour les cours. Il y a différents clubs et chaque étudiant appartient à au moins un club. Stéphanie appartient au club de Quidditch, d'échecs et de dessin. Moi, je suis dans celui de Quidditch, de cuisine et d'écriture. Et Myriam, dans celui de Quidditch, de Duel et de photographie. Le club de Quidditch est celui qui compte le plus de membres et il y a sept équipes. Une équipe pour chaque année, et bien sûr des joueurs amateurs. L'équipe de Myriam a longtemps été victorieuse parce qu'elle arrêtait tous les tirs. Après son départ, c'est Stéphanie et son équipe qui ont remporté tous les matches grâce à elle, et son talent de Poursuiveuse. Ces clubs sont le meilleur moyen pour les élèves de se connaître un peu mieux, au-dela de la barrière de l'âge.

- Myriam nous a dit qu'elle connaissait Fleur Delacour, se souvint Harry. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- Parce qu'elle était en plein entraînement, répondit Stéphanie. Quand Mme Maxime nous a parlé de ce tournoi, vous avons tous été très excités, mais seuls les Septième Année pouvaient y aller. Fleur était l'une des étudiantes les plus intelligentes et fut naturellement choisie pour y aller. Fleur voulait que Myriam vienne avec elle, et à elles deux, elles auraient eu toutes les chances de gagne, Myriam et Fleur étant sans doute deux sorcières brillantes et puissantes. Quand Mme Maxime a proposé à Myriam de participer au Tournoi, Mme Guillaud, notre Professeur de Duel s'y est opposée. Myriam était la fierté de Mme Guillaud qui voulait la faire entrer à la Guilde. Et Myriam a dû choisir entre le Tournoi et l'entraînement de Duel. Myriam a souhaité bonne chance à Fleur. De toute manière, la Coupe de Feu aurait choisi l'une des deux pour représenter Beauxbâtons. Il était inutile que Myriam vienne. A son retour, Fleur et les autres nous ont beaucoup parlé de Poudlard, et bien sûr du célèbre Harry Potter qui a sauvé Gabrielle Delacour sa sœur. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, et elle a admiré ton courage, alors que tu n'avais que 14 ans.

- Cette année-là fut peut-être la pire de toutes mes années ici.

- Ne dis pas ça, dit Hermione. Ta Quatrième Année a été enrichissante. Tu as appris à vaincre un Magyar à pointes, tu as été transformé en sirène. . .

- Merci, je sais. Et j'ai ressuscité Voldemort, et tué Cedric.

- Sans le vouloir, coupa Ron. Tu ne vas pas recommencer ce couplet ! Nous en avons parlé des dizaines de fois.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, renchérit Hermione.

- Harry et Myriam s'entendraient à merveille, murmura Stéphanie. Elle aussi se sent coupable d'avoir laissé Dark Master en vie. Elle ne se rend pas compte que Dark Master s'arrange toujours pour s'enfuir dès que les choses tournent mal pour lui.

            Le silence tomba, lourd et pesant. Valérie décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Alors, Hermione, comme ça, tu cherches à apprendre à contrôler ton souffle ?

- Oui, et Ron allait me conseiller.

- Il existe un autre moyen plus rapide pour apprendre. . . murmura pensivement Stéphanie.

- Et lequel ? demanda Harry.

- Attends, je te montre.

            Sans prévenir, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa longuement. Après le premier moment de stupeur, il l'enlaça et approfondit le baiser. Valérie se retint d'éclater de rire. Hermione et Ron rougirent vivement. Stéphanie et Harry s'écartèrent à bout de souffle, les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

- Etonnante démonstration, dit Harry.

            Stéphanie sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione.

- Entraîne-toi avec Ron. Plus le baiser est long, plus tu auras de souffle.

            Ron était aussi rouge que ses cheveux et Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Valérie était secouée par le rire.

- Si vous vous voyiez tous les deux ! Il n'y a pas de honte à montrer son amour ! Pourquoi faut-il que les Anglais soient aussi coincés ?

            Elle éclata de rire, et bientôt Stéphanie et Harry l'imitèrent. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard timide et un sourire se forma sur leurs lèvres pour se transformer en rire.

            Finalement, Hermione se leva.

- Si vous le permettez, je vais reprendre mon étude du Duel magique. Je vais à la Bibliothèque.

- Je viens avec toi, bondit Valérie.

            Stéphanie se vit défier aux échecs par Ron et Harry préféra rester pour les regarder jouer.

- Bonne chance Ron, glissa Valérie, Stéphanie a une stratégie d'enfer. C'est la championne de Beauxbâtons.

- Et moi, je suis le champion de Poudlard.

            Hermione et Valérie quittèrent leur Salle Commune.

- Je me demande qui va gagner, dit Valérie. Stéphanie est vraiment imbattable. Même notre mère a du mal. . .

- Ron aussi est très doué. Moi-même je n'arrive pas à le battre.

- Toi, Hermione ? Je crois que ma sœur a trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Mais je voulais te parler en privé. Que s'est-il passé ce matin avec Myriam ?

- Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle s'en sont pris à Drago, et Myriam a pris sa défense. La situation a vite dérapé.

- Oui. . . 100 points en moins à Serpentard. Je ne comprends pas que Dumbledore et Severus gardent ces trois dangers à Poudlard !

- Tu connais leurs raisons. Pour les surveiller, et pour éviter de donner des recrues à Voldemort.

- Ce psychopathe mégalo a vraiment besoin de se faire interner !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Si seulement tout était aussi simple.

- Dray me manque, soupira Valérie. Par contre, la Salle Commune de Serpentard ne me manque pas du tout. C'était un endroit sinistre et glacial. . . La Tour de Gryffondor est mille fois plus accueillante !

- De toute manière, qui accepterait de vivre dans les cachots ?

- Moi. J'ai quand même menacé le Choixpeau et ordonné qu'il me mette à Serpentard.

- Tu n'y as jamais été la bienvenue, s'éleva une voix froide.

            Valérie et Hermione se retournèrent, baguettes brandies.

- Bulstrode ! Que veux-tu encore ? demanda Valérie.

- Ta peau. Toi et tes sœurs. . .

- H ! Tu n'avais pas à provoquer Myriam !

- Elle a retourné notre propre Directeur de Maison contre nous !

- Tu l'as bien cherch !

            Hermione retint Valérie.

- Ça suffit Bulstrode ! Retourne dans ta Salle Commune !

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner Granger !

- Je suis Préfète-en-Chef ! Et je te signale que Rogue te surveille ! Ne m'oblige pas à aller le voir pour rapporter ton comportement.

- De toute manière, tu crèves de trouille devant lui !

- Si elle ne le fait pas, je le fais ! s'exclama Valérie, hors d'elle.

- Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je vais te. . .

- Vous allez quoi, Bulstrode ? intervint une nouvelle voix.

            Bulstrode pâlit. Hermione et Valérie soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Professeur Lupin !

- J'arrive à temps on dirait. Le Professeur Rogue nous a tous avertis de surveiller Milicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Et je constate qu'il a raison.

- Vous me le paierez, marmonna Bulstrode en partant d'un pas furieux.

            Remus se tourna vers Hermione et Valérie et leur sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Myriam et Severus ont tout dit à Dumbledore et tous les Professeurs ont pour mission de surveiller les Serpentards et particulièrement les trois éléments perturbateurs.

- Merci Professeur Lupin.

- Evitez quand même de vous promener seules. Soyez toujours en groupe, c'est le moyen le plus sûr.

- Dites quand même à Myriam de ne pas trop s'en faire pour nous.

            Remus hocha la tête et les quitta. Hermione et Valérie reprirent leur route.

            Voil !! Patience, c'est bientôt la fin !

**RAR :**

**M-J** : bien sûr que je m'amuse en écrivant les chapitres avec Ginny ! La changer comme ça, c'est parce que j'en avais marre de la voir gentille !! Je sais, elle m'a rien fait, mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose sachant qu'elle a été amoureuse de Harry ! Bisous !

**Alisa Adams** : non c'est pas moi qui expulse Ginny, c'est Minerva. Mais en fait, j'étais énervée, et puis je suis une prof, j'ai le droit de prendre des décisions de ce genre !

**Kyarah** : je suis d'accord avec toi !

**Paradise Nightwish** : ouais, moi aussi, j'en fais de la chair à pâté, mais elle va pas s'en sortir comme ça, crois-moi !

**Yoann** : je suis inconsciente, je sais ! Tu me connais, maso avec moi-même ! Sinon, j'ai répondu à la majeure partie de ta review dans un de mes mails !!! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'écrire, mais je suis littéralement débordée ! Je trouve un moment ce week-end ! Bisous !


	25. Chapitre 25

            Bonsoir tout le monde !! Enfin, bonsoir pour ceux qui liraient le chapitre vendredi soir en France, et bonjour pour tous les autres !!!

            Je suis épuisée, mais je vais faire un effort pour poster ce chapitre ! Mais désolée pas de réponses aux reviews, alors ce sera sans les RAR, ou pas de chapitre du tout ! Ce sera pour la prochaine fois !

            Je vous embrasse, bonne lecture !

            **Chapitre 25**

            Remus pénétra dans le bureau de Myriam, où elle corrigeait quelques copies.

- Bulstrode s'en est prise à Hermione et Valérie mais je suis intervenu à temps.

- Merci Remus. Cette sangsue m'énerve. Mais Albus ne se décide pas à la renvoyer.

- Il faut le comprendre.

- Je sais, je sais.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Tu viens ?

- Je n'ai pas faim. Vas-y sans moi.

- Il faut te nourrir, insista Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais prendre soin de moi, Remus.

- Il n'y a pas que toi en jeu.

            Myriam leva de grands yeux innocents, mais son cœur avait raté un battement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es enceinte. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

- Tu te trompes. Je le saurai si. . .

- Ne joue pas les innocentes.

            Myriam lut dans les prunelles dorées de Remus qu'il ne servait à rien de nier.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai senti. N'oublie pas qu'être un Loup-Garou développe certains sens. La chaleur de ton corps, ton odeur. . .

- C'est bon, tu m'as convaincue.

- Et tu as pris du poids. Ça m'étonne que Severus n'ait encore rien remarqué.

- Il a d'autres préoccupations. Et en principe, une grossesse se remarque entre le quatrième et le sixième mois. J'en suis à peine à trois mois.

- Il n'empêche que tu n'es pas prudente. Surtout avec Dark Master qui rôde.

- Je ne veux pas être une cible facile. S'il apprend que je suis enceinte, il va multiplier les attaques contre moi, tout en sachant que je serai plus vulnérable.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Mais nous devons te protéger.

- Je ne suis pas invalide. Et j'ai pris mes précautions. Je prends régulièrement une Potion fortifiante, et je me suis lancée un sort de protection.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant si Dark Master attaque.

- Il le faudra. Je serai prudente.

- Severus va être fou de rage s'il l'apprend.

- Encore faut-il que quelqu'un lui dise. J'ai l'intention de ne pas lui révéler.

- Il va très mal le prendre.

- Dans une relation à deux, les deux membres ont des efforts à faire. Or, jusqu'à maintenant, c'est toujours moi qui ai fait le premier pas. Il m'a rejetée la première fois. . . J'ai insisté. . .

- Raconte-moi.

- C'était à Lyon, cet été. . . Nous nous promenions dans la Roseraie du Parc. . . J'ai trébuché, il m'a rattrapée et voilà. Il m'a repoussée. Plus tard, j'ai insisté, et il s'est enfin laissé aller. Il a été furieux quand il a appris que j'étais le nouveau Professeur de Duel.

- Oui, je me souviens de sa tête.

- Il est si sombre, si seul. . . Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'aime. . . je croyais l'être, mais je me trompe peut-être. J'attends depuis si longtemps. . .

- Il ne t'a pas encore avoué son amour. Il faut le comprendre. Depuis le temps que je le connais, il n'a jamais révélé ses sentiments à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est à Lily. . .

- Lily ?

- Lily Evans. La mère de Harry. Quand elle s'est mariée à James, le cœur de Severus s'est brisé.

- C'est ce qui l'a conduit à s'engager auprès de Voldemort. Il faut que tu saches que Severus a eu une enfance difficile et une adolescence chaotique. . .

- Je sais tout ça. Et les Maraudeurs lui menaient la vie dure.

- Sirius et James ont tout de suite détesté Severus. Et c'était réciproque.

- Il a fermé son cœur à tout sentiment. Mais est-ce qu'il a pensé à moi ? Je ne peux pas toujours deviner ce qu'il ressent ou ce qu'il pense. Il ne se confie pas.

- Il lui faut du temps.

- Combien de temps ? Attendre toute ma vie est au-dessus de mes forces. Une femme a besoin de se sentir aimée en retour par l'homme qu'elle a choisi. Surtout lorsqu'elle est enceinte.

- Laisse encore un peu de temps à Severus. Mais ne le trahis pas.

- Je ne peux pas le trahir. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

- C'est une bonne chose. Bon, on va manger ?

            Myriam sourit et se leva.

- On y va. J'ai l'impression que tu apprécies bien plus Severus que tu ne le montres.

- Sirius me tuerait s'il m'entend dire ça. Je n'ai jamais détesté Severus, mais pas aimé non plus. Cependant, je n'ai jamais pris sa défense non plus. Je crois que j'ai commencé à l'apprécier quand je l'ai revu il y a quatre ans, quand Dumbledore m'a engagé la première fois comme Professeur de Défense. J'ai refait la connaissance de Severus Rogue adulte, et il avait énormément changé. Il s'est construit une solide carapace, rien ne l'atteint plus. Quand il était adolescent, Sirius et James arrivaient toujours à le rendre furieux, mais maintenant, c'est le contraire. Son sang-froid et son calme mettent Sirius hors de lui quand ils se disputent. Et je dois dire que j'adore voir Severus rembarrer Sirius. Les rôles sont inversés.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais Sirius, soupira Myriam. Quel besoin éprouve-t-il de toujours provoquer Severus ?

- Une vieille rivalité je pense.

- Complètement insensé.

            Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle. Myriam repéra Severus et lui sourit. Elle s'installa entre lui et Remus.

- Que faisais-tu ? demanda Severus.

- Je corrigeais quelques copies quand Remus est venu me trouver pour me dire que c'était l'heure de dîner.

- Ne travaille pas trop.

- Il me faut un moyen pour oublier les Serpentards.

- Je connais d'autres moyens plus efficaces, suggéra Severus.

- C'est une promesse ? murmura Myriam.

- Cela ne tient qu'à toi.

            Remus rit.

- Severus Rogue, tu es en train de faire une proposition indécente, ou je me trompe ?

- La ferme, Lupin.

- Traite un peu mieux ta fiancée, ou je me verrai contraint de jouer les cavaliers galants ! répliqua Lupin avec un sourire.

- Myriam n'est pas ma fiancée, gronda Severus.

            Myriam se rembrunit.

- C'est fou le respect qu'on me témoigne, murmura-t-elle, avant de se lever et de quitter la Salle en courant.

            Remus jeta un regard chargé de reproches à Severus.

- Tu l'as blessée.

- Elle sait qu'elle ne doit rien attendre de moi.

- Un peu de respect, c'est trop demand ? C'est une femme, pas un animal de compagnie.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, Lupin.

            Remus soupira.

- C'est toi qui vois. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après si elle te quitte.

            Severus ne répondit pas, mais il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Myriam, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre haut et fort. L'attendrait-elle ?

            Myriam s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'effondra dans son lit en pleurs. Severus ne comptait pas faire sa vie avec elle. Tant pis. A la fin de cette année, elle rentrerait en France et continuerait de travailler à la Guilde comme elle avait eu l'intention de le faire. Peu de temps après, on frappa à sa porte, mais elle ne répondit pas. On l'appela.

- Myriam ?

            C'était Remus. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi.

            Il portait un plateau avec une assiette et un verre de lait.

- Il faut que tu manges.

- Je n'ai pas d'appétit.

- Peu importe.

            Il entra et referma derrière lui.

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour le bébé.

            Il posa le plateau sur une table et la força à s'asseoir. Elle prit un biscuit et le grignota sans enthousiasme.

- Severus. . .

- Ne me parle pas de lui, coupa Myriam.

- Mais. . .

- Non. Il a clairement dit que je n'étais rien pour lui.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait dit ça. . .

- Ça revient au même ! Il a dit que je n'étais pas sa fiancée. Si je comptais réellement pour lui, il n'aurait pas dit ça. Ce que je regrette maintenant, c'est de lui avoir donné mon coeur. . . Peut-être que ces Serpentards avaient raison. . .

            Elle faisait allusion à l'insulte que Bulstrode lui avait jetée à la figure. _(nda : la catin de Rogue pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas)_

- Ne crois pas ça.

- Comment croire autre chose ?

            Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Remus.

- Comment il a pu me faire ça ? J'ai si mal. . .

            Remus la consola du mieux qu'il put, mais il se dit que Severus avait intérêt à s'excuser au plus vite et à mettre les choses au point avant de la perdre à jamais.

            On frappa à nouveau. Remus se détacha de Myriam et alla ouvrir. Ce n'était pas Severus.

- Professeur Lupin ?

- Maître Duval ?

- Myriam est l ? Elle n'avait pas l'air bien au dîner.

- Elle est indisposée, répondit Remus.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Non.

            Charles fronça les sourcils. De quel droit se mêlait-il. . .

- Tout va bien Remus, s'éleva la voix de Myriam. Laisse-le entrer.

            Charles entra et vit tout de suite que Myriam avait pleuré. Il se précipita vers elle.

- Hey ! Que s'est-il pass ?

- Elle s'est disputée avec Rogue, indiqua Remus.

            Charles serra les poings.

- Celui-là. . . Je l'avais pourtant. . .

- Non Charles. Laisse-moi gérer et ne te mêle pas de cette histoire. De toute manière, il n'y a plus rien à dire. Je finis l'année ici et je rentre en France. On recommencera nos missions à la Guilde, comme avant, n'est-ce pas Charles ?

            Elle lui lança un regard si plein d'espoir que Charles ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Bien sûr.

- Myriam, intervint Remus, on va te laisser dormir.

            Elle hocha la tête et les deux hommes sortirent. Charles voulut aller voir Severus mais Remus le retint.

- Je ne vous conseille pas. Myriam vous a dit de ne pas vous en mêler. Et connaissant Severus, il va vous envoyer balader.

- Très bien, je laisse les choses se calmer. Mais il a fait du mal à Myriam, et cela, je ne le supporte pas. Il a intérêt à s'excuser, peu importe ce qu'il a fait.

- Laissons-lui encore une chance.

            Les élèves de Poudlard remarquèrent bien vite que le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Kiang étaient en froid. Pire que ça même. Rogue était devenu l'être froid et glacial qu'il était avant, terrorisant de nouveau les élèves des Maisons autres que Serpentard. Les Serpentards jubilaient d'avoir retrouvé leur Professeur bien aimé, et même Stéphanie et Valérie n'osaient plus s'adresser librement à lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Valérie à Drago.

- Ils se sont disputés, ça semble évident. Rogue est irritable et Myriam est de plus en plus pâle.

- Mieux vaut l'éviter le plus possible, déclara Stéphanie. Et Myriam n'a rien voulu nous dire. Elle nous a envoyées promener, nous ses sœurs.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut plus que vous vous mêliez de ses affaires cette fois, proposa Hermione.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas trop le choix, soupira Valérie. Les examens sont la semaine prochaine.

- Et nous devrions réviser, conclut Hermione, provoquant les soupirs de Valérie, Ron et Harry et les rires amusés de Drago et Stéphanie.

            Valérie passa ses BUSE sans mal, bien qu'elle eût des difficultés à s'adapter au rythme de travail imposé par Hermione. Harry, Ron, Drago et Hermione préparaient leurs ASPIC. L'examen qui se passa le mieux pour eux fut DCFM car ils combinèrent leurs connaissances en Duel, et les examinateurs se montrèrent agréablement surpris par leurs aptitudes. A la fin de la semaine d'examens, tous les élèves fêtèrent enfin la fin de l'année, et Myriam se débrouilla pour prendre Drago à part.

- Drago, que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai hérité de tous les biens des Malefoy, et de la richesse de mon père, et j'ai l'intention de me servir de cet argent pour aider les associations de charité, ou ouvrir un orphelinat pour tous les enfants dont les parents ont été victimes de Voldemort. Quand je vois Potter par exemple. . .

- Quoi ? Tu as été touché par la vie malheureuse d'Harry ? se moqua Myriam.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais les enfants sorciers ont besoin de guide avant leur entrée à Poudlard.

- J'avais une proposition pour toi. A toi de voir si tu l'acceptes ou pas.

- Dis toujours.

- Que dirais-tu d'entrer à la Guilde ? Je te recommanderai personnellement à Philippe. Si tu acceptes, je serai ton instructrice.

- En gros, je subirai le même entraînement que cette année, en plus dur ?

- Tout à fait ! Mais ça te permettrait de venir en France, et de rester près de Valérie. Il a déjà été décidé que Valérie et Stéphanie ne fassent qu'une année ici.

- En fait. . . J'avais pensé proposer à Valérie de venir chez moi cet été. Potter, Weasley, Hermione, Stéphanie et toi-même êtes invités naturellement.

- C'est gentil à toi. Pourquoi pas si ma mère est d'accord pour laisser mes sœurs sans surveillance. Mais moi, je dois retourner à la Guilde. Dis-moi. . . J'ai l'impression que tu as des projets à long terme avec Valérie, je me trompe ?

            Drago rougit.

- Non. . . Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, avoua-t-il.

- Si tôt ?

- Non, après ses études.

- Es-tu sûr de tes sentiments ?

- Quand un Malefoy aime, c'est pour la vie. Mon cœur appartient pour toujours à Valérie.

            Myriam sourit tristement.

- Tu es sûr de tes sentiments, c'est une qualité qui t'honore. Valérie sera heureuse. Si seulement tous les hommes pouvaient être comme toi. . .

- Ne désespère pas. Rogue t'aime, c'est évident. Il est d'une humeur exécrable. . .

- Non. Il ne m'aime pas. Alors, tu acceptes ma proposition ou pas ? demanda Myriam en changeant abruptement de sujet.

- Euh. . . j'accepte. Rien que pour avoir l'avantage de voir ta sœur régulièrement pendant ses études à Beauxbâtons.

- Très bien. Je préviens Philippe. Valérie a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

            Myriam se promenait au bord du Lac, seule. Elle imprimait dans sa mémoire les images de Poudlard, la beauté du paysage. Elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait plus ici, où tant de souvenirs la rattachaient à ce lieu. Des souvenirs mais également une personne en particulier. Le lendemain aurait lieu le traditionnel banquet de fin d'année. Voldemort et Dark Master étaient toujours en liberté, mais elle vaincrait Dark Master en France, sur un terrain qu'elle connaissait et avec tous ses amis de la Guilde.

            Deux mains se posèrent devant ses yeux. Elle envoya ses coudes dans les côtes de l'intrus et se retourna. Elle vit Sirius plié de douleur et Remus qui éclatait de rire.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça, dit-elle à Sirius.

- Mais euh !! Et moi qui venait en paix !

- Sirius, un conseil. Ne t'en prends jamais à une Duelliste par surprise. Une Epée est vite déployée.

- Ne te fâche pas ! calma Remus. Que fais-tu ici toute seule ?

- Je réfléchis et je regarde une dernière fois Poudlard. Je repars demain après le banquet de fin d'année. Charles et moi retournons en France, à la Guilde.

- Et Dark Master ?

- Il viendra en France quand il verra que je ne suis plus ici. Il ne vous restera plus que Voldemort pour vous tenir compagnie.

- Tu parles d'une compagnie, grommela Sirius.

- Ex Endoloris !

            Grâce à ses réflexes, Sirius se jeta sur Myriam et lui évita le sort qui lui était réservé. Remus brandit sa baguette, et se figea. Devant eux se tenaient Voldemort, Dark Master et une cinquantaine de Mangemorts.

            Niark ! Vous allez me détester ! Le prochain chapitre c'est l'avant-dernier ! Un peu de patience ! Bisous !


	26. Chapitre 26

            Coucou tout le monde !! Voilà l'avant-dernier de cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

            Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont pris la peine d'aller lire Ténèbres et qui ont laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre, avec en prime une comparaison avec un célèbre dramaturge anglais que je ne citerai pas ! Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas allés lire Ténèbres, allez la lire !

            **Chapitre 26**

            Myriam se releva et déploya son Epée.

- Comme on se retrouve Turquin !

- Ce jour verra ma victoire sur toi Kiang !

- N'en soyez pas si sûr.

- Mais je ne vois pas votre bien-aimé Severus, intervint Voldemort. Ce traître vous aurait-il trahie vous aussi ?

            Myriam sursauta. Voldemort était au courant de sa rupture. Elle murmura à l'oreille de Sirius.

- Va prévenir Albus. Remus et moi, on les retient. Fais vite.

            Sirius acquiesça. Il se métamorphosa en chien et courut vers le château. Deux Mangemorts tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais Remus couvrit sa fuite. Myriam se rapprocha de lui, Epée devant elle pour se protéger.

- Sois prudente, murmura Remus.

- T'en fais pas.

            Myriam et Remus, dos à dos, surveillaient les Sorciers devant eux, priant pour qu'une aide arrive vite. Dark Master s'approcha d'elle.

- Ne vous approchez pas.

- Rends-toi tout de suite et je te promets d'être gentil avec toi.

- Dans vos rêves ! Incendio !

            Dark Master répliqua par un sort aquatique. Le Duel magique s'engagea. Voldemort ordonna à un de ses Mangemorts de s'occuper de Lupin. Il attendait que Harry sorte du château.

            Sirius déboula dans le bureau de Dumbledore où se trouvaient Severus, Minerva et Charles.

- Ils sont l ! Myriam et Remus ont besoin d'aide !

            Dumbledore se leva.

- Minerva, assurez-vous que les élèves ne risquent rien, puis vous préviendrez les Aurors.

            Charles, Severus et Sirius s'étaient déjà précipités dehors, et Albus les suivit.

            Stéphanie et Drago avaient vu ce qui arrivait par les fenêtres de la Bibliothèque, et ils mirent leurs amis au courant. Quand Minerva arriva, ils avaient déjà tous leurs Epées à la main.

- M. Potter ! Où croyez-vous aller ainsi ?

- Aider Myriam ! Et c'est moi que Voldemort veut ! Je dois aller l'affronter.

- Hors de question. Le Professeur Dumbledore. . .

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit.

            Harry planta son professeur, stupéfaite, sur place et courut dehors. Sans un mot, ses amis le suivirent.

            Charles avait rejoint Myriam contre Dark Master, tandis qu'Albus et Severus attaquaient Voldemort qui se riait d'eux. Son visage eut un rictus de haine quand il vit Harry apparaître sur le seuil du château, une épée dérisoire à la main.

            Remus et Sirius attaquaient des Mangemorts, aidés des professeurs venus en renfort. Stéphanie voulut aller aider sa sœur, mais un Mangemort l'en empêcha.

- Impero !

            Stéphanie résista sans difficulté et repoussa l'emprise mentale. Mais elle avait reconnu la voix du Mangemort.

- Weasley !

            Virginia Weasley ôta son masque et repoussa sa cagoule.

- Bien vu Kiang.

- Alors comme ça, tu trahis ta famille et tes amis en t'engageant auprès de Voldemort.

- C'est ma famille et mes amis qui m'ont abandonnée quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin. Et tout ça par ta faute, Kiang !

- Tu es devenue folle ! Pense à Ron, à ta mère !

- Je m'occuperai d'eux quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ! Endoloris !

- Protego ! lança Hermione. Ginny, tu es devenue folle ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Granger ! Expulso !

            Le sort toucha Hermione qui fut propulsée sur dix mètres. Stéphanie se hérissa.

- Voldemort voulait te tuer à Pré-au-Lard !

- C'était une mise en scène pour vous attirer ! Je venais de m'engager à ses côtés !

- Très bien Weasley. Tu veux un Duel, tu l'auras. Expelliarmus !

            Drago ne voulait pas que Valérie se mêle à la lutte, mais elle était fermement décidée à y participer.

- J'y crois pas, souffla Valérie. Weasley a changé de camp !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Drago.

- Je vais aider Stéphanie.

            Elle s'élança mais un Doloris la toucha dans le dos. Elle fit un effort monumental pour dresser ses barrières. Elle se releva. Un Mangemort s'apprêtait à attaquer Drago.

- Expelliarmus ! cria Valérie.

- Accio baguette ! Incendio !

- Aqua !

            Valérie réussit à rejoindre Drago.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Stupéfix !

- Protego ! Tu n'as rien de plus original Drago ? demanda une voix mielleuse derrière la cagoule.

- Parkinson. . . reconnut Valérie.

- Aujourd'hui, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu vas crever !

- Toi d'abord, espèce de cinglée !

- Avada. . .

- Expulso !

            N'ayant pas eu le temps de se protéger, Pansy Parkinson fit un vol plané de quelques mètres.

- Alors là, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu vas me le payer !

- J'attends de voir, se moqua Valérie.

            Harry et Voldemort s'affrontaient du regard. Harry crispait sa main sur la garde de son Epée, mais il se rappela les conseils de Myriam et desserra sa main. Severus s'interposa.

- Rentrez vous mettre à l'abri, Potter !

- Non. Je dois l'affronter. C'est moi qu'il veut.

- Quelle sagesse, Potter !

- Et vous, rétorqua Harry, vous devriez avoir la sagesse de ne pas m'affronter.

            Albus, Severus et Voldemort le dévisagèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Ton inconscience te perdra ! Avada Kedavra !

            Harry contra le sort avec la lame de l'Epée. Aidé du Professeur Dumbledore et de Severus, il affronta Voldemort dans son ultime combat.

            Une trentaine d'Aurors ne tardèrent pas à arriver et joignirent leurs efforts aux Professeurs, Ron, Sirius et Remus contre les Mangemorts qui restaient. En effet, une partie considérable des Sorciers avaient été soit stupéfixés, soit assommés par les Sorciers de Poudlard. Les choses se précipitèrent. Stéphanie et Hermione, voyant l'aide arriver, se déconcentrèrent et Weasley en profita. Elle conjura des poignards qui prirent Hermione pour cible. Celle-ci fut blessée, un des poignards se plantant dans sa cuisse et l'autre lui effleura le bras. Elle cria de douleur. Ron se précipita vers elle, jetant à sa sœur un regard plein de haine. Celle-ci éclata de rire.

- Inutile de me regarder ainsi, Ronald. Ne me considère plus comme ta sœur. A présent, je fais partie du cercle privilégié de Voldemort !

- Où est l'honneur de servir un fou ? répliqua Stéphanie.

            Elle brandit son Epée, et se précipita vers son ennemie. Weasley esquiva, mais Stéphanie, se servant de ses talents en arts martiaux, avait anticipé son deuxième coup et l'Epée vint se planter dans le ventre de Weasley. Le sang jaillit et aspergea Stéphanie. Elle retira son Epée, mais Weasley, puisant dans ses dernières forces, se leva, tira un poignard de sa manche et fit mine de s'effondrer sur Stéphanie. Ce faisant, elle plongea son arme dans l'omoplate de la jeune fille qui hurla de douleur. Weasley tomba à terre, et son regard se perdit dans le ciel bleu, à jamais éteint. Stéphanie tomba à genoux, tenant son épaule ensanglantée. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent.

- Je suis désolée Ron, s'excusa Stéphanie.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

            Pansy Parkinson usait des pires sortilèges de Magie Noire que Valérie connaissait, et mêmes certains qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Valérie ne prenait pas le risque de bloquer les sorts, elle se contentait de les esquiver, ripostant parfois.

- Arrête de fuir. Tu ne fais que retarder ta mort.

            Valérie vit Drago s'approchant de Parkinson par derrière. Elle détourna l'attention de Parkinson.

- Tu veux que je te dise Parkinson ? T'es une tâche ! Une grosse tâche d'huile que je me ferai une joie de virer de mon paysage !

- Tais-toi !

- Stupéfix !

            Parkinson évita le sort de Drago.

- Je t'ai vu arriver Drago. Je te connais par cœur. N'oublie pas que nous avons grandi ensemble.

- C'est pour cette raison que mon enfance fut un calvaire !

            Valérie rit moqueusement.

- Et vlan, dans les dents !

- Ex Endoloris

            Trop occupée à rire, Valérie se reçut le sort. Cependant, ses barrières encore levées atténuèrent la douleur, et elle eut la force de lever un bouclier. Des milliers de plaies zébraient ses bras et son visage, et du sang commençait à goutter par terre.

- Tu vas le regretter ! grinça Drago. Avada Kedavra !

            Parkinson évita le sort.

- Endoloris !

            Drago s'effondra en hurlant.

- Non Dray ! cria Valérie.

            Elle courut vers Drago, mais Parkinson l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira violemment en arrière.

- Regarde bien Kiang. Ton Dray va mourir, et ensuite ce sera ton tour. Avada. . .

- NON !

            Valérie leva son Epée et trancha ses cheveux. Déséquilibrée, Parkinson ne put finir son sort. D'un mouvement brusque, Valérie se retourna et d'un geste vif et précis, elle trancha la gorge de son ennemie. Sans s'attarder, Valérie s'agenouilla auprès de Dray.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Tes cheveux. . .

- Ils repousseront.

            Elle lui sourit tendrement.

            Myriam et Charles multipliaient les offensives mais Dark Master les esquivait sans broncher, se moquant d'eux. Myriam et Charles échangèrent un regard perplexe. Dark Master s'était beaucoup amélioré.

- On doute de soi ? se moqua Dark Master.

- Jamais de la vie ! répliqua Myriam.

            Dark Master prit Charles pour cible.

- Pyros Inferno !

- Protego !

- Somnia !

            Touché, Charles tomba au sol, inconscient.

- Duval ne m'intéresse pas, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Myriam.

            Le Duel de plus belle, les étincelles jaillirent des deux Epées qui s'entrechoquaient.

- Ex Endoloris !

            Myriam esquiva et s'approcha pour tenter la lutte rapprochée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait l'avantage sur lui si elle se servait des arts martiaux. Elle tenta de le paralyser à plusieurs reprises, mais il anticipait tous ses mouvements et évitait ses gestes.

- Tes coups tordus ne m'impressionnent pas.

            Elle lui balança son genou dans sa partie sensible.

- Il reste toujours la bonne vieille méthode !

- Stupéfix !

- Reflexio !

- Protego !

            Il reprit son Epée et s'élança. Il visait le cœur de Myriam, mais elle s'écarta, et se reçut l'Epée dans le bras. Elle ne cria pas, mais pâlit. Son bras droit touché, elle fit passer son arme dans sa main gauche, mais elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait longtemps, elle n'était pas gauchère, même si les Duellistes étaient entrainés des deux mains. Dark Master profita de son avantage. Il l'attaqua sans répit. Elle ne fit que se défendre, tentant de retrouver son souffle, et attendant l'occasion de renverser les rôles. Trop sûr de lui, Dark Master négligea sa défense, et elle planta son Epée dans sa hanche le faisant crier de douleur.

- Endoloris ! lança-t-elle pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire par douleur.

            Mais il la repoussa mentalement. S'ensuivit un combat mental, en plus de combat physique. Il donna un violent assaut mental, et Myriam, occupée à le repousser ne vit pas le coup arriver. L'Epée de Dark Master lui transperça le torse, tout près du cœur. Elle mobilisa ses forces pour maîtriser la douleur et se dégagea. Elle cracha du sang. Il avait touché un de ses poumons.

- Ex Endoloris ! lança-t-il.

            Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, mais n'eut plus la force de se relever, mais son Epée était toujours dans sa main. Il sourit.

- Tu es enfin à ma merci.

- Plutôt mourir.

            Elle pensa à son bébé. L'enfant de Severus. Le sort de protection qu'elle s'était lancée sur le ventre pour le protéger tenait toujours. Elle vivrait, pour l'enfant. Mobilisant ses dernières réserves, elle se prépara à une dernière attaque. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle, y mettant toute sa haine. Quand il fut assez près d'elle, elle tendit sa jambe, le renversa, elle se releva d'un bond, et d'un geste décidé lui planta l'Epée dans la gorge. Elle la retira et la plongea une dernière fois dans le cœur. Elle lâcha son Epée, toujours fichée dans le corps de Dark Master et recula lentement. Sirius, se débarrassant d'un Mangemort, accourut vers elle.

- Myriam. . .

- Je l'ai tué. . .

            Un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux, et elle tomba, inconsciente dans les bras de Sirius. Il la rattrapa et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe pour vérifier ses blessures. Elle avait besoin de soins urgents. Cependant, les Mangemorts continuaient d'attaquer, même si leur nombre diminuait, et Harry était toujours aux prises contre Voldemort.

            Harry tenait sa baguette d'une main, et son Epée de l'autre, secondé par Dumbledore et Severus. Albus et Severus remarquèrent bien vite que Dark Master avait été tué par Myriam, et Severus vit qu'elle s'effondrait, gravement blessée, dans les bras de Sirius. Il aurait bien voulu aller la secourir, mais Voldemort ne leur laissait aucun répit. Harry se débrouillait bien. Il renvoyait les sorts à l'envoyeur avec la lame de son Epée. Voldemort commençait à s'énerver. Un vieillard, un traître et un gamin pour lui tenir tête. Pitoyable.

- Expulso !

            Severus, occupé à surveiller Myriam fut envoyé contre le mur de château à plusieurs mètres de là, et retomba, inconscient. Harry et Albus échangèrent un regard. Voldemort s'échauffait.

- Avada Kedavra ! lança Voldemort sur Harry, mais Albus lança un sort de protection sur le jeune homme.

- Tu me gênes, vieillard.

- Tu me verras toujours en travers ta route, Tom, tant que tu seras en liberté.

- Avada Kedavra !

            Harry dévia le sort destiné à Dumbledore en s'interposant avec son Epée.

- Professeur, allez vous occuper des blessés, ordonna Harry.

- Tu es fou !

- Ou inconscient, ajouta Voldemort.

- Laissez-le moi, insista Harry, son regard étincelant dangereusement.

            Harry brandit sa baguette, Voldemort en fit de même.

- Avada Kedavra !

- Pyros Inferno !

            A nouveau, le phénomène qui liait deux baguettes sœurs forcées de s'attaquer l'une l'autre se reproduisit. Un dôme doré se déploya et un fil lumineux liait les deux baguettes, coupant les deux adversaires du monde extérieur. Albus s'approcha de Severus qui avait repris conscience et regardait la scène fasciné. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de se battre et observait le Duel qui déterminerait la victoire de l'un des deux camps. Harry et Voldemort tenaient bon. Voldemort ne se laissa pas impressionner par les silhouettes fantomatiques qui sortaient de sa baguette, mais Harry percevait ses parents, leurs encouragements.

            Tous deux suaient à grosses gouttes, le visage crispé par la concentration. Tout d'un coup, Voldemort leva sa baguette, rompant le lien. Harry fut déséquilibré et se reçut un Doloris de plein fouet. Il hurla, faisant tressaillir Stéphanie non loin. Elle voulut s'approcher, mais Remus la retint.

            Harry maîtrisa sa douleur, serrant les dents. Mais quand Voldemort intensifia le sort, Harry se lâcha. L'énergie qu'il avait en lui se libéra, formant une onde de puissance pure, l'auréolant d'une lumière aveuglante. Sa cicatrice rayonna et un trait de lumière en jaillit pour aller toucher Voldemort de plein fouet, en plein cœur. La lumière s'atténua. Voldemort ne se releva pas. Harry s'effondra à terre, épuisé.

            Albus s'approcha du corps sans vie de Voldemort. Ses yeux rouges étaient ouverts et avaient perdu tout éclat. Le rayon d'énergie d'Harry l'avait traversé de part en part, transperçant le cœur. Le Sorcier maléfique était définitivement mort.

            Le silence plana, puis soudain, les Mangemorts restants parurent réaliser que leur Maître était mort. Ce fut la panique. Les Aurors se réveillèrent et les firent prisonniers rapidement. Albus regarda autour de lui et constata le nombre de blessés.

- Rentrons vite. Il y a beaucoup de blessés graves, dont le Professeur Kiang.

            Severus tressaillit et vit Sirius qui soulevait précautionneusement Myriam et la transportait à l'intérieur du château d'un pas pressé. Albus s'approcha d'Harry, toujours sous le choc.

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

            Harry ne répondit pas. Stéphanie s'approcha et regarda le Directeur. Il lui fit un signe d'encouragement de la tête.

- Harry ? appela-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

            Il leva un regard vide vers elle. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Harry. . .

            Il ouvrit les bras, et elle s'y réfugia. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Le cauchemar est enfin terminé. . . murmura-t-il.

            Il la serra plus fort contre lui, elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il s'écarta aussitôt et l'examina.

- Tu es blessée ! Allons vite à l'infirmerie !

            Combat termin ! Je dois dire que j'ai mis un moment pour l'écrire ! Mais c'est un résultat assez satisfaisant… Enfin pour moi ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**RAR :**

**M-J** : moi aussi j'ai adoré le bout de conversation ! Et non, je ne vais pas faire une troisième partie ! Ca suffit les sagas ! J'ai besoin de repos moi !

**Miss Holy Black** : ouais, c'est bientôt la fin ! Non, y'a pas de suite, j'ai pas le courage de rempiler pour une suite avec mes sœurs et moi-même, trop fatiguant, avec mes sœurs qui me donnent leur avis à tout bout de champ ! Mais, on dirait que tu ne me connais pas très bien ! Tout se finit toujours très bien avec moi ! Donc, le chap 27 se finit très bien, avec de grands sourires pour tout le monde ! Bisous !

**Alisa Adams** : je ne prévois pas de suite, comme je l'ai dit à Miss Holy Black ! Et bien sûr que Myriam et Sevie vont se réconcilier ! Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça avec moi-même !

**Paradise Nightwish** : non tu ne me détestes pas ! Et moi aussi je t'aime ! Bisous !

Quoi ? 4 reviews c'est tout ? Alors que la fin approche ? Hé, tout le monde, on se réveille et on va cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche ! Sinon je pleure !


	27. Chapitre 27

            Hello tout le monde !! Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Alors normalement y'a pas de suite, mais on me met la pression pour une suite, alors peut-être que… Enfin, je vous préviendrai si je prévois une suite !

            Sinon, en principe, la semaine prochaine, je mettrais un chapitre d'une nouvelle fic sur laquelle je travaille ! Je vous préviendrai, par l'intermédiaire je pense de Némésis !

            Voilà, j'ai pas vraiment le temps pour faire les RAR, alors je tiens quand même à remercier tout le monde, tous ceux qui m'ont suivie au long des 27 chapitres ! Merci à tout le monde !

            **Chapitre 27**

            L'infirmerie fut vite pleine à craquer, mais des Médicomages vinrent aider Mme Pomfresh à soigner les blessés. Les blessés légers furent invités à se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, ou durent patienter, car Mme Pomfresh et les Médicomages s'occupaient de soigner les Aurors et Professeurs les plus gravement blessés. Parmi eux, Myriam. Severus s'inquiétait pour elle, mais ne disait rien, se contentant de préparer des chaudrons entiers de Potions régénérantes, de Guérison et fortifiantes pour les blessés.

            Valérie se fit soigner ses plaies par Stéphanie, et à son tour, Valérie banda la blessure de Stéphanie à l'épaule. De quelques coups de baguettes, Stéphanie arrangea les cheveux de sa sœur. Valérie se retrouva avec une coupe au carré.

- Désolée pour tes cheveux, dit Stéphanie.

- C'est rien, ils repousseront. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai les cheveux courts.

- De toute façon, tu es mille fois plus belle ainsi, reconnut Drago.

- Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- C'est la vérité.

            Ils se sourirent. Stéphanie se tourna vers Harry. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu de blessures graves. Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui soignait sa cuisse toute seule.

- Laisse-moi t'aider Hermione.

- Merci Stéphanie. Ton épaule va mieux ?

- Tant que la Potion Anti-douleur fera effet, tout ira bien.

            De son côté, Remus assistait Charles qui se réveillait difficilement. Il se redressa.

- Dark Master !

- Tout va bien. Il est mort, répondit Remus.

- Et Myriam ?

            Tous les regards convergèrent vers une porte fermée. Stéphanie et Valérie étaient très inquiètes pour leur sœur aînée. Derrière la porte, Mme Pomfresh et les Médicomages soignaient les blessés graves, et cela faisait presque trois-quarts d'heure qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Myriam.

            Soudain, ils entendirent une sorte de cri indigné, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Severus Rogue ! interpella Mme Pomfresh, à la limite de l'hystérie.

            Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas furieux, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Comment avez-vous os ? La laisser combattre dans cet état !N'avez-vous pas honte ? La pauvre enfant a déjà tant souffert ! Et vous. . . vous. . .

            Elle étouffait, et ne trouvait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer sa colère. Albus dut intervenir.

- Allons, Pompom, du calme, et dites-vous ce qui ne va pas.

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Rien ne va ! Le Professeur Kiang est entre la vie et la mort, mais par bonheur, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres séquelles, ses jours en principe ne sont pas en danger.

            Il y eut un soupir général de soulagement.

- Cependant, vous avez tous fait preuve d'inconscience, surtout vous, Professeur Rogue !

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Il est heureux qu'elle ait pensé à se protéger avec un sort ! Jamais son enfant n'aurait survécu à cette horrible lutte ! Quelle honte !

            La surprise, la stupéfaction se peignirent sur tous les visages, et même Severus Rogue se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Remus s'approcha et mit une main sur l'épaule de l'infirmière.

- Il n'était pas au courant. Personne ne l'était.

- Elle est enceinte ? demanda Stéphanie.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Valérie.

- Mais quelle inconsciente ! s'exclama Charles.

            Severus, Albus et Sirius fixèrent Remus.

- Tu étais au courant ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui. Elle m'a demandé de ne rien révéler, et n'a pas voulu m'écouter quand je lui ai conseillé de ne pas se battre. Elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle savait qu'on l'empêcherait de se venger de Dark Master, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas pas comment allait réagir le futur père, termina Remus en fixant Severus.

            Severus avait pâli. Il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie sans un mot. L'infirmière murmura quelque chose comme « père indigne » et retourna s'occuper de ses patients. Valérie l'arrêta.

- On peut venir la voir ?

            Elle s'attendrit.

- Seulement vous deux. Et deux minutes.

            Elles entrèrent. Myriam était très pâle, allongée dans un grand lit. Ses bandages étaient tâchés de sang, mais elle semblait avoir glissé dans le sommeil. Stéphanie et Valérie lui prirent chacune une main.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? demanda Stéphanie.

- Rogue va m'entendre, continua Valérie. Tu vas voir, on va lui faire regretter ce qu'il t'a fait.

            Les jours suivants furent consacrés à la convalescence des blessés et à la préparation d'une immense fête. Harry fut bien sûr sollicité par des journalistes mais Sirius et Albus se chargeaient de les éconduire. Beaucoup voulurent aussi interviewer Myriam, mais celle-ci n'était toujours pas réveillée. Valérie et Stéphanie cherchaient à parler au Professeur Rogue. Il ne se montrait pas, aussi décidèrent-elles de se rendre dans ses appartements. Il ne répondit pas quand elles frappèrent, mais elles insistèrent tant et si bien, qu'il finit par ouvrir, l'œil sombre et passablement énervé.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut qu'on vous parle, déclara Stéphanie. De Myriam.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- C'est notre sœur, et en ce moment, elle n'est pas en mesure d'avoir une discussion avec vous.

- Et vous jouez les avocates. Retournez donc à votre Salle Commune au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps.

- Non. Nous voulons une réponse claire et précise. . .

- Kiang ! coupa Severus d'une voix glaciale. Quand j'aurai besoin de votre avis, je vous le ferai savoir. Pour l'instant, j'ai mieux à faire que de me justifier envers une gamine à peine sortie de la puberté.

            Valérie pâlit.

- J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour insolence envers. . .

- Crétin, coupa Valérie.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- J'ai dit que vous étiez un crétin. Vous ne méritez pas Myriam.

            Toutes les deux partirent en lui lançant un dernier regard méprisant.

            Ce fut l'après-midi du jour du Bal que Myriam se réveilla. Mme Pomfresh accourut à son chevet dès qu'elle entendit un soupir s'exhaler. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Comment vous sentez-vous mon enfant ?

- Que s'est-il pass ? Dark Master ?

- Vous l'avez vaincue. Mais vous avez été grièvement blessée. Cela fait une semaine que vous êtes dans le coma.

- Le béb ?

- Il est sain et sauf. Cela dit, c'était une folie. . .

- Je savais ce que je faisais. Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. Où sont mes sœurs ?

- Je vais les prévenir. Faut-il que je prévienne aussi le Professeur Rogue ?

            Myriam hésita.

- Il sait ?

- Oui. J'étais tellement furieuse contre lui que je lui ai tout dit.

- Comment il l'a pris ?

- Je l'ignore. Il a quitté l'infirmerie sans un mot.

- Ne le prévenez pas. Il l'apprendra tout seul.

            La nouvelle du réveil de Myriam fit rapidement le tour du Collège. Tous ses amis vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles. Après les premières effusions, ses sœurs passèrent au reproche.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu caché que tu étais enceinte ? demanda Valérie.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez.

- Brillante réponse, ironisa Stéphanie. Tu n'aurais pas dû combattre.

- Tu as tout compris Stéph' ! Je voulais combattre et j'ai pris mes précautions. Maintenant, le bébé va bien, moi aussi, fin de l'histoire.

- Tu ne changeras jamais ! soupira Valérie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Allez vous préparer pour le Bal ! Drago et Harry seraient déçus de ne pas vous voir !

            Elles filèrent en riant. Dans la soirée, Remus et Sirius vinrent la voir.

- Alors, comment se sent notre héroïne du jour ?

- Arrête Sirius, tu me gênes. J'ai fait mon devoir de Duelliste.

- En risquant ta vie et celle du. . .

- STOP ! J'ai entendu assez de reproches pour le reste de ma vie. Vous n'assistez pas au Bal ?

- La fête n'est pas pareille sans toi, murmura Sirius, charmeur.

- Arrête ton numéro, et occupe-toi plutôt de ton Loup-Garou !

            La porte s'ouvrit, et la conversation cessa. La température chuta de plusieurs degrés. Severus Rogue s'encadrait sur le seuil.

- Bon, nous allons vous laisser. . . commença Remus.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua Myriam. Vous avez autant le droit que lui de me parler. Restez tous les deux.

- Euh Myriam. . . tenta Sirius.

- Tu restes ou tu fuis devant lui ?

            Myriam avait jeté un regard glacial à Severus quand il s'avança. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Lupin et Black.

- Laissez-nous seuls, ordonna-t-il.

- C'est à Myriam de décider, répliqua Sirius.

            Myriam soupira.

- Que voulez-vous Professeur Rogue ?

            Severus sentit la colère grandir en lui.

- Cesse de te comporter comme une enfant !

- Comme une enfant ? C'est toi qui fuis tes responsabilités et n'assume pas tes sentiments ! Ne m'embarque pas là-dedans !

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Tu as reconnu toi-même, et devant Remus que je n'étais rien pour toi ! Alors pourquoi aurais-je dû te dire quoi que ce soit ?

            Severus se rendit compte que Remus avait raison : il avait blessé Myriam. Mais il était trop en colère pour raisonner logiquement. Et au lieu de présenter ses excuses, il continua à la critiquer.

- Tu n'es qu'une inconsciente !

- Tu ne te soucies pas de moi ! Qu'en as-tu à faire d'un enfant pas encore n ?

- Es-tu sûre au moins qu'il est de moi ?

            Severus regretta tout de suite cette phrase. Remus et Sirius le fixèrent, choqués, et Myriam avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle bondit, sa rage reprenant le dessus.

- Espèce d'enfoir ! Salaud ! Sors d'ici ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

            Elle saisit sa baguette, qui se déploya instantanément en Epée. Il recula instinctivement, et Remus et Sirius durent se mettre à deux pour la maîtriser. Remus l'immobilisa sur le lit, et Sirius reprit sa baguette.

- Sors d'ici, Severus, murmura Sirius. Avec ce que tu viens de lui dire, tu l'as définitivement perdue.

            Severus quitta la pièce après une infime hésitation. Myriam éclata en pleurs dans les bras de Remus.

- Comment a-t-il pu ? Je le hais !

- Chut. . .

            Remus et Sirius eurent beaucoup de mal à la consoler cette nuit-là. Remus regretta l'absence de Charles qui était rentré en France pour faire son rapport de vive voix à Philippe, mais c'était surtout pour fuir Myriam qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Charles était tellement persuadé que tout s'arrangerait entre Myriam et Severus qu'il avait préféré partir.

            Le lendemain, Myriam annonça son intention de repartir. Elle fit ses adieux aux Professeurs, et dit au revoir à ses sœurs. Celles-ci restaient encore quelque temps à Poudlard pour la remise des diplômes, puis, elles rentreraient en France avec Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione pour passer quelques jours avec les Kiang. Là, Drago serait présenté à la Guilde, puis ils passeraient le mois d'août chez les Malefoy avant de reprendre en septembre. Stéphanie et Valérie continuaient à Beauxbâtons, Drago commencerait sa formation de Duelliste, Ron et Harry leur formation d'Auror, et Hermione continuerait ses études pour devenir Médicomage.

            Myriam retrouva sa mère avec joie et soulagement. Sa mère lui avait cruellement manqué ces derniers temps.

- Alors comme ça, je vais bientôt être grand-mère ?

- Oui. . . Stéph' et Val' t'ont prévenue.

- Oui, et. . .

- Pas de reproches s'il te plaît.

- Je voulais juste te demander ce qu'il en est de Severus ?

            Myriam se rembrunit.

- J'aurai dû t'écouter. Il ne m'aime pas. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Mais je veux l'oublier. Je veux passer quelques jours ici, puis je retournerai à Paris, à la Guilde. Philippe veut me voir.

- Tu devrais quitter la Guilde avec le bébé.

- Je n'accomplirai pas de missions dangereuses. Et si tout se passe bien, je serai l'instructrice de Drago en septembre.

- Il se présente ?

- Oui, pour voir Valérie régulièrement.

- Il aime notre Valou on dirait.

- Il est complètement mordu, tu veux dire !

            Myriam passa une semaine chez elle à se reposer vu qu'elle était encore en convalescence. Puis comme prévu, elle se rendit à la Guilde. Dès qu'elle en franchit le seuil, elle fut prise dans l'étreinte de Quentin Letellier.

- Je suis sacrément content de te voir ! Tu es radieuse !

- Arrête de mentir ! J'ai une mine affreuse !

            Tout en parlant, ils avaient pris l'ascenseur jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble où se trouvait le bureau de Philippe Sinclair. Charles se trouvait avec lui.

- Myriam ! Tu es de retour parmi nous ! s'écria Philippe en la serrant dans ses bras. Charles nous a dit que tu attendais un heureux événement ! Qu'en dit le futur père ?

            Myriam s'assombrit. Elle avait tenté d'oublier Severus, mais c'était peine perdue. Philippe comprit immédiatement qu'il avait fait une erreur en parlant de Severus.

- C'est un heureux événement, mais pas pour lui. N'en parlons plus.

            Charles et Quentin échangèrent un regard. Ils devaient se renseigner. Myriam retrouva son sourire.

- Philippe, vu mon état, je demande à être dispensée de missions. . .

- Mais tu n'as même pas besoin de demander ! C'est accordé.

- J'ai cependant une petite faveur à vous demander. Dans plusieurs jours, Drago Malefoy sera de passage en France. Je pense qu'il a toutes les aptitudes pour devenir un des nôtres. Je souhaite être son instructrice.

            Philippe consulta Charles du regard.

- Malefoy est vraiment doué, confirma Charles. Il a acquis toutes les bases de l'escrime en quelques semaines. Je suis témoin de ses facilités.

- Présente-le moi quand il viendra.

- Parfait. Je vais dans mon bureau pour préparer mes cours, et retrouver mes marques.

            Ils se séparèrent. Elle descendit à l'étage inférieur et regagna son bureau. Elle parcourut un long couloir tapissé de moquette blanche et des plantes vertes disposées le long du mur. Des dizaines de portes bleu pâle s'alignaient mais chacune comportait une étiquette avec un nom dessus et un numéro. Le bureau de Myriam était l'avant-dernière porte du couloir, la dernière porte étant le bureau de Charles. Elle regarda son étiquette : « Myriam Kiang, numéro 3 ». Elle sourit. Quelqu'un avait rajout : « héroïne de la Guilde ».

- Myriam ! s'éleva une voix acide. Quelle surprise de te voir ici !

            Elle se retourna, un sourire crispé aux lèvres et découvrit une femme d'environ trente ans, blonde et sculpturale, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

- Sylvia ! Quelle surprise en effet ! Tu n'es pas en mission ?

- Philippe nous as tous rappelés pour nous parler de toi. Alors comme ça, tu as vaincu Philéas Turquin, alias Dark Master ?

- Oui. En quoi est-ce surprenant de me voir ici ?

- Eh bien, Charles a dit que tu filais le grand amour en Angleterre. Et aussi, que. . . Tu étais dans une situation délicate.

- Je suis enceinte oui. Mais je ne file pas le grand amour. Charles s'est trompé, répondit Myriam d'une voix glaciale.

- Comment as-tu fait pour tomber enceinte ? Tu as toujours été coincée, et les cicatrices sur ton dos. . .

- Sylvia, tu me fatigues.

- La vérité blesse. Ton amant a dû être dégoûté en découvrant ton dos et. . .

            Myriam s'avança et la gifla violemment.

- Ce que j'ai vécu, tu ne le connaîtras jamais, idiote. Et je ne suis pas du genre à écarter les cuisses au premier mâle qui passe. Enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne.

- Tu peux m'insulter tant que tu voudras, il n'empêche que j'ai raison. Et tu le sais parfaitement, et c'est pour ça que tu es furieuse !

            Elle partit sur un rire moqueur. Myriam pénétra dans son bureau et se calma peu à peu en découvrant la pièce familière. Une large baie vitrée laissait le soleil entrer à flots, et un immense bureau trônait devant les fenêtres. Elle ôta ses sandales, et foula l'épaisse moquette beige et alla s'installer dans le confortable canapé qui occupait tout un pan de mur.

            Elle soupira profondément et réfléchit.

- Severus est de l'histoire ancienne, dit-elle tout haut comme pour s'en persuader elle-même. Je ne me mettrai plus en colère à cause de lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

            Charles frappa et passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr. Viens, installe-toi.

- Ecoute. . .

            Il semblait gêné.

- Va droit au but.

- Tu es enceinte, et tu vas élever cet enfant seule. . .

- Où est le problème ?

- Epouse-moi. Je pourrai t'aider à l'élever, et il aura un nom. . .

- Oh Charles. . .

            Elle était émue jusqu'aux larmes. Charles l'aimait toujours, il avait su s'effacer devant Severus, mais il lui restait fidèle malgré tout.

- Je ne peux pas accepter et t'infliger ça. Tu finirais par le regretter un jour ou l'autre. Et tu me détesterais. . .

- Jamais ! Je. . .

- Charles. Reste mon ami. Ce sera le plus beau cadeau que tu pourras me faire.

            Deux jours après, Stéphanie et Valérie revinrent, accompagnées de leurs petits-amis, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Valérie était comme toujours, excitée comme une puce. Myriam demanda à Stéphanie ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Chaque année c'est pareil, ce sont les grandes vacances qui la mettent dans cet état, tu sais bien.

- Cette année c'est pire.

- Parce que y'a Drago. Oh, et elle a obtenu ses BUSE.

            Valérie déboula et sauta au cou de Myriam, manquant la renverser, à tel point que Stéphanie dut retenir Myriam et rappeler à la jeune fille que leur sœur aînée était enceinte. Valérie ne l'entendit même pas.

- Je suis la première des Cinquième Année ! Je les ai tous battus !

- Eh bien, ça se fête ! Le jour où t'arriveras à faire la même chose à Beauxbâtons. . .

- T'es méchante !

- Mais non, je plaisante ! Je suis fière de toi, Val'.

            Ce soir-là, Mme Kiang leur concocta un dîner délicieux, et la maison résonna longtemps des rires des jeunes gens.

            Le lendemain, Myriam créa un Portoloin pour emmener Drago à la Guilde. Ils atterrirent dans un hall tout blanc où une hôtesse d'accueil, blonde aux yeux bleus, leur fit un grand sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour Myriam.

- Bonjour Anne-Laure.

- Notre nouvelle recrue ?

- Oui. Je te présente Drago Malefoy. Drago, voici Anne-Laure Charpentier. Une nouvelle recrue tout comme toi. Son instructeur est Quentin Letellier.

- Oui, ton Guérisseur.

- Tout à fait ! Anne-Laure aussi veut devenir Guérisseuse. Elle a de réels dons pour ça. C'est la sixième femme à entrer dans la Guilde. Allez viens, Philippe nous attend.

            Drago était impressionné. Cet immeuble rassemblait technologie moldue et sorcière, avec harmonie.

- Où se situe cet immeuble ?

- Nous sommes sur le Boulevard des Sorciers, un peu comme votre Chemin de Traverse. Mais personne ne peut pénétrer dans cet immeuble à part les membres de la Guilde. Beaucoup de journalistes ont tenté d'en percer les mystères mais ils se sont tous cassés les dents sur nos protections.

            Philippe souhaita la bienvenue à Drago.

- Myriam et Charles m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. En bien. Vous êtes le premier Anglais à faire partie de notre Guilde. Myriam vous indiquera tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

- Merci Maître Sinclair.

- Et commencez par apprendre le français.

            Drago fit la grimace. Myriam rit.

- Demande à Val' de t'apprendre. Elle en sera ravie.

            Myriam fit visiter les bureaux à Drago. Puis, elle descendit au sous-sol et lui montra les salles d'entraînement.

- Vous êtes bien équipés, remarqua Drago.

- Nous sommes les cinquante meilleurs Duellistes de France. Il faut que nous soyons à la hauteur de notre réputation. Nous commencerons ta formation en septembre. En attendant, passe de bonnes vacances.

- Tu es invitée toi aussi.

- Non, je vais rester en France. Je dois me reposer.

            Drago comprenait. Elle ne voulait plus retourner en Angleterre. Il se sentait triste pour elle.

            Valérie lui sauta au cou quand il rentra à Lyon. Il lui sourit. Harry était amusé.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi gentil, Malefoy.

- Tu dois cette transformation à ma fiancée.

- Ta fiancée ? répéta Hermione.

- Oui. Dès que ses études sont terminées, je l'épouse.

- Toutes nos félicitations !

            Harry, ne voulant pas être en reste, s'agenouilla devant Stéphanie.

- Veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma femme ?

- Ne te sens pas obligé, Harry.

- Je t'aime. J'y pense depuis un moment déjà. Veux-tu m'épouser ? Dans un an ?

- Oh. . . Oui, Harry ! Oui !

            Hanh et Minh Kiang n'en revinrent pas quand ils apprirent que leurs deux plus jeunes filles étaient fiancées, mais ils ne protestèrent pas en voyant la sincérité de Drago et Harry. Cependant, Mme Kiang s'inquiétait pour sa fille aînée. Celle-ci avait toujours une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Sa taille s'arrondissait peu à peu, et elle passait toutes ses journées à la Guilde, sans qu'elle sache ce que Myriam faisait là-bas.

            Fin juillet, les adolescents partirent pour l'Angleterre, où ils habiteraient chez Drago. Pendant un mois, ce ne fut que rires, promenades et pique-niques dans l'herbe. Drago avait attribué des chambres différentes à chacun, mais il s'était débrouillé pour que les chambres communiquent entre elles. Drago n'en revenait pas d'être si heureux. Valérie était sa raison de vivre.

            La chaleur étouffante l'empêchait de dormir. Il se leva et pénétra dans la chambre de Valérie. Il la regarda dormir en silence. Elle était si belle avec ses joues roses et ses cheveux, à présent courts, étalés sur l'oreiller. Comme mue par un sixième sens, elle s'éveilla.

- Dray ?

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillée.

- Non, j'ai le sommeil léger. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non.

- Essaie le lait chaud au miel. Parfait contre les insomnies.

- Je connais un autre moyen, murmura-t-il d'une voix caressante.

- Dray. . . reprocha Valérie.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Juste dormir ?

- Oui. Promis.

            Elle lui ouvrit son lit, et il s'y glissa, passant un bras autour de sa taille et nichant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle sentait bon. Sans réfléchir, il déposa une série de baisers dans son cou. Valérie se laissa faire un moment, puis tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Quand il fit mine de se redresser pour approfondir le baiser, elle l'arrêta et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Reste sage. Tu m'as promis.

- Excuse-moi. Je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

            Valérie n'était pas prête. Mais elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle voulait rester pure pour le jour de ses noces. Drago la respectait. Elle avait confiance en lui, confiance en l'avenir.

            Charles et Quentin descendirent du Poudlard Express et prirent une diligence pour Poudlard. Ils avaient écrit à Dumbledore qui avait accepté de les recevoir en cette fin du mois d'août. Albus les accueillit avec un grand sourire de bienvenue.

- Bon retour parmi nous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Myriam Kiang, répondit Charles. Elle dépérit chaque jour un peu plus. Nous voulons parler à Rogue.

- Si vous arrivez à lui faire entendre raison. J'ai tout tenté moi aussi, mais rien à faire.

- Il va nous écouter.

            Albus les laissa aller voir Severus. Charles et Quentin sursautèrent en le voyant. Il était plus sombre que jamais, et avait maigri. Charles aurait mis sa main au feu que Myriam lui manquait.

- Que voulez-vous Duval ? Si vous venez me parler de Kiang. . .

            Quentin le plaqua contre un mur.

- Traitez Myriam avec un peu plus de respect, voulez-vous ?

- Lâchez-moi immédiatement Letellier.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Quentin, rappela Charles.

            Quentin le lâcha.

- J'ai demandé au Professeur Lupin de tout me raconter. Je vois Myriam chaque jour. Elle est en train de mourir à petit feu, et cela finira par tuer le bébé.

- Elle se nourrit à peine, continua Quentin. Si elle continue dans cette voie, elles vont mourir. Toutes les deux.

- Elles ? répéta Severus.

- C'est une fille, révéla Quentin.

- Vous avez osé mettre en doute son honneur en demandant si l'enfant était bien de vous, continua Charles. J'exige que vous lui présentiez des excuses.

- Vous exiger ? Myriam n'avait pas à douter de mon amour. Et elle savait parfaitement à quoi elle s'engageait en restant avec moi.

- Bon sang ! Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Une femme a besoin qu'on lui dise « je t'aime » de temps en temps ! Même sans la demander en mariage, vous auriez pu lui témoigner un peu plus de respect ! Remus Lupin m'a tout raconté en détail, inutile de nier. Vous êtes dans l'erreur, Severus Rogue, et par votre faute. . .

- Je suis un ex-Mangemort. Je n'ai aucun avenir à lui offrir !

- Elle se fiche de votre pass ! Elle vous aime ! Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est vivre le restant de sa vie avec vous. Le reste est secondaire !

            Severus comprit enfin qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur en laissant Myriam partir.

- D'autant plus, continua Charles, que vous êtes pâle comme un zombie. Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'elle en ce moment.

- Je dois la voir.

            Charles et Quentin surent qu'ils avaient gagné. Charles sortit sa montre.

- C'est un Portoloin qui nous emmènera à Paris.

            Ils le prirent et disparurent.

            Ils réapparurent dans le Hall de la Guilde. Ils découvrirent Anne-Laure sur le point de fondre en larmes et une Sylvia furieuse.

- Petite idiote ! Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois déjà que mon bureau devait être nettoyé tous les jours ! Et quel besoin as-tu de sourire sans cesse à cette hypocrite de Myriam Kiang ? Espèce de petite mijaurée !

            Quentin intervint pour protéger sa jeune élève.

- Sylvia, baisse le ton. Anne-Laure n'est qu'une apprentie.

            Anne-Laure envoya un regard de remerciement envers son instructeur.

- Je lui enseignais juste certaines choses.

- D'abord, le ménage ne fait pas partie de ses attributions. Et de deux, n'insulte pas Myriam.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes tous. . .

- C'est ta supérieure hiérarchique au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Pas pour longtemps. J'ai l'intention de la défier.

- Non, je m'y oppose, dit Charles en s'avançant. Myriam n'est pas en état de livrer un Duel.

- Enceinte ou pas, elle est obligée de se plier à la règle.

- Philippe fera une exception.

            Sylvia détailla Severus.

- Qui est-ce ? Un de tes amis ? Tu me présentes ?

- Non.

            A ce moment, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et Myriam en sortit avec trois livres sous le bras, et un feuillet dans l'autre.

- Anne-Laure. . .

            Elle se figea quand elle vit Severus. Les livres tombèrent à terre dans un bruit sourd. Leurs regards se soudèrent l'un à l'autre.

            Sans un mot, Severus s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, retrouvant la douceur des lèvres de Severus, qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Severus. . .

- Myriam, je t'aime. Je suis désolé. J'ai été odieux. . .

- Je te pardonne. . . Tu m'as tellement manqué. . .

            Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Duval et Letellier m'ont fait comprendre certaines choses.

            Myriam se dégagea et regarda Charles et Quentin.

- Merci vous deux. Pour une fois, vous avez eu raison de vous mêler de mes affaires.

- Ainsi, c'est l'homme de ta vie ? intervint Sylvia, furieuse que ce bel homme soit en fin de compte le père de sa bâtarde.

- Sylvia, la ferme, intima Quentin.

            Sylvia l'ignora.

- Je m'appelle Sylvia Forestier, une des collègues de Myriam.

- Je sais qui vous êtes.

- Oh ? Myriam vous a-t-elle montré ses cicatrices dans le dos ? Elles sont horribles. . .

- Sylvia ! crièrent en même temps Quentin et Charles.

            Myriam eut un grand sourire.

- Renseigne-toi mieux. Elles ont presque toutes disparu, grâce au baume que Severus a spécialement mis au point pour moi.

            Sylvia blêmit de rage.

- C'est lui le père de ta bâtarde ? Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre.

- Cette enfant aura un nom, déclara Severus. Myriam et moi nous nous marions.

            Myriam le fixa, stupéfaite, mais une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- C'est comme ça que tu me demandes en mariage ?

- Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, n'attends rien de ma part, si ce n'est de l'amour pour le restant de tes jours.

- Oh Severus. . . J'accepte !

            Charles, Quentin et Anne-Laure sourirent d'attendrissement. Sylvia était furieuse.

- Kiang ! Je te défie en Duel !

- Je refuse, dit Myriam.

- Alors, tu déclares forfait ?

- Sylvia, tu n'as plus aucun droit, intervint Charles. Tu es virée.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne fais plus partie de cette Guilde pour attitude inqualifiable envers un supérieur. Tu es priée de débarrasser les lieux au plus vite. Anne-Laure te montrera la sortie.

            Sylvua quitta le Hall d'un pas rageur.

- Bon débarras, murmura Anne-Laure.

            Elle rougit quand Quentin la regarda.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Ne le sois pas, je partage ton point de vue.

            Anne-Laure, pour masquer sa gêne, ramassa les livres et le feuillet que Myriam avait fait tomber.

- Merci Anne-Laure.

- De rien, Myriam. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

- Tu peux me tutoyer. Nous sommes collègues même si tu n'es qu'une apprentie. Viens Severus, je te fais visiter. Et Philippe sera ravi de te revoir ! Tu viens Charles ?

            Myriam entraîna Charles et Severus à sa suite, lançant un clin d'œil à Quentin et regarda ensuite Anne-Laure. Il s'empourpra, mais le message était clair. Anne-Laure fit un peu de rangement.

- Sylvia ne t'a pas trop embêtée ?

- Non. . . Enfin, si. . . Mais elle est partie. Tant mieux.

- Nous reprendrons notre entraînement mi-septembre. En attendant, prends quelques jours de repos.

- Non ! J'aime bien rester ici avec vous. . . Je veux dire. . .

            Quentin sourit.

- Allons viens, sortons un peu, et profitons du soleil.

            Myriam et Severus se marièrent à Poudlard en janvier, quand Myriam se fut remise de la naissance de sa fille. Albus célébra leur union, en présence des élèves de Poudlard, des Professeurs, de la famille de Myriam et ses amis. Myriam avait demandé à Fleur Delacour d'être son témoin, et Severus avait choisi Remus comme témoin, ne pouvant pas supporter Sirius. La petite Althéa Hanh Rogue regardait tout autour d'elle d'un air curieux. Elle avait la finesse des traits de sa mère et son duvet noir sur sa tête promettait déjà de devenir de longs cheveux raides. Elle fit preuve de sa magie quand elle fit venir à elle la baguette de sa mère et la transforma en Epée, échappant à tout contrôle de sa marraine, Katrine Viallet, une des meilleures amies de Myriam, et Médicomage.

            Peu après, Ron et Hermione se mariaient eux aussi. Dès que Stéphanie fut diplômée de Beauxbâtons, Harry l'épousa. L'année d'après, Drago devenait membre officiel de la Guilde des Duellistes et tint sa promesse. Il épousa Valérie.

            Ils construisaient tous leur avenir. Un avenir sans nuages, rempli d'amour et de bonheur.

**FIN**

            Voil !! J'espère que vous avez aim ! Je remercie particulièrement mes sœurs Stéphanie et Valérie, et mes amis, Katrine et Anne-Laure qui m'ont soutenue ! J'ai bien failli me faire assassiner par Anne-Laure quand elle a vu que je l'avais incluse dans ma fic, mais finalement, je crois qu'elle a bien aim !

            Bon, ce n'est qu'un au revoir, comme on dit, mais la saga de l'Héritier continue, et la semaine prochaine, qui sait, une nouvelle fic arrivera : **Un Cadeau Inattendu.**

            Merci encore à tous mes revieweurs et qui m'ont soutenue à travers mes délires !


End file.
